The Rise of the House of Potter
by Batmanrishi
Summary: <html><head></head>A story where Harry explores the very depths of magic and attempts to find the cure to his mother's coma and simultaneouly become the most powerful wizard of his generation. Neville is boy who lived. Annoying Weasleys, Good but flawed Dumbledore.</html>
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: HOLLA FOLKS! THE RISE OF HOUSE OF POTTER IS BACK AND IN A COMPLETELY ORIGINAL BEGINNING. I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER SO I THAT I CAN START ON WORKING ON THE NEXT ONE. REST ASSURED EVEN IF THE FIRST CHAPTER SEEMS TO BE IN THE ORIGINAL UNIVERSE, WE WILL SOON TRAVERSE IN THE MURKY PATHWAYS OF KTHE 'KNOWLEDGE IS POWER' UNIVERSE BY FETTUCINI. SO REVIEW PLEASE AND LET ME KNOW IF YOU ARE PLEASED WITH THE IDEA I HAVE TAKEN. YOU HAVE ONE WEEK FOR REVIEWS. THE NEXT UPDATE WILL BE AFTER THAT I.E. ON NEXT MONDAY. ENJOY AND TOODLES. MY APOLOGIES TO ANYONE WHO THOUGHT THAT THIS STORY WAS PLAGIARIZED. MY SPECIAL APOLPGY TO TEUFEL1987 FOR ALMOST COPYING HIS ENTIRE CHAPTER. I HAVE ALMOST COMPLETELY REWRITTEN THE WHOLE CHAPTER IN MY OWN WORDS TO AVOID COMPARISON BETWEEN TEUFEL'S WORK AND MY OWN.**

**Chapter 01: The Change**

As Harry ran on the floor of the Atrium after Bellatrix, he made one last ditch attempt to stop Bellatrix and yelled," Crucio."

The red jet of light hit Bellatrix squarely on the back and with a scream she fell on the floor moaning. Harry could see her writhing with pain at his curse but slowly she got up and slashed up her wand with such force that Harry was forced to take refuge behind the golden fountain. Her counter-spell hit the head of the handsome wizard, which was blown off and landed twenty feet away, gouging long scratches into the wooden floor.

'Never used an Unforgivable Curse before, have you, boy?' she yelled. She had abandoned her baby voice now. 'You need to mean them, Potter! You need to really want to cause pain - to enjoy it - righteous anger won't hurt me for long - I'll show you how it is done, shall I? I'll give you a lesson - '

Harry was edging around the fountain on the other side when she screamed, 'Crucio!' and he was forced to duck down again as the centaur's arm, holding its bow, span off and landed with a crash on the floor a short distance from the golden wizard's head.

'Potter, you cannot win against me!' she cried.

Harry cursed himself. He knew that while he did not have much expertise in the spell knowledge department. But he did have one advantage, his prodigious magical core. Most adult wizards did not have the magical core available to them that Harry had at the tender age of thirteen. So he did the one thing he had been avoiding doing during the whole battle in fear of causing collateral damage, he started overpowering his spells.

Harry yelled a," Confringo" which destroyed the Atrium floor and the backlash threw Bellatrix against a wall. Harry advanced on the insane woman who seemed to have lost consciousness. He pointed his wand at the woman who had killed Sirius and wanting to kill her for taking the last person resembling a parent to him but he could not say the words.

Suddenly, Harry felt a pain in his scar and he knew that Voldemort was here. Slowly turning around, he saw Voldemort tall, thin and black-hooded, his terrible snakelike face white and gaunt, his scarlet, slit-pupilled eyes staring . . . Lord Voldemort had appeared in the middle of the hall standing on the other side of the Atrium, looking bored with the situation.

Then he suddenly hissed," Kill her Harry. You know the words. Two simple words that will rid this world of an insane woman. She took Sirius from you, Harry. Take her life as vengeance for Sirius's Death." As Voldemort was saying this, he seemed to float through the air towards him and stood in front of him. Harry tried to raise his wand but Voldemort slashed his wand which Harry barely dodged. He shot off three blasting spells at full power at Voldemort which Voldemort evaded with a silver shield.

'I have nothing more to say to you, Potter,' he said quietly. 'You have irked me too often, for too long. AVADA KEDAVRA!'

Harry knew that the spell was coming in too fast and he would not be able to dodge this time. But the headless golden statue of the wizard in the fountain had sprung alive, leaping from its plinth to land with a crash on the floor between Harry and Voldemort. The spell merely glanced off its chest as the statue flung out its arms to protect Harry.

'What - ?' cried Voldemort, staring around. And then he breathed, 'Dumbledore!'

Harry looked behind him, his heart pounding. Dumbledore was standing in front of the golden gates.

Voldemort raised his wand and another jet of green light streaked at Dumbledore, who turned and was gone in a whirling of his cloak. Next second, he had reappeared behind Voldemort and waved his wand towards the remnants of the fountain. The other statues sprang to life. The statue of the witch ran at the slowly moving Bellatrix, who screamed and sent spells streaming uselessly off its chest, before it dived at her, pinning her to the floor. Meanwhile, the goblin and the house-elf scuttled towards the fireplaces set along the wall and the one-armed centaur galloped at Voldemort, who vanished and reappeared beside the pool. The headless statue thrust Harry backwards, away from the fight, as Dumbledore advanced on Voldemort and the golden centaur cantered around them both.

'It was foolish to come here tonight, Tom,' said Dumbledore calmly. The Aurors are on their way - '

'By which time I shall be gone, and you will be dead!' spat Voldemort. He sent another killing curse at Dumbledore but missed, instead hitting the security guard's desk, which burst into flame.

Dumbledore flicked his own wand: the force of the spell that emanated from it was such that Harry, though shielded by his golden guard, felt his hair stand on end as it passed and this time Voldemort was forced to conjure a shining silver shield out of thin air to deflect it. The spell, whatever it was, caused no visible damage to the shield, though a deep, gong-like note reverberated from it - an oddly chilling sound.

'You do not seek to kill me, Dumbledore?' called Voldemort, his scarlet eyes narrowed over the top of the shield. 'Above such brutality, are you?'

'We both know that there are other ways of destroying a man, Tom,' Dumbledore said calmly, continuing to walk towards Voldemort as though he had not a fear in the world, as though nothing had happened to interrupt his stroll up the hall. 'Merely taking your life would not satisfy me, I admit - '

There is nothing worse than death, Dumbledore!' snarled Voldemort.

'You are quite wrong,' said Dumbledore, still closing in upon Voldemort and speaking as lightly as though they were discussing the matter over drinks. Harry felt scared to see him walking along, undefended, shieldless; he wanted to cry out a warning, but his headless guard kept shunting him backwards towards the wall, blocking his every attempt to gel out from behind it. 'Indeed, your failure to understand that there are things much worse than death has always been your greatest weakness - '

Another jet of green light flew from behind the silver shield. This time it was the one-armed centaur, galloping in front of Dumbledore, that took the blast and shattered into a hundred pieces, but before the fragments had even hit the floor, Dumbledore had drawn back his wand and waved it as though brandishing a whip. A long thin flame flew from the tip; it wrapped itself around Voldemort, shield and all. For a moment, it seemed Dumbledore had won, but then the fiery rope became a serpent, which relinquished its hold on Voldemort at once and turned, hissing furiously, to face Dumbledore.

Voldemort vanished; the snake reared from the floor, ready to strike - '

There was a burst of flame in midair above Dumbledore just as Voldemort reappeared, standing on the plinth in the middle of the pool where so recently the five statues had stood.

'Look out!' Harry yelled.

But even as he shouted, another jet of green light flew at Dumbledore from Voldemort's wand and the snake struck - '

Fawkes swooped down in front of Dumbledore, opened his beak wide and swallowed the jet of green light whole: he burst into flame and fell to the floor, small, wrinkled and flightless. At the same moment, Dumbledore brandished his wand in one long, fluid movement - the snake, which had been an instant from sinking its fangs into him, flew high into the air and vanished in a wisp of dark smoke; and the water in the pool rose up and covered Voldemort like a cocoon of molten glass.

For a few seconds Voldemort was visible only as a dark, rippling, faceless figure, shimmering and indistinct upon the plinth, clearly struggling to throw off the suffocating mass - '

Then he was gone and the water fell with a crash back into its pool, slopping wildly over the sides, drenching the polished floor.

Sure it was over, sure Voldemort had decided to flee, Harry made to run out from behind his statue guard, but Dumbledore bellowed: 'Stay where you are, Harry!'

For the first time, Dumbledore sounded frightened. Harry could not see why: the hall was quite empty but for themselves, the screaming Bellatrix still trapped under the witch statue, and the baby phoenix Fawkes croaking feebly on the floor - '

Harry's scar burst open and he knew he was dead: it was pain beyond imagining, pain past endurance –

He was gone from the hall, he was locked in the coils of a creature with red eyes, so tightly bound that Harry did not know where his body ended and the creature's began: they were fused together, bound by pain, and there was no escape –

And when the creature spoke, it used Harry's mouth, so that in his agony, he felt his jaw move...

'Kill me now Dumbledore ...'

Blinded and dying, every part of him screaming for release, Harry felt the creature use him again...

'If death is nothing, Dumbledore, kill the boy ...'

Let the pain stop, thought Harry ... let him kill us ... end it, Dumbledore ... death is nothing compared to this...

And I'll see Sirius again...

And as Harry's heart filled with emotion, the creature's coils loosened, the pain was slowly lessening. Bolstered, Harry _pushed_ ... he thought of his parents, how they had with their dying breath tried to save him, how they also had, even beyond the grave done the same thing again years later.

He thought of Sirius again; how he had offered Harry a chance to be away from the Dursleys forever, a chance for a new life, and a link to his deceased parents, and the feeling in him swelled.

At the same time, in the Department of Mysteries, unbeknownst to the remaining combatants there, a locked door suddenly glowed brightly around the edges filling the entrance chamber with an intense yet soothing light.

The creature suddenly let go of Harry as he felt an intense rush of emotion that a small part of him recognised as love. Harry then found himself in a void full of a roiling white force. In front of him was a black mass surrounded by a force of green and red.

The Dark presence, which was the soul fragment of Voldemort's that was lodged in Harry's scar, had been kept at bay by the Light Blood Ward that Lily Potter had cast on her son. However, as with all forms of powerful Old Magic (Dark or Light) this ward was powered by a powerful emotion, which in this case was love.

Unfortunately, Dumbledore had inadvertently weakened this ward when he, not fully understanding the nature of the ward, had placed Harry in a home where he was hated at worst and treated with cold indifference at best. As these emotions were the opposite of Love, the blood ward had weakened very slightly. It was enough for the soul fragment to form a magical connection with Harry

It was due to this after all that Harry could speak Parseltongue and also wield a wand that was a brother of Voldemort's.

This ward then was further weakened even further when Voldemort had used Harry's blood to regain his body. Thus the bond between the soul fragment and Harry became a bit stronger.

However in an ironic twist of fate, by using Harry's blood, Voldemort had become a sort of Horcrux of Harry's.

When being possessed by Voldemort, the blood ward had temporarily fallen as, unbeknownst to Voldemort his mutilated soul had nearly connected with the fragment in Harry's scar. However, they were not successful as Harry had pushed Voldemort out.

Had Harry stopped at this point, the wards would have been restored by the power that he had accessed in the Love Room and his own magic.

But all of this was unknown to Harry as he gazed upon the black mass. He could feel the power rolling off it, sinister and yet strangely intoxicating. He didn't know how long he stood there looking at it, was it a few seconds, hours, days or decades? Time, it seemed, had come to a halt as he gazed at what was in front of him before he reached out ... and tore apart the treads connecting the black mass to his own body, forever changing the course of the wizarding world. As Harry cut down the strands, he started feeling lighter and lighter as though a weight of which he was unaware of was lifted.

Harry could feel the _wrongness_ of the presence of the mass in front of him and he knew that it had to go. At the same time, he could feel the power it held. It intoxicated him ... called out to the darkness in his very soul created by his less than happy childhood and the various encounters he had later on in his Hogwarts years ... and for the first time in his life, he _listened_.

However as he reached the center of the black mass, it suddenly started to wrap itself around his body. The instant he came in contact with it, he felt the power rush into him. Immediately the dark presence that was enclosed within started fighting back, trying, in the process, to drain him.

But Harry wasn't dissuaded. He, with all of his considerable willpower, marshalled the newfound power within him and fought back. Harry also had a distinct advantage of a full soul, so the fragment of Voldemort's soul didn't really stand much of a chance. As the power flooded into him, it came with a cacophony of sights and sounds, disjointed memories and thoughts.

Just as Harry felt that he might burst from the influx of power and loose his sanity from all the foreign thoughts within his mind, it abruptly stopped. Simultaneously as Harry reacted strongly by sending his full strength after the impurity, the impurity was vanquished but at the same time, it seemed the excess magic that Harry had wrought to fight this battle with Voldemort started leaking out and magic itself made a pathway for the excess force.

Far away, in one of the deepest vaults of Gringotts, a blood curdling scream occurred and a distinctive crack appeared on the long lost cup of Helga Hufflepuff. In the hiding room of Room of Requirement, a diadem let off a piercing scream as a blood red tar like substance oozed out of the headpiece of Rowena Ravenclaw. In an abandoned shack of Little Hangleton, a ring kept in a plain black box sat simply as a black wraith like substance was forced out of it. And finally, Nagini the massive snake of the Dark Lord Voldemort let out a piercing shriek as she seemed to vomit a black oozing mass which quickly vanished. A bloodcurdling scream then shattered the abrupt silence as the malignant black mass in front of Harry himself disappeared.

Harry opened his eyes to find himself staring at the floor of the ministry atrium with a pounding head. The wet feeling on his forehead coupled with the coppery smell of blood and the pain in his scar told him that it had burst open and was bleeding. Harry then slowly and gingerly got to his feet using the wall for support.

As he got up, he absently noticed that a few wisps of a foul looking black smoke had come out of his scar. Disoriented, he barely noticed as Voldemort Apparated in momentarily and disappeared with a weeping Bellatrix right in front of the minister and half of the ministry.

And there were voices echoing through the hall, more voices than there should have been . . . Harry opened his eyes, saw his glasses lying by the heel of the headless statue that had been guarding him, but which now lay flat on its back, cracked and immobile. He put them on and raised his head a little to find Dumbledore's crooked nose inches from his own.

'Are you all right, Harry?'

'Yes,' said Harry, shaking so violently he could not hold his head up properly. 'Yeah, I'm - where's Voldemort, where - who are all these - what's - '

The Atrium was full of people; the floor was reflecting the emerald green flames that had burst into fire in all the fireplaces along one wall; and streams of witches and wizards were emerging from them. As Dumbledore pulled him back to his feet, Harry saw the tiny gold statues of the house-elf and the goblin, leading a stunned-looking Cornelius Fudge forward.

Albus Dumbledore took a moment to look at Harry to ascertain whether or not he was alright before turning his attention to Fudge, who took that moment to stagger forward white-faced, escorted by the golden statues animated by Dumbledore followed by his equally white-faced Aurors and an appalled Amelia Bones.

'He was there!' shouted a scarlet robed man in a ponytail, pointing at the pile of golden rubble that was the remains of the animated statue of the wizard that had trapped Bellatrix a few moments ago. 'I swear it was You-Know-Who Mr. Fudge. He took that woman and Disapparated just now!'

'I saw him too Williamson' gibbered a white faced Fudge,

'He was right here! In the Ministry no less,' Fudge continued rambling for a bit, moaning at the state of the Fountain before Dumbledore got his attention.

'If you proceed downstairs into the Department of Mysteries, Cornelius,' said Dumbledore - apparently satisfied that Harry was all right, and walking forwards so that the newcomers realised he was there for the first time (a few of them raised their wands; others simply looked amazed; the statues of the elf and goblin applauded and Fudge jumped so much that his slipper-clad feet left the floor) - 'you will find several escaped Death Eaters contained in the Death Chamber, bound by an Anti-Disapparation Jinx and awaiting your decision as to what to do with them.'

'Dumbledore!' gasped Fudge, beside himself with amazement. 'You - here - I - I - '

He looked wildly around at the Aurors he had brought with him and it could not have been clearer that he was in half a mind to cry, 'Seize him!'

'Cornelius, I am ready to fight your men - and win, again!' said Dumbledore in a thunderous voice. 'But a few minutes ago you saw proof, with your own eyes, that I have been telling you the truth for a year. Lord Voldemort has returned, you have been chasing the wrong man for twelve months, and it is time you listened to sense!'

Normally Harry would have felt glee and taken a vindictive pleasure at the look on the Minister's face as he was finally proven to be right and not as the Minister believed "a deranged attention seeking liar trying to destabilise the peace in the Wizarding World by inciting panic". But Harry was too tired to feel anything. The loss of his godfather hadn't sunk in and throwing Voldemort had been rather taxing on his magic.

So he watched tiredly as Dumbledore proceeded to rub the fact that he was right all along in his own subtle way into Fudge's face before all but ordering the Minister of Magic to send some of his Aurors to apprehend the Death Eaters captured down in the Department of Mysteries.

Dumbledore then took the head of a statue and turned it into a portkey to his office (much to Fudge's impotent displeasure) and gave it to Harry.

Harry numbly took the portkey, and, feeling a familiar jerk behind his navel was whisked off to the Headmaster's office in Hogwarts, where his faith in Dumbledore would be further broken.

* * *

><p>Harry stumbled out of Dumbledore's office about an hour later, his mind a swirl of many different emotions; chief among which was anger, grief and shock followed by a deep sense of betrayal. Just a few minutes back Dumbledore had seen fit to finally open up to Harry and tell him things he ought to have known much earlier. Suffice to say, Harry was <em>not<em> pleased with Dumbledore's earlier reticence.

At least it was a good thing that Dumbledore had taken nearly half an hour to come and then turn his world upside down, Harry mused. That had given him the time needed for him to gather his strength and adequately show his _displeasure_, destroying half the headmaster's office was pretty satisfying to say the least. And considering what Dumbledore had revealed to him, Harry could really not find it within him to even come up with an iota of guilt for destroying all those stupid silver instruments.

Underlying it all was a rather peculiar emotion that Harry was feeling, he could not name it. Though if pressed, he would describe it as 'disorientation'.

As it was, Harry could scarcely believe that it was still morning. Right now, he felt like going to sleep and not waking up. Ever.

Harry started towards the Gryffindor tower only to stop halfway. He was in no mood for human company right now, much less the company of vapid, snivelling, immature teenagers. He needed to think, to sort out the mess that was his head. A place not many people knew about.

Pondering this, he finally came to a decision, and, mind made up, he directed his feet towards the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy, where, after thinking of a peaceful place to rest and think, walked into the door which materialised on the blank stretch of wall opposite the tapestry.

As Harry entered the Room of Requirement, his emotions were in turmoil. Dumbledore had chosen exactly the moment after Sirius passed through the veil to reveal why Voldemort had gone after his family a long time ago. The prophecy by Trelawney had somehow been leaked to Voldemort who had then proceeded to eliminate those who could pose a threat to him in the future. Harry laughed shakily to himself as he remembered the prophecy—

'The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches . . . born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies . . . and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not . . . and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives . . . the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies . . .'

How Harry could be expected to defeat the most powerful dark Lord in modern times who had the advantage of fifty years of knowledge over him, Harry simply couldn't presume. Harry wondered about the vague 'Power he knows not' that the prophecy mentioned. Harry did not know what power that Voldemort had that Harry did not. Their childhoods were so similar that the power couldn't come from that. Voldemort and he had an abusive muggle upbringing. Both half-bloods, jet back hair. They were so eerily similar that they could have been family.

But when he had asked Dumbledore what the power he knows not was supposed to be, the old man had said that his ability to love others was the power that Voldemort was not aware of. Harry snorted inwardly at that. What was he supposed to do…hug Voldemort to death?

Harry's thoughts returned to Sirius as he contemplated the reason why he was here instead of Gryffindor tower. He had known that Sirius wasn't an ideal parental figure. He sometimes saw James Potter instead of Harry. The man had been brash and reckless. He was extremely prejudiced towards certain people and had once almost led to the death of Severus Snape when the later had been only sixteen years old. But he had still looked out for Harry's interests and that was what hurt Harry the most. That Sirius was dead because he had been looking out for Harry's interests.

Sirius was also Harry mused, slightly delusional and immature, but then again, he had been locked up for quite a long time, the Dementors definitely had to have an effect on his mind. _Either that, or insanity runs in the Black Family_, Harry thought, thinking of Bellatrix and how sadistically crazy she was. Harry scowled at the thought of Bellatrix. He swore to himself. Even he could not take down Voldemort, he would have revenge on Bellatrix for taking Sirius from him. _One day, I'll kill that bitch_, he thought with malevolence imagining her form writhing under his wand in pain.

Harry started at the thought of torturing Bellatrix. Here it was again, Harry thought desperately to himself. Voldemort was again influencing his thoughts.

However Harry pondered that unlike earlier in the ear when he used to have Voldemort induced headaches, this time he was not repulsed by the direction his thoughts were taking him. The feel of her blood, her body twitching under him in pain, Harry swiftly shook his head and wondered _Is Voldemort now possessing me and succeeding in his efforts._ Panicked, he tried to envision the feelings he had when Voldemort had possessed him in the ministry… the love for Sirius, angst and despair at his loss. However the thoughts of making Bellatrix suffer did not go away as they did in the ministry.

Harry quickly turned his thoughts to another matter that had been plaguing him since his talk with Dumbledore. If Dumbledore had known that he would have to fight and kill Voldemort someday, why wasn't he trained? Why was he subjected to the most mediocre of teachings? He should have been trained in skills that would have helped him in a fight. After all, what use was transfiguring a matchstick into a silver needle when a dark Lord was after you? He resented that Dumbledore had not informed him of the prophecy earlier. Granted he had been only eleven when he had entered Hogwarts, he should have been informed by Dumbledore at least when he returned from the graveyard in his fourth year clutching the dead body of his fellow Triwizard champion.

When he had watched Dumbledore and Voldemort duel, his eyes had been opened to the real power behind Voldemort and why he had not been defeated yet by anybody. The duel had been like watching a struggle for dominance between two titans. There was a reason why Voldemort was considered to be The Most Feared Dark Lord in Modern Times, why people feared to even name him. Voldemort was _deadly_! Harry was lucky to have survived him thus far, he knew that Voldemort had underestimated him before. He knew that it was luck that had saved him in all his encounters with Voldemort. Voldemort spent a lot of time playing with his prey and showing off his prowess to his minions. If Voldemort were to quit his constant grandstanding and really concentrated in killing Harry, Harry had no doubt he wouldn't survive five seconds into the duel.

Voldemort had also not waited to show off tonight, Harry thought to himself. He had gone straight away for the attack and if Dumbledore had not been there in time, they would have been preparing for his funeral now.

Harry yet again wondered why Dumbledore hadn't made a better effort to train him. He knew that it would eventually come down to him and Voldemort, so why not do anything? After all, Dumbledore had taken a major interest in his life... After all, harry had no doubt that Dumbledore had planned each part of his life in order to mold the perfect savior for the wizarding world. As Harry thought about his conversation with Dumbledore, he remembered something…

_ Dumbledore stared for a moment at the sunlit grounds outside the window, then looked back at Harry and said, 'Five years ago you arrived at Hogwarts, Harry, safe and whole, as I had planned and intended. Well - not quite whole. You had suffered. I knew you would when I left you on your aunt and uncle's doorstep. I knew I was condemning you to ten dark and difficult years.'_

_ He paused. Harry said nothing._

_ 'You might ask - and with good reason - why it had to be so. Why could some wizarding family not have taken you in? Many would have done so more than gladly, would have been honored and delighted to raise you as a son._

_ 'My answer is that my priority was to keep you alive. You were in more danger than perhaps anyone but I realized. Voldemort had been vanquished hours before, but his supporters - and many of them are almost as terrible as he - were still at large, angry, desperate and violent. And I had to make my decision, too, with regard to the years ahead. Did I believe that Voldemort was gone forever? No. I knew not whether it would be ten, twenty or fifty years before he returned, but I was sure he would do so, and I was sure, too, knowing him as I have done, that he would not rest until he killed you._

_ 'I knew that Voldemort's knowledge of magic is perhaps more extensive than any wizard alive. I knew that even my most complex and powerful protective spells and charms were unlikely to be invincible if he ever returned to full power._

_ 'But I knew, too, where Voldemort was weak. And so I made my decision. You would be protected by an ancient magic of which he knows, which he despises, and which he has always, therefore, underestimated - to his cost. I am speaking, of course, of the fact that your mother died to save you. She gave you a lingering protection he never expected, a protection that flows in your veins to this day. I put my trust, therefore, in your mother's blood. I delivered you to her sister, her only remaining relative.'_

_ 'She doesn't love me,' said Harry at once. 'She doesn't give a damn - '_

_ 'But she took you,' Dumbledore cut across him. 'She may have taken you grudgingly, furiously, unwillingly, bitterly, yet still she took you, and in doing so, she sealed the charm I placed upon you. Your mother's sacrifice made the bond of blood the strongest shield I could give you.'_

_ 'I still don't - '_

_ 'While you can still call home the place where your mother's blood dwells, there you cannot be touched or harmed by Voldemort. He shed her blood, but it lives on in you and her sister. Her blood became your refuge. You need return there only once a year, but as long as you can still call it home, whilst you are there he cannot hurt you. Your aunt knows this. I explained what I had done in the letter I left, with you, on her doorstep. She knows that allowing you house room may well have kept you alive for the past fifteen years.'_

Dumbledore wanted him safe from Death Eaters but he had not done his homework and had left Harry with relatives who were abusive at the worst and treated him with cold disdain at the best. His relatives had kept him downtrodden all through his childhood and taken away his will to ask and enquire. Was that why Dumbledore left him there? Did he want a naive and pliable savior who wouldn't ask too many questions and would simply dance to the strings that the puppetmaster wanted him to.

Harry began to see red, there was an odd ringing in his ears as his mind began to rapidly process that information, discovered new associations not thought of before and reached new conclusions;

His first Hogwarts letter that had been addressed to his cupboard; that really was proof that if not Dumbledore, at least McGonagall knew! After all she did sign the letters personally ... how could she have missed _that_? His conclusion was that she _hadn't_ she was too intelligent to have, so either she was ignorant of the fact or she did not pursue the issue beyond notifying Dumbledore about it. Both scenarios weren't too comforting. He refused to believe the third possibility that she knew but did not care. That situation was too horrible to fathom.

Then there was the man in the purple top hat, Dedalus Diggle, and the woman in the green dress, Emmeline Vance. Harry _knew_ he had seen them somewhere before, and he realised then that he had and the significance; he had met them before he even knew of Hogwarts _so they have been spying on me for what looks like all my life, yet they did _nothing_?_ Harry fumed

Then Harry had another epiphany; Mrs Figg: He had just found out last summer that she was a squib and in Dumbledore's Order. Unbidden, the memory of his encounter with her came to the forefront of his mind along with a part of what she had said;

'..._I'm sorry I gave you such a miserable time Harry, but the Dursleys would never have let you come over if they'd thought you enjoyed it...'_

'She knew too' Harry whispered to himself, horrified, 'She knew and didn't say ANYTHING!' Harry screamed out the last words.

At this, something in Harry snapped and he let out a primal scream of rage and anger, unleashing his magic out in a torrent of emotion. Wind whipped through the meadow and clouds formed overhead in the simulated sky. Wards flared up in the room in a bright display of colour as they contained the outburst of raw magic.

Finally, the stress and lack of sleep caught up with Harry and his rage subsided quickly. Drained, Harry finally passed out, all but dead to the world.

As Harry lost consciousness, his mind was still in peril. The soul fragment of Voldemort's within him had not been destroyed, its hold on Harry's soul had simply been weakened and a few remaining threads tying the leach to Harry's core were still present.

The soul essentially consisted of a wizard's personality and his inherent magic. Now to get a personality, one needs to be able to draw from experience. Experience is a subconscious thought process, something that becomes ingrained in the brain. Basically they were what you'd call "muscle memory".

If Harry had not flowed into a rage first in the Headmaster's office or now in the Room of requirement, his leftover magic would have taken suitable precautions to separate Harry's core from the leach completely. As it was, Harry's magic had been leaking every time, he had exhibited strong emotions and they had overpowered him. The little magic left over wouldn't have been enough to keep the two cores separate and the separation in the ministry would have been in vain. It would have eventually been consumed by Harry's soul as Harry regained enough magic to fight back, but it might have resulted in Harry being put up in a nice cosy bed in the permanent ward of St Mungo's.

After all, the general public opinion is that Schizophrenia isn't a good thing. And people that suffer from it are considered to be a danger to society, especially if their alternate personality is that of a megalomaniac Dark Lord.

Fortunately, Harry was in a semi- sentient castle and at the heart of it, in the room of requirement which had been designed by Rowena Ravenclaw herself as a secret command post against people who tried to attack the castle. However the wards designed by Gryffindor and Hufflepuff had been sufficient enough to repel any invaders. Thus the room not serving its original purpose, was slowly forgotten over time, found by wandering students always in desperate need. The castle being almost sentient had picked up generations of knowledge from students and teachers who passed through these halls and was now able to sense the distress of a student. To help the student, it started pumping a bit of the castle's own magic into Harry, not realizing that a bit of magic in terms of a massive castle would be a huge amount of increase in terms of magical power.

The room was also in a really bizarre magical way, in the centre of the castle which was situated exactly over an intersection of four different major ley lines, (the actual reason why the Founders had chosen this place to build their castle) there was a good concentration of magic in that area.

The magic being injected into Harry started forming bindings around the soul leach and completely severed the few threads that were connecting the two cores. Several successive barriers quite similar to a ward were formed in Harry's mind but not before the magic sucked out all the knowledge that Riddle had accumulated until his fall at the hands of Harry Potter on Halloween.

Harry gained proficiency in dueling and proper learning on how to circumvent pureblood circles in the magical society. Harry also gained Riddle's notorious spell knowledge that rivaled even Dumbledore's own. He also gained the ability to apparate.

In addition to that Harry also had gained Voldemort's mastery of the mind arts. After all, Voldemort had been a practicing Occlumens and Legilimens practicing the arts almost constantly ever since his sixth year when he had discovered that art.

The castle being semi-sentient sensed the malnutrition in Harry's body and pumped out more magic to completely heal the malnutrition that would have otherwise plagued Harry for the rest of his life. So his body used this opportunity and Harry's still growing core suddenly expanded so that by the time he reached his full maturity, Harry would be even more powerful than he would have ever been. There was also still enough magic left within him so that his body began to utilize it to take care of the last vestiges of malnutrition. As such Harry filled out a bit more so that he no longer looked pinched, but lean. His height increased by an extra inch or so till he was standing at a respectable six feet.

Sleeping in the room of requirement, unaware of the changes taking place in his body lay a much improved and healthy Harry Potter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 02: Betrayals**

Harry Potter was sitting on his bed staring at his ceiling. For the past two weeks, there had been so many changes in his life that he had started to believe that he was dreaming and would be shortly waking up to his rather cruel fate in life. These changes had started on the very day he lost one of the men who had come closest to filling the void of parents in his life. Sirius Black, he thought was the one man he could always count on. Harry glumly recalled all the times he had spent with Sirius, happy times that he would cherish for till the end of time. Even though he had stayed at the Weasleys for many a times, he could only look on Molly Weasley as a bossy aunt of sorts and Mr. Weasley as an affable uncle who was good for laughs. Remus had been absent from Harry's life for most of the time and thus didn't count as an ideal parental man. The man's excuse of being a werewolf was such a lame one that Harry was sometimes tempted to lash out at the man. Alright so the ministry wouldn't let him have custody of the boy who lived, he at least could have made short, discreet visits to Harry during his childhood. No, the man was simply a teacher to Harry and an order member.

Harry's magic had also started feeling a bit different. It felt more free and abundant. He felt unleashed. However this meant that he had to relearn to control his magical output as he had learnt to do so in first year. He had started off by meditating and the process and produced marginal success.

Another change had been that Dumbledore, who had finally started to share secrets with Harry pertaining to the coming war against Voldemort. He was now sending almost daily updates on the war effort. However this came with the bad news as he started getting news of people getting killed or kidnapped by Voldemort or his Death Eaters. The Wand maker Ollivander's kidnapping was one that troubled him greatly. Now Voldemort would never be short of wands as he had a wand maker at his beck and call. He would also be able to overcome the _priori incatatem_ effect if he used another wand suited to him made by Ollivander. Harry was also concerned about his own wand as the wand didn't seem to function as well as it did before the Department of Mysteries incident. After Voldemort had been pushed out of his body, he had felt his connection to his wand weaken. He was still able to cast spells but they were not as powerful as before.

Today he had received three letters, two of them from Dumbledore and another from Gringotts. His friends, except Neville and Luna had been reticent with him after their battle. They had taken to avoid him. Ron especially had started to throw him dark looks when he thought Harry was not looking. Hermione had been colder towards him while Ginny had started spending more time with her own year-mates. Harry opened the first letter from Dumbledore which read-

_Dear Harry,_

_This letter is to inform you that I will be coming over to pick you this Friday at eleven o' clock at night if that is okay by you and your relatives. I wish to secure your services to entice an old colleague of mine out of retirement. He is a vital part of the resistance and either side will be happy to have him. Due to this I hope you realize how important he is to the war effort. We will discuss his contribution further when you and I meet in person as letters are too easily intercepted._

_I have the responsibility of informing you that Sirius's will was read today and I believe you have already received a letter from Gringotts as you are his primary beneficiary. I suggest you go through them most carefully and sign the appropriate pages. _

_On this note, I bid Adieu to you and hope to see you in person on this coming Friday._

_Farewell,_

_Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbledore_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts_

_P.S.: I have recently resigned from the Wizengamot and the ICW as I find that holding three important positions makes it difficult for me to give my full attention to one job. Rest assured that I have succeeded by people with a good head on their shoulders. _

"Huh, so Dumbledore resigned", Harry said aloud thoughtfully. He thought that this was a good decision on Dumbledore's part as he would be able to concentrate more on Hogwarts and the ongoing war efforts without having to worry about politicians meddling in affairs they had no prior knowledge in. He then shook his head and opened the missive from Gringotts.

_Dear Heir Potter, _

_Today the will of one Sirius Orion Black was read in Gringotts. Our sincere condolences go with you as the man while brash and reckless was a good man. It is sad that the innocent man never had a chance of freedom. The ministry tried to contest the will reading, citing that since Lord Black was an escaped convict, all the resources and properties of the Black estate should be turned over to the ministry. The appeal was led by one Madame Dolores Umbridge. However it was summarily rejected by Gringotts manager Ragnok as the erstwhile Lord Black was never convicted by the Wizengamot. The ministry had has to pay an additional compensation of a hundred thousand galleons for each year of imprisonment of the Black Lord._

_Moving on there is a list of summaries of your estate given below_

_Liquid Assets_

_2,735,649,941 galleons_

_25,392 sickles_

_145 knuts_

_Estimated Family Heirloom value in the range of 100,000,000 galleons_

_Family Properties_

_12, Grimmauld Place, London_

_The Ancestral Manor of the Blacks, Yorkshire_

_The Riadh, Egypt_

_You also own part of the shares of Daily Prophet and a 30% stock of the Louvre Museum of Paris._

_Further transfer of assets shall be made at Gringotts. Kindly present yourself at the London Branch as quickly as possible._

_Your's Truly_

_Knarlhammer_

Harry considered the letter in front of him. He had not expected Sirius to leave him anything. After all they barely knew each other even though they had counted each other as family. He shrugged it off and then opened the third letter. As he started reading it he became more and more sickened and horrified. The death Eaters had killed Madam Bones. Susan Bones, a Hufflepuff in his year had escaped the attack because she had been at the Abbott's mansion. Harry sighed regretfully and started writing a condolence letter to Susan.

After writing the letter for an hour, he came to a halt as he heard his aunt calling the family down for dinner. It was another thing that had bugged him. Ever since he had returned from Hogwarts his cousin and family had been quite nice to him. At first he had thought that this was because of Mad- Eye's threat but that would not have caused the effect it did. He was not asked to do chores, he was allowed to eat as much he wanted, his aunt and uncle had even apologized to him for their earlier behavior. When he had asked them why they had treated him like garbage before, they replied that because of some dark presence in the house, they couldn't treat him well. At first they merely disliked him but slowly anger grew into hate. Harry had scoffed internally at this reason. He didn't think much of this reason but didn't force the issue.

After having a wholesome dinner of Roast Pork and treacle tart, Harry came back to his room to find another letter on his table. As he looked at it, he recognized Ron's distinctive scrawl though he wondered why his owl hadn't waited for a reply. Shrugging it off, he sat down to read it.

_Harry Potter,_

_We can no longer support you the way we have in the past. The game you are playing is becoming more and more dangerous as the years pass and we feel that you will someday endanger all of us with your recklessness. We do not wish to endanger our families' lives or their financial stability like you have ruined yours. This is the last letter you will receive from any of us or our family. Our parents agree that it is for the best that we detach ourselves from you. Stay away from us or we will file lawsuits against you. This is your only warning._

_-Ronald Billius Weasley, Ginerva Molly Weasley, Hermione Jane Granger_

After all he had done for them, they would betray him in such a way. If it hadn't been for him, Hermione would be dead right now, smashed under a troll's club, either that or alone and friendless, the geeky Gryffindor who haunts the back shelves of the library. If it hadn't been for him, Ron would be a nobody, still bitching and moaning that he was being overshadowed by his brothers. And Ginny. She too would be dead right now if he hadn't jumped down a sewer pipe, and battled a sixty foot basilisk as well as its deranged incorporeal master, she would be nothing but a skeleton deep within the chamber of secrets. And not to mention all the things he did for them throughout the year like sticking up for them, helping them get decent grades on their work, providing the galleons for Ron's brothers to start up their business.

But he should have known. Ron, with his jealousy issues, always moaning that Harry had everything that he wanted. The little bastard could have it for all he cared. For all the love he had, for all the memories he had, for all the people he had to support him, Ron was such a little baby. That was probably why he was a little baby. Too spoilt to do anything but moan his head off and not work for a single thing. The bastard was probably laughing right now since Harry had lost all his money.

He should have suspected Hermione as well. The jealousy she had shown when Harry did well at things, her irritation at his understanding of concepts that would boggle her mind. Harry had been forced to temper his own grades, his own performance in class to keep Hermione's friendship. He was much smarter than most people gave him credit for. When he was little, he had to do the same to not get hit by his uncle for bringing home better grades than his fat cousin Dudley. Over a long while that turned into a game for him to play in his cupboard under the stairs. He would do all the homework correct, but then he would fudge the answers and make it so that he would get the questions wrong. Later, he would check his answers with what the teacher was saying later when going over it to see if he got it right. That had been his only amusement for the first ten years of his life, and he thought it would be over when he went to a wizarding school, but to keep one of the few friends he had made, so starved was he for companionship, he had to revert back to his "Dumb Harry" persona to make it work.

But then there was Ginny. Why had she betrayed him? He had thought there was something growing steadily between them, but obviously Ginny didn't feel the same way. It was disheartening to see her signature at the bottom of that letter. He had thought, at least Ginny would believe remain loyal to him, but it appears as though no one really cared for Harry in the first place. They just abandoned him to the wolves. Harry was losing control of his emotions and was dangerously close to the edge. He breathed in deeply and tried to calm his raging mind.

The financial ruin as the three had mentioned in the letter was of course referring to the fact that the Ministry had seized most of the assets of the Potter House because of the damage done to ministry personnel in the Department of Mysteries fiasco. But they evidently didn't know about his inheritance from the house of Black. He would ruin them, Harry vowed to himself.

Neville was a different story though. It was surprising how his closes friends did nothing but abandon him, when someone he had only come to get to know in the past year or so had come through for him so readily. While his other friends took off, blaming him for making their life a mess, Neville didn't.

Harry saw another bird coming toward him and sighed in resignation. Hoping that this wouldn't bring any more bad news he opened his window to the majestic wings of a six inch tall brightly colored pink pigeon. The brightly colored rat with wings hopped into the room and began to peck at his desk.

Mumbling under his breath about bloody rats with wings, Harry grabbed the flapping rat and undid the tie on the bottom of his leg. A letter fell down to the floor as Harry tossed the little rat out of the window and watched it fly away, an indignant look thrown over its pink wing.

Bending down Harry frowned when he saw the seal done up in bright yellow and blue wax, a pair of jester's hats and a large "WWW" imbedded on the front. Curious, but cautions, Harry had received a letter laced with bubotuber pod puss yesterday from an indignant Ministry official, he broke the seal and slowly unfolded the letter.

_Harry,_

_Hey mate how are you doing? It's us, your partners in business, the Weasley twins. We were shocked at what they did to you after you pretty much saved the wizarding world from themselves. A bunch of ingrates I say. The limey ‑ _

_buggers should have just been left to burn after you know who buggered the whole lot of them up their tightly pursed arses. But then, who would buy our wonderful products?_

_We wanted to thank you for backing us up with our joke shop mate. From a fraction of the profits from our owl delivery service we were able to buy a shop in Diagon Alley. You can't miss it mate, it's the brightest building you've ever seen. And just because, you were our financial backer, we're proclaiming that everything for you is free, in moderation of course mate. And on the condition that you tell everyone where you found our wonderful products._

_But on to the real reason why we're sending this letter. We've got some bad news for you mate. Originally when we started the company, we made you a partner. Gave you 20 percent and everything, but we held the cash for you in another account. Now since the ministry decided to catch you with your pants down and grab you by your roger, they began to ask about your holdings. They caught one look at us, and decided to gut your profits. I'm sorry mate, but it's all gone. They took everything and absolved your partnership in the company. But not to worry mate. Even though our traitorous family, who we are not talking to by the way, have abandoned you, we definitely will not. Family is family any way you slice it and although our family has forgotten, Weasleys don't desert family._

_So, we've decided to give you back your initial investment plus a lot of interest. We know they pretty much took everything you own but the boxers you're sitting in and we also know you hate charity, but this is not charity our fine honorary Weasley, this is just business…with a little more because you're family. Don't try to send it back mate. We won't have it. And just so you're wondering, no one knows about this, not even the head of the order of the fried chicken himself. So good luck Harry, if you need a friend to talk to or a place to crash, we're always here._

_-Fred and George Weasley_

_P.S. Just promise us you'll use some of the galleons in there to prank our ickle little brother. He's got to learn what happens when you betray loyalties._

Harry was happy that not everyone had turned from him. At least some people had something of a sense of honor. But of all the people who he would have thought to remain behind him, the Weasley twins would not have been very high on his list. They had been his very good friends, but when they had split last year, he hadn't heard from them since they had left. Their writing to him now was a very big surprise and a lifesaver. Although he had control of the Black Vaults, he decided to keep the money from the twins in case he had to take a rain check someday. He shuffled the letters around turning to find the voucher that was enclosed. Finally after leafing through the significantly long letter, very interesting as the Weasley twins never showed much interest in bandying words, he found it. And he nearly fainted.

_To one Mr. Harold James Potter,_

_We, Mr. Fred Weasley and Mr. George Weasley, here by offer the sum of 54,000 galleons to one Mr. Harry James Potter, to be released to Mr. Potter in the form of Galleons and over seen by our financial representative at Gringotts bank Mr. Bloodhook. Said sum is to be untraceable and will be given to Mr. Potter in full at the time he requests it. Respect our wishes and follow Mr. Potter's Instructions._

_-Mr. Fred and George Weasley, CEOs – Weasley's Wizard Wheezes Inc._

Fifty four thousand galleons. Fifty four thousand galleons! When a normal wizarding house only costs two thousand. The two of them had gone mad. He had only given them a startup loan of a 1000 galleons. He wasn't sure what the twins were playing at but he would be having words with them about using money recklessly when he saw the two next time. Exhausted by the events of the evening, he collapsed on the bed and fell asleep without undressing.

* * *

><p>Far away in an abandoned old shack, the dark Lord Voldemort was kneeling on the floor as he checked on another of his horcruxes. This one was also destroyed. He had started to search for them a few days after the Department of Mysteries Battle since he couldn't feel his connection to Nagini. Moreover his connection to Potter had also shut down after he had tried to possess the brat. Whatever the brat had managed to do had severed that connection and somehow destroyed his horcruxes too. Many people believed that he had a hot temper and thus was prone to make irrational decisions but this was merely a façade for his mind to work out problems at his leisure and also ensure a degree of wariness in the minds of the enemy. But even then as he stood in the shack and made the connection between the destruction of his horcruxes and Potter, he couldn't help but feel angry.<p>

He strode out of the shack and took to the air using one of the spells he had learnt from Slytherin's own esoteric library. As he flew he then making plans and counter plans for the Potter brat and finally hit on one that would be good enough to rid him of the menace Potter and hopefully a good chunk of the order too. He spun in the air and gracefully disapparated to Malfoy Manor. Entering the Manor, he sniffed at the grandly displayed halls in disdain before he went to the dining room and settled himself at the head of the table. Finally satisfied with his comfort, he then sent out a call for all of his followers through his own mark. Slowly the Death Eaters started trickling in, all of them first greeting Voldemort with a kiss on the hem of his robes and settling themselves on their designated chairs. Voldemort surveyed his followers as they entered. He spotted the ones he had broken out of Azkaban two days ago and his lip curled into a sneer. Twelve grown up adults couldn't take care of six untrained fifteen year olds didn't sit well with him and he had punished them with a few _crucios _and had let them off. As they all settled he began

"My friends, Welcome to the Malfoy Manor. Today, I have called you all here to discuss some plans with you. But first, Yaxley what have you got for me?

The brutal faced man replied with a bow," My lord the ministry is in an uproar after Bones's death. There have been rumours that Mad-Eye Moody himself is going to be called back to head the Department of magical law enforcement. Moreover, Scrimegeor looks to be the firm favourite for minister. His stance is against us but we don't know his method of approach."

Voldemort nodded and thought about the information. He had himself led the attack on Bones Manor and the aged witch had fought a fierce battle. As to Scrimegeor, the man was an unknown quantity beside the thing that he had been an Auror once. He would wait and watch the man. If he proved to be troublesome, he could be taken out quite easily.

Once the death eaters had submitted their reports, Voldemort spoke," Tomorrow there will be major attack and if it is successful then there is a good chance that the enemy would lose morale. Tomorrow we will attack Harry Potter's home. I have developed a spell that would break through any ward the old fool Dumbledore as put up. But in order for this attack to work, we need a diversion. Thus, several of my death eaters will be leading an assault on other areas to draw out Dumbledore's order and the ministry Aurors. This will leave Potter completely defenceless. Too long has he survived, not through his skull but sheer dumb luck. Tomorrow there will be no chance for him. Bellatrix, Lucius, Rodolphus, Travers, Jugson, Nott and Avery will be leading the diversions with five outer circle members of their choice. Anyone who causes the failure in this mission will suffer my…displeasure", Voldemort finished with a leer at which several Death Eaters shivered.

Voldemort continued," Bellatrix I want you to lead an assault on Diagon Alley. Cause mayhem, fling spells and kill one or two. Lucius you will lead an assault on the Weasley's. They will need to be wiped out completely. The family gives purebloods a bad name. Travers, your team will attack Hogsmeade. Rodolphus, you will attack the headquarters of the order in London. Even if it is under the Fidelius, burn the whole street down. Jugson, you will lead an attack in muggle London. Make it high profile and hard to miss. Nott and Avery will lead an attack at the mudblood Granger's house and the Ministry hall respectively. It is time that the mudblood learnt who are her betters. Take Draco with you. He has been complaining the mudblood for a long time. Tell him that if he performs satisfactorily, he might get the chance to earn my mark. Avery, cause enough mayhem so that the Aurors don't even think of going anywhere else to lend their assistance. Meanwhile, I will lead the attack on Potter's house. I will take ten death eaters of mine as it is quite likely that the Order will show up to defend their precious golden boy no matter what distraction we cause. Once Potter is dead, the ministry will fall quite easily to my power and Dumbledore is old now. He may have been a very powerful wizard once but now his power wanes. He will fall soon. Then we shall take Hogwarts and very soon Magical Britain will be under our control", Voldemort finished with a lipless smile as his death eaters started laughing and cheering.

"So prepare your forces, death eaters. Tomorrow we shall see the rise of a new dawn and nobody will be able to stop us", Voldemort said.

Voldemort then looked at Severus and said," Severus you will remain with me till our battle tomorrow is concluded. You will go down to the cellars and start preparing healing draughts for whoever may need it after the battle", as Severus nodded and got up to go to the cellars and start his work.

However, Severus's mind was in turmoil. He didn't know how he would pass the message of the imminent attack to the Order or the Headmaster. Without his information, the order would be caught unawares and Potter would surely be dead. While he hated the Headmaster and Potter, he had a debt to Lily, his childhood friend.

Unknown to Severus, the Dark Lord was thinking the same thing. He had relegated Snape to remain at the Manor so that he couldn't warn the Order. He knew that Snape was a true Slytherin and was playing both sides but his love for Potter's mother kept him on the side of the Order. Voldemort didn't want to kill Snape as the man was a brilliant potions master and a vicious dueller. However if he tried to interfere in Voldemort's plans he would have to be killed however much his loss might affect the Death Eaters.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER OF THE RISE OF THE HOUSE OF POTTER. AFTER THE NEXT TWO CHAPTERS THE STORY WILL MOVE INTO THE KNOWLEDGE IS POWER TIMELINE. I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS NEXT INSTALLMENT OF THE STORY. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. FLAMES WILL BE TREATED WITH COLD DISDAIN. THE NEXT WEEK WILL BE ON SUNDAY <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 03: THE ATTACK**

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore had been having a very eventful month so far. The very day after Voldemort's continued existence and non-dead status had been revealed to the general public in such a spectacular fashion, he had seen a return of Fudge's personal owl that had been bought by the Minister specifically for letters to Albus a week after Fudge had gotten the position.

While he was happy to see that Fudge hadn't killed or sold the owl to spite him (he was rather fond of it and had even given it the nickname "Bumble"), he wasn't as happy with the letters that came with the owl. After spending one grueling day at the Ministry questioning the captured Death Eaters, he had managed to stave off further inquests and summons from the Minister using his Headmaster's duties as an excuse. All he had to do was mention the havoc wreaked by Dolores Umbridge, and Fudge was more than willing to shut his mouth.

That didn't stop Fudge from contacting Dumbledore at the earliest possible time however. For the steam from the departing Hogwarts express had barely dissipated from Hogsmeade station when he spotted Bumble winging his way towards him. Were he a lesser man, or in the privacy of his office, Albus would have actually sighed in resignation and a bit of annoyance. It was almost as if the bumbling fool had instructed the owl to wait till that moment to send a letter to him. Nevertheless, Albus had managed to hide his reaction upon spotting the owl. Though he was sure that Minerva and Severus weren't fooled, if the small smirk on Severus' face and the barely concealed humor on Minerva's was any indication.

That letter had been the start of many other letters from Fudge asking Albus for advice. Advice about how to deal with the public, the press, the Wizengamot, the employees at the ministry, furious parents who had started sending howlers complaining about Umbridge and the abuse their charges had suffered under her reign as "Headmistress" and last and most importantly (to Fudge at least), how to keep his post as Minister.

By the end of the first week into the summer, Albus had started developing an eye twitch at the very mention of Cornelius Fudge and found himself trying to control the urge to hex the stupid Minister's stupid owl.

_Could that man ever function without explicit instructions?_ Albus snorted to himself at that thought. From what he could remember of Cornelius during his time at Hogwarts, the boy was regularly seen sending out missives almost every day. _He probably needed instructions on going to the loo as well! _He shook his head in disappointment, _Oscar Fudge was a really brilliant wizard, and he would be turning in his grave now looking at his son and how far the Fudge name has fallen._

He had nearly followed through on his urges of hexing the owl when he got a letter from Fudge detailing his latest brilliant idea to use Harry Potter to help keep his position as Minister and requesting an audience with the boy.

Of course, the first time Albus had read that letter, he had nearly burst out laughing. Fudge, it seemed, had either hired a new secretary who really wasn't well versed in the English Language, or the Minister was getting desperate; after all, the flattery was extremely blatant even by Fudge's standards!

What was even more amusing was that the Minister _actually _had the hope that Harry would cooperate with him! Albus knew enough about teenagers (considering that he had been dealing with them for more years than he would care to count) to know that the boy would definitely be holding a major grudge against the Minister, and no amount of bribery or flattery would ever be able to sway him.

For one whole minute, a rather vindictive part of Albus actually _wanted_ to grant the Minister his wish. The resulting meeting would certainly be entertaining to watch. In his estimation, it would certainly be on par with that Muggle play he had seen a long time back for his Muggle Studies project. Albus didn't remember the details, but it did involve a lot of magical animals.

Of course, his mood soured rather quickly when he remembered the events that had lead to the grand unveiling of the truth, more specifically the death of Sirius Black.

Sirius was not only a valuable fighter, but also rather dear to Albus. While he had many favourites over his long career as an educator (not that he would admit to having any favourites at all), Sirius was one of the two Albus held dear (Harry being the other one). Despite his arrogance, recklessness and occasional cruelty, Sirius had turned out to have a good head on his shoulders. It was even more astounding considering the reputation the Blacks had for being a Dark Family.

Albus was sincerely glad when he had found out that Sirius was innocent all along. He was also saddened that he never had the chance to make up with the younger man for not believing him or holding a trial for him. He knew that Sirius still had a grudge against him and hadn't yet forgiven him for that. The least he could do now was clear Sirius' name so that his memory could be honoured.

That feat had been ridiculously easy to manage. When questioning the Death Eaters captured in the Ministry, Fudge had tried to ascertain that he had actually seen Voldemort and not someone impersonating the evil man. So he had asked each and every one of the eleven Death Eaters under Veritaserum if it was actually Voldemort and not, say, Sirius Black dressed as Voldemort. That question had not only confirmed Sirius' innocence and Pettigrew's continued existence, but had actually managed to inflict a tone of incredulity and hilarity into voices of the drugged Death Eaters.

In fact, Albus had it on good authority that the Unspeakables who were present at the interrogation had actually started to research that in collaboration with some Potions Masters. Of course, Fudge had kept the whole thing quiet; the public had no clue about Sirius' innocence.

Sirius' death had naturally turned Albus' thoughts towards Harry Potter. And nowadays, thoughts of the boy almost always would depress him. He had made so many mistakes in regards to the boy.

The first and the biggest mistake had been putting him with those reprehensible sorry excuses for human beings. Albus never would've suspected that Petunia could be so vindictive, hateful and petty that she would treat an innocent child like that.

Normally he would have removed Harry immediately and raised him himself if he couldn't find anybody else suitable. Unfortunately, that wasn't possible. For better or worse, Harry was safest there. So far, there had been three failed attempts at kidnapping the boy by fanatic Death Eaters who had managed to escape justice. The blood wards there had ensured their capture as well.

While he knew that Harry would now be able to take care of himself and could be hidden in an appropriately warded and guarded house like any one of the Potter properties he knew existed and heard a lot about, he still felt the need to send Harry to the Dursleys for the summer. Not for Harry's protection, but for theirs. The Dursleys might be reprehensible, and they might be the type of Muggles the Death Eaters would use as an example to justify their actions, but they were human beings nonetheless. Albus couldn't in good conscience allow them to fall at the hands of the Death Eaters when he could prevent it. Of course, he couldn't tell Harry that, for he was sure that the boy would resent him for that and do something foolish like run away. He hoped that the threats some of the Order members had given as he had instructed would make Harry's stay there easier.

But, at the same time, nobody should have been put through that and Albus never felt more ashamed of himself for knowingly putting a child in that situation. At least with Tom he truly hadn't known that the child had been bullied in the orphanage before gaining enough control of his magic to stave off the bullies in his orphanage. Nor did he know that Tom still had occasional problems with some of the older kids till the end of his fourth year.

In an effort to make up for all of that, and to ensure that Harry Potter didn't turn out to be another more powerful version of Tom Riddle (and Albus knew that the boy had far more magical potential than Voldemort) the aged headmaster had tried to give Harry as much love as possible. To that end, he had allowed so much leeway as far as the boy was concerned, even going so far as to bend the rules regarding First Years and brooms.

It was also the reason why he had sent Hagrid to collect the boy. The kindly half-giant would've definitely gone all the way to show Harry some amount of love and be the child's friend.

Albus had also gone ahead and helped introduce Harry to the Weasleys. He knew that Molly Weasley would ensure that Harry would get all of the love and attention that had been denied him those first ten dark years at his aunt's place as well as take care of Hagrid's unintended oversight in not telling the boy about the entrance to the platform.

While the idea of putting Harry up with the Weasleys was a good one, it came with its own flaws. Ron Weasley was by far the most uninspired and lazy boy Albus had the misfortune to meet. His laziness was actually contagious to the point that even _he_ felt apathetic and lazy just by _looking_ at the boy! And Harry being so vulnerable and unused to having or making friends had followed the youngest Weasley boy's footsteps in a way to appease him.

The addition of Hermione Granger to Harry's life had made things even worse. The girl was too bossy, competitive and secure in the superiority of her knowledge and opinions for her own good. In fact, she was the type of Muggleborn the Dark Families used as justification for their beliefs. The only people who could tolerate her were Harry and Ron (as he had to call him, since "Mr. Weasley" applied to seven of the Weasley children), and the latter only did so because of the former. Albus was also pretty sure that even the other Muggleborns in the school hated her. All in all, with her current attitude, he did not see her ever realizing her dream of becoming Head Girl.

Why Harry couldn't become friends with someone sensible like Neville Longbottom was beyond him. The boy certainly had better table manners than Ron Weasley. Albus shuddered at that; he really admired the fortitude of the rest of Gryffindor house. Because nothing was more nauseating than sitting next to a person masticate while they talked to you, or being in the general vicinity of a person who insisted in masticating with their mouths open. The sounds you could hear from an openly chewing mouth ... he nearly lost his dinner thinking about it. Molly really should work on the boy's manners.

Hopefully, mentioning the prophecy and the similarity he had with young Mr. Longbottom would be enough of a catalyst in ensuring that Harry befriended the boy.

Looking back on it, he should have told the boy the first time about the prophecy or done something to inspire the lad to learn or train by himself. While Albus wouldn't have minded training him, he really wasn't a miracle worker.

How could he hope to bring an Eleven year old kid to the level of a Dark Lord who is more than Seventy years old? Especially when the same child wasn't willing to apply himself to his maximum potential?

The only thing he could hope to do was find a way to exploit the "power he knows not" as the prophecy stated. And the only thing that fit the criteria in relation to Voldemort was Harry's capacity to love.

How can you possibly train _that_?

Even making Ronald Weasley a prefect had failed in instilling any responsibility on the redheaded boy (a fact that Minerva had pointed out time and time again) Ron had also completely failed in looking out for Harry in school.

Albus hoped that inducting both him and Miss Granger as junior members of the Order this summer would somehow awaken a sense of duty and responsibility in both of them. He also hoped that Ms. Granger would finally get a hint and help Ron in that endeavour or at least take up the initiative herself. Then again, it seemed that the girl needed instructions in a text book on how to breathe, so he didn't have his hopes up. It seemed that Albus would need to actually _tell_ her. At least the girl was smart enough that he wouldn't have to resort to being _completely_ direct. _Ah, kids these days, why couldn't they understand subtle prodding?_

As an added incentive, he had started paying them from his own vault (secretly of course, wouldn't want the other members of the Order to start getting resentful about that) to ensure their services. It wasn't as if he would need the money anymore.

Molly, especially, would have to be kept in the dark; he didn't want her to know that he was supplying her son with more money. If she ever found out, he was sure that the woman's voice would reach such a high pitch and frequency that it would be capable of driving banshees away and rendering him deaf. She already had a hard time accepting the small sum Albus had set aside for her thanks to that damnable Prewitt pride of hers and he knew that it was only because of who and what he was to her that she had accepted the money. The points he had raised had also done a lot towards convincing her.

Albus really hated to see such a good family be so encumbered by something as petty and transient as a lack of adequate wealth. Besides, the Prewitts had given a lot of themselves in the last war, losing much of their moderate wealth and properties (not to mention their male heirs, all but making the Prewitt line extinct) that the last of the Prewitts deserved some compensation. And taking care of seven children with an additional eighth later on did require funds. Especially when they had the task of showing the aforementioned eighth child some much needed fun in life; those Quidditch tickets weren't exactly free after all. He wondered how they managed to explain that away to Harry...

Perhaps Harry would learn now. After all Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger and Miss Weasley had apparently broken ties with Harry. Without those three with Harry, perhaps the boy would finally harness the magical power he had at his disposal. It was impossible that the son of Lily Potter and James Potter was such a weak magical user. Lily Potter had been a powerful witch and Dumbledore had no doubt that she would have equaled his power some day and James had not be a slouch himself. He had seen the results of Harry's tests in his first year until the Halloween and they had been nothing short of spectacular. But after the All Hallows Eve, his test results had been mediocre. One didn't need to be a genius to draw the connection between the befriending of Miss Granger and lowering of Harry's performance in class. A lot of blame for this was on his shoulders too. If he had not placed Harry with the muggles, he would never have been so afraid of losing friends.

He was also very worried about Severus. The man had been called be Voldemort the previous evening and had not returned yet. While the man had a sour disposition towards others and had a bitter and cynical outlook towards life, Albus was still quite fond of the man and counted him among his friends. The man's information in the war had saved many lives even though the others didn't realize it.

At least something good had come out of the fiasco of Department of Mysteries battle. Voldemort's attempt to possess Harry had backfired spectacularly on the man. All the horcruxes tying Voldemort to the mortal plane were destroyed by whatever magic Harry had used to push Voldemort out of his body. Harry's body was now his and he would also be gaining some increase in power.

Suddenly a silver lynx came floating through the wall and said in Kingsley Shacklebolt's deep voice," Attack in the ministry. Please send help." Albus sighed as he got up wondering what Voldemort was upto now by attacking the ministry. His forces weren't strong enough for that type of coup to succeed. But then Tom had always been arrogant.

He called out for Fawkes and vanished in an explosion of flame.

* * *

><p>Bellatrix Lestrange was standing in the division where Knockturn Alley and Diagon Alley were divided. She was waiting for the Dark Lord's signal to commence the attack. She looked back to see the five green recruits talking quietly and lightly fingering their wands.<p>

Lucius Malfoy was waiting with five other death eaters outside the Burrow. They had examined the ward scheme of the Burrow and had found it to be quite lacking in strength. They had spent five minutes breaking through the wards with an illegal attack hider which gave the impression that the wards were intact to the ones who were inside the house. He was impatiently waiting for the Dark Lord's signal to start the attack. Today he would finally end the Weasley Family and end the blood feud that had been called when Septimus Weasley had stolen Antonius Malfoy's bride on their wedding night.

Aloysius Nott was standing outside the Granger household with Draco Malfoy and four other death eaters under disillusionment charms waiting for their signal to begin. Besides him Draco was describing all the methods with which he was going to torture the mudblood Granger. Some of the ways sounded gruesome to him too and he had been a death eater for 25 years.

Rodolphus was standing outside the alley of Grimmauld Place. He had come alone as he would need to toss a single _Fiendfyre _and the whole street would come burning down taking anybody and everybody inside the Order Headquarters.

Jugson was standing outside the Buckingham Palace in London. He had decided that assassinating the muggle Queen would be quite high profile and this would be according to his Lord's orders. He wasn't as naïve as other death eaters to think that the muggles were helpless little people. If that had been the situation then the wizarding world would never have gone into hiding. He was well aware that he might not live this day but he had enough faith in the Dark Lord to lead the wizards to the epitome of evolution.

Travers was mingling among the denizens of Hogsmeade waiting for the signal to begin. His men were stationed at strategic points to cause the maximum damage.

Avery stood in the Atrium looking at the newly constructed statue of the Fountain Of Magical Brethen. He had decided that destroying all the floo points in the Ministry building as well as throwing _FiendFyre _around would serve his purpose nicely. After doing his job, he would apparate away leaving the Aurors to deal with the mess.

* * *

><p>Voldemort was making his final preparations for the ritual to break down the wards at Potter's home. The process would be quite magically draining and it was for this reason that he had brought ten more death eaters with him.<p>

Standing outside the wards at Potter's home, he surveyed Potter who was apparently reading some book in his room. There had been a single Order member guarding the house but he had been killed. Voldemort finally took out his wand and pressed the dark mark to give the signal to his Death Eaters for the Assault to begin. Simultaneously he raised his wand at the wards and roared, "Spásei prostasíes"

* * *

><p>Bellatrix smiled fiendishly as she sent out a killing curse on an unsuspecting mother before sending a stream of fire at Flourish and Blotts. She spied several Aurors trying to move towards her among the panicking crowd and eagerly advanced.<p>

Lucius ran as soon as he received his master's signal and sent a blasting curse at the house. Few seconds later, Arthur Weasley himself responded with a body bind which Lucius batted away lazily. Moving forward he called out," Come to meet your end, Arthur." Weasley responded with a flurry of stunning spells and other assorted hexes and jinxes. Lucius dodged most of them and sent back a few of his own. From the corner of his eyes he saw his fellow death eaters taking down the Weasley Matriarch and their daughter while one was fighting fiercely with the sixth Weasley and his elder brother who had been a ministry toady last year. Turning back he said," Give up, Arthur, your wife is dead. Your family will soon follow." Arthur Weasley was a calm, peaceful man. He went out of his way to avoid combat. However when he saw his wife fall, he let out an anguished scream and sent out a flurry of spells towards Lucius, most of which were borderline lethal in nature. Lucius avoided most of them, but a piercing curse struck him at the hip and caused a hole to blow out of his body. Lucius was struck with surprise and at the edge of death muttered," Avada Kedavra", which struck the Weasley patriarch.

Avery as soon as he received his signal let out a stream of _fiendfyre _at the unsuspecting nearby ministry members standing near him. Quickly twisting away from an incoming stunner from an auror, he sent a few dark curses back and then apparated out since the Floo points had been shut down by his fellow death eaters.

Jugson on receiving his signal, moved inside the palace making quick work of the guards standing outside. Just as he was starting a chant for a destructive spell, he was shot down by the secret service guards present inside the palace.

Rodolphus quickly spoke," _Fiendfyre_ ", and watched as a tongue of spells spread upon the whole street of Grimmauld Place. Satisfied at his success, he grasped his portkey and shouted," Purity", as he vanished.

Aloysius Nott shouted," In", as he felt his mark flare. Blasting away the front door, he went inside only to be smashed on the head by an unknown assailant. The rest moving more carefully walked inside and faced a flurry of spells and bullets which ended their attack before it began.

Travers roared a _Bombarda_ at the Three Broomsticks and watched with a satisfied smile as the whole structure came down. Panicked shouts reached his ears which told him that the others had performed their roles perfectly. He spied Remus Lupin and the half giant Hagrid running towards him and he sent three killing curses their way. Smirking as one caught the slow moving Hagrid directly at the chest, he did not notice the severing curse headed his way by Remus which cleanly removed his head from his body.

* * *

><p>With a crack the wards flared and they slowly started coming down. Voldemort slowly took a deep breath. The wards had been stronger than he had expected and it had seeped a lot more power than he had anticipated. He watched as Potter hurriedly got up and rushed downstairs.<p>

Harry had felt the protections on the house coming down and he knew that Voldemort had come for him. Hurriedly picking up his wand he rushed downstairs and he yelled," Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, Dudley. Come down here quickly. The house is under attack."

The three Dursleys who had been eating in the kitchen rushed outside to him. Harry quickly took them to a corner and said," The house is under attack. Voldemort has come. You three get out through the back door and when you are a block away, take this together and say _Portus_. Whoever is at the other end will send help. Go Now. I wiil hold them off."

Vernon stood there gaping as Petunia said," Are you sure, Harry? Why don't you come with us?" Harry shook his head while looking at the front door," No. If someone doesn't hold him off, everybody will die. You three have to leave now." Petunia nodded reluctantly and started ushering her stupefied son and husband towards the back door.

Harry turned towards the front and send out a blasting spell through the windows. When he heard a scream and then a thud, he surmised that he had got one with his spell. Suddenly he heard a familiar high cold voice and stiffened.

"HELLO HARRY POTTER. IT SEEMS THAT YOU HAVE A MEETING TO GET TO. I WOULD RECOMMEND THAT YOU COME OUT QUIETLY AND PLEASE REFRAIN FROM INJURING ANY OTHER FRIENDS OF MINE. AFTER ALL IT IS BAD MANNERS TO ATTACK ONE'S OWN GUESTS, ISN'T IT?"

Harry gritted his teeth at Voldemort's mocking tone and ignored the impulse to tell Voldemort to shove his recommend down to where the sun didn't shine. He quietly climbed up the stairs to his bedroom as the window in his room afforded the best view of the front lawn. Moving to the window, he looked out and saw Voldemort standing behind a party of nine death eaters. Another one was lying in the shrubbery when he had blasted the man through the window. Taking careful aim, he let loose another two _Bombardas _at the ground in front of the Death Eaters which blasted four more death eaters away in the air. Suddenly Voldemort leapt into action as he slashed his wand down sending a torrent of flame at the upper and lower window thus setting the house on fire. Harry growled and sent a banisher at the burning window and sent it careening downwards on the death eaters. He quickly followed out of the window while yelling. "_Accio Firebolt_" The broom roared out of it's master's open trunk and Harry caught it and soared into the sky while avoiding jets of light from the remaining three death eaters. He sent another Banisher and a reductor at the remaining Death Eaters which took out another one as he dove out of the way of a familiar sickly green light headed his way. Banking hard he avoided a stunner and sent back three reductors at searing speed at the death eaters which knocked out the remaining two.

When the hair on the back of his neck stood up, he dropped down and rolled as another curse flew over his head. Regaining his feet, he spun to face Voldemort, surprised to find that the Dark Lord now stood alone. He had thought that the Dark Lord would call for reinforcements as he never fought battles alone. He usually stepped in at the end to finish the job.

"Excellent work, Harry," Voldemort said, his wand pointing at Harry's chest.

Harry shrugged. "What can I say? You have shitty help, Tom. If they represent the best of pure blood society, then they deserve to be killed off."

Voldemort's eyes narrowed and he fired off a volley of curses, which Harry either dodged or deflected. Then it was Harry's turn and to Voldemort's surprise he returned a volley of intensely overpowered school level curses. One reductor hit close enough to throw Voldemort backwards and stun him for a second.

Harry taking advantage of the split second lull of the battle, sent a new spell he had never read or known about," _lance d'or_", sending a golden spear of light at Voldemort. Voldemort's eyes widened as he tried to twist away but the spear hit his left shoulder and rendered the whole arm useless. Voldemort panted as he looked at Harry," Impressive, Harry. You are the first one in decades who had managed to land a blow on me. Let me make an offer again, Join me. You will be my second and rule by my side as my heir."

Harry smirked at him. " I thought heirs were for people who expect to die. Last I heard, you wanted to avoid that, Tom."

Voldemort fired off another volley of curses and Harry dodged most of them. A few he rebounded at Voldemort, causing the wizard to dodge his own curses. Both men paused to catch their breaths.

Harry spoke," Let me make an offer, Tom. Join me and we shall make this world a better place by bringing peace and harmony to all humans as well as magical creatures. You will be famous and revered", Harry finshed with a mocking smirk on his face.

Voldemort snarled and said," You dare mock me. Enough of this. Today you shall meet your mudblood mother and blood traitor father. _Avada Kedavra_"

Harry instead of dodging, simply roared," _iudicium vocation_."

When the two jets of light met, Harry's vision went white.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: HERE IS THE NEXT INSTALLMENT OF THIS STORY. I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER AND THE FIGHT SCENES THOUGH THERE WERE NOT PEOPLE HAVE ASKED THAT THE STORY DOESNOT SEEM TO HAVE A DEFINITE PLOTLINE AND THE SUMMARY DIFFERS FROM THE STORY. I SAY PLEASE WAIT PATIENTLY AND READ ON. JUST ONE MORE CHAPTER BEFORE THE KNOWLEDGE IS POWER UNIVERSE. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS ALWAYS APPRECIATED AND USELESS FLAMING WILL BE TREATED WITH COLD AND UTTER DISDAIN. IF YOU HAVE AN ISSUE WITH THE STORY, PLEASE EXPLAIN SO THAT I CAN DEAL WITH IT.**

**_Iudicium vocation-_**** judgment call **

**_Lance d'or-_**** spear of light**


	4. Chapter 4

He lay face down, listening to the silence. He was perfectly alone. Nobody was watching. Nobody else was there. He was not perfectly sure that he was there himself.

A long time later, or maybe no time at all, it came to him that he must exist, must be more than disembodied thought, because he was lying, definitely lying, on some surface. Therefore he had a sense of touch, and the thing against which he lay existed too.

Almost as soon as he had reached this conclusion, Harry became conscious that he was naked. Convinced as he was of his total solitude, this did not concern him, but it did intrigue him slightly. He wondered whether, as he could feel, he would be able to see. In opening them, he discovered that he had eyes.

He lay in a bright mist, though it was not like mist he had ever experienced before. His surroundings were not hidden by cloudy vapor; rather the cloudy vapor had not yet formed into surroundings. The floor on which he lay seemed to be white, neither warm nor cold, but simply there, a flat, blank something on which to be.

He sat up. His body appeared unscathed. He touched his face. He was not wearing glasses anymore.

Then a noise reached him through the unformed nothingness that surrounded him: the small soft thumping's of something that flapped, flailed, and struggled. It was a pitiful noise, yet also slightly indecent. He had the uncomfortable feeling that he was eavesdropping on something furtive, shameful.

For the first time, he wished he were clothed.

Barely had the wish formed in his head than robes appeared a short distance away. He took them and pulled them on. They were soft, clean, and warm. It was extraordinary how they had appeared just like that, the moment he had wanted them...

When Harry looked around, he could see the place coming to focus. A familiar room started to emerge before his eyes, dimly lit and rectangular, and the centre of it was sunken, forming a great stone pit some twenty feet deep. He was standing on the topmost tier of what seemed to be stone benches running all around the room and descending in steep steps like an amphitheatre, or the courtroom in which Harry had been tried by the Wizengamot almost an year ago. Instead, of a chained chair, however, there was a raised stone dais in the centre of the pit, on which stood a stone archway that looked so ancient, cracked and crumbling that Harry was amazed the thing was still standing. Unsupported by any surrounding wall, the archway was hung with a tattered black curtain or veil which, despite the complete stillness of the cold surrounding air, was fluttering very slightly as though it had just been touched.

Seeing the veil brought back memories Harry had been avoiding. Sirius falling in the archway, his face stunned and Harry helpless to do anything.

Harry slowly backed away trying to find the exit to the room as his face contorted in anguish. As he reached the only door out of the room, he tried to open it only to find it locked shut. Desperately trying to fight his tears and memories he screamed," Let me OUT."

"There is no exit to this room."

Harry spun around and saw a person he had never hoped to see.

"Dad?", Harry questioned uncertainly.

"I am not your father, Harry. I am merely a being who has taken the form of a person who makes you comfortable", replied the figure.

"Who are you?"

"Death", replied the man simply.

"So am I dead?" Harry enquired curiously.

"Yes you are dead, Harry. Tell me what is the last thing you remember?", Death asked.

"I was fighting Voldemort and his killing curse hit me. I failed to finish him. Dumbledore was wrong about the prophecy.", saying this he slumped on the floor.

"Don't be so hasty on jumping to conclusions.", Death chided Harry as he continued," Voldemort is dead. Your spell struck him and killed him on the spot."

"So why am I here?"

"Do you know what this chamber is, Harry?" questioned Death. On seeing Harry's shaking head, he continued," This is called the Death Chamber. There are several such chambers all around the world. They are found in places where the vortex of magic is strongest. In other words, the places which have a very high concentration of magic. Britain is one of those. Greece is another one. India is the only one in the entire subcontinent. Another one is in the Brazilian rainforests. When a person dies, his soul passes through the closest Death Chamber. Watch ", Death said as a reddish black coloured ball of light passed through the Veil.

"That was Voldemort's soul", said Death to a stunned Harry Potter. "Normally a soul is of a whitish yellow color but a person like Voldemort who has touched so much dark magic in life that his soul became mangled and thus the blackish color. His soul is tainted with the very essence of evil and hence he passed through so quickly. He cannot be allowed to linger in this world as it can corrupt and destroy others."

"Interesting. But that doesn't explain why I haven't passed through yet", Harry said suspiciously.

"You haven't passed on yet because your situation is unusual. You had a piece of Voldemort's soul stuck inside your soul. This happened on the Halloween night when he tried to kill you for the first time. It bonded itself tightly with your own soul. Only recently when you were possessed by Voldemort at the ministry, the bond between the two souls was weakened considerably. When Voldemort's latest killing curse struck you, the curse struck Voldemort's soul, not your own. Furthermore, when Voldemort created his body from your blood, he bound you to the earth by mistake. So long as he did not die you could not be killed. Petty ironic I would say."

"So I am free at last of the burden. The wizarding world could now live in peace. When I go back, I would like to go into seclusion…", Harry mused thoughtfully.

"You have killed Voldemort but you haven't destroyed the root of the disease that plagues the wizarding world. Voldemort is dead but the corrupt leaders are still in positions of power. People will still continue to discriminate and destroy. Magical creatures will still be prosecuted and killed. Muggleborns would have to fend against a pureblood government. You could have used your fame for good. You could have decreased the discrimination with your influence. Yet, you didn't."

"So everything is supposed to be my responsibility? Haven't I done enough? Haven't I lost everything to rid the world of Voldemort", Harry snarled in anger.

The figure of James seemed to flicker and then in its place stood an imposing figure clothed in black robes from head to feet. He moved forward and said in a raspy tone," You are not the only one who lost everything fool. Dumbledore lost his entire family, one way or another to Grindelwald and he still fights on to this day for equality amongst all."

"Well, he is Dumbledore, I am no one special", Harry said grasping on to that one point." He could stand in the spotlight all his life, I can't do so. I am not as powerful as him."

Death seemed to chuckle and said," That is the problem. You never got over the treatment you received from the Dursleys. You let them win, didn't you?"

"I didn't", Harry snapped back.

"Oh, then why are you simply reiterating something that Vernon Dursley told you a long time ago. That is because you are worthless, coward, weak and a …"

"STOP IT", Harry exclaimed finally.

"Ah, stuck a nerve did I?", Death chuckled raspily.

"You are a bastard", said a weary looking Harry.

"I am Death of course I am a bastard.", said Death.

"I can't go back there. I have no friends, no family. Those who called themselves my friends have now stabbed me in the back. I have nothing to go on for. I don't have an anchor to help me live. My only family despises me though they have been making excuses for their behavior recently. I lost my last family a few weeks ago. I might even slip someday and become something worse than Tom Marvolo Riddle himself if I am struck with another loss. What can I do?" Harry asked wearily.

Death seemed to consider his point before saying," Your family doesn't hate you. Imagine two young sisters who are best friends and share everything with each other in their lives. But one day, one of them discovers a whole new world filled with magic and is accepted into a school of magic. Her sister not wanting to let her best friend tries to apply for the same school so they may be able to attend together. But she is rejected and as the two sisters separate, they slowly grow apart and distant. Now a magical war is raging in the country and the magical sister is fighting for one of the sides. One day she is killed and the authorities don't even bother to alert her sister of her death personally. All she receives is a letter and her sister's child. Think what you would feel towards the magical world which took away your childhood friend and left you saddled you with her child."

Harry pondered over the question and then answered," I would feel an overall dislike for the magical world at best and outright hatred at worst. But that doesn't give Petunia the right to treat me as garbage. If she loved my mother, she should have taken care of her last legacy."

"Your aunt was subconsciously trying to protect you by trying to squash the magic out of you, as Vernon once said. She hoped that if you didn't have magic, the magical people would leave you in peace and then Petunia could do the duty that was required of her. She didn't want to develop affection for you since you might go away just as your Hogwarts letter. She couldn't bear losing you. She was afraid for you as she thought that the magical world would kill you one day just as it killed her dear sister. And she was right in a way, wasn't she?"

Harry thought over this and admitted that it made sense. His aunt was trying to protect him in a twisted sort of way. And she had been right. In the magical world, he had been glorified, insulted, vilified and then again raised him on a pedestal quicker than the sun rose every morning.

"Her indifference towards you translated into hatred for Vernon who had not been treated well by your father and god father during their wedding which caused him to develop a fear of magic."

Harry sighed and asked," How much time has passed in here?"

Death replied," Time is of no issue in this place. In the real world many years have passed."

Harry looked at Death and asked," Where do I go from here?"

Death said, "You have a choice-"

Harry sarcastically replied," Oh really"

Death ignored the interruption and went on," You could go back to the world from where you came from. Or, you could go to a new universe and act as you see in anonymity."

"What do you mean a new universe?"

"You will take the place of a Harry who has died in another universe. To best blend in, you will receive the memories of the original Harry as well as his general attitude and skills. You could have the life you never had here. A life free of death and destruction. But you cannot change the timeline too much", Death explained.

"Why?" Harry asked curiously.

"Every universe is same up to some point where a divergence occurred. Since they are going to be similar you will know of the future up until the time you lived in your universe."

"So does this mean that I cannot rescue Sirius from Azkaban before he breaks out himself", Harry asked incredulously.

"No it is advisable not to. If you change the timeline of a universe too much such that it does not exist in harmony with the other timelines, the fabric of reality may be torn up and the various realities may start to collide which is most definitely not a good thing, I assure you."

Harry sighed at this and then asked a question which had been in his mind," What will happen to the people in my world?"

Death looked away for a minute and then said," The Weasleys suffered heavy losses. When the death eaters lead by Lucius Malfoy attacked the Burrow, Arthur Weasley, Molly Weasley and Ronald Weasley were killed by the attack. Malfoy was killed by Arthur during the attack. Ginevra Weasley suffered critical injuries and lies in Saint Mungo's in a coma. Percival Weasley was killed by Bellatrix while trying to save two children from her. He died as a true Gryffindor. Fred and George Weasley, Bill and Charles Weasley are the only remaining Weasleys left. The Granger household was also attacked although no one was hurt except the Death Eaters who were killed by Miss Granger's father. She was not the one who wrote that letter to you. It was written by Ronald and Ginevra Weasley to drive a wedge between the two of you. She herself received a letter from you proclaiming that you wanted nothing to do with a mudblood like her. She took the post of Transfiguration teacher at Hogwarts after McGonagall took the position of headmistress. Neville Longbottom after your death decided to take a more active role in the school and in his final two years he managed to quell much of the bigotry in Hogwarts. He went on to become Minister for Magic for three terms and married Hannah Abbott. Luna Lovegood became the editor of the Quibbler after she left school. The magazine became so popular under her reign that she bought out the _Daily Prophet_. Hagrid was killed by a death eater. Remus lives in seclusion outside the wizarding world."

"The ministry attempted to seize the Black Assets as you were dead but Dumbledore stonewalled them and passed on the estate to Nymphadora Tonks who was Sirius's cousin. They also wanted to give you a public burial at Diagon Alley but yet again Dumbledore blocked the ministry and had you buried at Godric's Hollow with your parents. He was the one who was affected the most by your death. Here look", saying this Death pointed a thorny finger in front of him and a hazy image appeared before Harry.

* * *

><p>Dumbledore was standing in front of an ivory grave in grey robes. It was the first time Harry had seen the Headmaster in simple robes instead of his usual flamboyant style. He was standing in front of the graves of James and Lily Potter and seemed to be saying something.<p>

Harry leaned forward and heard Dumbledore say," I am sorry. I failed you. You trusted me and I failed you. I swore to protect him and I couldn't."

Dumbledore walked up to another grave which Harry presumed was his own. Dumbledore knelt on his grave and said," I am sorry, Harry. For everything. Believe me, I have always loved you like a grandson." Dumbledore gave a sigh and then got up. He took out his wand and pointed his wand at Harry's grave as Harry watched.

_Here lies Harry Potter. Free at last from the burdens of life and of the two faced actions of society_

* * *

><p>As the scene vanished, Harry rubbed his eyes and looked at Death who continued," Albus Dumbledore gave up his position as Headmaster of Hogwarts after your death as he considers your death as his greatest failure. He now spends his remaining days in orphanages helping with troubled children. Petunia visits your grave every year on Christmas. Dudley accompanies her sometimes. He became a police officer. Vernon was too consumed with guilt with the way he treated you and he died of a heart attack."<p>

Harry nodded thoughtfully and then said," How do I go back now to this new universe?"

Death waved his hand and a bluish ball of light, not unlike a portkey appeared which went straight into Harry who subsequently vanished.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTES: HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER. IT WAS A REALLY DIFFICULT ONE TO WRITE AND I REALLY HATED IT. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. HOPE YOU ENJOY IT. CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS WELCOME. FLAMES SHALL BE IGNORED. I KNOW THAT THIS IS A DAY EARLIER THAN PROMISED BUT I WAS GOING TO BE OUT OF TOWN SO I UPLOADED IT EARLY. TOODLES<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 05: Return to Life**

He was lying face down on a soft bed. The smell of linen sheets filled his nostrils. He could feel the soft warm bed beneath his cheek. Every inch of him ached, and the place where Killing Curse had hit him felt like the bruise of an iron-clad punch. He did not stir and tried to gauge his surroundings by the sounds he could hear around him.

As he extended his senses, he heard another person's soft breathing near him. Before he could comprehend their presence, he was suddenly struck by a killing headache which made the ones he received from Voldemort seem like soft caresses. Thoughts and images were flowing in his mind faster than the speed of light and a scene started.

_A messy haired bespectacled man was sitting on a plush sofa, wearily rubbing his forehead as though plagued by a great worry. A beautiful red haired woman was sitting in front of him and she like the man before her had weary lines on her forehead. Suddenly, they both stirred as the sound of a loud bang and instantly got up, thin wooden sticks in their hands._

"_Lily, it's them. Peter has betrayed us. Take Harry and leave now", the man said to the woman, Lily._

"_No, James. You won't last against them. You are outnumbered. You stay here and provide a distraction or attempt to exhaust them. I will set up the runes that will stop them but it will take time to set it up", Lily said._

"_Very well, Lily. But stay safe and I love you", saying this James gave a soft peck on his wife's lips as she nodded and said," Don't do anything rash." James sent off a signal to his mentor Alastor Moody hoping backup would be there quickly._

_Lily rushed upstairs just as the front doors were blasted back and four figures cloaked in black robes and white skull- like masks entered the room. They raised their wands but James quickly sent off a dark severing curse that hit the one in front and he went down._

_A woman's voice came from behind one of the masks," Oh, look its itty bitty Potter playing around with dark curses. What will your old master Dumbledore say? Perhaps I am very disappointed in you, James", the woman dodged an array of curses from James as she was jeering at the man. James was on the back foot despite having taken out one of the four, he was still outnumbered by three to one. His wand was just a speck as it moved at speeds unimaginable, casting curses and jinxes at an alarming rate._

_One of the attackers attempted to close in but received a roundhouse kick at the ribs which knocked out the man. Now he faced off only two, one which he recognized as Bellatrix Lestrange, one of the most devout followers of the Dark Lord Voldemort. He shot off a disarmer which splashed against the shield conjured by the masked intruder and pushed him against the wall that broke his mask revealing a young man with straw colored hair._

"_Barty Crouch", exclaimed James as he sent off a powerful blasting curse at the man which broke through the man's shield and threw him up against the wall again and knocked him out. However due to the shock of seeing the man, James never saw the killing curse headed his way by Bellatrix._

_Bellatrix let off a cackle of triumph as she made her way upstairs without even pausing on to revive her fellow death eaters._

_She could hear sounds of chanting as she went up the stairs. No doubt, the mudblood is praying for someone to save her, Bellatrix thought contemptuously. She flicked her wand at the closed door and as it opened she ducked under a reductor. Lily was inside the room, standing in front of her infant son and waving her wand furiously. Bellatrix let out another laugh and leapt over one curse while sending her own._

"_Hello, Lily. It has been a long time since Hogwarts hasn't it?", Bellatrix taunted the woman._

"_It sure has been, Bellatrix. Tell me, how is Arcturus? Ashamed that the daughter of the house of Black has been branded like common cattle by a half blood with delusions of grandeur?", Lily replied as she dodged the latest salvo of curses._

_Bellatrix snarled and said," Shut your mouth, mudblood. The Dark Lord is the greatest man alive and he will take us wizards to the pinnacle of the world. Though you and your son won't live to see it."_

_Lily had been slowly maneuvering Bellatrix to the center of the room and as soon as she saw that Bellatrix was in her trap now, she waved her wand in a circular motion and yelled,"_ _Otevřít_"

_Streams of lightning erupted from various points in the room at Bellatrix who managed to throw up a flimsy shield but soon was writhing on the floor in pain. Lily let out a sigh of relief and sat down on the floor. She knew that James was dead since she hadn't heard from him since Bellatrix came upstairs. She looked at Harry who was sleeping on the bed quietly. She would have to remain strong for Harry. Sirius and Remus would help her. As she was contemplating these thoughts, she saw Bellatrix moving and sent a powerful stunner at the woman and leapt in front of Harry intercepting the black ray of light that had been sent by Bellatrix. As the spell hit Lily squarely at the chest, her last thought was that Harry was alone now before her world went black._

Harry was shaking as he watched this scene in his mind. Once again, his parents had sacrificed themselves for him. Though this time it was to save him from Death Eaters. Apparently Voldemort had decided to go after the Longbottoms which had reversed the situation and the world had changed at this point. Harry started as another scene started playing in his head.

_A weary looking young man with streaks of grey in his hair rushed into the room followed by a scarred man with a fake eyeball rolling in all directions and a dull thunk was heard every time he moved. The young man surveying the scene quickly rushed to check on the red haired woman while the scarred man checked the other witch lying on the floor, twitching every now and then._

"_She is alive, Mad- Eye. Lily is alive. But she is not responding to any of my spells. It is as if she has slipped into a coma", the man said to the scarred man, Mad- Eye._

_Mad- Eye surveyed the situation and then said, "Lupin, check on the boy. See if he is alright. I will get Evans to Saint Mungo's. Maybe they will be able to help her. This bitch is not going to move for some time. Whatever Evans did to her seems to have destroyed her muscles. I will be surprised if she manages to move at all after this."_

_Lupin nodded as he gathered Harry in his arms and used his meager Legilimency skills to assess the boy's mind. To his relief, Harry had simply been struck by an overpowered sleeping spell and would soon wake up. He nodded to himself and then dissapparated with a pop._

_He reappeared on the front gates of a medieval looking castle. He opened the gates and walked up to the large front doors. He quietly slipped in and went up to a stone gargoyle. Uttering 'Mars bars' clearly, he climbed on the revolving staircase and opened the door._

"_Ah, come in, Remus. To what do I owe this…." Dumbledore stopped in mid-sentence as he saw the child in Remus's arms._

_Dumbledore stood up and went to glass cabinet. Opening it, he poured Remus and himself a glass of scotch and then sat back heavily on his chair. He looked up and Remus saw the real man that Dumbledore was, a weary old man trying desperately trying to protect a world he desperately loved._

"_So James and Lily?"_

_It was not a question and Remus simply nodded._

_Dumbledore then asked," What happened?"_

_Remus replied," An hour ago, Mad-Eye and I received a distress signal from James when we were in the Order Headquarters. When we apparated to the cottage in Godric's Hollow, it was evident that a struggle had taken place. A window had been smashed and the front door was blasted inwards. We went inside and found the living room turned into a veritable warzone. The ground and the walls were scorched due to the countless stray spells. As we went in, we saw James lying in the debris. His body was battered and lifeless. We also found Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange lying unconscious on the floor. Barty Crouch junior was lying in another room. We went up the stairs and found Bellatrix and Lily. Lily is alive but apparently she is in a coma. Bellatrix was twitching on the floor from the remnants of some curse Lily had used. Harry was simply sleeping from an overpowered sleeping charm. Mad- Eye told me to take Harry and leave. He was taking Lily to Saint Mungo's."_

_Dumbledore nodded and said," What will you do with Harry?"_

_Remus replied," I will take him out of the wizarding world. He will know about magic when he is a couple of years older. I think I will take him to the Ancestral Potter manor. James keyed me into the wards after our graduation and the wards are powerful enough to keep an army of Voldemorts at bay. There is a house elf that will take care of our basic needs. He will rejoin the wizarding world when he is eleven years old. In essence Harry and I are cutting ourselves off from the wizarding world for some time."_

_Dumbledore pondered over the answer and then nodded," Yes, I believe that this is the best course of action we can take for now. The wards should keep anyone away. Might I suggest though that you formally take over the finances of House Potter as a steward. This will give you a legal claim over Harry should any unsavory people attempt to gain custody of Harry. Voldemort and his worst followers might have been gone but others are still at large."_

_Remus nodded," I will go to Gringotts immediately and complete the formalities. Farewell, Albus."_

_The older man stood up and shook Remus's hand as the later went out of the door carrying the still sleeping child in his arms._

* * *

><p>So Remus took my custody in this world, Harry thought as he absorbed knowledge from his counterpart's memories. At least Remus did his duty to my parents not like the one in my world who ran away.<p>

It seemed that his counterpart was an avid reader and spent most of his time in ancestral Potter manor library. He was also quite adept at pranks and Remus and he held daily prank wars around the manor. He was seven years old now and was going to be eight in a few weeks.

Harry went through the rest of his memories and discovered that a house elf, Lizzy had taken care of Remus and him after they moved into the manor. His mother was also admitted in Saint Mungo's hospital. Apparently she had never recovered from Bellatrix's curse and was now a permanent resident of the Janus Thickney Ward. His counterpart visited her every Christmas with Remus.

"Harry can you hear me?", said a soft voice by his bedside startling Harry from his thoughts.

Harry slowly opened his eyes. He was in a hospital ward. He groaned inwardly. It seemed that he couldn't get rid of the Hospital. His eyes were a bit blurry and he blinked and rubbed his eyes.

"Here", a man said and a pair of glasses was slid gently on his eyes. Harry blinked again as the shapes came to focus and he saw Remus standing over him with an anxious expression.

Harry muttered," Hey, Remus. What happened?"

Remus snorted," You fell down the stairs when you were running from me. Quite a head injury you had. This will teach you not to run down those stairs anymore. You scared me there, Lucky."

Harry retorted," Don't call me that, man. I have a proper name. Do you have to forget that every minute", apparently his counterpart was a snarky guy too. Huh, whatever he would just go with the flow.

Remus grinned," Well, you seem alright now. I am going to call in Healer Downing. Don't get up to anything." Remus ruffled his hair and went out.

Within a few minutes, Remus returned with a heavy thickset mane of greying hair. The tag on the Healer's coat read Healer Ascot Downing. The man smiled at Harry and started casting spells at Harry and said," How are we today, Mr. Potter?"

Harry shrugged at the healer and said," I feel alright though I have a headache."

The Healer nodded and said," That's to be expected. You did suffer from a severe head trauma. You are recovering now and you will be out of Saint Mungo's within the week. Meanwhile start taking these potions now", saying this the healer started taking out bottles of potions out of a cupboard and set them in front of Harry.

Harry sighed and started chugging down the first one after making a disgusted noise under his throat. After drinking down the last one, he grimaced and asked," Can't you make the potions taste any different? They are disgusting."

The healer simply chuckled and said," No we cannot. If we try to change the taste, it reduces the potency of the potion and sometimes, it simply makes the potion useless. Besides you don't have to take all the potions again. So, rest in peace", the healer finished a grin.

Harry grunted and looked at Remus who seemed to be trying to hold in his laughter.

"You seem to be having too much fun at my expense", said Harry with a frown.

Remus smirked and shook his head saying" Get some sleep, harry. I will come see you tomorrow", and left the room.

Harry went back to sleep thinking that this life certainly seemed to be better. At least someone cared for him here. That night for the first time in many years, he slept without any nightmares. His mind was working fast as it assembled all the knowledge it had gained from the part of Riddle that had been stuck on Harry's forehead for a number years. It seemed that Riddle had travelled extensively after school going to Egypt, China and North America among other places to learn esoteric magic. Due to this, Harry would have gained all the knowledge that Riddle had gained over his studies and travels of thirty five years. Harry wouldn't have to make any effort in classes when he started at Hogwarts as he had all the memories of classes from both Riddle and his own dimension. It was like muscle memory. The knowledge was there. He just had to spend some time honing his skills.

The next day as Harry was helping himself to a bowl of porridge and eggs, Remus entered the room.

"Good morning. How are you feeling now, Lucky?"

Harry shrugged and said," Head is still a bit sore. Otherwise I am doing great."

Remus nodded," You should be out of there by tomorrow evening. I asked healer Downing and he said that you were recovering at an extremely fast rate. It was as if your magical core had suddenly been given a huge boost."

Harry nodded, "I have been feeling a bit more powerful ever since I woke up. Guess almost splitting my head into two yielded some good after all."

Remus scowled at this casual attitude and said, "You have to take your health seriously, Harry. You are the only one I have got now."

"My mother is still alive. She cannot talk today but when I cure her, then you will have both mum and me." And Sirius, Harry added to himself in an undertone.

Remus grimaced at the mention of Lily but didn't say anything. After four years, he had almost given up on Lily ever recovering from whatever curse that Bellatrix put on her. When the bitch gained consciousness she obliviated the knowledge the spell from her mind and thus the healers were now unable to find a cure to Lily's condition.

"Remus", Harry said shaking Remus from his gloomy thoughts. "I am going to visit mum."

"You sure you can manage or shall I get a wheelchair.", Remus said half joking.

Harry gave Remus a deadpanned look and said, "I struck my head, Remus. That does not make me a cripple, as far as I am aware of. Of course you are unusual, you may have experienced something like that before."

"Brat"

"Flee bitten mutt", Harry retorted.

Remus shook his head and followed Harry as he pondered over the boy he had raised. The last four years had been very defining in the shaping of Harry James Potter. They had not been the most joy filled years, but they were better than what could have been. After his father had been killed, his mother was confirmed as being in an irreversible coma. Harry had been with Minerva McGonagall at the time and was too young to understand what that had meant, along with his own difficulties of overcoming the overpowered sleeping spell which could have hampered some of his brain receptors if he was unlucky at age three. Medically speaking he was a miracle, his mind came out of the encounter intact, and his nervous system while still retaining some after effects, was fully functional. Minerva along with help from Filius Flitwick and Pomona Sprout had taken care of Harry for about two weeks, before Remus had come back to take over in caring for Harry. He had left Harry with them while he went after Sirius Black. James' supposed best friend and the only one who could have helped the death eaters find the Potter residence because of the wards on it. However Sirius was caught by the Aurors, after the Heroic sacrifice of Peter Pettigrew, who attempted the same vengeance that Remus desired.

With Black behind bars, along with those he betrayed the Potters to, Remus took it upon himself to raise the boy. Remus brought him up away from the magical world, for several reasons, but did not hide it from him. Harry knew from the day that he could understand it that he was a wizard and if his feats of accidental magic were anything, a strong wizard at that. Harry grew up in a happy environment, and was well cared for. Remus gave him opportunities to do what interested him, which mainly resolved around learning about how things worked, and reading about anything and everything. Harry also showed an interest in sports, playing rugby and football when he was old enough for athletics, he played exceptionally well in both sports.

While he had accepted Remus as his family and truly appreciated him, he would never let them replace his mother. Harry visited her twice a year: Christmas day and her birthday, January 30th. No one fought against him when he stayed at her side all day on those days, as they could not fathom having that occur to them, and usually left him to his own means. Harry drew strength from his mother and had dedicated his life to finding a cure for her. This was partially why he wanted to know so much about both the muggle and magical world, as only the most knowledgeable person would be able to find a cure. Over the years if Harry wasn't pranking his family, or playing sports then he could be found with his head stuffed into a book, usually one of his old school books, but it was not uncommon to see him with a book on some advanced theory or high level subject book. Remus supported Harry and taught him everything he could, and with him often lacking a job, was able to act the part of teacher to the boy. Harry insisted to pay for anything and everything that his godfather needed, going as far as lending the money to maintain the large manor they lived in, often claiming that he could make his own money later, and that Remus should be paid for his work with him anyway.

Harry racked his memories for the room number and location of his mother's room. He did not want to ask Remus as it might arouse suspicion since his other self-had been visiting his mother since the last two years. Finally remembering the room number, he quickly moved towards the room with Remus trailing behind.

* * *

><p>"Alright Lucky, I'm going to go to the bathroom if you don't mind." Remus said with a grim expression on his face. Seeing Lily in the condition she was in always reminded him of the worst day in his life, the day he lost James and Peter to Voldemort and Sirius betrayed them and was carted off to Azkaban and he had lost the closest person he had to a sister.<p>

Harry nodded, knowing that Remus was only going to the bathroom to give Harry some alone time. He headed off to room 396B. The lone occupant of the room was the reason Harry was alive, the reason that kept him on his path to find knowledge, and it was his goal in life to cure her, his mother. She lay un-movingly on the hospital bed. Her skin was pale from spending too much time inside and her normal vibrant auburn hair was now a stringy brown colored mop. The only sign that she was alive was the steady rising and falling of her chest.

"Hi Mum, I'm back." Harry said with voice cracking slightly even though it was his first time with his mother. He took hold of one of Lily's hands and held it to his cheek with his eyes closed. She looked so fragile, so different from the pictures that Hagrid had given him long ago that it physically pained him to watch her lie like this without any sense of the world around her.

"How are you, mum? I was recently admitted to Saint Mungo's myself for cracking my head. I was playing a prank on Remus when it happened so since I was here, I thought I would drop in to see you." And Harry continued to have a one-sided conversation with his mother, even speaking of his recent dimension travelling.

When Harry noticed that Remus was returning to collect him, he grabbed his mother's hand again and whispered, "Mum, I swear to you, one day I will cure you. I will search for the cure to your sickness till the end of the earth. And I will have my revenge on Bellatrix. She has taken too much from too many." Saying this, Harry stood up and followed Remus back to his room where he took his potions and lunch after which he fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Harry woke up the next day feeling that his headache was finally gone. It meant that both Riddle's, his own and the other Harry's memories had been sorted and his brain was now working at maximum capacity.<p>

Remus visited him around mid-day and announced that the healer had announced that he was ready to leave now. As they both packed their things and left the ward after signing the discharge sheets, they encountered someone they had not expected to meet.

The old lady Madame Augusta Longbottom was walking down the hallway towards them with her grandson, Neville Longbottom trailing behind her looking around. Neville was just as Harry remembered, short and chubby but this boy had a confidence that the Neville in world had lacked.

The old lady stopped when she saw Remus and Harry walking towards her.

"Remus Lupin, It has been a long time since I saw you", Augusta addressed Remus.

Remus coughed and bowed before the woman and said, "It has been four years, Augusta. The death of James and Peter and the incapacitation of Lily forced me leave the wizarding world behind. I took Harry with me as he had no one left to care for him."

"Indeed, those were dark days. We have all lost someone during the last war", Augusta sighed as she looked at Harry.

"Good Afternoon, Mr. Potter. You seem to have inherited your mother's beautiful eyes along with the untamable nest that the Potters call hair", she looked down at Harry.

Harry bowed to the old woman and kissed her hand as dictated by pureblood customs that Riddle had practiced when he lead the Death Eaters.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Madame Longbottom. If I am not being impertinent, might I inquire the reason for your visit to Saint Mungo's?" , Harry asked politely.

Augusta nodded approvingly at Harry and addressed Remus, "This one has manners. You have raised him well, Remus. I was merely intending to visit Lily as I often do every six months or so. Ah, and please meet Neville, my grandson."

Neville swaggered forward in a way that reminded Harry distinctly of Malfoy. He offered his hand to Remus and said, "Neville Longbottom, the boy who lived."

Remus blinked and shook his hand. After Harry shook his hand too although he did not want to, the boy really reminded him of Draco Malfoy, the Longbottoms left after polite nods.

"Well, he is arrogant", Harry began.

"Indeed", Remus agreed and added, "Though you are putting it a bit too mildly."

The two walked to the entrance of Saint Mungo's and passed through the glass when the guard gave them an all clear signal. They quickly separated from the muggles and Remus put his arm on Harry's shoulder and they dissapparated with a pop.

The two reappeared in front of an old desolate mansion. Remus reached out and touched the worn out looking iron gates and was sucked inside. Harry quickly followed with bated breath and soon found himself in front of a huge luxurious mansion with sprawling grounds.

Harry and Remus quickly went inside and were almost immediately accosted by a most frantic house-elf.

"Oh, Master Harry, you is alright. Lizzy was so worried about you", exclaimed the house-elf rapidly dissolving into tears in front of the two males who were gaping at the house-elf.

"Now Now Lizzy, Harry is alright as you can see. The brat was up and about yesterday and was simply resting in Saint Mungo's after that", Remus quickly assured the house-elf.

"Lizzy, Remus and I would like to have lunch now. We both are quite famished, you see", Harry interjected.

Lizzy, forgetting her woes nodded and vanished before returning with a veritable feast before the two men. The two quickly demolished the meal while talking quietly to each other.

After they finished, Harry said, "Remus, I would like to go to my room. I still feel a bit worn out and I need some rest."

After Remus nodded in agreement, Harry got up and quickly went to his room after searching through his memories for its location. Entering it, he quickly stowed his luggage and turned to look at his room and felt that he really liked it. Bookcases were lining the walls and a completely circular bed was sitting in the middle of the room. A desk was lying at one corner while a football was lying on the floor. The walls were painted in sky- blue and there written in golden letters was-

_Fortune favorizează curajos_

Harry grinned to himself. There was no scar for people to gawk at, no Voldemort to chase him around, no one to boss him around like a slave and there were people who genuinely cared for him. He really liked this place.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER. HOPE YOU LIKE IT. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS ALWAYS WELCOME. USELESS FLAMES WILL BE SUMMARILY IGNORED. IF YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS PLEASE PM OR REVIEW. AS AN AUTHOR I CAN ALWAYS USE NEW IDEAS. NEXT UPDATE WILL BE ON NEXT WEEK.**

**A REVIEWER SUGGESTED THAT HARRY WAS A COWARD FOR NOT GOING BACK TO HIS OWN WORLD TO FIX THINGS. IN MY OPINION, HARRY HAS BECOME SO JADED WITH THE WIZARDING WORLD'S TREATMENT OF HIM, HE SIMPLY WANTS OUT OF IT. HE HAS NO ONE TO GO BACK TO, HIS PARENTS AND GODFATHER ARE DEAD, HIS FRIENDS EITHER BETRAY HIM OR IGNORE HIM THROUGHOUT THE SUMMER ON OTHER'S ORDERS AND THE MINISTRY IS ALWAYS READY TO PROSECUTE HIM. I DO HOPE YOU LIKED MY PORTRAYAL OF NEVILLE AND AUGUSTA.**

**_Fortune favorizează curajos- FORTUNE FAVOURS THE BRAVE_**

**__Otevřít- INITIATE__**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 06: The letter and Gringotts**

_3 years later….._

Remus stood with his hands buried deeply in his tattered brown coat as he watched the football game being played out before him. He was chewing the inside of the scarf wrapped around his neck anxiously; this looked to be shaping up to be one of those 'close ones' that were bad for his heart and health.

The rather cold weather was usually a good deterrent for anyone who wanted to spend their Sunday mornings outside, but for Remus, the temperature didn't matter. What mattered to him was watching his adopted charge give it his all to win his side the championship.

Said child was dressed immaculately in a navy blue and white football kit, his shirt perfectly tucked in and his socks pulled up high – a vast contrast to his scruffy looking team mates. The boy was Harry Potter, the most brilliant, determined and intelligent young individual he had ever had the pleasure of knowing.

Harry was ten years old now soon to be eleven and Remus had brought him to play to play for the soccer team of the local school, Highbury United. Harry had always been a very active child and he had been exerting his dominance on the field for two running years and gave several professional players a run for their money.

If Remus wasn't certain that Harry couldn't perform magic wandlessly, he would have sworn that the boy was performing some sort of magic on the field as he played. The boy seemed to be naturally gifted at the sport, the coach having immediately placed him in the midfield where he flourished after realizing his incredible talent. Remus didn't boast to anyone about this, but it was clear that Harry was the best player on the team; it was also why he enjoyed coming to watch so much.

The ninety minutes of the match were almost up, and unless something changed, it looked like the game would go into extra time. Normally, that wouldn't be a big issue, but with the fact that their side had suffered a red card when one of their defenders mouthed off to the referee forced them to pick up the slack to cover the empty slot. Brilliant footballers for their age, they may be, but they were still just kids. Their side looked to be running on their last breath, and unless something happened, Remus doubted they would have the legs to run out and continue to perform during extra time.

Harry was having the time of his life on the field. At first when he had learnt that his counterpart had been a budding football player, he had been worried that he would not be as good as his other self-had been in the game and Remus would become suspicious of him. But then he had discovered the inherent enjoyment of playing with people who you depended on and they depended on you as well. When he had played as Seeker in his home world, he would always play his own game and the others would play separately. But now playing collectively with others in a team had given him the idea of playing as a chaser when he went to Hogwarts.

Harry saw Remus standing on the stands looking anxiously at him. When Harry caught his eye, the man gave him thumbs up. Harry smirked at him that caused Remus to look on anxiously what he was about to do on the field.

Remus breath hitched in his throat when he saw Harry smirk at his discreet thumbs up. He looked on as Harry received the ball from their goalkeeper in the midfield. Harry would make something happen, that's why the coach loved him so much. The boy's ability to pull out brilliant plays, virtually from his ass, was why he was so good at the game; that and he had a wicked right foot.

From the dead center of the ground, Harry gave a long, through ball down the middle of the park to their forward. The boy was surrounded by defenders and couldn't do much other than turn his back on the goal and look for a team mate to pass it off to. Imagine his surprise when he sees Harry running to the edge of the eighteen yard box at full pace, his man having chosen to run after the ball and attack the 'more dangerous' forward instead of marking Harry like he should have.

The forward let of a short pass in the space Harry was running to, hoping the boy was pleased with the positioning of the ball.

It didn't seem to matter regardless. Harry's contact with the ball was nothing less than spectacular. Remus watched with open mouthed shock as the ball was, at one second, at Harry feet, and the next, in the back of the net. It was a Rocket shot! The keeper never stood a chance and the defenders couldn't even see it!

The moment of stunned silence ceased as parents, siblings and players of Highbury United alike erupted in loud cheers. The game was practically over now! That _had_ to have been the last play! The tin ceiling of the underground area rumbled as the cheering, stamping and screaming of the onlookers shook the very foundations of the small, shed like area they were all crowded in to shield themselves from the cold.

Before Remus could understand what was going on, Janine, a single mother to one of the other boys on the team grabbed both his cheeks in a strong grip and planted a large wet kiss right on his lips that lasted for a good few seconds. If Remus wasn't so stunned by her forwardness, he probably would have opened his mouth to allow for the tongue, as things were though, he was slightly surprised, to say the least. God bless single, hot, football mothers.

Shaking out of his daze, Remus was able to see Harry running back to his position so they could kick off again, leaving his team mates behind to continue celebrating. The sight of Harry eyeing him from his position with an amused expression was enough to properly fluster the man.

The boy walked towards his guardian and started to smirk at him. Remus getting more flustered by the second glared at Harry hoping to frighten him off. But Harry merely raised his eye brows at the attempted intimidation and bopped Remus at the shoulder.

"So, did you finally get some?", a smirking Harry asked Remus.

"You brat, need to learn some manners urgently", the guardian scolded his charge half- heartedly.

"Good game by the way. Never saw that goal coming when it did", Remus complimented Harry who nodded in acknowledgement.

* * *

><p>Harry Potter sat on his bed holding his most prized possession under his right arm, strumming its strings absent-mindedly to the tune of the first song he learned to play on it. The object that he treasured above all else was none other than his mother's guitar, the very same one she used to play to him to get him to sleep as a child. He never remembered it all that well, but, if he really tried, he could vaguely recall flashes of her sitting by his bed and humming the tune to some of her favorite songs as she played them to him, it always seemed to soothe him.<p>

The past three years for Harry had been the best part of his life. Even any of his Hogwarts years could not overlap the enjoyment Harry had in this life. He had worked out all the issues he had in his mind, his lack of self-worth, his lack of pride and his habit of undermining his achievements being the chief ones he had faced. Remus was an attentive uncle to him who was equal parts parent and pranker. In the last three years he had rediscovered his urge to perform well in lessons as well as in exams. Remus had given him the guitar for his eighth birthday, his first one in this universe. He had told him that his mother often played to him and others.

Harry had also decided to try to free Sirius early regardless of Death's warning. He could not in good conscience let Sirius rot in that hell on earth. However when he had been searching for ways to free Sirius, he learnt that he could only free Sirius from Azkaban, when he was a member of Wizengamot. He also did not have the fame of the boy who lived to force a trial for Sirius. So Harry had decided to shelve his pride and wait for an opportunity.

When he had obtained the guitar from Remus as a birthday gift for his eighth birthday, he made it a mission to learn to play it as well as his mother did, if nothing then for just a tribute to the mother he was robbed of as a child. At first it was stressful learning to play the complicated instrument, considering he had no real teachers to learn from; rather, he just had his mother's music books with her favorite songs of all time written in them. It didn't take too long for him to master the very first song in the book, which was coincidently his mother's favorite piece.

'Hotel California'- by the Eagles.

Sure, in retrospect, it probably wasn't the best idea for an eight year old to try and learn to play the song that was credited to have one of the best guitar solos of all time in it; his fingers were barely long enough at the time to reach every note! However, once he learned that it was his mother's favorite song to play from her music book, it became a personal mission for him to learn and master it – he went at it with the same fierce determination he used when attempting to do anything in his life.

It had taken him the better part of a year to get the song down to the point where he could play it while reading the notes from the book, and while most would say that it was a waste of time, especially given the circumstances, the satisfaction for Harry to be able to connect with his mother on some level more than made up for it.

Sure, he could have asked Remus to get him a teacher, and it would have been an easy task for him to do so. However, for some unexplainable reason, he extremely disliked sharing his guitar, or his ability to play with anyone other than his mother herself.

What Harry found amusing was that once he had learned to play the first song in his mother's music book, every other song after it came much more easily. He often wondered if she had purposefully intended to learn that particular song first so that playing the instrument would come easier for her too. The possibility that Harry shared another commonality with his mother always brought a smile to his face.

He often wondered if whether his desire to connect with his mother on such a level bordered on obsessive, but when he thought about it, he felt honored to be able to do so. In his old life, he had never had a stable parental figure and he had always longed for his parents. It wasn't that he didn't respect or take pride in his father, because that simply wasn't the case, but ever since the tragic incident when he was three years old that tore his family apart, he felt indebted to his mother. It was a debt he believed he would never be able to repay. He had hope that his mother would recover someday while he believed that he had lost his father in this universe too. He honored James Potter's sacrifice by visiting his grave every year with Remus at Godric's Hollow.

Bellatrix Lestrange. The name caused him to almost lose his place in his song as a wave of hate washed through him. The woman had not stopped causing sorrow in his old world. She was responsible for taking his father's life in this universe and causing his mother's unresponsive state.

All four death eaters were apprehended and sent to the harshest prison in the Wizarding world, and even though they had failed in attempting to locate their master, they had succeeded in destroying his family.

People would think he should be happy that his mother was technically still alive and breathing, those people were idiots. It wasn't that he wasn't happy she was alive, it had more to do with the fact that he wasn't happy with the situation she was in. In a coma the most experienced healers in the world couldn't lift and wasting away in a hospital, not even able to move on to the next life in death, merely wasting away. No better than a vegetable or a mental patient. Sometimes, though he'd never admit it out loud, he wished she just would have died that night – at least then, she would have been able to move onto the next life with his father, the man she loved more than anything in the world.

Harry had worked through the guilt his counterpart had felt due to his mother's condition by sitting and talking extensively with Remus and could now think clearly about her without feeling any guilt. Though he felt he owed his mother a debt he could never repay.

It was for that reason that he dedicated his life to finding a cure for her, no matter what it took.

His mother was the reason he had pressured Remus into teaching him and helping him understand his parent's school texts, his mother was the reason he had Remus accelerate his learning in muggle schooling, his mother was the reason he played football and trained every week - he needed to keep fit after all.

No one but himself knew the reasons for him wanting to learn and become as powerful as he could – Remus probably suspected, but he never confirmed it. True, knowledge was power and he told Remus he thought as much, but power without a purpose was pointless. What was the point of becoming as powerful as one could be if you had no reason to utilize said power?

Harry continued to play his guitar as he pushed the thoughts of his parents out of his mind. It was good motivation to think of them, but it didn't do to dwell on the past if he wanted to help his mother. It was odd how playing this guitar always put his troubled mind to ease; it was like his mother was watching over his shoulder, trying to ease her son's woes – not in person, but in spirit. He liked that feeling; it was probably why he played as often as he could. He had also started flying on one of Remus's old brooms in the Potter manor courtyard and was exhilarated by the feeling, just as he had been the first time he had flown on a broom against Malfoy.

Remus entered his room as he played with the strings on his guitar. Harry noticed that the man was carrying a familiar looking yellow parchment in his hand. To be honest, Harry wasn't very excited on going to Hogwarts this time. When he had been living with the Dursleys, he had been looking for a way to escape them and due to that he had been very excited when his Hogwarts letter came. However, here he lived with a caring uncle and a motherly house-elf and wasn't looking for an escape. Granted he might get to make friends but his trust had taken a major hit due to the fiasco with the Weasleys. If it hadn't been for the knowledge in the Hogwarts library and he needed to better his skills with a wand despite his gained knowledge from Riddle, he would have asked Remus to get his private tutors. He wasn't in the mood to study under teachers again and turn in homework daily. Of course one of the major deterrents of going back to Hogwarts was the presence of Snape. The odious man had escaped punishment due to Dumbledore's vouching.

"It never ceases to amaze me how good you are at that, no matter how many times I hear you play", Harry heard Remus say as he sat on his bed.

Harry turned to Remus with a scowl on his face "Please, sneak up on me more you bloody pedophile," he said in jest "you don't know how to knock?"

Remus let out a bark like laugh at that "In all honesty, it's your scrawny little arse that does it for me Lucky" he said with a grin "please don't tell anyone? The ladies would be devastated."

Harry visibly winced at the mention of his nickname "I really wish you wouldn't call me that."

Remus didn't seem to be paying attention though "I really do love it when you play that particular song though" he said, taking a backwards seat on the desk chair and leaning his arms on the back rest "Your mother used to play it for us all the time, your father in particular was a fan of it – being brought up as wizards and all, we didn't really know much of muggle music" he said, Harry didn't miss the dark look that came over his face at the mention of his old group of friends.

"Obviously, Wizarding music hardly compares, so imagine our surprise when your mother tells us she can play the guitar and starts playing muggle music of the kind we have never heard before. She had your father begging to play more after just one song, he was her biggest fan" he said with a chuckle. Harry couldn't help but smile; he loved hearing stories about his parents.

"Is there anything you wanted?" asked Harry, not sounding rude, but Remus usually had a point when starting conversations, he wasn't one to waste words when unnecessary – unless he was pranking him or telling him a random joke, of course.

"Nothing much, actually, it has a lot to do with the letter in my hand you know" he said, casually signaling to the letter lying in his hand "you know, most kids usually go ballistic when they receive their Hogwarts letter, aren't you even a little excited?"

Harry just shrugged "I'd much rather continue my home schooling," he said "unfortunately, the Ministry wouldn't recognize you as an official tutor, especially for someone who's an heir to a wealthy pureblood line," he finished with a shake of his head.

Remus had to agree, but Harry didn't need to know that "Don't worry about it Lucky, maybe finally you can meet some real friends at Hogwarts, people like yourself," he smiled at the boy "I didn't think I would ever meet any friends when I first went, that was until I met your father" he said with a sad smile.

Harry frowned and said, "I would be bored to death there. With all the independent studying I do here and your own tutoring on magical theory, I have no doubt that I would be able to pass all my O.W.L.s except Arithmancy and Ancient Runes with outstandings."

Remus just shrugged, conceding the point "You could always do some independent study in your own time if you're really that far ahead, and it never hurt anyone to revise knowledge you already know" he said "that and you haven't actually done much practical work at all, I'd imagine that would be fun" Harry nodded, it was true, he had yet to use a wand of his own to do magic, relying on Remus' on the rare occasion when he could pilfer it.

"You could also play quidditch at Hogwarts in your free time. It is quite similar to Football after all."

"Football is much more civilized sport than Quidditch" Harry lectured patiently "that, and I'm just better at it."

"You haven't even played properly yet, you've just flown on one of my old brooms," Remus shook his head in exasperation "besides, Quidditch is in your blood – you know, your father was the star player on the Gryffindor team, a chaser, back in the day."

"What is this?" Harry asked sarcastically "Gryffindor propaganda? Is that how they stay popular these days?"

"Hardly Lucky, Gryffindor is the house for the chivalrous and brave, and while I'm not saying you're not either of those, I'd picture you more as a Ravenclaw, one who values knowledge, intelligence and wit above all others" Harry shrugged, having already come to that conclusion himself from what he had read about the school he would be attending in a book called 'Hogwarts: A History'.

Harry had made up his mind that he was not going to sorted into Gryffindor this time. The house had led him to many dangers over his five years at Hogwarts. He also wanted to make allies in all houses and being in Gryffindor would automatically put a stop to any question of allies in Slytherin. He also wanted to show his knowledge in all subjects and that would not be taken well in Gryffindor house. Harry remembered all too well how the Gryffindor house had ostracized Hermione for her constant showing off of knowledge until she had become his friend. Ravenclaws would accept his knowledge as natural and would not ask too many questions. The last thing he needed was his intelligence being criticized by the Gryffindors. He had also ruled out Slytherin house since due to the house's rather dark reputation, he did not need any Gryffindor enemies against him calling him a dark lord.

"When are we going to Diagon Alley to get my supplies?" asked Harry, trying not to sound too eager to get his wand. He doubted that he would gain the same wand that he had in his universe as he had changed too much besides Neville was the boy who lived and Riddle would also have influenced his personality a bit.

"Hmm, I think we can go as soon as tomorrow for your birthday as long as you send your reply to Hogwarts tonight" he said with a smile as he ruffled Harry's hair.

Harry scowled, but his smirk lessened the effect it usually had as he swatted Remus's hand away.

"Now, before we eat the dinner our wonderful house elf has prepared for us, how about you play me a song?" Remus asked as he smiled at his adopted charge.

"Nope," Harry simply answered "I'll be down in ten minutes; I need to have a shower."

"Wha . . . why not? Can't you play me at least something from that Jon Bovi group?" he looked pathetic with those really weak puppy dog eyes, "please?"

"You're a grown man for Christ's sake, show some dignity," Harry paused as he mentally recalled Remus' last statement "and it's Bon Jovi you twat, get it right."

"Right, whatever," he waved it off casually "how about a Beetles song then? I _love_the Beetles!"

"I don't."

"Go _away_," Harry practically shoved him out the door so he could get dressed "you're being annoying."

* * *

><p>Harry woke up on the morning of his birthday, July the thirty first, bright and early. Unfortunately, to expect to wake by natural means with a guardian like Remus Lupin is a bit of a stretch to hope for, which is why he found himself hanging upside down from the ceiling in his bedroom soaking wet from head to toe and dripping in freezing cold water.<p>

"Just wait, you bastard, the second I get my wand . . ." Harry muttered under his breath, with promises of pain and suffering as he waited out the timed charm Remus cast on his bed to wear off. After a good five minutes of waiting with blood rushing to his head, he fell safely to his mattress below him; however, knowing his guardian, he immediately rolled off his bed and onto the floor to avoid any other surprise pranks.

Unsurprisingly, his bed exploded in a massive display of honey and feathers. Harry gritted his teeth in irritation. That would have been annoying to deal with.

"Remus, just you wait, you bastard. When I get my wand you won't have a leg to stand on", Harry yelled.

"No way, Harry. I told you to open your letter when it arrived. This is payback for that and also when you stuck my underwear to the ceiling", Remus yelled back. Harry could almost see the smug grin on Remus's face.

Grabbing his still unopened Hogwarts letter, he dashed out of his room lest he tempt fate just enough and eventually gets hit by another of those pranking spells. Harry quickly sidestepped an orange flash as another of Remus' timed spells zinged right past his head and into the wall behind him. Harry quickly made his way to Bartholomew's room to have his reply to Hogwarts delivered, before another spell could hit him.

Bartholomew was Remus's delivery owl. He was a fairly large and beautiful eagle owl with dark brown silk like feathers and piercing orange eyes that almost glowed in the dark when the lights were out. The room the owl specifically inhabited was the attic of the house they lived in, which was surprisingly roomy with a small window for Bartholomew to leave and arrive from. His perch was placed next to the window with a tray of water and owl treats nearby .

Quickly opening the Hogwarts acceptance letter that was labelled 'Mr H. Potter, Potter manor, Rowan Hill, Cardigan Bay, Wales', he quickly skimmed through it and found exactly what he expected to be written inside:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore__  
><em>_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September (or when you happen to register). We await your owl by no Later than 31st of July._

_Yours Sincerely_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Harry snorted in amusement when he realized he was cutting it quite short, but Bartholomew would get it there within a few hours easy – he was a fast owl after all. Skimming through the letter, he found a list of supplies filled with things he needed to go to Diagon Alley for to purchase:

**_HOWGARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_**

**_Uniform_**_  
><em>_First year students will require:_

_Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)_

_Please not that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags_

**_Set Books_**

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble_

**_Other Equipment_**

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring an owl, cat or toad_

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS_

Harry had only a single grievance. It was that he was not going to be allowed a broom to bring. He had hoping to make the team as a chaser in his first year as he had done in his own world. But apparently it was not supposed to be. He supposed that he could always try out for the team next year.

Writing a quick reply saying he would be in attendance, he attached the piece of parchment to Bartholomew's leg tightly before addressing him.

"Hey boy, I need you to take this to Minerva McGonagall at Hogwarts as quick as possible, think you can do that?" Harry asked, as he stroked the plumage on Bartholomew's chest. With a soft yet almost commanding hoot from the powerful looking owl, he nipped Harry's fingers affectionately before leaping off of his perch that his powerful talons were gripping on and out the window, zooming off towards Hogwarts at top speed.

Not many people used Eagle owls for mail delivery as they were expensive to buy and hard to get, especially magically trained ones, but Bartholomew had been a gift from his father to Remus in his third year at school. Also, eagle owls were known to be one of the faster species of owl out there, being naturally larger than any other breed of owl and having more powerful wings helped with that.

Staying at the window and watching Bartholomew until it flew beyond his field of vision; Harry turned around and headed down the wooden stairs of their house to see Remus waiting for him in the kitchen, trying to his a mischievous grin. Remembering how exactly he had woken up that morning, he swiftly walked over to the grinning idiot and thwacked him on the head for good measure.

"You just wait until I get my own wand dear Remus" Harry began "don't think a silly ministry's underage sorcery laws will stop me from getting you back for all these years of tasteless pranks" he said with a wicked grin, Remus couldn't help the shudder that went up his spine at the sight of it. For some reason, he knew that Harry would indeed be able to make good on his threat.

"Until then, I think I will enjoy my _very_ tasteful prank on a defenseless underage wizard thank you very much! And Happy Birthday!" he said, with his grin not having wavered one bit "Seeing as we're going to Diagon Alley today, I figured I'd give you your present there," he promised happily "This will be the first time you've actually gone to Diagon Alley personally isn't it?"

"You know it is" Harry replied with a roll of his eyes as he pulled some scrambled eggs, toast, sausage, bacon and hash browns on his plate – a growing boy had to eat!

"Ooh, Master Harry, a very Happy Birthdays to yous!" cooed the odd little creature in a very motherly way from the stove. The creature, apart from speaking poor English, was mostly a dark green in colour, roughly three feet tall, with large sparkling eyes and batty ears hanging from the top of its head. She wore a very 'maid' like dress that covered most of her body and was currently making what he assumed would be his birthday cake for later, if the pot with chocolate mixture within was any indication.

"Thanks Lizzy" he smiled at their House Elf.

"Breakfast is wonderful as usual" he complemented the little elf, causing her to blush and turn around and continue with her cooking. Lizzy was still fairly young for a house elf, at the age of fifteen, as they could live for hundreds of years. She had never grown used to the praise she received from her masters, being taught to expect otherwise as a child, and she most likely never would.

"Yous is too kind master Harry, but Lizzy thanks yous" she said with a smile as Remus laughed.

"I can't wait 'till you get to Hogwarts Harry, with the way all females react to you, I can imagine receiving letters about rabid fan girls in no time!" he said with a loud laugh causing Harry to scowl in response. Remus enjoyed teasing Harry about the reaction he usually got from the female species, especially the siblings of his team mates from Highbury United – they bloody made a Harry Potter fan-club, much to his annoyance, and Remus' delight. Harry had enough of fan girls in his previous life and was now looking forward to a peaceful school experience.

Remus stopped laughing however when he received a spatula to the head, followed by his hair turning pink. Remus yelped in surprise and turned to Lizzy in shock, had he looked to Harry instead, he would have seen the triumphant gleam in his eyes.

"Lizzy is nots a 'Rabid Fan Girl', Master Remus, and yous should stop teasing Master Harry!" she said with a little scowl of her own on her face as she continued to slap him with the 'Spatula of Doom', much to Remus's chagrin and Harry's delight.

Remus parked his car at a parking lot near 'The Leaky Cauldron', the parking lot looked fairly empty, which was quite unusual, if you looked closely enough. Every other parking lot in the area was filled to the brim while this one only had, at most, thirty cars in it when it could house two hundred, at least.

Harry assumed that, given the situation, that magic was responsible for said oddity. It usually was in London and something weird or unexplainable occurred.

Not before long, after manoeuvring through the busy London day-time streets, they ended up in front of a dingy looking tavern that everyone, save for a few random, oddly dressed people, seemed to completely ignore. The tavern was the one they had come for, the Leaky Cauldron, and it looked like it had seen better days.

"After you Lucky," Remus urged him "just go right through the tavern and head right on out to the back. Were probably not the only people heading there, o you can follow someone else," doing as he said, Harry pushed open the door to see a surprisingly busy tavern littered with all sorts of people – there were a few shady individuals seated in the corner of the tavern talking amongst themselves, three hags laughing at what he assumed to be an extremely funny joke, and mostly, Wizards and Witches having lunch or just passing through.

As Remus had guessed, there was a child his age being led by his parents to the back of the pub, so, ignoring everything else around him and looking back quickly to see if Remus was still following him, Harry allowed them to lead him through the pub and out of a door only to find himself outside again, in a dead-end alley facing a brick wall.

Sensing Harry's question, Remus motioned to the father of the family before them who took out his wand and tapped a seemingly random series of stones on the wall. For a few moments, nothing at all happened until, in a vertical line going down the middle of the supposed dead-end wall, the bricks began to collapse on themselves outwards and horizontally revealing an archway of sorts.

If he thought the Leaky Cauldron looked busy, that was nothing compared to the Alley before him that was bustling with activity. Off to the right of the entrance they used, there were small booths that people were popping into before going into the alley themselves, most likely as an alternative to the way they entered.

"In the future, we'll apparate in like those people are," Remus promised him "but I figured you'd want to enter it from the Leaky Cauldron for the first time like everyone else. I remember doing this myself and how amazed I was at the sight of a busy Diagon Alley," narrated Remus as they headed down the alley towards a magnificent, tall white building. Harry just nodded in thanks as he looked at some of the stores they passed by on the way, the main one which caught his eye was '_Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 BC'_.

He also passed some Apothecary with a sign saying '_Sale on Grindylow Slime, 17 sickles a pound_' with a weirdly dressed – even for a witch – old woman smiling at people walking by her shop with a large toothless smile. She'd probably get more customers if she stayed in her shop instead of scaring people off before they even entered like she did.

Further down the alley, he passed a store that had all sorts of people crowding around it looking at the latest racing brooms and Quidditch supplies. Most of the children seemed to be looking on, with stars in their eyes, at the magical photos of Quidditch stars performing various aerial tricks and acrobatics on their brooms. The one on display at the moment was Albert Shearer, the legendary English Seeker. The man looked to be Remus' age, if not slightly older, with a gruff, if somewhat jovial appearance with short balding hair.

"Where are we going first Remus?" asked Harry, trying not to sound like a kid in a candy store, though Remus still seemed to think his behavior amusing.

"Relax Harry, we'll get your wand soon," the man assured him with an amused chuckle, "but first, we need to get some galleons from your trust fund to pay for all your supplies."

Harry nodded shortly as they entered the white marble halls of Gringotts. As they were about to pass through the main entrance of Gringotts, Harry noticed a plaque with a small message to all who entered the building, an ominous message at that:

_Enter, stranger, but take heed__  
><em>_Of what awaits the sin of greed__  
><em>_For those who take, but do not earn,__  
><em>_Must pay most dearly in their turn.__  
><em>_So if you seek beneath our floors__  
><em>_A treasure that was never yours,__  
><em>_Thief, you have been warned, beware__  
><em>_Of finding more than treasure there._

Harry chuckled inwardly when he remembered Hagrid telling him long ago that there were dragons in Gringotts and they were the ones referred in the poem when it warned the wizards about finding more than treasure inside. When looked on from the alley, the bank towered over the other shops in the alley with its snowy white façade and bronze guarded entrance. Gringotts vaults were buried deep below its main hall, accessed only by the bumpy, speedy cart rides through deep underground caverns which could only be worked by a Gringotts goblin. There were few safer places in Britain other than Gringotts bank.

As the two lined up at the counter with the smallest line, Harry looked around some more to see several pathways leading away from the main room, no doubt leading to the many vaults and employee offices.

The Goblins themselves seemed to interest Harry as well, and not because of their looks or the fact that they _were_Goblins either. Harry found their attitude to be extremely amusing – bordering on aggressive but definitely rude, the Goblins made it their mission to sneer at every single witch or wizard that they served, perhaps just to let them know that while they are serving them, they didn't like it one bit.

Actually, now that he thought of it, he couldn't really tell if they were sneering or smiling, their razor sharp teeth, long clawed fingers and large domed heads making for a pretty intimidating image. No wonder most of the patrons would look away uneasily when they so much as looked at them with their coal black eyes, making sure to let their pointy teeth show.

Finally, it was their turn to be served and as the two approached the Goblin's desk. Harry was surprised to see that the Goblin didn't sneer at them immediately, or he didn't think so, they were very confusing.

"How may we help you today sir?" asked the Goblin, seemingly ignoring Harry and addressing Remus alone with something akin to respect, it seemed.

"I would like to access my trust vault and also go over the finances of the potter estate, now that I am of age, if that might not be too much trouble", Harry interjected over Remus. The goblin merely raised an eyebrow and wrote something down on a piece of parchment before speaking.

"Do you have your key, young Potter?", the goblin asked.

Harry nodded and handed over his trust vault key to the goblin- no doubt much more impressive looking then your regular vault key due to the Potters being an ancient pureblood family - and handed it over to the Goblin to inspect. Riphook, as his nameplate suggested looked it over for a few moments, checking to see if it was a valid Gringotts key, he assumed, before nodding and motioning the two of them to a Goblin that stood over to the side of the hall waiting with a group of five other witches and wizards.

"I will have Gornuk take you to the Trust vault. He will later take you to the account manager's office for the discussion of the holding of the Potter Family Vault", Riphook told Harry and Remus as they reached Gornuk. When they arrived, the goblin seemed to do a head count before leading them all together down a tunnel, Harry figured that they would take them down in groups, otherwise it would be quite time consuming getting around beneath Gringotts and to everyone's vaults.

At the end of the tunnel, they reached a platform housing several oversized carts with level controls on the inside hooked up to a railway.

The goblin got into the cart and waited silently as his passengers climbed into the cart with him. Harry wondered to himself whether the goblins were always so surly and broody or they acted like that in front of wizards to give off an aura of toughness_. _As soon as they all got on, the door of the cart closed behind them, immediately, the cart lurched forward at impressive speeds through a long series of twisting and turning tunnels. The speed which they were travelling, and the resulting wind blowing harshly into their faces as a result of it, caused Remus' eyes to water. Harry's eyes were protected from such things due to his seeing glasses; the rectangular frames were always seen on his face, for it was seemingly a Potter curse apparently to forever have poor vision; his father had poor vision, and his father's father had it too – now that he thought about it, he probably should discover a magical way to permanently keep them attached to his face, until he removed them himself – a thought for another time perhaps.

Finally the cart reached the Potter trust vault. Harry got out of the cart and waited for Gornuk to open the vault door. Once inside, he shoveled a couple of hundred galleons in a bag that Remus had given to him. His purpose finished, he went back outside and climbed back into the cart. After another hair rising journey, they reached the marble hall of Gringotts where the passengers got out.

"Mr. Potter, if you would come with me, I would escort you to the account manager's office. Your guardian however is not welcome as he is not of Potter blood", Gornuk addressed Harry who nodded curtly before looking at Remus.

"Remus, why don't you go on and rest in the main hall? I will return in a few minutes", Harry told Remus who waved at him and walked away in the direction of the seats in the main hall.

Harry followed Gornuk to the account manager's office where Gornuk opened the door and indicated him to get inside. As Harry walked inside the office, the cold steel of a spear touched the back of his neck which caused Harry to stiffen.

"Make one wrong move, youngling and I will hack you in so many pieces that one would get tired counting them", a voice behind Harry growled.

Harry obligingly raised his arms slowly in the air in the universally accepted gesture of surrender as he casually replied, "I presume that there is a reason that this is happening. However I am tired from all the walking I have done today. May I sit on one of those comfortable looking chairs until I am informed of what offense I have committed?"

The goblin behind him laughed as he replied, "Not many people who are faced with one of our spears to the neck can be glib about the situation. You have my respect, whoever you are. Go on take the seat."

Harry frowned and replied, "I am Harry Potter."

"That is to be decided."

Harry shrugged his shoulders in reply and waited for more information. Within a few minutes, another goblin entered from a concealed side door. Raising his eye brows at the secret entrance, Harry waited as the goblin seated himself comfortably on his chair before looking inscrutably at Harry who simply glared back. After a few seconds, the goblin broke the eye stare and asked, "Who are you?"

Harry replied, "I told the guard behind me and I say again I am Harry Potter, son of James and Lily Potter."

The goblin gnashed his teeth at the reply before asking, "Then how is it possible that our detectors were set off a few minutes ago that a person bearing the soul of Tom Marvolo Riddle gained access to the Potter Vault?" his voice reaching an octave now.

Harry had the decency to look embarrassed and said sheepishly, "So you uhh….know about it?"

When the goblin replied with a stony glare, Harry decided to come clear to the goblins. With a sigh he began.

"What do you know about alternate universes?"

Half an hour later the goblins were looking at Harry with incredulous expressions. The account manager leaned back on his chair and said, "So you mean to say that you are from an alternate universe where you were the boy who lived and there was a piece of Voldemort stuck in your soul, which is now gone but you still retain his memories and several of his skills." The goblin looked at Harry for a minute and then said, "Preposterous."

Harry indignantly replied, " If there is a way to prove the truth, I will gladly do so."

At this the goblin grinned in a feral manner as he said, "As it is there is a way to ensure that you speak the truth. I have it with me here." The goblin opened one of the drawers in his desk and took out a vial of clear liquid. Indicating to the goblin behind Harry, he got up as the guard grabbed Harry from behind and forcibly tipped back his head.

After three drops were poured down Harry's throat, the goblin waited for a minute before asking:

"What is your name?"

"Harry James Potter"

The goblin exchanged a stunned look with the guard before asking, "Is everything you told me in the last half hour the truth?"

Harry replied with vacant eyes, "It is the truth."

The goblin nodded and then poured down the antidote into Harry's mouth as the guard released his head. Harry gasped and spluttered as he regained control of his senses and cleared his throat several times before glaring at the goblin who simply said, "You have proven who you are. Interrogating someone with truth serum is standard goblin procedure. Now Gornuk will take you to your account manager's office." The goblin rang a bell on his desk and Gornuk entered the office. Gesturing to Harry to follow he went back outside as Harry followed.

Harry followed Gornuk to another office where he sat down on a seat without being attacked again. A few minutes later, another Goblin entered the room. This one was clad in an official looking suit and tie. Harry immediately knew that this was one of the most important goblins of Gringotts by way of his mannerisms and attitude.

The goblin spoke, "Good Morning, Mr. Potter. My name is Grimlock and I am the Potter account manager and have been so for the last fifty years. What can I do for you today?"

Harry replied, "Greetings Grimlock. I am here to review the Potter Holdings and the estate as I am of eleven years of age and am now fit to make decisions as the new heir of the family."

Grimlock nodded and pressed a button on his desk and Gornuk entered the room. The two spoke in Gobbledygook for few minutes before Gornuk went out. He returned in a few minutes with a huge sheaf of documents in his arms. Putting the documents on the desk, he exited the room.

"First of all, here is the list of current holdings of the Potter family", Grimlock said handing a sheaf of parchment to Harry. Harry perused it, becoming thoroughly shocked at the information.

_POTTER FAMILY HOLDINGS_

_Liquid assets:_

_ 5,081,971 galleons_

_972,287 sickles_

_27,908 knuts_

_Residencies:_

_13, Godric's Hollow_

_Potter Manor, Rowan Hill, Cardigan bay, Wales_

_Potter Townhouse, London_

_7, Hogsmeade High Street _

_Castel Mastodon, Rome_

_413, Potter's Den, East 76__th__ street, New York_

_The Retreat, Athens_

Harry reached the end of the list going over all the properties he had in his mind, thinking about the places he would have to visit to ensure that the properties were in livable condition. He was surprised to see so many properties in his name. He had over twenty properties to his name. However he was also surprised to see the amount of money he had in his family vaults.

"I was under the impression that the Potters were an ancient pureblood family", Harry enquired to Grimlock.

"Indeed, Mr. Potter. You would be correct."

"Then shouldn't there be more liquid assets to the Potter name?", Harry asked.

"There would be, but due to several circumstances it is not so. The primary reason is the two wars that Britain has recently gone through. Revenue was at an all-time low and your grandfather Lord Charlus Potter had to dispose of the various businesses that were under the Potters. Moreover, Grindelwald during a raid in England destroyed the prime jewel of the Potter Empire. The Potter harbor was completely destroyed by the attack and it has not been rebuilt to this day. Your father was also to blame. He spent his inheritance quite recklessly when he graduated from Hogwarts. The Potter family vault was also responsible for funding of the illegal vigilante group started by Dumbledore to combat Voldemort. A huge amount of resources went into it. This is the reason for the current deplorable state of the Potter finances", Grimlock finished to a pensive looking Harry.

Harry cursed inwardly before he spoke, "Can I make investments now or do I have to wait until I am seventeen?"

"You can begin investing for your family finances as long as you take over your position as the heir apparent to the Potter House now. At the age of fifteen you will undergo the right of inheritance to determine if you can lay claim to any other house other than the Potters. When you come of age, you will take over your title of the Lord Potter, Earl of Richmond. It is merely a ceremonial title given to the holders of the wizengamot seats in the ministry."

Harry thought silently for a minute and then said, "Very well, Grimlock. I would like to officially confirm my status as the heir to the Potter Family House."

Grimlock nodded and he opened an ornate box set on top of the sheafs of parchment containing the Potter family account details. Harry leaned forward as the box revealed to gold rings set upon purple velvet cloth.

Grimlock took the smaller ring out of the box and handed it to Harry, indicating him to put it on. Harry slipped on the ring on his left ring finger and examined the ring before it melted out of sight. When Harry looked at Grimlock in askance, he explained, "The rings are enchanted to remain out of sight unless the ring bearer is on some official ministry business or some ball or some other formal occasion."

Harry nodded in acceptance and said, "I would like to know the state of the vaults now if that is possible."

Grimlock answered,_ "_Your number-one family account is showing a balance of just over five million galleons, which is currently accumulating interest at the rate of 2.75 percent per annum. Your number-two account that is the trust vault," he continued, "has a balance of just over seventy five thousand galleons."

"Can I combine the two accounts?", Harry asked the goblin who shook his head in reply.

"I have to say, Grimlock that I find a 2.75 percent return on my capital unacceptable, and that I shall in future be putting my money to better use."

Grimlock asked, "Can Gringotts help in this venture?"

"Yes, I will primarily be investing in the muggle world" said Harry. "I shall be investing in three areas—property, stocks and shares, and possibly bonds, which incidentally are showing a current return of 7.12 percent across the board. I will also set aside a small amount, never more than ten percent of my total worth, for speculative ventures." Harry had carefully perused the financial newspapers in the muggle world as he had been planning on investing in the muggle world for quite some time ever since he found that the muggle world offered better return to investments rather than the wizarding world. In his old world, he had never worried about money, but with his new personality, he had developed very good business acumen and was now looking forward to putting it to use."

"Then may I suggest in the circumstances," said Grimlock, "that we move your money into three separate accounts two of them in the muggle world that cannot be traced back to you, while appointing nominee directors as your representatives."

"In the circumstances?" repeated Harry.

"Since 9/11, the American and the British muggle ministries are taking far more interest in anyone who moves large sums of money around. It would not be wise for your name to keep popping up on their radar. The ministry of magic won't take interest in bailing you out of trouble with the muggles since you are a minor."

"Good thinking," said Harry.

"Assuming that you agree to our setting up these accounts," added Grimlock, "may I ask whether you will wish to make additional use of the bank's expertise in managing your investments? I mention this, because our property department, for example, employs over forty specialists in the field who currently manage a portfolio of just fewer than one hundred billion galleons all over the world, and our investment department is considerably larger."

"I shall take advantage of everything you have to offer," Said Harry, "and do not hesitate to let me know if you think I am making a wrong decision. However, over the past year I have spent a considerable amount of time following the fortunes of twenty-eight particular companies and I have decided to invest some of my capital in eleven of them."

"What will be your policy when it comes to purchasing shares in those companies?" asked Grimlock furiously taking notes.

"I would want you to buy in small tranches whenever they come on the market—never aggressively, as I do not wish to be responsible for influencing the market either way. Also, I never want to hold more than two percent of any one company." Harry handed Grimlock a list of the companies whose progress he had been monitoring for the last year. He had also added several names that he knew would begin to turn in profit in a couple of years as he had basically come from the future.

"Then there is the issue of the Potter Harbor. It was once known as the prime jewel of the Potter Fortune and I would like you to ensure that it returns to its former glory. I have also decided to buy stock in a hotel chain in the muggle world. Its name is on the list that I gave you. I have discovered that they annually turn out profits of a several billion pounds as it has hotels all over the world in prime tourist destinations. In this one, I want you to buy at least thirty percent of the stock since it is a veritable goldmine. However make it clear to the owners when you buy the stock that we have no intentions of take-over. I do not want irate Hotel managers on my case for no reason ", Harry finished as the goblin completed taking his notes.

"I also have another question. Remus was my guardian for the last eight years. Did he not make any attempts to consolidate the Potter accounts?", Harry asked curiously.

Grimlock answered, "He tried to. However Potter family mandate dictates that only those who have a blood tie to the Potter family may make investments on the behalf of the head of House Potter. Your guardian was not related to you by blood and hence could not make any investments. He was only allowed to withdraw the money required for your care and upkeep."

Harry nodded and said with a smile, "Thank you for your explanation."

Grimlock nodded and asked, "Anything else, Heir Potter?"

"No, thank you. That will be all for now", Harry replied courteously as he got up.

Grimlock got up as well and accompanied Harry to the door while saying, "With the way you have handled your accounts today, I have no doubt that this will be the beginning of a long and fruitful partnership, Heir Potter", as the goblin smirked. "Gringotts will send you quarterly account statements to inform you about your investments."

"One last question, Grimlock. How were you goblins able to sense the essence of Tom Riddle inside me?"

Grimlock smirked as he replied, "Each Gringotts vault is equipped with goblin sensors that can detect a person's magic when they enter the vault. The information is sent up to the respective account managers for cross checking. Nothing escapes that measure."

"Ah, that would explain it. Thank You, May your day be fruitful, Grimlock", Harry said as he bid goodbye to the goblin.

"As I wish for you, Heir Potter."

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTES: HERE IS THE NEXT INSTALLMENT. PARTS OF IT BELONG TO THE ORIGINAL FIRST CHAPTER AS I DID NOT WANT TO WRITE THE CHAPTER COMPLETELY ANEW. I ALSO INCLUDED AN ORIGINAL SCENE OF GRINGOTTS WHERE HARRY'S SECRET IS DISCOVERED. I HOPE YOU LIKE IT. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. CONSTRUCTIVE CRTICISM IS ALWAYS WELCOME. HOWEVER FLAMES SHALL BE IGNORED DISDAINFULLY. ENJOY THE CHAPTER. THE NEXT UPDATE WILL BE ON THE 14TH OF NOVEMBER. CHEERS.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**NOTES ON THE NOVEL**

**- The story begins in the canon universe right after Harry confronts Bellatrix in the atrium and then will move into another universe.**

**- The year in which Harry will start Hogwarts will be the year 2005, rather than 1990, or 1991 like it is in canon. Eventually, the story will branch out into the muggle world, it will make things more exciting and easy for me if I can write in technology I know about, instead of having to refer to wikipedia and discover what technology was around in the 90's . . .**

**- This does not change the fact that he, too, is a candidate to be the 'child of prophecy', for if you read it carefully 'the one with the power to vanquish the dark lord approaches' does not necessarily mean they are about to be born.**

**-Harry will be in the same year as the twins, but he won't be befriending them at first. Ron and Hermione won't come into the story until Harry's third year, due to the aging change.**

**- Harry is not the 'Boy-who-lived'.**

**- The prophecy will force nothing in this story. It will be as it should have been; a possibility rather than a sure thing. I hate it when people make the prophecy give Harry god-like powers or make Harry and Voldemort Invincible – it just won't happen in this story.**

**- Harry's strength will be believable, as in, anybody who works as hard as he does could achieve it. This is the case because he'll be strong using magic available to everyone – he'll just be better at it because he worked for it. The only thing he will be able to do that isn't available to is speak Parseltongue. Since he also has the essence of Riddle and the sixteen year old Harry from canon(read from beginning), there will be a huge amount of power at his disposal but not godlike.**

**- Parseltongue, in this story, works just like a Metamorphagus' powers work, and by that, i mean how one obtains the ability. They randomly pop up in someone every now and again, and once it does, it becomes hereditary (Tonks had it, none of her relatives did, and then she passed it on to Teddy).**

**- Neville Longbottom is the Boy-who-lived and his personality will be different because of it. Instead of suffering ridicule for his whole life, he has been showered with praise. He will not be evil, or mean. Just a little stupid, self-righteous and arrogant – like a young James Potter or Ron Weasley.**

**- Therefore, what actually happened that night is that Riddle chose to go to the Longbottom's manor first; Wormtail is still the Potters' secret keeper, while Bella, Rodolphus, Rabastan and Barty Jr went to the Potter's house instead, after Wormtail sold them out. What actually happened that night has explained in the story.**

**- Ignotus Peverell will remain Harry's ancestor, he will eventually get the cloak.**

**- Yes, Harry will be somewhat super compared to other wizards by the time he graduates from Hogwarts. He will never flaunt his power or use it to beat down bullies and flex his magical muscles.**

**- Harry will excel (ridiculously so) at Transfiguration, Charms, Runic Magic, Arithmancy and Parsel-magic. Possibly, he may also combine his Parsel healing magics with muggle medicine/ surgery later on. All his powers will be believable, and in my opinion, make the fight scenes all the more awesome.**

**- Don't expect Harry to go all out for the first time until the end of his seventh year (Fifth year canon).**

**- Harry is an anti-hero of sorts. Many people will think he's cruel, a jerk and not a nice person. Those people will be right. Think Greg House, he's bitter about something, absolutely brilliant, and a smart-ass who doesn't care about anyone but himself – the only difference is that he _does_ care for people he considers family, he just won't tell them. He also contains the warstruck personalities of two others and hence they will also affect him.**

**- The magical world will be expanded on in a major way. After he graduates from Hogwarts, very little of the story will be based in Britain.**

**- Dumbledore is not evil; he genuinely does want the best for everybody. The road to hell though, as they say, is always paved in good intentions. His manipulations won't be nearly as severe as some other fanfics authors make it out to be though.**

**- The characters from the original novel 'Knowledge is power' will all appear in this story.**

**- Lemons may or may not make an appearance. Definitely Limes though, as sex will be a heavily discussed subject in this story – what teenagers don't talk about it? Or, in most cases, experience it.**

**- The humour in this story will be the kind I find funny and the kind you would usually hear if you hang out with my friends and I. We like to rag on each other a lot, and we laugh as we do it. Sarcastic, downright slapstick at times, or even classic one-liners, these are the kinds of jokes to expect.**

**On with the story now:**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 07: The Wands<strong>

Harry walked out into the Gringotts lobby where he spotted Remus sitting on one of the comfortable lounges and reading a booklet on "Why should you choose Gringotts". Seeing Remus engrossed in the booklet, Harry smirked evilly as he crept up to Remus and yelled, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" while poking Remus in the chest. The werewolf startled by the sound due to his enhanced hearing fell out of the chair with a yelp and hit his head on the floor.

Remus looked around wildly when he saw Harry standing a few feet away; smirking like the cat got the canary. Growling softly, he picked himself up from the floor and swore at Harry which caused several passing women to look disapprovingly at Remus. Remus immediately stopped cussing and grabbed hold of Harry's shoulder as he tugged the troublesome kid out of Gringotts.

"You, my dear Harry are going to get some well-deserved pranking from me when we reach home", Remus purred softly at Harry who immediately stopped grinning.

"You looked like you were enjoying yourself, so I decided to rouse you from that book in a boisterous way", Harry tried to defend himself.

Remus snorted softly to himself as he guided Harry to Madam Malkin's clothes for all occasions. The man handed his charge to the saleswoman, instructing her to outfit him in three school uniforms and several casual clothes as Harry had outgrown his clothes by a large margin.

Harry stood on a stool as the inch tape measured him for clothes. Over the last three years, he had developed a liking for stylish clothes, since he never had clothes to call his own. He watched as the sales woman added three school robes to his basket and then asked him to select his casual robes himself. He also added a set of white shirts, a black cardigan, a scarf, slacks and several ties for school. They currently had no house logo on it; the seamstress informed him that the castle would deal with that little detail after he was sorted. The boy quickly selected his robes and paid the bill at the counter and left the store with Remus.

"Hey, Remus, I wanted to buy an owl of my own", Harry said to Remus who frowned but said, "But we have Bartholomew."

Harry replied, "He is a family owl. I think I could do with one of my own."

Remus nodded reluctantly but said, "You are taking care of her. Bart makes too much mess already."

Harry rolled his eyes but nodded as they made their way towards Magical Menagerie. Twenty minutes later, Harry came out of the shop followed by Remus with a familiar snowy white owl perched on his shoulder. Harry had already named her Hedwig as he asked her to fly on to Potter Manor as they had a lot more shopping to do.

"Let's go to Flourish and Blotts. I want to leave the wand for last as it takes a lot of time to find a wand that suits you", Remus suggested to Harry who nodded reluctantly. They entered Flourish and Blotts where Remus went off to find Harry's first year texts while Harry added several advanced titles to the lot as he had already done the first year textbooks. He purchased the rest of the series of the 'Standard book of Spells' as well as books on advanced Transfiguration theory, battle Transfiguration manuals, advanced Charms and spell, and several texts on Runes and their application. It wasn't like Remus could limit his book spending budget, it was Harry's money, so he just watched with resignation as Harry spent more money on books than he had ever spent in his life.

When Harry paid at the counter, the salesman saw the books and threw Harry a weird look before saying, " 7 galleons, 13 sickles, please."

Harry nodded and handed over the money and Remus took the textbooks with him. As they made their way out of the shop, "I'd suggest we get something to eat seeing that it's already lunch time. . ." Remus suggested casually, grinning as Harry glared – hard – at him, "but I guess we can get your wand so you can stop glaring at me like a spoilt five year old child," he finished with a chuckle, only to yelp in pain when Harry kicked him in the shin.

"Why you little piece of. . ." but it was too late, Harry was already scurrying off towards Ollivanders leaving an irritated Remus in his wake who was forced to follow his charge's trail.

As soon as Harry entered the stall, there was a tinkle of a bell from above indicating to whoever owned the store that they had a customer. Surprisingly enough, the small dusty stall was empty currently, despite all the children his age outside running around getting supplies. Oh well, he wasn't going to complain, it just meant he could get his wand sooner.

"Mr. Potter, I remember the day your parents came in for their wands like it was yesterday," a voice said from behind him, startling him somewhat. Spinning on his heel, he turned to see Ollivander's large grey eyes peering intently into his own through his spectacles with interest, "yes, yes, mahogany and 11 inches, pliable, excellent for transfiguration, your father's wand was. . . and Lily Evans, your mother, 10 ¼ inches, willow, swishy, good for charms work. Both very good wands, I assume you're here to get your too then?"

Harry looked at him with a raised eyebrow "No, I thought I'd come for the view, as marvelous as it is," Harry replied sarcastically, causing Ollivander to chuckle.

"Cheeky, just like your father was, well then, this way, which is your wand arm then?" asked the wand maker, pulling a tape measure out of his pocket and allowing it to float midair as it took the most obscure, and in his opinion, pointless measurements imaginable. Harry just wanted his wand as quickly as possible, so he went with it, not caring either way.

"I'm right handed," Harry answered, but he got the feeling that Ollivander wasn't listening as he had just dismissed the answer and went out back to bring out a few boxes, of what he correctly assumed, held wands.

"Try this first, 11 inches, Dragon Heartstring, robust and good for defence charms," he said, handing him a char grey wand which immediately, upon having contact with it, sent a chill down his spine.

"Nope, not that one," Ollivander said, snatching the wand right out of his hand and returning it to its box, "try this one, 11 ¼ inches, Unicorn hair core from a rather arrogant male unicorn, good for finesse and skilled spell casting," he explained, handing the wand to Harry, however, this one almost burnt his hand right off as soon as he touched it "Nope, not that one either, it seems the Unicorn passed off its arrogance to his hairs as well. . ."

Fishing out another wand from the back, Ollivander had a smile on his face as he handed it to the boy "This one should do it, 12 inches, Dragon Heartstring core from a particularly fierce Hungarian Horntail, excellent for battle magic and charms" this one sounded interesting to Harry, so, taking it in his hand and hoping for the best, he prepared to swish it only for a large number of shelves to burst open and release their contents around him in a wild display of chaotic magic.

Ollivander frowned as he took the wand back and went to get some more boxes; it was also at that moment that Remus decided to enter the store.

"No luck yet Lucky?" asked the werewolf, to which Harry responded with a frown and a shake of his head.

"I've already tried three, but none of them are right apparently. . ." he trailed off as Ollivander came out with an armful of wand boxes. Remus got the idea that they would be here for a while.

Harry couldn't believe this, he had to have tried at least _every_ wand in the damn stall, the last one Ollivander was _sure_ would have worked for him – even his old holly and phoenix feather wand, but it was not to be, that one too left him feeling empty.

Suddenly, Ollivander returned from the back of the shop carrying something behind his back with a serious expression on his face as he looked to Remus, who was lounging in one of the stools provided by Ollivander earlier, with a bored expression on his face, and Harry who was looking slightly anxious. The prospect of possibly not getting a wand was finally starting to get to him.

"Never in my life have I had such a hard time finding a wand for someone Mr. Potter, it's the wand that chooses the wizard after all," he began as he placed an old dusty box on the counter "which is why I am even considering letting you try this one," he said, opening the lid and letting Harry see, in his opinion, the coolest wand so far. It had a rather thick and curved handle made of some black coloured wood that looked to grip comfortably in the palm of someone's hand, the tip of the wand looked to be a unicorn's horn carved out of the same wood yet coloured ivory that had a ridge protruding from the spike like hilt and spiraling all the way around it to the tip. The wand looked deadly, awesome, and powerful - Harry wanted it.

Harry warily gripped the hilt of the wand and held it closely, peering at it with a fierce intensity. At first, nothing seemed to happen - no reaction at all - causing Ollivander let out a disappointed sigh. He was about to take it back and inform the boy that he had no wand for him when a light suddenly began to shine brightly from the tip of wand, getting brighter and brighter until Ollivander and Remus had to shield their eyes from the light; however, for Harry, the light seemed comforting, warm and it didn't burn his eyes at all, allowing him to stare at the core of the light's origin without the slightest need to shield away from the spectacle.

The strangest feeling seemed to be coming from the wand, yet it wasn't strange in a bad way. It was a warm, tingly feeling travelling up his arm and then to his chest and out to the rest of his body; if he were to try and explain the feeling he was experiencing, he would describe it as finding a long lost piece of his soul after a long, tireless search before finally reuniting with it. He felt whole, yet before touching the wand, he never felt empty, it was hard to explain. It was strange, but Harry didn't mind. He instantly knew this was his wand, and he was happy, and he was glad that it was.

As the light died down, Ollivander and Remus were finally able to see Harry holding his wand before him, looking at it fondly with a small and content smile on his face. Remus was happy that Harry finally found a wand, both because it was his first wand and because if it had taken any longer, he would have left the store and sworn Harry off magic for the rest of his life. Ollivander, however, had a troubled expression on his face.

"Congratulations young Master Potter, I think it safe to say that we can expect great things from you. That wand you hold in your hand has a long history, one that tells tales of great tragedy and great success. That wand you hold in your hand can be considered both a blessing and a curse, which is why I must tell you of its history and its origins. . ." he trailed off ominously, making sure he had both their attentions. When he saw that he had both their undivided attention (Harry's was flicking between his wand and Ollivander), he continued on with the tale.

"There is a wand of legends that has had many names in the past, but one name that would be the most proper would be the 'Elder Wand', and that wand is the wand you hold in your hands right now," he began, in a grandfatherly 'story-telling' voice.

"If you are to believe legends, and in the Wizarding world, one will learn that to every legend, there is always some semblance of truth, then perhaps this story may interest you," he said "There was once a story of three brothers who were walking, and in time, came upon a river too deep and dangerous to swim or wade across, but because the brothers were learned in the magical arts, they produced a bridge over the river. At the middle of the bridge, they came across a hooded figure, Death himself. Death was enraged, for the clever brothers crossed over the river unharmed while the previous travellers drowned in the dangerous waters. Death pretended to congratulate the wizards and told them they each deserved a prize for their marvelous magic," Ollivander paused there to gather his thoughts.

"The oldest of the brothers, who was a combative man, asked for a duel-winning wand, also worthy for a wizard who conquered Death. So Death retrieved a branch from an Elder Tree and fashioned a wand to give to the oldest brother," he explained, motioning to the wand in Harry's hands causing Remus's and Harry's eyes to widen in shock "The second of the brothers, who was arrogant, wanted to humiliate Death further and asked for the power to recall the dead. So Death picked up a stone from the riverbank and gave it to him and told him that the stone had the power of resurrection. The youngest brother was the humblest, the wisest, and did not trust Death in the slightest. He asked for something enabling him to move on without being followed by Death. So Death most unwillingly gave up his Cloak of Invisibility to the brother. After this, Death moved out of the way, and the brothers discussed their recent adventure," Ollivander was pleased to see that he had both Harry and Remus enthralled by his tale – they should be, it was very important that they knew this information.

"In time, the brothers separated towards different adventures. The oldest brother engaged in duels which he always won, boasting about his invincible wand from Death. One night, however, when he was asleep, a jealous wizard crept up on him, slit the brother's throat, and took the wand for himself; Death then took the first brother for his own," he said to the surprised duo. Harry looked at his wand warily, but still held it in an iron-like grip, not willing to give it up.

"The second brother had a home where he lived alone; he got the stone out one day and turned it thrice in his hand. The woman who he hoped to marry, only to have died previously, appeared before him. She was separated from her deathly world and was sad and cold. Driven mad, the second brother killed himself and rejoined his love in death; Death then took the second brother for his own," he paused, his eyes flickering as he tried to remember the rest of the tale.

"Death never found the youngest brother until he took off the cloak and passed it to his son. Death appeared upon the youngest brother who greeted him as an old friend and they departed from the world as equals.

The three objects that death fashioned for the brothers were forever known as the Deathly Hallows. It is said that whoever wields all three of the hallows will be considered the master of death – so you see why that wand can be considered a blessing and a curse . . ."

Harry and Remus seemed pensive and troubled for a moment before Harry frowned and looked at his wand then back at Ollivander "Sorry Mr. Ollivander, but no matter how much I love my wand, I just can't believe the story you told me to be even close to the truth . . ."

Seeing the man about to interrupt, Harry stalled him by raising his hand before continuing "I'm not saying it isn't partly true, because I really wouldn't know, but to think this wand would allow the wielder to be unbeatable in duels is laughable, Remus could still, with his 'average' wand, pummel me into the ground, regardless of which wand I wield. No legendary wand will change that . . . wouldn't it make more sense that this wand simply allowed one to focus their magic much more easily, while having affinities for all kinds of magic, like how your regular wands have affinities for certain branches of magic?"

Ollivander smiled mysteriously and chuckled "I share the same opinion, but one can't argue with legends. However, thinking the way you do already puts you a step ahead of that wand's previous owners," he said with an approving nod "the last wizard to wield that wand, was unfortunately, the Dark Lord Grindelwald himself, and it was the very wand he was using when Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, defeated him in a duel," he smiled mysteriously, "So, it is safe to say that given that the wand chose you as its owner, and that Albus was able to defeat Grindelwald in a duel at the time, that the stories can't be one hundred percent accurate, hmm?"

Harry nodded and pocketed his wand before Ollivander's face turned serious as he looked to Remus "The lad is bright, perhaps it would be in his best interest to be taught Occlumency to guard the secrets about the wand in his mind – many would seek to harm and destroy him to be able to harness its powers, after all."

Seeing Remus pale at the implications, he nodded in shock "I'm a werewolf, as you know, we are naturals at Occlumency. I'll do my best" he promised, still looking deathly pale.

Ollivander nodded and seemed to stare off into space for a while "It would probably be best to get some texts for the lad about it, you won't find what you need at Flourish and Blotts though . . ." Ollivander said, trailing off. Remus, understanding the message, nodded and motioned Harry to pay for his wand.

"Oh no, lad, I can't accept your money for that wand, for it was never of my own creation and I was never its master . . . could I, perhaps, interest you in a wand holster though?" he asked with a cheesy grin getting an amused snort from Harry for his antics.

"Actually, it's the lad's birthday, I think I'll buy a Dragon hide wrist holster with the standard anti-summoning charms, given what you've told us about the wand, it will no doubt come in handy," Ollivander's eyes twinkled merrily before going out back and bringing out a stylish black wrist holster that looked to be made out of leather, which is what Dragon Hide is often confused with.

"That will be twenty galleons good sir, and Happy Birthday Mister Potter," Harry nodded appreciatively at Remus and Ollivander, accepting the wrist holster. He put it on under his cardigan sleeve, allowing Ollivander to show him how it worked. With a simple flick of the wrist, the holster magically placed the wand in his hand from its resting place, and vice-versa.

"Another piece of advice, Mr. Potter. I suggest that you buy another wand and use the elder wand as sparingly as you can. If you use the wand in public, a man who has studied the legends will recognize the wand easily for what it is."

"But none of the other wands matched me", Harry said.

Ollivander replied, "There is a wandcrafter in Knockturn alley who might be able to help you. He crafts wands for all the purebloods."

Thanking the wand maker, Harry and Remus left the store to have some lunch before continuing their shopping.

The next few stops consisted of him stocking up on his potions ingredients at an Apothecary that smelt so bad that his eyes watered from the stench of the combined ingredients. He definitely appreciated the art that was potion's making, but he could never really find any joy with working with some of the most disgusting ingredients on the planet, despite knowing that it was a necessity.

He also stopped at the Astronomy store to purchase a top of the line telescope for his star gazing activities at school. The telescope had several different settings that allowed him to gaze further than any regular muggle telescope could hope to see, there was even a function that mapped out constellations and drew them for you as you gazed through the eyepiece.

Remus then led Harry to the entrance of Knockturn Alley. Putting a hand on Harry's shoulder he quietly whispered in Harry's ear, "Pull up the hood of your shirt. It wouldn't do for someone who may recognize you later to see you in these parts and then spread rumors." Harry nodded as he pulled up the hood of his green shirt as he followed Remus who had also transfigured his outer robe into a hood.

Harry's eyes were taking in the sights of Knockturn Alley. He had been here only once before and that had been the ill-fated trip to Borgin and Burkes and that had been at the very entrance of Knockturn alley and now he had gone very far in. So far, Harry had seen nothing at all what he had not expected to see, a bar here, a shop there, it seemed like the other alleys in Diagon Alley, but when you actually looked at the wares each store sold, you would see that the two were very different. Seeing a dark artifact here and there was not uncommon in Knockturn Alley, although most shop keeps knew not to flash them around. But he was not here for some dark artifact; he was here to find a craftsman.

Harry had deduced by now how the ministry tracked under-aged magic. They used charms placed on the wand of the under-aged individual in their first year of Hogwarts, or if they were home schooled, they were visited by the Department for Under-aged Wizardry and had their wands charmed. Although most people had their wands tracked, some influential members of the wizarding society, such as the Malfoys, were able to circumvent the policies due to bribes and political connections. Most Purebloods were given pretty much free reign in learning outside of school, one of the reasons why they did better, overall, than half-blood or muggle-born students. Just one of the many inconsistencies of the Wizarding world.

"There, Harry", Remus pointed at a sign of a wand, tearing Harry's attention from '_for sale' _sign hanging on one of the windows of inn cum pub. Harry had been thinking of a gift for Remus and since he would now be away at Hogwarts for most of the year now, he believed that he had found the perfect gift for the man. The trouble would be to make the man accept it.

"You go on in, Harry. I will find the book on Occlumency in the meantime and be careful", Remus cautioned Harry who waved him away. Harry pushed open the wooden framed glass door and entered the shop. Harry was immediately hit by the smell of the place. There were thousands upon thousands of scents that permeated his mind as he took in his surroundings. The shop was dusty, as with most shops in Knockturn Alley. The room itself was oddly shaped, narrow in width, but very long with a counter and an old register at the other end. Shelves lined the long room with one side holding what looked like potions ingredients and the other looking like a surplus supplier for a carpentry business. All sorts of wood lined the wall, most in long blocks the thickness and length of his forearms, while the potions were labeled meticulously and held in glass mason jars. The smell was a mix of savory nutmeg, floral lavender, pungent pine, and the sickly sweet smell of rot and death.

Harry was blown away by his sensory overload. Now this, he thought, was a wand maker's shop. Nothing like the old moldy smell of _Ollivander's_ shop where there were rows upon rows of finished wands. Harry even wondered if the old man actually made his wands or if he just sat around and tried to scare the children coming into the store.

Approaching the front desk, he was surprised when he heard a voice from the shadows.

"Welcome, Mr. Potter. So you are one of them who can't find a perfect match for their wand, is it?"

Harry swung around to see a man of average height and sturdy build advancing towards him. His hair was white and straggly. The weirdest thing about the man was his eyes. They were milky white in color with no pupils which made the man quite a disturbing figure in Harry's opinion.

"How do you know that I am here because I did not have a perfect match for a wand? For all you know, I could be one of the typical purebloods coming here to circumvent the underage magic laws", Harry demanded suspiciously.

"I can sense magical cores, Mr. Potter. A wand has a magical core just like a wizard or witch. It is how it acts as a conduit to our magic. When I look at you, I see two large wells of magic inside your body. One inside your body and one that runs along your right arm. Both are too huge to be considered magical cores for wands. Purebloods usually buy one wand from Ollivanders so as to not arouse suspicion among the ministry people", the man explained to Harry.

Harry asked, "Who are you?"

"My name, Mr. Potter is Henry Longhand. I have been a wandcrafter for the past three hundred years and I will continue to do so for a great number of years after you leave", Henry said.

"So you are not entirely human, are you?", Harry blurted before he tried to apologize.

"Do not worry, Harry Potter. I am not offended by your question. A child of your age often has questions. I am not entirely human as you call it. However I cannot reveal to you what I am, since we live in an age where something different from the societal norms are persecuted viciously. Indeed, the last person who knew my identity died sixty years ago. Now I want to ask you some questions."

Harry was startled by the sudden change in topic. "Like what?"

"First of all, what is it that you fear the most?"

Harry frowned as he replied, "That's a very personal question, you know."

The man's eyes were grave as he replied, "Indeed, I do. However it is necessary."

"What if I lie?"

"Then, your wand will not be completely a match for you."

Harry scowled, "I fear that I will not be able to live to the expectations that my friends will place on me. I fear that my mistakes may someday lead to loss of life."

Langham nodded as he spoke, "What is your deepest wish?"

"My deepest wish to live happily ever after."

The man's face split into a grin as he got up and said, "And so with those answers, we will make you a wand, Mr. Potter."

Harry was yet again taken aback by the man's mood change and watched as Langham gathered woods, feathers, ashes and cauldron on a table. Langham gestured Harry to come closer and said, "Extend your magic, Mr. Potter. Come boy, we'll start by measuring your innate power to see what kind of materials would suite you best," Langham said as he motioned for Harry to follow him down another stair case Harry had not seen walking into the room.

As they walked down the long staircase, Harry started to smell aromas that were familiar to the outer room, but were slightly different, slightly more volatile and pungent. As they entered the room at the bottom of the stairs he retracted his previous statement about the upper room. This room was what he had pictured a wand maker's work shop would look like.

It was a high vaulted ceiling, vent holes across the top to allow for volatile vapors to escape and keep the crafter unharmed, work benches and tools lined the walls, but looked untouched for years, even though not a speck of dust remained on the surfaces. The walls were lined with different magical materials, a vial of basilisk venom here, a jar of powdered unicorn horn there, a box of veela feathers, and many times many other rare and dangerous materials sitting innocuously in jars that had the faint bluish glow of preservation charms. Along the far wall, there was an even greater selection of wooden blanks used to craft the shaft of the wands. The woods were multi colored with different grains running through them, each carrying a distinct look. In a small area, were stacks and bins of different colored metals. Some in small containers as pellets or natural grains, or in stacks of smelted bars.

"What is the difference between a wandmaker and a wandcrafter?", Harry asked curiously.

"There are several differences. A wandmaker uses only a select range of cores and woods to make wands while a wandcrafter uses whatever he may find suitable. It gives the core more stability and versatility. Also, a wandmaker makes wands at a bulk and sells them off. I only make a single wand for a customer and that is perfectly matched for him", Langham finished.

Langham then took out a small glass ball and showed to Harry as he spoke, "This is the Minerva's guide. It is rumored to have been fashioned by the Roman goddess herself. She is known as the virgin goddess of music, poetry, medicine, wisdom, commerce, weaving, crafts, and magic. She is often depicted with her sacred creature, an owl usually named as the "owl of Minerva", which symbolizes that she is connected to wisdom herself, there exist only a dozen guides all over the world. They measure a person's worth and luck and their connection to the crafting goods. This is how we will find out which materials suit you enough to make a wand."

"Hold out your hand and concentrate inwards boy as I place the Eye onto your palm," the old wand crafter told him.

Harry closed his eyes and held out his hand. Once the silver ball touched his hands his mind shot inwards. Images of his life flew through his mind, his childhood, his life at the Dursleys, his trials at school, the joy he felt when he was with his friends, and the pain at their abandonment as sensations and memories flooded into him. He was rocked with the sheer power of the rush that he nearly collapsed once it stopped. When he opened his eyes, he found himself being supported by Langham, who for some reason was smiling viciously, and being led to a chair. He was soaked with sweat and breathing hard.

"That, lad, was a very interesting experience," he said.

"I've got to agree with that," he mumbled under his breath, "But definitely not something I would like to go through again."

The old man barked a laugh and slapped him on his shoulder, "You won't have to do it again Mr. Potter, and I've got all the information I need. Sit here, while I collect the potential cores."

Harry watched as the old man walked over to the ingredient shelves and began to pull jars and boxes from the shelves without hesitation. After pulling seven bottles and five boxes from the shelves, he returned to Harry wearing a large anticipatory grin.

"I must say lad, I am very excited to be building your wand for you. I've missed the feeling over these many years, and to finally craft a wand for a good man feels revitalizing. I feel as though I'm sixty again," he said with a slight bounce in his step.

Placing the bottles and boxes on the table in front of Harry, the man explained, "Now I want you to run your hands over each of these possible cores. They will react to you by pulling at your magic. You should be able to feel the pull. Point out which ones you feel the pull to."

Harry started with the boxes, running his fingers over them and felt the draw on two of the boxes, "These two," Harry indicated. The old man set the boxes aside and returned the others to the shelves.

Running his hands along the bottles, he selected three and indicated them. Each was small, but contained three different liquids that were very unique. One was silvery like quicksilver, another was clear, but seemed to move about by itself within the bottle, and the last was reddish pink, almost misty as it swirled inside the bottle.

Langham studied the liquids that the boy had indicated. He knew that the wand would be very powerful to the one it was keyed to. The cores individually were powerful enough but when mixed could cause an explosion if handled improperly. However if they were used properly the wand would be one of the most powerful ones he made, probably like one of the ancient wands.

Then he took out several boxes filled with ashes and presented them to Harry who indicated one of them which was almost white in color having greying stripes on them.

"These boxes, Mr. Potter", Langham indicated to the boxes that Harry had chosen first, "contains rosewood and copper metal. They will form the outer core of your wand."

"This", said Langham picking up the bottle containing the silvery liquid "is the essence of chimaera. It is extremely volatile and thus is used sparingly. It represents strength of mind, arrival of violent storms and beginning of natural calamities. Due to this your wand will be extremely strong in weather based attacks. The second one," he said indicating the clear liquid "has liquid remains of one of the last remaining Squonks in the world. The legend holds that the creature's skin is ill-fitting, being covered with warts and other blemishes and that, because it is ashamed of its appearance, it hides from plain sight and spends much of its time weeping. Hunters who have attempted to catch Squonks have found that the creature is capable of evading capture by dissolving completely into a pool of tears and bubbles when cornered. I had managed to coax one into a bag, which, while I was carrying it home, suddenly lightened. On inspection, I found that the bag contained only the liquid remains of the sad animal.

"And this", pointing at the final vial, "contains freely given unicorn blood which is one of the most pure creatures in existence", Langham finished.

"These liquids will form the inner core of your wand. And the final item that you selected is the part of the branches of the legendary Yggdrasil tree which is rumored to be stairway to heaven. This is the stabilizing mixture."

"Okay", Harry said trying to absorb all the information presented to him.

The old man walked over to the bench and began to take out tools, chisels and bores, sand paper and many other tools were spread over the table as the man started to work. Within a few minutes, he had already created the bore into which the core would be poured, and then he had chiseled the wood down into the shape he required and carved his runes with an expert hand and a small shape knife. The wood was smooth and warm. He had definitely not lost his touch. All that was left was to add the shell and the core, and then he could cap it and create the handle.

The old man opened the boxes and explained, "You first add the dry ingredients to the room temperature mix of dragon's blood elixir. They will slowly dissolve, but you must touch nothing. Any agitation would disturb the magic as it filtered into the potion. Once it is dissolved, add powdered unicorn horn to the mix. This will bind the dry ingredients to the potion so that it will not precipitate at a later time. Next, you take the wet ingredients and arrange them by volatility. First we use two drops of chimera's essence followed by three drops of squonk's liquid remains and finally followed by an entire vial of unicorn blood."

"We will use rosewood as an insulating material," he said, picking up a wooden blank, "since you are attuned to this material, and we will use, this as a shell."

Harry looked at the sheet of metal the old man was holding up to him, it was like nothing he had ever seen. It was silvery, yet did not hold the light like silver did, it seemed to not reflect off it, but to absorb it and push the light around it instead of off it. It looked like a liquid mirror, yet reflected no image back to him. It was ethereal and beautiful. Like nothing he had ever seen.

"What is it?" he asked the older man.

"Mithril," he said, with a grin, "Taken from the deepest of the dwarven mines, it was said that in the time before the middle time when high elves roamed the earth and the dwarven nations spanned the land, gods waged war upon each other using the earth as a battle ground. Their war shifted the tides and created mountains. Finally when the war was over, the blood from their battle seeped deep into the cracks of the earth and solidified into Mithril, the blood of the gods."

Incredible, Harry thought to himself.

The man pointed his own wand at the Mithril which floated to a cauldron and slowly started changing into a liquid.

"Use that tool over there and bring the rosewood wand," Langham ordered.

The tool in question looked akin to a screw driver and was used to hold the wand in place while liquid metal was being poured onto it.

"Now, I want you to slowly roll the wand as I coat it in the copper metal. It need not be even as we can finish it after, but try to make it as even as possible, the more contact the metal has with the wand, the more magic can be channeled through it."

As he turned the wand, he saw the quicksilver move over the wand in waves. It was beautiful as the liquid silver rolled onto the wood and flowed into the crevices. He nearly made the mistake of stopping to admire the movement of the liquid metal. When it was complete it seemed to shimmer and it solidified immediately.

The man then took the wand to a grinding wheel where he spent over an hour polishing the wand. He then heated the liquid cores in dragon elixir and then poured the steaming mixture into the hollowed end of the wand. He was surprised to find that the liquid was exactly the right amount needed to fill the wand core to the brim. He then watched as Langham carefully inserted the branches of Yggdrasil into the wand without even spilling a drop of the liquid core.

"Now prick your finger with this knife and put one drop of blood inside the wand to seal it", Langham said handing Harry a silver knife. Harry carefully pricked his finger and watched as the wand core sealed itself as one drop of blood flowed in and the wand and his right hand shone with an unearthly glow and then vanished. Harry blinked and then watched as the bluish- green and white sparks flowed out of wand. Harry grinned as the wand gave him a feeling of immense power and took his breathe away.

"So it is finished", a voice interjected from behind Harry who yelped and his hurry to turn cricked his head.

"Mr. Lupin, Welcome to my shop", Langham said not looking phased at all by Remus's sudden appearance.

"Mr. Langham, Always a pleasure", Remus nodded to the wandcrafter and turned to Harry who was playing with his new wand in his hand. "Done Harry?", Remus asked his charge who absently nodded.

"That will be 130 galleons, thank you, Mr. Potter", Langham said breaking Harry from his reverie. The boy handed the man the required amount and then left the shop after Remus.

"So did you find the book on Occlumency or not?", Harry asked Remus who shook his head.

"No, I am going to check in another store. I simply came back to check on you. Why don't you go back to Diagon Alley and wait without causing any trouble?", Remus asked Harry who nodded and started walking towards Diagon Alley.

Harry did a circle of Diagon Alley, pausing at random shop windows to gaze at their wares until he paused when he saw a jewelry shop. The front window had a wide range of beautiful gold, white gold and silver jewelry, as well as a large selection of earrings, rings, necklaces and bracelets encrusted with all manner of jewels.

Stopping at a pair of rather expensive diamond earrings, Harry looked around to see if Remus was coming back any time soon before throwing caution to the wind and entering the rich, Goblin run establishment.

Remus, hiding a book under his arm in a non-innocent way and utterly failing at looking inconspicuous let out a sigh of relief when he saw Harry leaning against a wall in Diagon Alley waiting for him. His relief was short lived when Harry turned to him with a satisfied smirk, revealing a pair of pierced ears. The sight almost made him drop the book in shock for a number of reasons: One, the thought of what Lily would do to him once she awoke from her coma when she realized what he allowed her eleven year old son to do to himself, and two, the material they seemed to be made of – Harry couldn't be that stupid could he?

"Calm down Remus, its white gold," Harry placated the man, his ear lobes sporting two identical diamond studs, the base being made of white gold rather than gold or silver – the latter of which was fatal to Werewolves.

"What have you done?" Remus asked with dread, causing Harry to look at him weirdly.

Harry didn't answer, choosing to look at Remus in a bored manner instead.

"Your mother is going to kill me," he exclaimed worriedly "I'm too young to die!"

Harry just grinned before motioning for Remus to follow him as they went home; Remus following close behind looking a mixture between queasy and scared shitless. Lily Potter's temper was not something one usually laughed at.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: HERE IS THE NEXT INSTALLMENT OF THE STORY. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS ALWAYS WELCOME. FLAMES SHALL BE COLDLY IGNORED. THE NEXT UPDATE WILL BE ON 21<strong>**ST**** OF NOVEMBER. CHEERS.**

**ONE REVIEWER ASKED THAT HOW A CHILD OF ELEVEN CAN HANDLE FINANCES OF AN ESTATE AS HARRY DID IN THE LAST CHAPTER. I TELL YOU THEY CAN'T. BUT SINCE THE HARRY IN MY STORY HAS THE SKILLS OF RIDDLE WORTH AT LEAST 50 YEARS, HE WOULD KNOW ABOUT FINANCES, SINCE I BELIEVE A RISING DARK LORD LIKE RIDDLE CAN'T REALLY ASK FOR THE ESTATES OF HIS DEATH EATERS UNTIL HE HAD COMPLETELY ESTABLISHED HIMSELF. SO IN HIS EARLIER YEARS OUTSIDE HOGWARTS HE WOULD HAVE TO MANAGE THE SLYTHERIN ESTATE TO WHICH HE IS THE HEIR TO WHICH GIVES HIM GOOD KNOWLEDGE OF DAY TO DAY FINANCES. FURTHERMORE, THE HARRY OF KNOWLEDGE IS POWER UNIVERSE IS ALSO EXTREMELY SMART AND NO DOUBT HE HAS PICKED UP SOME SKILLS ABOUT ESTATE MANAGEMENT.**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWS AND FEEDBACK HAS BEEN EXTREMELY HELPFUL.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 08: Off to Hogwarts**

Harry had spent the rest of the days before he went off to Hogwarts perusing his first year books as well as the advanced books he had bought from _Flourish and Blotts. _Granted, he knew the first year material by heart, but it still did not hurt to revise a bit. He was sure that while many things may have changed, Potions Master Severus Snape's attitude towards him was not going to change anytime soon. He had no desire to be caught unaware by the dour man and be castigated again for not reading his books again.

Remus had also started teaching him Occlumency in the past month. Harry discovered that with Remus teaching him the subject, he could get greater understanding of the material, unlike when Snape had tried to teach him by simply yelling _'Clear your mind'_. He still remembered their first lesson.

_Harry was sitting in his room on a couch reading a book as usual when Remus entered. The man flicked his wand and shut the door behind him with a snap. He then looked at Harry and said, "Today, Lucky we are going to start on your Occlumency lessons that Mr. Ollivander recommended me teach to you. We shall start your lesson with the absolute basics today and slowly move forward."_

"_The art of mind magic is of two types. __Legilimency__is the magical skill of extracting feelings and memories from another person's mind — a form of magical "__telepathy__". It also allows one to convey visions or memories to another person, whether real or imaginary. A witch or wizard possessing this skill is called a__Legilimens,__and can, for example, detect lies and deceit in another person, witness memories in another person's past, or "plant" false visions in another's mind. The counter-skill to Legilimency is__Occlumency__and its user, known as an__Occlumens__, by which one can compartmentalize one's emotions, or prevent a Legilimens from discovering thoughts or memories which contradict one's spoken words or actions. An advanced form of Occlumency is planting false temporary memories inside an Occlumens' own head while blocking all other true memories, so if a Legilimens, even a highly skilled one, were to attempt to read the mind he or she would find false memories only and believe everything was right. All well-known spies in the wars are accomplished Occlumens as it helps them to lie successfully."_

"_So, Legilimency is a form of mind reading", Harry interjected._

_Remus shook his head and said, "No, it is not mind reading, Harry. What the muggles call mind reading are cheap parlor tricks. They can merely deduce what a person is thinking at that time. A Legilimens can read the whole life of a person simply by looking into his eyes. They can gain access to entire thoughts and emotions of a person which may effectively grant them control of that person. That is the reason that Legilimency is so strictly regulated by the ministry."_

"_Now, I am going to use a method of teaching that is commonly used for beginners. In this method, the practitioner focuses on a physical object which helps to let go his thoughts and emotions. After you get proficient in the art, you won't need the object to occlude your mind. I am going to use a candle as the physical object, Harry. For some people this type of occlumency is quite easy, as they find it easier to let go of thoughts when they are concentrating on a physical "thing" rather than simply trying to empty their mind of thoughts and emotions."_

_Remus continued as he paced around the room, "For others, this occlumency can be a bit of a challenge - yes it can sometimes be tricky to keep your eyes open and focused on a candle without them blinking or watering. However, with a little practice, most people find that they gradually become very comfortable with this type of open-eye occlumency."_

_Remus conjured a candle in his hand and set it on a table in front of Harry who was watching everything curiously. He then lit the candle and then said, "Harry, now watch the candle that I lit carefully. See nothing else and ignore every sound, smell and sight other than the candle on the desk. Are you focusing? __At first, your mind will probably wander about and your eyes will resist your efforts to keep them still. This is normal and it will gradually ease as the occlumency progresses, so don't be too concerned if this happens to you.__"_

_Harry nodded sharply as he stared at the lit candle and trying to burn its image into his brain._

_Remus said, "Now, you have the image of the candle in your mind. Slowly close your eyes but keep the image of the candle in your mind's eye. Do not loss it. Are you doing it, Harry?" At Harry's affirming gesture, Remus continued, "Now focus on the candle in your mind. You may also find that your eyes water a little. Again, this is normal and it usually dissipates quite quickly. If distractions like these arise, simply return your attention to the candle flame and let them go."_

"_A great way to deepen your occlumency is to imagine that you are breathing the light of the candle in and out of yourself. You don't need to perform a complex visualization exercise to do this, just keep your eyes fixed on the candle flame, and allow your natural breathing rhythm to fill your awareness."_

_Remus now spoke in a hushed voice, "Now slowly start dimming the light of the candle in your mind, Harry. Do not be abrupt. Slowly sink into the blackness and let it envelop your mind completely. Now you have reached the end of the first step. You can open your eyes slowly."_

_Harry slowly opened his eyes and saw Remus sitting on his bed staring at him. Harry shook his head as if trying to clear it of the cobwebs and then looked at Remus._

_Remus broke the silence, "So How was it?"_

"_It was amazing, peaceful. It was as if I had been wrapped in a soft cocoon that had enveloped my senses. And I did not even have a single thought when I was focusing", Harry gushed at Remus._

_The man grinned and said, "Good. This was the first step of Occlumency. You have to now start practicing to clear your mind of all thoughts and emotions quickly. This step is called focusing the mind. The next step is more difficult and is called 'Compartmentalizing the mind'. When you can clear your mind quick enough, then I will teach you to compartmentalize your memories."_

_It had taken the better part of the month, but Harry was finally able to empty his mind of all thoughts. Remus had advised him to keep practicing at school because to move onto the next step of Occlumency, he would have to empty his mind of thoughts instantly, and not in the thirty minutes it took him to do so at the moment._

Harry came out of his reverie as he heard Remus yelling at him to get a move on as they were going to be late to King's Cross station if he did not move quickly. Cursing under his breathe, he quickly flicked his rosewood wand and all his possessions flew into his trunk daintily. With another flick, the flap of the trunk closed and he set off downstairs levitating his trunk beside him. Remus took a quick look at him and nodded. He took hold of Harry's shoulder with one hand and his trunk in the other as they dissapparated with a crack.

They both reappeared in an empty alley and hurried towards the station. King's Cross Station during the morning was probably one of the most busiest places in all of London, which was proved when Remus and Harry arrived at said station only to be met dozens of families, people heading off to work, muggle school children and regular citizens running around and rushing to their respective trains.

Harry stuck close to Remus as he had never been one for crowds. "Harry, stick close to me until we get to Platform 9 ¾ okay?" Remus asked with a kind smile, understanding his adopted charge's discomfort. Harry nodded and grabbed onto the back of Remus's coat allowing himself to be led through the crowd at King's Cross as they passed families that Harry was sure were magical also.

Finally, Harry and Remus arrived at Platform 10, a platform that was coincidently devoid of any muggles.

"Harry, what you need to do is run into the wall right there" Remus indicated the brick wall before them "it's an illusionary wall that you can walk right through; Platform 9 ¾ is on the other side" explained the brown haired man.

Harry scowled at the man, "You trying to prank me before I go away, Remus? For your information, I know that the platform is on the wall on the other side of the platform", Harry said smugly as he saw Remus's expression fall.

Remus spluttered, "How did you know? You have never come here before."

Harry smirked, "It is a mistake to apply logic to the wizarding world, Remus. I am not foolish enough to think that because the number 9 ¾ closer to 10 then 9 and thus would be the wall closer to platform 10 and not 9."

Harry turned his back on Remus and ran fast into the wall and emerged on Platform 9 ¾. However instead of moving away from the wall to allow the next person to come, he spun around and immediately smacked Remus with a hard close fisted punch as the man came in through the barrier. He had punched before he even crossed the barrier, so there was no way he could dodge it. The hit landed true and Remus dropped like a sack of potatoes…

…that was often the case when you rocked someone in the balls real, _real_ hard.

"That was for the attempted prank, Remy", said a smirking Harry to a Remus who was now in pain as he rolled around the floor clutching his testicles…

People were starting to look at Remus funny as he continued to moan and wheeze on the floor clutching his groin area. With a swift kick to the ribs, Remus snapped out of it and got up, if somewhat slowly.

"That was uncalled for" Remus said with a grimace after he managed to form coherent words again.

Harry shrugged and pointed over towards a single brick that seemed to have fallen off the wall lying near the portal "Be glad I used my fist and not that brick – don't think it didn't cross my mind" warned the still peeved Harry.

Turning a sickly pale white as he realized how close he was to never being able to father children again, Remus just nodded and put a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Then I shall congratulate you and we shall never speak of this again" Harry had to agree, it _was_ rather embarrassing.

Harry turned away from Remus and his eyes fell on the familiar large red and gold steam train accepting passengers before it took off in half an hour.

Remus just chuckled "Oh well, I guess this is it huh?" Remus said, failing at sounding cheerful, this would mark the first time since Harry could remember that he would be away from the werewolf for so long.

"Yeah…you know Remus…I got you a present…" Harry said, completely throwing Remus for the loop; it wasn't rare for parents to get their children something to mark the first time taking the Hogwarts Express, but the other way around? Ridiculous!

"Oh? And what's the occasion?"

Harry just shrugged "Call it a 'thanks' I guess" he said as he pulled out a letter with the Gringotts seal on it. Puzzled, Remus opened the letter and gasped when he saw it was the deed to an empty storefront in Knockturn Alley.

"I know it's hard for you to get a job and all, but I figured, if you owned your own business you wouldn't need to worry about that, especially if it's in Knockturn Alley seeing as the Ministry of Magic steers clear from there anyway. So long as you don't start a drug smuggling ring or start selling slaves, they won't need a reason to trouble you either…"

Remus just continued to gape at Harry with glassy looking eyes unable to believe what his charge had done for him. He had always wanted to make his own way in the world, to make an honest living, sort of a way to prove all werewolf haters wrong, but it was nigh impossible to do so…Harry had just given him a chance.

"You have my key and my account manager knows to expect you, the deed is a gift but anything you take from my account to start up the shop can be repaid with 2 interest within five years if it bothers you so much, not that I care or anything, but I know how you feel about charity" Harry said, grinning up at Remus only to be engulfed in a huge bear hug.

"You don't know how much this means to me Harry" an emotional Remus said, still hugging the boy tightly "You're a good kid, you know that?"

Harry snorted and tried to pry Remus off of him "Remus, people are looking, first you were moaning and clutching your testes and now you're hugging a small boy, people will wonder…" he trailed off with a smirk as Remus let out a bark of laughter.

"You be good ok, and I guess you'll be coming home for Christmas no doubt?" Harry nodded with a sad smile as he remembered what he usually did every Christmas, it's not that he didn't enjoy it, but it just brought up bad memories.

Harry nodded but before he left he turned to grin at Remus "Try and get laid Remus, you have to be blue ballin' something shocking…I feel for you" and with that, he boarded the train, ignoring the indignant cry from Remus that followed him.

Once on the train, Harry walked down the corridor of the train, going from cart to cart until he found and empty compartment. Seeing as it was almost time for the express to depart, he didn't end up finding a compartment until somewhere towards the back of the train, forcing him to weave around all sorts of students, young and old, on the way.

The compartment he chose to sit in already had two occupants within, one of which was a girl with long black hair tied in a low pony tail and tanned skin who was seemingly annoyed with the other person in the compartment. The boy, who was having a one sided conversation with the girl had dark brown hair, pale skin and high cheekbones, giving him an aristocratic look, he also seemed to have a permanent cheesy grin on his face that he wouldn't drop, even while he talked.

"You don't mind if I take a seat do you?" asked Harry to the two as he opened the door after knocking politely "everywhere else is rather full…"

The girl seemed to be relieved to have a welcome distraction while the boy was merely trying to size him up…like he was some sort of competition.

"Sure, as long as you don't talk as much as this fool" he girl said with a smirk as she motioned towards the boy who had a hurt look on his face.

"Why my dear Stephy-flower, you wound me!" the boy exclaimed over dramatically with a hand over his heart to add effect.

The girl, Harry assumed her name was Stephanie, seemed to be rather miffed with the name the boy had referred to her as, especially if the murderous look that crossed her face was anything to go by.

Withdrawing her wand quicker than either Harry or the boy could track, she had it pointed at his family jewels in a heartbeat "Call me that again, and the ancient and noble Montague line will be ending rather prematurely."

Trying and failing to hide a smirk of amusement at the two's antics, Harry watched as the boy paled and leapt away from the girl as if she were a leper "No need for that Steph, calm down and put the wand away" he said warily.

Finally realizing again that they had company, Stephanie turned to him and nodded "I'm Stephanie Zabini, this fool over here is Archades Montague" she finished, motioning to the boy with a rather large amount of distaste present on her beautiful face.

"Yeah, but no one calls me that, just call me Archie!" he said rather exuberantly.

"Harry Potter" Harry introduced with a nod as he sat down across from them in the compartment against the window and then looked out of the window to see Remus waving at him. Harry waved back at him and watched Remus nod at him and then dissapparate away.

Within a few minutes, the train gave a lurch and it started moving slowly and then gained speed as it left the station. Watching Harry continue to gaze out of the window, Stephanie and Archades shrugged it off and the two went back to what they were doing before Harry walked in – Archie talking his head off and Stephanie ignoring him.

The train had been travelling for five hours of the estimated eight hour journey and the sun was beginning to set in the horizon. The image of the lush greens of the Scottish countryside being painted orange and red by the sunset was definitely something Harry would admit to finding a beautiful sight.

Unfortunately, within the compartment, the noise hadn't died down much at all. Harry wouldn't have believed it possible that someone could talk so much for so long about pretty much nothing in particular, but Archades Montague proved him wrong on that. He could understand why the Zabini girl had snapped at him earlier, if Harry had to put up with that constantly, and by the looks of the two, they seemed fairly familiar with each other, he would snap also.

"So, what house do you think you'll be in Harry?" Stephanie asked, trying to start up a conversation with the green eyed boy, hoping to quell Archie's need to talk for at least a few minutes and earn some well-deserved silence.

"Doesn't matter" Harry said with a shrug "as long as I can learn about magic, I don't much care what house I'm in. I think I want to be in Ravenclaw. Since I am the last of the House of Potter I have to form political alliances with other houses or renew old ones. If I am in Gryffindor, the Slytherins wouldn't give me the time of day and if I am in Slytherin I turn at least three fourth of the school against me. Hufflepuffs are known as a bunch of losers. So that is out too", he trailed off, not even looking at the people he was speaking to as he spoke; he'd much rather keep his eyes set on the beautiful countryside that was rapidly passing them by.

"Definitely a Ravenclaw then" Stephanie said with a nod, seemingly sure of herself "No prior prejudices about any of the houses and a will to learn, I bet you'll be a Raven. My family has always been Slytherin so I'll probably end up there" she said, skillfully dancing around the topic on whether she wanted to be in the house of snakes or not.

"I'll be in whatever house my dear Stephy-poo will be going in!" exclaimed Archie exuberantly; Harry wondered if the boy ever ran out of energy.

"Don't call me that you baboon!" shrieked Stephanie at the brown haired boy who just laughed her off. Harry snorted in amusement at their antics, wondering if they realized that they were bickering like an old married couple. Their antics reminded him of how Ron and Hermione used to go at each other's throats every few seconds. Harry shook his head, he did not want to remember them and he was long past them.

"Something funny, Potter?!" Stephanie yelled, her fiery temper showing itself and Harry couldn't blame her, she must be close to snapping after having to put up with Archades for so long and then being called such a ridiculous name.

"Yes" Harry answered bluntly, halting Stephanie's temper from rising as she looked at him with a puzzled expression while Archie looked at him like he was the next coming of Merlin himself.

"Oh my god, you got her to calm down and all you said was one word!" he gushed "That was amazing; you have to teach me how to do that one day! She was all like 'Something funny Potter?'" he mimicked Stephanie's voice very poorly as he enacted the scene that had _just_ transpired for them, Stephanie seemed to take offence to his acting skills "and you were all like 'Yes' and it was all cool and stuff…"

Stephanie was grinning as Archie kept ranting on how cool he thought Harry was – he was now commenting about his earrings – right at Harry, quite smugly, he thought, at the fact that she had gotten Archie to stop talking to her. Harry glared at the seemingly victorious girl before turning to Archie.

"Archades, did you know most girls like it if you can hold a deep and meaningful conversation with them for hours on end?" Harry prompted, causing Stephanie's grin to change into a look of horror and Archades to look pensive.

"No, I didn't know that…are you sure…?" he asked, and Stephanie got her grin back; it seemed that Archie wasn't stupid enough to fall for that trick – Harry wasn't done though.

"You say I'm 'cool' right?"

"Well…yeah" Archie agreed.

"And because I'm cool, I would know how to impress girls, right?" Harry prompted.

Archie looked to Stephanie with a 'thinking' look on his face "He _is_ pretty cool, so he must know what he's talking about" he agreed again.

"NO! Archie, he's lying, don't listen to him…" Stephanie tried, but it was all in vain.

"Would a cool person lie to you Archades?" Harry asked with an understanding and sincere look on his face. Archie just crunched his nose and eyes up as he scrutinized Harry before shaking his head.

"No, a cool person wouldn't do _that_…"

"So talk to her, I bet she really likes you but is hiding her feelings from you because she's just embarrassed" he said with a smug being sent right back to Stephanie who had gone from being smug a moment ago to looking at him with horror and betrayal. Harry 1, Stephanie 0. Archie on the other hand, seemed to think Christmas had come early.

"I _knew_ you always loved me my Stephy-bear" Archie swooned as he wrapped Stephanie up in a tight hug, who was still looking at Harry with shock. As Archie went to lean in and claim his prize, that being his fair lady's lips, Stephanie immediately snapped out of her stupor and kneed Archie in the groin.

"She wants to take it slow Archades, you can't just throw yourself at her like that" Harry scolded the boy as he grunted from the floor, indicating that he heard. Stephanie however had that same murderous look in her eyes that she reserves for Archades burning right into Harry's skull…

…Fortunately, or unfortunately for the two, they were interrupted when two red headed boys barreled into the compartment, closed the door behind them and hid below the window as not to be seen.

Harry who was scrutinizing the two new first years suddenly realized with a start that they were Fred and George Weasley, one of his truest friends in his old world. He was shaken out of his thoughts when one of the two spoke.

"Brother of mine, I think that girl is crazy…"

"I am going to have to agree with you Gred; I don't think she would prank _her_ ever again if we want to keep out bits…"

"Too right, old chap"

Harry, Stephanie and the recently recovered Archades looked on in confusion as two red headed twins their age seemed to be conversing with each other without any special regard to who else was in the compartment with them.

"What should we do next do you think Forge?"

"We could steal all the chocolate frogs and let them loose on the train…"

"Or we could throw dung bombs in the toilets…"

"Or we could magically tie Charlie's show laces together…"

"Oh, that is just devious brother of mine"

"Why thank you old chap"

Harry, Stephanie and Archades were watching the exchange between the two boys like a tennis match. Before they were about to leave their compartment as quickly as they barged in, they turned around revealing pale skin and freckled faces – they seemed to be identical twins.

"Thanks for not snitching us out, I'm Fred…"

"…and I'm George Weasley" they introduced themselves with huge Archades like grins.

Immediately, as soon as they left Archie looked up at them and grinned, "I like them."

Harry and Stephanie simultaneously rolled their eyes in annoyance before going back to what they were doing previously – Harry looked out the now dark window, Stephanie ignoring Archie and Archie talking animatedly.

The Hogwarts express finally stopped at Hogsmeade, the village on the outskirts of Hogwarts itself that was a visiting site for students from Third year and above from Hogwarts.

Not half an hour ago, right before they arrived, a voice carried over the train telling them to change into their school robes before they arrived…that had caused the situation which eventually caused Archie to get a huge black eye. It was weird for a kid his age to be such a pervert, and it seemed Stephanie didn't appreciate it too much.

Hogsmeade station was so dark that even when the students got off the train, they could barely see more than 10 feet in any direction. The cold Scotland air also assaulted Harry's senses as soon as he stopped off the train and leaving the warming charms of the express behind.

Eventually, after the first years waited by themselves for a while as they watched the older students walk off in the direction where some carriages were, a large bobbing light started coming from the opposite direction.

"Firs' years, Firs' years, this way please" yelled a familiar booming voice over the sea of first years. The huge man had to be over ten feet tall with a huge bushy beard and beady eyes while wearing a large haggard coat.

"Come on Firs' years, my name's Rubeus Hagrid, but everybody calls me Hagrid, follow me up te the castle now, its cold out" he said, turning around and motioning for them to follow him "try te keep up now, no fallin' be'ind"

The path they were lead on was narrow, cold and even darker then back at the station. If it weren't for Stephanie standing directly in front of him, he was sure he'd probably walk off the patch. The crunching of dry leaves could be heard after every step they took but Harry could honestly see no trees of shrubbery, merely blackness, the back of Stephanie's head and Hagrid's lantern.

Eventually, Hagrid stopped walking and turned a corner in the forest they seemed to be in to reveal the most beautiful sight Harry had ever seen. They currently stood before a huge black lake that seemed perfectly silent and still, on the other side of the lake however was a huge cliff with a large castle with many tower sand torrents illuminated from within letting the windows glitter like stars. The night sky above the castle with the half full moon gazing down at it bathed it in an ethereal light which made everything look surreal and incredibly…magical. Harry now realized why they took first years this way instead of with the rest.

"All righ' everyone, four to a boat, no funny business yeh hear?" the huge man warned with his thick accent indicating to the dozens of wooden boats lined up at the lake's shore.

Archie, Stephanie, Harry and another handsome looking boy with light brown hair and rosy cheeks boarded the boat closest to them and jumped slightly in surprise as the boat took off on its own when they were all safely on. The boy that boarded with them, according to Archie's conversation with him, was named Cedric Diggory and he was just as nervous as apparently Archie was about going to Hogwarts too. Harry started at Cedric's name, his death flashing before his eyes before he shook himself and introduced himself to the future Hufflepuff. Harry swore to himself that whether he achieved anything or not, he would not let Cedric die senselessly in the Triwizard Tournament again.

"Heads down!" yelled Hagrid as the first boats reached the cliff; they all bent their heads and the little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face. They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle, until they reached a kind of underground harbor, where they clambered out onto rocks and pebbles.

The boats all docked within the cave by a sturdy looking pier that was no doubt being held up and strong by some sort of magic so it wouldn't wear away and collapse.

Hagrid then led them up a large flight of stairs that eventually lead out to a large grassy clearing. Across the clearing, merely a few hundred feet from them seemed to be the front gates of Hogwarts and up close, she looked even more imposing and magical.

Hagrid led them across the gassy clearing to the large wooden door and knocked three times with his huge hand so that someone would open up. Eventually, a stoic looking black haired witch opened the door for Hagrid and looked at them coolly.

"Here's the firs' years Professor McGonagall ma'am" presented Hagrid proudly to which the woman responded with a small smile and nod in thanks.

"Children, welcome to Hogwarts"

She pulled the door wide. The entrance hall was so big you could have fit the whole of the Dursleys' house in it. The stone wallswere lit with flaming torches like the ones at Gringotts, the ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors.

They followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. Harry could hear the drone of hundreds of voices from a doorway to the right -the rest of the school must already be here - but Professor McGonagall showed the first years into a small, empty chamber off the hall. They crowded in, standing rather closer together than they would usually have done, peering about nervously.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

Harry was struck with a wave of nostalgia as he stared around the hall. He remembered the days when he had last spent in Hogwarts. It was here that he had found joy, happiness, sorrow, greatness and above all a sense of belonging. As he reacquainted himself around the hall, a dozen ghosts came out of the far wall. Harry thought that this was a tradition, welcoming the new first years with a scare as several first years around him including Archades and Stephanie screamed in fright.

"What do you think they'll have us do to get sorted?" asked a nervous Archie, more to Cedric and Stephanie because Harry hadn't seemed like the talking type since they'd met.

"How in the name of Merlin's balls am I supposed to know?" countered a grumpy Stephanie, she didn't like being made to wait.

"It is unbecoming of a lady to use such language Stephanie" Harry piped in, for the first time in their conversation; Archie, expecting his long friend to blow up at the somewhat sexist dig at her, gaped incredulously when she merely blushed while looking away from him and murmured an apology.

Cedric seemed to find the scene amusing as he just offered a chuckle "I asked my father before we boarded the Hogwarts express about how we get sorted, he said that it's a secret and that nobody going to Hogwarts for their first time should know how…"

Harry nodded dismissively, still leaning against the wall and looking off into space. The other three just assumed he wasn't really paying attention, but in truth, to pass the time, Harry was practising clearing his mind for his Occlumency lessons to pass the time.

Archie frowned in thought "What if we have to fight a dragon? Yeah, I bet that's it…and depending on how we go about it, they decide on what house we belong to…if we defeat it in fair combat, we go into Gryffindor, if we outwit it, we go into Ravenclaw, if we befriend it, we go into Hufflepuff and if we use our cunning to strike it down from the shadows, we go to Slytherin!" Archie exclaimed, thinking he was the most brilliant man in the world for deducing such a cunning theory.

Some of the other first years who overheard his theory were looking pale and more frightened then ever at his theory while Stephanie was glaring daggers at him and Cedric trying to suppress a laugh.

"You are the biggest moron if have ever had the displeasure of meeting!" shrieked Stephanie "he has no idea what he's talking about, they won't make us fight a dragon" Stephanie said to the others in hearing range, trying to calm them down somewhat.

"You have a better idea then?!" Archie challenged, his pride hurt at being shot down so easily.

"Yes" Stephanie provided "They assess our personalities with some magical object and judging by the assessment, they place us into a house that would suit us best" she offered and Harry had to admit, as he overheard, that she had hit the proverbial nail straight on the target. However her reasoning seemed too perfect and well thought out. Harry looked her directly in the eyes after she was done and noticed with satisfaction that she looked a little nervous and embarrassed under his gaze. He found it funny.

"As if it would be that simple Stephanie" Archie countered, looking as pompous as you would expect a pureblood politician would be "I still say my theory is better."

"Well, that's why you're a moron" she countered eloquently before looking at Harry and blushing again in embarrassment causing Harry to smirk again amidst her apologies.

Cedric looked between the two with a puzzled expression "You two fight like an old married couple…"

Harry had to stiffly a snort of amusement when his statement got an immediate reaction.

"Really?" asked the now dreamy and love struck Archie with hearts in his eyes "You really mean it? See Stephy-wephy, we were meant to be together!" he cooed, lunging at her to engulf her in a hug…

…which she promptly sidestepped, allowing Archie to fly head first into the large brimstone brick looking wall. Harry winced in sympathy; he knew how much that could hurt.

Cedric chuckled merrily when Stephanie just glared at the prone form of Archie on the floor "Will you stop with the stupid names and trying to molest me every three minutes?!" she kicked the down boy in the ribs for good measure.

Miraculously though, Archie was up without a visible wound on his person "Molest my beautiful Stephy-princess?!" he hissed in rage "Who dare would do such a thing to one so pure, so beautiful, so infallible, so…so…Stephy-poo!"

Stephanie flushed in embarrassment when Archie's tirade got the attention of more than a few of the people around them as she tried and failed to hide her presence behind Harry and Cedric with a desperate plea to hide her.

Harry and Cedric momentarily stopped what they were doing when they noticed Archie accosting a random boy near them.

"Were you the one trying to molest my Stephy-bear? Because if you were, I'm going to shove a wand so far up your…"

"Mister Montague!"

Every first year's attention was sent to the now open door when Professor McGonagall was standing in front of and glaring at the boy who had the scruff of another first year's shirt in his hands.

"What is it you think you're doing? I'd take points away from your house if you were sorted already!"

"He was trying to mo…"

"It was a misunderstanding on Archades's part" Harry interrupted before he could finish the sentence "something about Archades's feeling someone touch his behind, don't try and understand him professor, I find it only to bring on a headache" he offered, trying to save the boy from saying something he would regret.

Seemingly deflating, McGonagall glared one last time at Archades who let go of the boy and chuckled nervously with a quick apology.

"If you would all follow me into the great hall for your sorting" she said "you will wait at the back of the hall until your name is called so we can have you sit on the stool and place the sorting hat on your head" she offered as Harry watched the lack of surprise on Stephanie's face with amusement.

As they were walking into the hall, Harry grabbed Stephanie by her elbow to slow her down "Who told you about how we get sorted Stephanie?" he asked with an amused smirk as he watched her avert her eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about" she mumbled under her breath nervously as Harry watched her try to deny it with amusement.

They both entered the great hall behind the rest of the pack, a little surprised that the ever clingy Archie hadn't found and re-stitched himself to Stephanie's side.

The great hall as massive with a ceiling charmed to show the night sky instead of a painted ceiling. There were four long tables placed vertically along the hall with a large and elevated horizontally placed table that the teachers were sitting on looking down at the first years at the opposite end of the hall. The other four tabled seemed littered in seas of green, yellow, red and blue showing clearly that each house sat separately at one of the four tables. The hall itself was illuminated by several lit candles spelled to float independently that all shone their light onto the students and teachers below like stars in the night sky.

Harry saw Hagrid already seated on a huge chair at the head table. He also saw his old Charms professor Filius Flitwick in a deep conversation with the Hufflepuff Head of House, Pomona Sprout. Beside him, Harry spotted the familiar visage of the hook- nosed sallow faced potions Professor Severus Snape. Finally his eyes moved to Albus Dumbledore seated at the Headmaster's chair wearing clothes of garish orange and blue.

Professor McGonagall walked through another door into the great hall holding an old looking brown wizards hat and a rickety looking stool, both of which were placed at the head of the hall – the hat on the stool – before she pulled out a rolled up scroll form her sleeve.

Harry was slightly surprised when there was a slight coughing noise coming from the hat, as if it were clearing its throat, before the creases in the material contorted to that of a face of sorts. Harry learned to take everything in the Wizarding world with a grain of salt, it was much easier that way so he wouldn't constantly be getting surprised by things other people would deem normal, but even a singing hat was fairly weird for the Wizarding world.

_Oh you may not think me pretty, __  
><em>_But don't judge on what you see, __  
><em>_I'll eat myself if you can find__  
><em>_A smarter hat than me.__  
><em>_You can keep your bowlers black, __  
><em>_Your top hats sleek and tall,__  
><em>_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat__  
><em>_And I can cap them all.__  
><em>_There's nothing hidden in your head__  
><em>_The Sorting Hat can't see,__  
><em>_So try me on and I will tell you__  
><em>_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,__  
><em>_Where dwell the brave at heart,__  
><em>_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry__  
><em>_Set Gryffindors apart;__  
><em>_You might belong in Hufflepuff,__  
><em>_Where they are just and loyal,__  
><em>_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true__  
><em>_And unafraid of toil;__  
><em>_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,__  
><em>_if you've a ready mind,__  
><em>_Where those of wit and learning,__  
><em>_Will always find their kind;__  
><em>_Or perhaps in Slytherin__  
><em>_You'll make your real friends,__  
><em>_Those cunning folks use any means__  
><em>_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!__  
><em>_And don't get in a flap!__  
><em>_You're in safe hands (though I have none)__  
><em>_For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

Everyone in the hall applauded politely at the conclusion of the song. Harry looked over to Stephanie who was standing beside him with a raised eyebrow, his question clearly on his face. A little guilty, Stephanie gave a small smile before slipping her face back under a mask of neutrality.

"My father told me that the sorting hat looks through our minds to determine which of the four house's qualities we mostly possess and sorts us into that house…also that hat comes up with a new song every year at the opening feast" she explained, quietly so only the two of them could hear.

Harry nodded dismissively, that information didn't really interest him, what interested him more was the information that the Zabini lord was in a position to release such secrets that he knew were under secrecy oaths without a worry in the world for any sort of reprimanding that he may receive.

"Asmoedius, Gareth" called out McGonagall from the now unrolled sheet of parchment. A boy with light brown hair and grey eyes scurried forward as everyone in the hall had his eyes set on him. McGonagall with a thin lipped smile motioned him towards the chair where he sat down and placed the overly large hat on his head, allowing it to engulf his head whole. There were several moments of silence before the hat spoke up for the hall to hear.

"Hufflepuff!" the table that was the second from the right erupted with cheers as the boy's robes magically changed to match the Hufflepuff colors of black and yellow. The boy scurried over to the table and took a seat with his fellow housemates while McGonagall called forth the next person.

"Diggory, Cedric" McGonagall eventually called, catching Harry's attention, the boy seemed alright and he seemed to have already made friends with Archades and Stephanie, so he listened in.

"Hufflepuff!" Cedric took the hat off and blushed in embarrassment when the hall cheered for him before moving over to his table and sitting beside Gary, the first boy sorted.

Harry zoned out as he looked around the hall some more, taking in the details of the still foreign room. Just as he was wondering how hungry he was, another familiar name was called out.

"Montague, Archades" with large, proud steps, Archie strode up to the chair and put the hat on his head, his cheesy grin still in place and could be seen from under the rim of the hat. Harry watched the boy's facial expressions intently when he noticed the grin slip only to be replaced by his lips thinning, a look that almost looked out of place on the boy's features. After a long while, the longest yet out of all the students, the hat made its decision.

"Ravenclaw!" Stephanie looked particularly dumbstruck, Ravenclaw, the house of the witty and intelligent was the house her buffoon of a friend was sorted into? Maybe the hat was on drugs…

"Potter, Harry" McGonagall called out as Harry walked down the aisle between the two tables and took his seat on the stool before McGonagall placed the sorting hat on his head.

"_Hmm….an interesting mind_", the hat mused in Harry's head before exclaiming, "_Oh what the bloody hell….."_

Harry winced inwardly. Having someone shout in your head was not a pleasant sensation and he growled in his head, "_Mind keeping it down, Hat?"_

The hat chuckled before he said, "_So, we meet again, Mr. Potter. You have crossed dimensions in search of a better life. A brave choice indeed. Taking a leap to the unknown is an admirable trait. Almost a Gryffindorish one…."_

Harry interrupted at this, "_I don't want Gryffindor, hat. The choice did not serve me well last time. Slytherin is out too as I don't want to be given the stereotypical label that everyone in that house has to bear. Hufflepuff wouldn't let me achieve my goals as they are a tight knit group. In Ravenclaw, my excessive knowledge will not be questioned….instead it shall be welcomed. So you better put me in Ravenclaw otherwise I might have to burn you down, you know."_

The hat pondered before saying, "_A noble goal you have, to save one's mother...you hold much guild for her current condition and seek to remedy that by becoming strong enough to cure her…very ambitious of you…very Slytherin…"_

_Harry frowned before he said, "__Yet, it will also result in certain avenues being closed to me if I were to go to Slytherin. I would like to be neutral, interfering only in the discreet ways… so Ravenclaw would be best." _

The hat mused, "You speak nothing but the truth, Harry Potter. If you are prepared to uphold the traditions of that house…then better be….."

"Ravenclaw!" the hat called to the hall, getting an applause and sighs of relief from most of the hall, Harry's sorting had taken the longest by far and people were extremely hungry. Harry looked down to his robes that still kept their black color mainly but also gained the blue and bronze colours of Ravenclaw as well as the crest with the eagle on his breast. Taking his seat by his fellow housemates who welcomed him, Harry tuned out Archades who was now talking to him animatedly while people were still getting sorted.

Harry idly heard a few names that he recognized getting sorted after his own; Weasley, Pucey and Rookwood being some examples, but what really caught his attention, or rather, what Archades made him pay attention to was the last student to be sorted.

"Zabini, Stephanie"

Harry watched with amusement as Archades had a confident grin on his face "She'll definitely be a Raven" the boy whispered in his ear "true love conquers all, there is no way that she'll be in any other…"

"Slytherin!"

"NO!"

Harry wanted to laugh, he really did, if not for the fact that the poor boy looked so crushed and Stephanie looked so relieved. However, Archades continued to prove how amusing he was when his despair quickly turned into anger.

"That piece of shit hat planned this!" he said, fuming while sending a withering glare at the old and scrubby looking hat "he told me I would find true love with my Stephy-poo if I went into Ravenclaw!"

Harry shrugged "Maybe you still will, perhaps being in this house will make you mature?" Harry ventured a guess, not wanting to crush the boy's hopes, regardless of how funny it would be.

"I'm plenty mature!" Archie protested, which fell on deaf ears as Harry had stopped listening to him when the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, rose from his seat.

"Welcome students – new and old - to another year of learning magic at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry" he greeted amidst the silence of the hall "Before we begin with the feast…" he trailed off amidst the groans of protests from hungry students "a few quick announcements are in order. As you know, Mrs. Thicknesse can no longer be your Defense professor due to wanting to seek a career within the ministry of magic, so your new Defense against the Dark Arts professor will be Professor Robards, who has served as an Auror for the ministry of magic for the past twenty years – please make him feel welcome."

There was a polite applause for the new professor who stood from his seat a few seats down from Dumbledore. The man had the look of a battle hardened warrior who had survived through a war with his greying hair and muscular features.

"As always, the Forbidden forest is just that; Forbidden, any students caught out of bounds will be given an instant detention with our resident caretaker, Mr. Filch" he commented, motioning to a scraggy and cruel looking man with long dirty hair and a grey cat by his side.

"Aside from that, I don't wish to hold you from your meals much longer, so enjoy!" he announced, and with a clap, the tables were instantly filled with a banquet of food, easily more then every student could eat, appearing before them. The food ranged from chicken, corn, bread, soups, steak, mashed potatoes, peas, all sorts of vegetables and pitches of Pumpkin juice. The sight of all the still steaming dishes almost made Harry drool in delight; he hadn't realized how hungry he was until just then.

Harry piled his plate for as much food as he thought he could eat and dug in while looking around at the other first years that had been placed into Ravenclaw along with him. One of them was a black haired boy by the name of Roger Davis who was currently chatting to one of the first year girls, Rachel Pennyworth, a rather bubbly yet intelligent looking blonde haired girl. Beside the two sat a shy girl who seemed to be just listening in on other's conversations, he remembered her to be Rhonda Simmonds, a girl with light brown hair and rosy cheeks. Beside Archades were two other boys Harry couldn't remember the names of as well as Anthony Silvers, who boasted about preferring the name 'Tony'.

Harry shrugged and continued to eat, feeling oddly amused with Archades's current mood as he moped while eating his meal. Harry was just pleased that no one sought to start a conversation with him as they were much too busy chatting amongst themselves; he just wanted to eat dinner in peace.

All too soon, the tables were cleared of all food and any golden cutlery that was left over, signifying the end of the feast, Dumbledore stood once again, to address the entire hall.

"I'm sure you all enjoyed that meal, now if you will, follow your house prefects back to your house common rooms – first years should pay attention to where you're going to avoid getting lost in the future, this castle has a habit of doing that to people" he exclaimed with a twinkle in his eye "Good evening."

Immediately, the students filed out of the hall, Archades with one last look towards 'his love' before they were lead away to the western wing of the castle by the fifth year Ravenclaw prefects. On their way, they passed numerous moving portraits that waved to them politely and left some remarks as they passed – one rather bubbly portrait of a girl and her family winked and giggled at him as he passed, commenting on how cute he was, despite his embarrassment as it just seemed to draw attention to him.

Eventually, they arrived at Ravenclaw tower, which Harry noticed was conveniently close to the library, where they stopped in front of a door with no keyhole or handle, merely a bronze eagle door knocker that seemed to be alive.

"Before you gain entrance, first you must answer me this…" before the eagle door knocker continued, the prefect explained.

"Ravenclaw is a house that values intelligence, creativity, wisdom and wit, to gain entry into your common room you will need to answer a riddle or intellectual question, if you cannot answer, you will not gain entry" explained the boy before the girl spoke up.

"Don't worry, you get used to it" she said with a smile "if you don't get it, ask someone else to help you do it, or even Professor Flitwick, our head of house, if you can't find someone – his office is just down the hall.

The door knocker then felt it was time to pose its question "What is so fragile that when you speak its name you break it?" the bronze eagle knocker asked. Both of the fifth year prefects seemed to know the answer but they turned to the first years, expecting an answer.

"You guys will need to be answering these questions too, if you want to gain entry into your common room, does anybody know?"

There was silence amongst the first years - who looked to be in deep contemplation - taking this as a 'right of passage' kind of test to prove themselves to the older members of their house. Harry, who was just tired and wanted some sleep rolled his eyes and spoke up.

"The answer is silence" he answered from the back of the group. Instantly, the students all turned to look at him with a questioning look in their eyes, but the fifth years just smiled brightly at him.

"You may enter" the door knocker stated before swinging open and allowing them entrance.

Harry pushed passed his first year peers who were still looking at him and got his first glimpse of the Ravenclaw common room. The room could be best described as an "airy" room with many arched windows overlooking the surrounding mountains, all hung with heavy bronze and blue curtains, matching their house colours. The ceiling is domed and painted blue with twinkling stars on it. The floor is also covered by midnight-blue carpet, completing the 'Ravenclaw' look about the place. The room was filled with fat and cushy armchairs that looked quite comfortable to just sit at and read a book. The room also seemed to be circular in shape, showing that it was indeed on the inside of the Ravenclaw tower while there were several stairs leading up to the student dorms. There is a statue of Rowena Ravenclaw beside the entrance to the dorm, one of the Hogwarts four founder and the founder of the Ravenclaw house.

"Wow…" was all Harry could say, in his opinion, the room was perfect. There was even a small library if you wanted a quick read and didn't want to go to the library.

"Wow indeed" the fifth year prefect said from beside him with a grin.

"The first year dorms are up those stairs, girl on the left, boys on the right" he said, motioning to the stairs on the other side of the room "the second, third, fourth, fifth, sixth and seventh are further up into the corridors and dorms respectively" the prefect said with a smile.

"Try not to disturb the older students by making noise please" she said with a smile "especially the fifth and seventh year students who are studying for their OWLs and NEWTs respectively, it is a very important year for them. If you want to make noise and have fun, you can come down to the common room if no one is studying here or someplace else in the castle" she explained with a smile.

"Also, as Ravenclaw students, we pride ourselves on being the most intelligent and studious of all the other houses at Hogwarts" the prefect said with pride "so, once a week, there is a mandatory study group for all first through fourth year students held by fifth year students, it helps you learn and helps the fifth years revise for their OWL exams. Later on in your life at Hogwarts, there will be similar mandatory study sessions for fifth and sixth years to be held by seventh years for the same reason" the prefect explained. Every first year there nodded in understanding.

"Your study sessions will be held on Wednesday nights before your Astronomy classes, if for some reason, you can't make it, please inform a prefect or Professor Flitwick, so we know you aren't slacking."

"Do any of you have any questions?" asked the male prefect, Harry liked the two and understood why they made the prefect position. They seemed to be very nice and approachable.

"Err…will we get in trouble if we um…aren't as smart as you expect us to be…?" asked a nervous first year girl.

The prefect smiled and shook his head "You are in here for a reason, which means you must be intelligent, witty, creative, or have a thirst for knowledge. No one expects you to ace everything, but it is expected that you want to learn and try your hardest with your studies, difficult or not" that answer seemed to placate the nervous girl as she smile shyly.

"When will we get our class timetables?" asked Harry, wanting to know what schedule he'll have to work around so he can begin his education.

"You'll receive them during breakfast on Monday morning, so be sure to be bright and early so you can come back here and collect the necessary materials you'll need for your classes, whatever they may be" Harry nodded in satisfaction. It was Saturday now, so that meant they had tomorrow off, he figured he could use the time to explore the castle.

Their dorm room was simple and oddly enough, had the perfect number of beds for the amount of first year Ravenclaw boy students. Each bed had a canopy that allowed them to drape their own blue curtain around the bed for privacy as well as large and comfortable blue and bronze pillows and blankets. There was also two large windows showing them a beautiful view of the surrounding snowy mountains and, much to Harry's delight, a desk beside each of the beds with a small bookshelf mounted on the wall above each desk. As every boy claimed a bed as their own, Harry took the one closest to one of the windows and took out a small matchbox sized item from his chest pocket.

Archie took his large school trunk from the middle of the room and hauled it over to the bed next to Harry's.

"Hey Harry, how come your trunk isn't with the rest of ours?" asked the curious boy, not loud enough to get the other's attention though. Harry merely showed him the matchbox sized trunk in the palm of his hand before placing it at the foot of his bed and whipping out his wand. Archades was so entranced by the 'cool' looking wand that he almost missed the bit of magic that Harry performed.

"Engorgio" he muttered, under his breath. Archie watched with wide eyes as the small matchbox sized trunk increased in size until it revealed a dark brown, slightly old looking school trunk.

"That was awesome!" cheered Archie, as he started to bug Harry about showing him that spell.

"Shut up" Harry pleaded with annoyance "it's in the standard book of spells grade 4, it isn't that hard to do, read up on it" he said, his voice showing how tired he was and how much he wanted to just go to sleep.

Archie nodded reluctantly, promising himself that he would see if that book was in the library, or if he could bug a fourth year to show him, after all, he could be very persuasive.

"Night Harry, you want to go look around the castle tomorrow?"

Harry nodded "Sure, I figured you wanted to find Stephanie first, no?" Harry watched with amusement as Archades became depressed again.

Harry went to sleep, ignoring the chatting of his housemates wondering what tomorrow would bring.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTES: HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. I HOPE YOU ENJOY THE LATEST ONE. FLAMES WILL BE TREATED WITH COLD DISDAIN. CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS ALWAYS WELCOME. THE NEXT UPDATE WILL BE ON 2811/2014. CHEERS.**

**BY THE WAY I HAVE A BONE TO PICK WITH A GUEST REVIEWER. I HAVE STATED AT THE END OF EVERY CHAPTER THAT FLAMES ARE NOT WELCOME BUT IT SEEMS THAT SOME PEOPLE ARE EITHER TOO DUMB TO UNDERSTAND WHAT I HAVE WRITTEN OR THEY THINK THEMSELVES ABOVE OTHERS. IF YOU DONT LIKE A STORY, THEN HIT THE BACK BUTTON AND READ ANOTHER. THERE IS NO NEED TO ACT LIKE UNCIVILISED BABOONS. THE COWARD DID NOT EVEN THINK OF USING HIS OWN NAME TO POST THE REVIEW. IT IS WRITTEN IN FF's GUIDELINES THAT RESPECT ANOTHER AUTHOR AND THERE IS NO NEED FOR RUDE WORDS. AND THE REVIEWER IS ARROGANT ENOUGH TO SAY 'WE' IN THE REVIEW AS IF HE SPEAKS FOR THE WHOLE READERSHIP...DOES ANYONE KNOW WHERE I CAN COMPLAIN ABOUT THIS?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 09: First Week**

Harry awoke early the next morning as the sun's rays peeked over the mountain and shone in his face through the window of the first year boy's dorms. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he looked around for his glasses and used them to see the time, it was still only six in the morning and his roommates were still asleep. Deciding to get an early start to the day, Harry grabbed a pair of jeans, shirt, jumper and a fresh pair of underwear and headed into the showers to get ready for the day. Quickly finishing his morning ablutions, he went outside carrying his football under his arm.

Stealthily walking down the corridors as he reminisced about his previous time in the castle, he passed one person whom he wished he could have avoided, Peeves the Poltergeist. he passed a poltergeist that tried to ambush him with dung bombs which he easily avoided, years spent growing up with Remus gave him quite the 'prank' sense. Harry quickly sent several spells of his own back at the poltergeist who flew away from the spells promising retribution to him soon.

Smiling, Harry soon reached the front doors and slipped out into the grounds. Harry let his football slip through his hands and started a jog around the lake while simultaneously kicking the ball before him. After completing two laps around the lake, a sweaty Harry went inside the Great Hall, passing several students conversing in the hallways on the way of different years and houses. He found though, that he didn't pass very many Slytherins. He figured that maybe because their common room was located in the Dungeons, they may just stick to their own area.

Entering the great hall, he looked around to see the Ravenclaw table being the most full, yet none of the first years, boys or girls, seemed to be up yet. Scanning the room some more, his eyes landed on Stephanie, who was also sitting by herself at the Slytherin table and eating her breakfast.

Shrugging mentally, Harry moved over to sit beside her and eat breakfast. Many of the students, especially the Slytherins were eyeing him carefully, he really couldn't blame them; he doubted people _chose_ to sit at the Slytherin tables very often.

"Good morning Stephanie" he greeted, making the girl turn her head sharply to him before calming down.

"Morning Harry, what are you doing over here?" she asked her face neutral as she ate her jammed toast that was currently sitting on her plate. Harry followed her example and took an apple to start his breakfast.

"No one from Ravenclaw is awake yet, you're the only person I recognized in the hall" he said with a shrug, as he took another bite of the apple in his hand, idly thinking that it was probably the best apple he had ever tasted – a perfect combination of crunchy and juicy.

"I see, so, how do you find your house?" she asked, trying to start up some conversation. Harry shrugged again as he continued to eat his apple, he had just noticed how many stares he was getting by sitting at this table so he swiveled around in his stool and leaned against the table while still sitting next to Stephanie.

"The common room is nice, you can imagine it would be any studious person's wet dream, lots of books and comfy couches and what not…" he trailed off.

"What's a 'wet dream'?" she asked with confusion. Harry tried to hide his amusement when several of the older boys close by heard the question and choked on their breakfast.

"Don't worry Stephanie, you'll learn when you're older" he answered in a patronizing way which Stephanie didn't like at all, she narrowed her eyes at him dangerously which didn't faze Harry at all.

"You really want to know?" he asked and she nodded, not liking that he knew something that she didn't.

"I think it better you ask one of the older boys listening in on our conversation, they'd be better able to explain it then I" he said, curious to how this would turn out. She nodded and went over to a fifth year boy; from the badge on his robes he figured he was a prefect. Stephanie seemed to ask her question and from Harry's position, he could see the confusion on the boy's face before it turned into a grin. The prefect leaned in and whispered his answer into Stephanie's ear and from her reaction, one which caused her face to turn scarlet, Harry mused that she got what she wanted – especially if her stomping on his foot and slapping him across the face was any indication of the fact.

Stephanie sat down beside him, her face still crimson from a mixture of embarrassment and anger, Harry couldn't tell which she was feeling more, trying to avoid Harry's gaze.

"I suppose you satisfied your curiosity Ms. Zabini?" he asked, amusement laced in the question. Stephanie just turned to him and gave him the evil eye, which Harry just found more amusing.

"I would thank you not to use such vulgar language in my presence again" she said with finality, but Harry could see the topic still embarrassed her so he just dropped it.

"How do you like your common room?" he asked, curious to how the Slytherins lived in the dungeons.

Stephanie just shivered in disgust before answering "It's a dungeon" she answered, as if it answered everything "I mean, I knew the common room was in the dungeons, but all the walls are made of thick black stone with torches on the walls to give light, its horrid" she said "I guess I'm jealous of Archie and you in that respect."

Harry nodded, thinking he wouldn't like literally living in a dungeon either "We also are required to attend weekly study sessions with the older students to enhance our learning, you guys got anything like that?"

Stephanie shrugged, seemingly not surprised by his little fact "Not really, Professor Snape, our head of house, came into the common rooms last night after the feast and explained to us the 'rules' of Slytherin house, which we aren't supposed to tell anyone about by the way."

Harry just nodded; he didn't really care to be honest "My uncle told me about Slytherins… I'd be careful if I were you" he warned, noticing with interest how she seemed to get defensive. Harry also idly wondered about how easily the title of uncle came to Remus when he talked to others about him, he didn't really want to call him his 'guardian'.

"What did he tell you? That we're all evil or something? Why am I not surprised that the heir to the ancient and noble house of Potter would have such narrow minded…" she stopped when Harry lightly cuffed her on the back of the head, stopping her rant and making her glare at Harry with a look that would kill.

"Will you shut up? What I was going to say was that Slytherin students are known to display a high level of Machiavellianism, so you should be wary of who you befriend in that house" he explained, however, seeing her look of confusion, he assessed his statement and realized where he went wrong "basically, a lot of Slytherins like to deceive and manipulate others for their own personal gain, so watch who you befriend and what you suddenly owe people" he warned, getting her to raise her eyebrow in confusion.

"Thank you for the warning, not to be rude, but why do you care? I thought the Hose of Potter has always avoided being associated with Slytherins? Your own father himself had been a very strong and outspoken advocate against Slytherins." she asked, genuinely curious.

Harry just shrugged again in response before grinning "I don't, but if something happened to you Archades would be quite displeased I'd imagine, and seeing as we share a dorm, I'd rather have him _not_ moping and carrying on; you know, he made quite the commotion when 'that piece of shit hat' put you in Slytherin. My father was a good man however he had his faults. It is foolish to move against an entire house just because it has a few bad eggs. Moreover, since I am a Ravenclaw it isn't much of a strange thing that I would associate with Slytherins. And Archades would try to beat me up if I was prejudiced" he finished, changing the topic suddenly.

"I'd imagine he would" she said, smirking "he can be so clingy sometimes, but he isn't that much of a bad guy, just annoying."

"You two have a history?" he asked, suddenly curious.

"You could say that, but it's not my story to tell. Suffice to say that we know each other pretty well, he's been living with my family since a young age" she didn't know it, but Stephanie had told him quite a lot by just saying what she did.

Harry knew of the name Montague, it was the name of an old pureblood family he had read about, for him to be living with the Zabinis a well-known pureblood family in their own right, either something happened to his parents, or his parents disowned him and the Zabinis adopted him.

Harry just filed that information away for a later date "he keeps professing his eternal love for you, he seems quite determined" he said, enjoying how it embarrassed the girl.

"He pretty much yaps on about it to anyone who will listen" she said, obviously uncomfortable "he can be a bit overprotective and imposing at times…but he _can_ be sweet in his own retarded way, not that I like him or anything" she said, straightening her back hiding behind her mask of neutrality.

Harry nodded, agreeing "Yeah, he definitely is a little retarded" they both shared a chuckle at that.

Suddenly, there was a loud bang coming from the door, both Harry and Stephanie looked up to see Archades strolling into the great hall whistling merrily. The boy stopped and scanned the hall, Harry wasn't sure whether he was looking for him or Stephanie, but apparently it didn't matter because he spotted them both and with a grin, he practically skipped over to them and plopped down next to Stephanie.

"How was your night my precious Stephy-bear?" asked Archie with a big smile, ignoring the fact that Stephanie was trying to sink into the table to avoid the looks of amusement she was getting from her peers.

"Look, Archie, I know you don't listen to me when I tell you not to call me those names, but this time I'm serious…" she said as she looked towards her house mates who were mocking her before turning back to him "people in Slytherin aren't like people in other houses, they assess everyone and look for weaknesses to exploit, what you're doing right now could very much make me an outcast…so can you please stop?" she asked, pleading her friend.

Archie sighed dramatically "Ok" he agreed, as if he was making a huge sacrifice "look what I do for you Steph, it's just a testament to our love!" he declared in a more subdued voice so no one else could hear. Harry snorted in amusement when Stephanie kicked Archie in the shin real good.

Suddenly, a black shadow loomed over the three students. Harry inwardly groaned as a familiar cold voice spoke, "As much as I would like to know about your tragedy filled love life Mr. Montague, now is not the time. Kindly grace your presence at the Ravenclaw table and also take the troublemaking Mr. Potter with you."

Archades nodded eagerly as he got up and Harry followed suit behind him. However Snape was not done.

"Also, you have lost 10 points from Ravenclaw for your shuffling walk, Mr. Potter"

Harry did not reply as he knew that Snape was only looking for an opportunity to take more points and perhaps issue a detention on the first day. He quietly sat beside Archades who was now wolfing down bacon as if it was the last piece of bacon on earth. In front of him, Roger Davies sat as he drowsily poured himself a cup of coffee and then slurped it noisily.

Harry was simply looking around aimlessly when a voice said, "Mr. Potter, here is your schedule for this year", said Flitwick as he handed a piece of parchment to Harry and moved on to Archades.

* * *

><p>Harry entered the Transfiguration classroom with the rest of the Ravenclaws and Gryffindors. Taking a seat at the front with Archades, he watched with amusement as his fellow first years looked at the stiffly sitting cat on the desk. Harry knew it was McGonagall in her animagus form but he waited for the others to be seated before he discreetly mouthed to the cat, "<em>Hello Professor"<em>

After every one was settled, the professor jumped from the desk and morphed in mid- air, coming to stand in front of Harry's desk as several students whispered and one fell from his desk in excitement. Swishing her tartan robe around her, McGonagall went to the blackboard before speaking, "Transfiguration is a branch of magic that focuses more on finesse then power" she had explained "it is a very dangerous branch of magic in the hands of a master and thus, one of the most complex branches of magic, so I warn you now, anyone caught fooling around in my class will not be welcome back in the future. Transfiguration is a branch of magic that focuses on the alteration of the form or appearance of an object, via the alteration of the object's molecular structure.

Transfiguration can be done to most (if not all) objects and, as with most forms of magic, it includes — but is hardly limited to — Transfiguration spells. Transfiguration is also regarded as "very hard work" and is "more scientific" than any other form of magic as in, you have to get it exactly right for the transfiguration to be successful."

Swishing her wand, she ended her introduction by transfiguring her desk into a living pig that even gave out a few startled squeals. Turning it back to a desk, she walked towards her blackboard and started dictating, "Currently, Transfiguration is divided into four branches. They are, in ascending order of difficulty: Transformation, Vanishment, Conjuration and Untransfiguration.

"Transformation or Transubstantial Transfiguration is the name given to a branch of Transfiguration that focuses on deforming the physical features of an object. It is not to be confused with Trans- species Transformation, though that is a type of Transfiguration. It should be noted that whilst this branch of transfiguration is the first covered in the Hogwarts curriculum containing simple transfigurations such as Match to needle, it can also pertains to the most complex and dangerous forms of transfiguration too. For example, Petrification is a form of transformation and is very dark, complicated and powerful magic."

"We will study the divisions of Transformation in a more detailed way later. Now all of you have been provided a wooden matchstick. Try to transform it into a matchstick. You may begin now", McGonagall finished with a flourish.

Harry took out his custom wand and flicked it at the matchstick, manipulating his magic to his will and transformed it on his first try. He then proceeded to change the matchstick in to a needle and vice-versa for the remainder of the lesson and had learned something else about Transfiguration that he found interesting; the more times he performed the same spell, the easier it became to do.

When McGonagall had seen him turning his match stick into a needle and needle into a match stick repeatedly at the end of the lesson, her eyes widened slightly before offering Harry a rare smile that looked foreign on the stern witch's features; the attention served to embarrass him slightly.

As the class was leaving after the lesson was over, McGonagall called him back for a moment. Harry motioned Archades to move while he dealt with the professor.

"You wanted to speak with me, Professor?", Harry asked curiously.

"Yes, Mr. Potter. I was very surprised by your performance in class today. Tell me, has your guardian been teaching you spells?", McGonagall asked Harry who looked surprised and then replied, "No, Professor. Remus merely taught me the basic theory on transfiguration and the class was the first when I attempted practical transfiguration."

Harry felt a bit bad for lying to McGonagall but he couldn't very well tell her his secrets. Hell he hadn't even told Remus.

McGonagall nodded and replied, "Very well, Mr. Potter. I was merely concerned that you may have had an unfair advantage over others. You may leave."

As Harry turned to leave, McGonagall called out, "Mr. Potter, How did you know that I was the cat in class?"

Harry smirked as he replied, "I have never seen a cat sitting so stiffly, Professor." With a bow, Harry swished out of the classroom leaving McGonagall stunned.

* * *

><p>Charms had been boring for Harry. Having done all the spells before, he had been bored within seconds and so, instead of listening to the endless repetition of the incantation <em>'Wingardium Leviosa'<em> and Stephanie constantly trying to tutor Archades on how to perform the spell correctly, he would read ahead in the coursework and quietly practiced the rest of the charms they were set to learn in their first year. When Professor Flitwick had asked why he wasn't doing any of the work, he had quietly responded by levitating his lesson's handout sheet to the shocked professor and continued with his independent study. He had however taken notes with a dicta quill as they could always come in useful.

"A charm is a spell that adds certain properties to an object or creature. Charms are distinguished from transfigurations in that a charm adds or changes properties of an object; it focuses on altering what the object doesas opposed to what the object _is_. For example, the Colour Change Charm causes something to flash different colours; the Levitation Charm causes an object to levitate; the Cheering Charm improves upon a creature's mood. An object that has a lasting charm placed on it is called bewitched though charms in general appear to last longer than other spells", Flitwick lectured enthusiastically as the students listened avidly, "Charms can be some of the most powerful and game-changing spells in existence. The Fidelius Charm, for example, can completely hide a person or a place in such a way that no one can find them unless they are given the location by a Secret Keeper. Memory Charms can be so strong that they completely remove a person's memory or even damage his or her mind permanently. Spells such as curses, jinxes, and hexes are referred to as "dark charms. Successful casting of a charm is achieved through concentration, precise wand movements, and the proper pronunciation of an incantation. When a charm is casted poorly it will fail and the caster runs the risk of it backfiring."

The class that Harry enjoyed the most this time was History of Magic taught by Binns. He would usually spend the time in the class to sneak in his own books and have a quiet read. Harry was just thankful that no one from his own house or the Gryffindors had spotted him or they might just feel the need to stick their noses in his business and stop his free study period.

Harry was currently writing a letter to Remus. He had already written it and was now currently surveying it critically.

_Dear Remus, _

_I hope you are doing well. Sorry for writing so late but the teachers here seem to have a personal mission to kill students with homework before their first week. I have been staying above water so far due to your extensive theoretical coaching. The practical is almost as easy as breathing. To tell you the truth I feel a bit disappointed with the pace that we are going at. I have taken to studying advanced books in my free time. Oh, and I was sorted into Ravenclaw._

_I have made three friends here. One of them is Archades Montague. He is with me in Ravenclaw though he is a bit of a moron. Another one is Stephanie Zabini. She was sorted into Slytherin and Archades lives with her family. Archades keeps on professing his love for Stephanie every few minutes which annoys the hell out of Stephanie and provides me with plenty of amusement. The last one is Cedric Diggory though he is more Archades's friend than mine. He is nice enough and is in Hufflepuff._

_How are the plans for the pub coming along? Write to me if you need anything. Potions Class is starting within a few minutes so I gotta run….. _

_Say Hi to Lizzy, will You_

_Harry_

* * *

><p>Harry was walking to the dungeons along with Archades who seemed very excited about his potions if his rhapsodizing about the subject for the last half hour was to be taken to account. Harry hoped that the potions master would have put aside the enmity with his father since this time he was no boy who lived and moreover he was in Ravenclaw.<p>

In the Potion's classroom, the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs were waiting for their professor to arrive, when suddenly the doors to the room burst open admitting a scowling Professor Snape striding up to the front of his classroom and to his desk with his black billowing robes flowing behind him.

The image of Professor Snape glaring down from his elevated position at his desk surrounding by several bottled animal parts and other Potions ingredients in the cold dark dungeons of Hogwarts served to intimidate several of the more timid first years; Harry however, sat unfazed, ready to learn while Archie seemed to be squirming in his chair beside him.

The odd thing was, Archie didn't seem scared in the slightest, not even nervous.

Like every other professor, Snape went through the class registry, stopping briefly on Harry's name to comment on his presence.

"Ah yes, Harry _Potter_" he began, spitting out his surname as if it were a disease "a true phenomenon that you would end up in the house of the intelligent, clearly the apple falls far from the tree…" he finished snidely. Many of the first years looked on between the two in confusion while Harry's eyes merely narrowed slightly, not willing to take the bait ad give the _man_ a reason to punish him.

After finishing with the registry, Snape put it away before locking eyes with the rest of the class. His eyes were as black as coal and held no emotion or warmth. Harry thought that they reminded him of two dark tunnels. After several moments of silence, he began to speak to them in a voice that was barely above a whisper but seemed to cut through the silence of the room like a hot knife through butter.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art that is Potions brewing" he began, his voice just screamed, despite its low tone, that if you interrupted him there _would _be pain "As there is very little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will believe that this isn't magic. I hardly expect for you to see the beauty in the softly simmering cauldrons with their shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that seep through your veins that can bewitch your mind or ensnare your senses…If you pay attention in my class, I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory or even stopper death – that is of course if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

There was silence met with his declaration. Most of the Hufflepuffs seemed to be quite intimidated and self-conscious after his 'introduction' while many of the Ravenclaws seemed to be determined to prove they weren't like the usual 'dunderhead'. Archie, for some reason, seemed to be acting weirdly to Snape's presence but before Harry could ponder on it more, Snape interrupted.

"Potter!" Snape barked "what Potion would I administer to someone to cure Petrifaction?"

Harry sighed inwardly. Clearly his hopes for an enmity filled class were for naught. He replied, "A Mandrake Draught, sir" he answered respectfully, despite the shock the answer instilled to the Professor, who clearly hadn't expected Harry to know or the others who had no idea of the answer either. Many Ravenclaws in the room could be seen scribbling down the question and answer fiercely on a spare piece of parchment.

Snape's lips curled into a sneer "Lucky guess" he replied "Let's try again, for what purpose would I use shredded boomslang skin for?"

"Polyjuice Potion, Professor, a potion that allowed you to take on the appearance of someone else if you had a sample of their DNA for one hour."

Snape snarled, "Ingredients of Forgetfulness Potion?"

Harry decided to provide Snape the chance to reprimand him since the man was clearly itching for it. He dutifully replied, "I don't know sir."

Surprisingly enough, Archie's hand shot up like a rocket after he had said that. Snape, having been ready to reprimand Harry for having the audacity to not know the answer to an advanced Potion's question paused and looked at the boy with a raised eyebrow.

"We require Lethe river water, mistletoe berries and valerian springs, Professor Snape sir!" he said, and Harry finally realized what was wrong with the boy, he seemed excited to gain Snape's attention…

His attention from Harry finally leaving, he turned to Archie and asked another question "Mr. Montague, name an ingredient used in the makings of a Love Potion."

"Frozen Ashwinder eggs, eye of newt, a unicorn tail hair, and powdered horn of Garaphorn" he listed off automatically, which felt rather weird to Harry slightly – did the boy have any 'nefarious' plans involving a love potion and a certain Zabini?

Snape too, seemed a little dumbstruck, but continued nonetheless, "What are the effects of Wideye or Awakening Potion?"

"It prevents sleeps, revives from drugging and concussions", he exclaimed with pride and a little twinkle in his eye not very different to Dumbledore's.

Harry looked to his new friend in a new light. Despite how retarded he may come off at times, he clearly was well versed in Potions, incredibly so. Harry couldn't help but show a sliver of respect to the youth for his knowledge – perhaps the hat did sort the boy correctly after all. He also idly wondered if Stephanie was aware of his skills.

Snape smirked slightly at the answer, though, Harry mused, it wasn't as cruel as his other smirks – this was probably as close to Snape would ever come to being pleased.

"20 points to Ravenclaw for an excellent knowledge of advanced Potions and brewing" he said then he turned to Harry with a smirk "and 5 points for not reading ahead like your classmates."

Harry just dismissed it, the man obviously hated him, so let him have his fun and take points – he could easily win them back in other classes anyway.

"Well, why aren't you writing this down?!" he barked to the Hufflepuffs who had looked at the knowledge battle with confusion mostly. There was a sudden rummaging for quills and parchment as those who hadn't been taking notes began to do so.

For the remainder of that lesson, Snape had them brewing a simple potion to cure boils after having them pair up and set up their tables correctly. Harry was amused at how much care Archie took in setting up his cauldron, burner and ingredients that he gathered from the class's stores.

The pair, surprisingly enough, worked well together – to Snape's chagrin – with Archie doing the actual brewing, having proved how skillful he was at the task while Harry prepared all the ingredients to the specification of Archie's instructions. Snape, meanwhile, glided around the room observing the other student's potions, taking, in Harry's opinion, a sick glee in tormenting the Hufflepuffs.

As Harry was crushing the snake fangs he had been instructed to crush by Archie, a loud sizzling and bang was heard from across the room. It seemed that Cedric's partner, a rather chubby boy, had done something wrong causing their cauldron to melt.

"Idiot boy!" chided Snape, as he inspected the damage "I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire? Why do you dunderheads make this mistake _every _year?" he asked rhetorically in exasperation "Diggory, take him to the infirmary and that will be one point from Hufflepuff for not stopping him blowing up my classroom!"

Harry narrowed his eyes in anger at the blatant unfair treatment Snape was delivering to the other students in the class.

"Why do you suppose the Professor deems it necessary to belittle and verbally attack all of the first years…he seems rather childish and immature for doing so."

Harry was surprised when the comment almost caused Archie to mess up adding an ingredient, but he regained himself and finished the final step of the potion before turning to Harry.

"I'm sure Professor Snape has a good reason, he is the greatest Potion's master on the planet after all!" he gushed, like some fan-girl idolizing the newest pop sensation coming out of the States.

When Harry looked at him, slightly creeping him out, Archie continued "Professor Snape is my hero! One day, I'll be a Potion's master as great as him, or at least I hope – he _is_ the greatest after all…" he trailed off, Harry noticed with amusement that Snape was now standing right behind Archie with an annoyed expression on his face. Seeing his line of sight, Archie turned around and let out a startled gasp when his 'hero' was standing there and observing their completed Potion, nodding slightly as he looked it over.

"This is a perfectly brewed Potion" he admitted grudgingly before he got a wicked gleam in his eyes that Harry recognized and attributed to someone losing house points very soon.

"Thought you could mooch off of Mr. Montague's hard work did you Potter? That'll be one point for your laziness" he said before bottling a bit of the potion and stalking off.

Harry hadn't even bothered to argue his point at the time; Archie was earning them more than enough points for his excellent brewing abilities and Potion's knowledge and he could earn back the points he _lost_ in any other class if he so chose to.

* * *

><p>Harry quietly followed Archades towards the Hogwarts grounds to where the first year students would learn to fly a broomstick. Their first week of school had finally ended, but instead of being able to do some independent study on this cold Saturday morning, they were dragged out of their dorms to participate in flying practice. Harry saw to his annoyance that they were last two to arrive, if the annoyed stares of the first year of Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws were anything to go by.<p>

On the ground stood two dozen evenly spaced school broomsticks separating the group of curious and eager students, and the flying instructor and Quidditch referee Madam Hooch. Madam Hooch stood with her arms crossed in her Quidditch gear staring them down with yellow, hawk like eyes.

"Well, now that everyone's here" she said, sending a scathing look at Harry and Archie "everyone stand by a broom – come on, hurry up!"

Everyone scurried over to a broom at her impatient tone and stood beside it waiting for further instructions. Harry looked down at the broom he stood beside; it was old and rather weak looking with the twigs pointing out at odd angles.

"Now, I want you to place your hand over the broom" Madam Hooch yelled from the front of the group "and yell UP!" she demonstrated by doing it herself and having her broom jump into her hand.

Harry did as he was told when they were instructed to begin. Just as he had expected, the broom jumped right into his hand instantly, however, not many shared his success. The only other people who seemed to get it on their first tries were Roger Davis, another boy in his year and Cedric. Archie's broom wobbled for a bit before it simply rolled over – this of course, didn't sit well with the boy.

"Up…up…UP!" Archie yelled, but to no avail, the boy then turned to look at Harry in surprise when he saw the broom resting in his grip "How did you do it Harry? I've been yelling 'UP' forever…" Archie began to question while walking over to Harry, however, as soon as he mentioned the magic word, the broom shot up like a rocket. Unfortunately for Archie, he had just taken a step over the broom and it rocketing into a place no man would ever want it to.

"Oh…that's just not nice…" was all he managed to say before he fell to the floor clutching his groin in pain. Several people standing around them erupted into giggles at the sight; even Harry wasn't immune to this.

After Archie recovered, Madam Hooch instructed them on how to grip their brooms correctly and how to mount them without slipping off the end. Harry, apparently, didn't need any aid with his grip as he had gotten it right instinctively – something that their instructor praised him on.

"Ok" Hooch began, interrupting the class "when I blow my whistle, I want you to kick off the ground – hard – and just hover a few feet off the ground before landing immediately" she instructed "Ok, one – two – three!" she blew her whistle and everyone rose of the ground a few feet, some more steady then others. Harry just hovered there in midair for a few moments, enjoying the feel of floating on the piece of wood before looking around to see several students standing on the floor and standing as far away as possible from their brooms, probably scared from their first flying experience.

As the others adjusted to their brooms, Harry got bored and was now doing somersaults on the broom like the brooms were going out of commission. Madam Hooch at first looked as if she was going to protest, then thought better of it and proceeded to guide the others. Except Harry, Cedric, Roger Davies and another boy from Hufflepuff and shown talent for flying and Hooch advised them to try out for the team next year.

* * *

><p>Harry sat in the great hall with Archie to his right eating a sandwich for lunch when he heard the fluttering of wings from above. Pausing with his meal, he looked up to notice Bartholomew flying down with a letter attached to his leg. The powerful eagle owl landed on the table in front of him and stretched his leg out, so Harry could take the letter, and waited for his next order.<p>

Harry tore open the envelope to notice a piece of parchment with Remus's handwriting on it:

_Dear Lucky_

_Congratulations on getting into Ravenclaw, not that I hadn't expected it, it's something I should probably say anyway._

_I'm glad to hear you're making friends at school like I knew you would. That Archie boy sounds like quite the character, I hope I can meet him some day as well as any other of your friends._

_I've been spending most of my times at Knockturn Alley cleaning up the store front you bought for me. I've come to the decision that I'll make it a pub/inn like the Leaky Cauldron, seeing as there are no real reputable ones within the alley save for the Cauldron itself, but people like me tend to be wary of such establishments, especially with ministry personnel coming and going through there constantly. _

_I have no doubt you'll be coming home for Christmas, so if you want, I can show you what I've done so far here and you can help with the renovations. I don't expect it to be ready to open until the end of your school year._

_Once it's ready to open, I think I might put Potter Manor on lockdown as no one will be living there because you'll be at school most of the year anyway and I will have to remain here to work. I will wait until Christmas so we can discuss the matter face to face though in case you disapprove._

_What do you think of your classes? I hope you haven't caused any trouble yet. Have you had your flying lessons yet? What did you think? Do you think you'll take up Quidditch next year?_

_I miss you and look forward to your reply. Send it back with Bartholomew whenever you want._

_Moony_

"Who's that from?" asked Archie after swallowing his food and taking a sip of Pumpkin juice.

"It's from my uncle Archades" answered Harry, raising an eyebrow when his friend winced slightly.

"Do you have to call me that?"

"Call you what?" Harry asked back, feigning confusion.

"Archades – it's such a crappy name!" he began, sounding annoyed "All my friends call me Archie, so…you know, you should too!" Harry dismissed him with a wave, though, slightly pleased that Archades thought of him as a friend.

"Whatever you say Archades" he answered with a smirk.

Seeing his smirk, Archades smiled in response "You know, if you keep calling me that I may just have to hex you" he said, with a smug grin.

"You know, if you keep annoying me, I may just have to tell Stephanie how implicitly you know the ingredients of and how to brew a Love Potion" he said, as the boy's face drained of color" as a matter of fact, you are rather annoying, I may just go tell her now, now she may never have feelings for you because she'll just think you manufactured them if she actually does…" Harry responded with a grin as he got up and started to walk off.

"No, no, Archades is fine; actually, when you say it, it sounds AWESOME! In fact, I _insist _you call me that" Archades said, stopping his friend as he chuckled nervously. Harry just shook his head in amusement and pocketed Remus's letter.

"Bartholomew, go rest in the owlery, I'll have a reply for you to take back tomorrow, ok?" Harry said to the large eagle owl. The bird's shockingly intelligent and piercing orange eyes seemed to bore into his own before it fly to his shoulder and nipped his eat slightly and flew off.

"I am off", said Harry while getting up.

"Where?"

"Library"

"I will go find Stephanie and Cedric and ask if they want to explore the grounds today as we all have a free period", replied Archades.

"Whatever, In fact do me a favor and bring me food as I won't be attending Dinner tonight…." answered Harry.

"But why don't you have dinner in the great hall", inquired an inquisitive Archades.

Harry sighed and answered," Too much noise makes it difficult for me to think. Normal people are so boring filling their minds with useless clutter half of which is of no use. So much chattering….I have got you on a semi-permanent mute too so as to escape your retarded chatter for some time."

"Hey, I am not retarded dumbass", Archades shouted at Harry good naturedly," Fine, go do whatever you want to do and if I wish I will bring you your food. Now bugger off."

Harry simply smirked at him and started towards the library. As he entered the library, the library harpy, Madam Pince shot him a nasty glare and motioned to him to keep quiet. Resisting the urge to role his eyes, he simply nodded at the woman and went straight to the Transfiguration shelf and extracted a heavy book titled _"Animation and its Uses in Battle." _Taking it to the nearby desk he opened it started to read the book and simultaneously take notes. According to Remus's tales about the first war, most of the death eaters simply relied on Dark spells and the unforgivable. There were very few who incorporated both Charms and Transfiguration in battle, even less people used Runes. Voldemort had been one of them.

After spending an hour taking notes, he got up and put the book back in the shelf quickly exiting the library and went to the Ravenclaw tower. As he reached the tower he knocked on the eagle knocker which sang in a musical voice, "_How many letters are in the alphabet?_"

"_Eleven", _Harry answered and entered the common room.

Finding Archades missing, he went up to his dorm where he found him sleeping on the floor while holding a napkin with food in it. Chuckling to himself he picked up his food from his hands and levitated Archades up on his bed. Suddenly a fiendish gleam entered his eyes and he quickly but quietly started waving his wand over the sleeping Archie. Satisfied with his work, Harry started eating his sandwich while watching his sleeping friend. It might have looked to others that he did not care about his friends but he did, he was just afraid of showing it so he kept insulting them. Having finished his sandwich Harry undressed and lied down to bed and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: THE NEXT CHAPTER IS HERE. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT. CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS APPRECIATED. FLAMES SHALL BE DISDAINFULLY IGNORED. THE NEXT UPDATE WILL BE ON DEC 4, 2014.<strong>

**I ALSO WANT TO APOLOGISE FOR MY RANT AT THE END OF PREVIOUS CHAPTER. PAC-M, I HAVE VALUED YOUR REVIEWS SO PLEASE CONTINUE TO REVIEW AND READ. yOU WERE NOT THE ONE WHO FLAMED THE STORY. MY LOSS OF TEMPER WAS UNNEEDED AND I APOLOGISE FOR IT.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Discussions and Raids**

Professor Robards stood in front of the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff first years lecturing them on the dangers of underestimating Pixies in the wild.

"They are devilishly tricky creatures that fool you with their mischievous and often 'cute' appearances but would sooner steal your wand and attack you en masse then allow you to pet them" he went on, not sounding enthusiastic about lecturing about this particular subject in the slightest.

Looking to his left, he saw Cedric scribbling down notes at a furious pace, trying to keep up with the professor's lecture. Archades, on his right, seemed to be just as bored as he was; they had, after all, covered this a while ago in their weekly study sessions with the fifth years.

"You know", Archades said to Harry" I thought Binns was the only capable of making people sleep during classes but Robards takes it to a whole new level of boring. I never thought I would say that but Defense against the dark Arts is going down the drain if this trend continues" with a yawn as they walked out of Defense class.

Harry gave a non-committal grunt but nevertheless agreed mentally that Robards had either gone off the deep end for teaching first years about Auror regulations or he was just not interested in the job. Merlin knew what he was thinking when he took the job. Or perhaps Dumbledore was just desperate for someone to take the job. It after all had a reputation of being cursed.

"So which class next?" Harry asked Archades.

"Potions", Archades sang like a fan girl which Harry thought he probably was.

"You do know that Snape is a biased teacher, don't you?" Harry asked with an eyebrow raised for effect.

"You my friend are simply jealous that Professor Snape doesn't praise you like every other teacher does, he simply points out your mistakes and that is something you don't like. He simply wants you to improve yourself even if he seems to give off any an aura of hatred towards you. After all who would know potions better than him, he is the youngest potions master on earth did I tell you that?"

"Yes, you have told me that probably a hundred times this week", replied a disgruntled Harry.

"If you two have finished discussing my merits and demerits then perhaps we could get started on this week's lesson", snapped Snape who had been standing behind the two boys all this time.

"Yes, Professor" replied Archades and added," Sorry for disrupting your class, Professor."

Snape nodded curtly and then said, "20 points will be taken from you Mr. Potter for disturbing this class." With a flourish Snape turned his back on the two and started writing the instructions for that day's potion on the blackboard. Harry had to admit that while he did not like the man, he certainly had style.

* * *

><p>Harry was currently sitting in an abandoned classroom half naked and reading a book on occult magicks by an English occultist who had been ostracized by the wizarding world of the eighteen hundreds due to the man being a squib. In revenge, Aleister Crowley had undergone several rituals to enhance his physical durability and health as he wanted to take over the ministry at the time by force to save people like him from persecution. He had failed in his quest and had been imprisoned in Azkaban for eight years for his crimes. After getting out of the prison, he had introduced new terminology for spiritual and magical practices and theory. He had also several books on occult rituals which had made him famous in the wizarding world. In all, Harry concluded that the man had led a very conflicting life. Harry had been researching on speed enhancing rituals for several weeks. He had seen in Voldemort's memories that he had used several rituals to boost his body's output in battle. That had been the reason why he had been so feared in battle. The man could literally appear anywhere at any time with inhuman speed. Currently he had gathered three items for a small ritual that he was going to attempt to boost his speed in times of battle and to improve his reflexes. The ingredients he had gathered were easily available on the black market. However they came at a high price which had to be expected. He had owled Grimlock to gather the ingredients. He couldn't owl Remus for them and the Goblins were well known for their secrecy. He had poured the blood of a wild hippogriff, the crushed antlers of a golden stag and his own strand of hair into a clay dish and slowly mixed the ingredients and watched as they slowly turned from blood red color to black and then finally to a milky white. He sighed and then spread three drops of blood directly above his heart and three more on his forehead. His preparations done, he took out the elder wand and started chanting<p>

Magiya, vzeme tova predlagane

Napravi tova tyaloto po-bŭrzo

Makhni slabost i da ostavite samo sila

As he finished his chanting, a soft silver glow came out of his wand and slowly enveloped his body. Harry watched as the drops of blood that he had smeared on his body were slowly absorbed into his body. The light around him turned golden and Harry started to feel a stinging sensation all over his body. As they glow of the magic vanished after a few minutes, Harry slowly got up from the floor but then dizzily fell back and lost consciousness.

* * *

><p>Albus Dumbledore was sitting in the staff room waiting for his teaches to arrive so they could start the half yearly staff meeting. He was wondering about Harry Potter who had arrived this year at Hogwarts and was excelling in all the subjects. Seeing his marks Albus couldn't help but draw comparison between him and another child who had attended Hogwarts fifty years ago and had broken all academic records. It seemed that Mr. Potter was destined to break his records. He was broken out of his musings as the staff members started entering one after the other.<p>

"Good Afternoon to you all, I hope you are all doing well", Albus started speaking but suddenly glared at Snape reprovingly who had snorted in amusement. Shaking his head he began again, "Now that we are all gathered here, please hand in your reports on the students in your respective houses. We will look through them first and then discuss this year's batch of first years." One by one each head of house gave the reports of the students. After spending an hour perusing them and suggesting several ideas for improving the recalcitrant students, he dismissed the reports and began, "Now about the first years, Minerva, would you like to begin?" Dumbledore inquired graciously.

Minerva nodded imperiously and began, "Thank you Albus. My first years have settled in quite well and they are all doing well in their studies though the Weasley twins have been a menace in and out of the house. They are rambunctious and don't have any interests besides pranking others in which they seem to excel at."

Albus nodded and chucked a bit at that. He then asked Severus about his charges who simply replied, "All is well within my house as the students aren't typically the brawling type", ignoring Minerva's glare at his direction. He then turned to Pomona and asked her, "And what about the Hufflepuffs, Pomona? I hope they are settling in well. Sprout nodded and said, "On the first three nights, I had three homesick students. I took them to Poppy who gave them a calming drought and they have settled in quite well. I have also noticed Mr. Diggory of my house who had become close friends with harry Potter and Archades Montague of Ravenclaw and Stephanie Zabini of Slytherin. I must say that I was very pleased with this display of inter- house cooperation.

Finally Albus turned to Filius inquiringly who began, "My first years have settled in and are already starting to fight for the top positions in the year. Though there are two students who are exceptional in that regard namely Mr. Potter and Mr. Montague. Mr. Potter has been excelling in every subject and is quite a genius. A few days earlier when he thought that he was alone he started practicing Animation charms and he was successful at it too", Filius stopped at the exclamations of surprise from the other teachers. He continued," Mr. Montague while not as talented as Mr. Potter is quite prodigy in Potions", Filius finished.

Albus turned to Severus who nodded in the affirmative and added," He is quite talented for someone his age, Albus." Albus nodded and smiled at the teachers and said," If that is all, Might we all adjourn to the…."

Flitwick interrupted him mid-speech and spoke, "Actually Albus There is a request from Mr. Potter. He was wondering if you and Minerva would agree to share some memories about his parents when they were at school…"

Snape interjected, "Doesn't he live with Lupin, he could get his memories from him instead of wasting our time", finishing with a sneer.

Flitwick replied, "I asked him the same question but he replied that he wanted to know his parents from an unbiased source. He said that Remus's opinions about them might be a bit colored as he was one of their best friends."

Dumbledore replied with a twinkle in his eyes, "Of course he can have some of my memories of James and Lily. They were wonderful people and it's a shame that their son was not able to know them. If Minerva permits, you may also take her memories. It is always refreshing to know a child who yearns to know about them who have given their lives for him. If that is all, then I declare this meeting closed."

* * *

><p>Harry was sitting in the library with Archades completing their most recent homework. Although he had already completed his homework he was doing further research on defensive spells as seeing that their Defense against the Dark Arts teacher was proving to be completely useless. He wanted to increase his spell repertoire even though they were living in a time of peace it couldn't hurt to know a few tricks did it. Tom had had a vast repertoire of spells in his arsenal but Harry had discovered that most of them belonged to the darker side of magic. He had not branched out to the lighter side of magic beyond learning all their counter curses. He had also started making notes of different spell weaving chains from the book that Flitwick had lent to him. To think that simple household charms could be used to such devastating effect in battle was mind boggling to him.<p>

"Hey Harry, what is incantation for the leg locker curse", Archades inquired.

Looking completely bored Harry replied, "Locomotor Mortis" and closed his books.

Archades made a few notes on his parchment before he asked again, "What is the _Verdimillious charm_ and what are its effects?"

Harry thought for a minute before he replied, "The Verdimillious Charm is a charm that produces green energy from the wand by means of sparks. These sparks can be used to reveal objects hidden by the Dark Arts, or can be used in a duel. The Verdimillious Charm can have several effects depending on its use. If one quickly casts the charm whilst aiming for a specific target, it will cause green sparks and/or green electrical discharge to explode and crackle all around the victim, hurting them slightly. If one waves his or her wand in a circular motion overhead whilst slowly saying the incantation, aiming for nothing but thin air, an orb of glowing green energy will be thrown from the wand tip, exploding several feet away in a blinding flash of emerald light and illuminating the entire room for a short period of time.

So long as the emerald light from the spell lasts, objects such as platforms or doors that have been hidden by Dark magic will be revealed, so that they are temporarily visible and tangible again, until the spell's effects end."

Yawning he got up from his chair and said, "Archades you go on to the common room. I will follow you shortly."

"Where are you going?"

"Just a walk", Harry answered evasively and walked out of the library. He had been getting an urge to explore the castle for several days and decided that today he would get started. But first he would have to recover an old family heirloom. However it was locked in one of Filch's cabinets. To get it back he needed to cause a distraction. Thinking hard about it, He suddenly came up on the resident poltergeist Peeves who was blowing raspberries at the portraits. Suddenly he had an idea and started walking towards the Poltergeist and called out, "Oye Peeves!"

Peeves turned and exclaimed," O its icky bitty potty, what does he want with little, innocent and totally kind Peeves?"

Harry answered," I have a deal for you Peeves. If you cause a distraction on the fifth floor to attract Filch and Mrs. Norris from his office, I will supply you with a pack of thirty dung bombs by the end of the week."

Peeves made an impression of thinking deeply and asked," What does Potty need this distraction for?"

"I need to sneak into Filch's office and steal something. You cause the distraction and Filch runs after you and I will sneak in to get what I need", replied Harry with a grin.

"Peevsie will help Potty with this distraction of his but if Potty goes back on his deal, Peevsie will make him pay", with a malicious grin on his face Peeves flew away but not before yelling," Ten minutes Potter."

Harry hurried towards Filch's office and simultaneously started performing spells on his body. He had perfected the disillusionment charm the previous month and this was the perfect opportunity to cast it. As he was waiting outside Filch's office, the sound of a loud banging came to his ears and he saw Filch hobbling out of his office as fast as he could with Mrs. Norris on his heels after locking the door. He darted forward and unlocked the door with the standard unlocking charm. He idly wondered if the charm would work on all styles of muggle locks, including electronic ones.

Entering the office quickly and quietly, he did a quick check for any sign of movement, before he realized his own amateur mistake. He should have found a way to check for the caretaker's presence long before opening the door; fortunately for him, luck was on his side tonight.

Seeing no sign of the bitter old caretaker, he quickly relocked the office door behind him. He did a quick visual scan of the backside of the door, but found no sign of any runes being used to anchor any security wards. He noted this lack of security for the future; in case he fancied revisiting this place by himself again.

The room was pretty much like any other office he had encountered before, with personal belongings scattered around the room, such as photos of friends and family. The caretaker's desk was positioned to one side, facing the door and corridor. Another door lead to a separate storage room behind him, with a series of black iron keys hanging on the wall behind the desk, besides the door. There was a second door, which he guessed most likely led to the caretaker's personal living quarters.

Making his way quickly over to the key rack, he examined the keys before finding the one with a label underneath identifying it as the key for the 'lockup room.' Opening the locked door revealed a massive storage room; in fact he couldn't see to the end of it, due to the darkness. Both walls were lined with wooden shelves and storage cupboards, only breaking for the occasional window, while another line of wooden shelves ran down the middle of the room, each one was laden with numerous random items. Stepping into the gloomy room, his eyes darted side-to-side quickly even as he cast the _lumos_ charm once again. He decided to take the far right side near the windows, due to it being easier to see what was on the shelves with the tiny bit of moonlight coming in on that side of the room.

Looking over the many shelves he realized just how much _stuff_ had been confiscated over the years. He could see everything from simple stink bombs, joke sweets, and other harmless pranks, some 'randy' books and mundane magazines, such as Witch Weekly and Play wizard, lots of fire whiskey, some muggle footballs, pretty much everything you can imagine the students of a magical boarding school to have was here. Seeing just how much random stuff was in the room he doubted that he would find the magical map created by his father in just one night of searching, unless he could find a quick way to narrow down the search area.

He went back to the office, making sure the door was completely closed, not wanting any light to escape the room, not wanting to draw any attention to the door being unlocked. He had been looking for the Marauder's Map in Filch's office as he remembered Fred and George telling him long ago that they had stolen the map from Filch in their first year.

Harry took out his wand and whispered," _Accio_ Marauder's Map", confidently. Unfortunately, _nothing_ happened, no movement, no sound of rattling, _nothing_. . His first thought was that he had cast the spell incorrectly, but he truly doubted that as all the spells he had tried tended to work correctly plus he had the elder wand in which case either it was not here, or it had an anti-summoning charm or enchantment on it, either way he would have to search this room for it by hand.

Most of the stuff that was scattered around the gloomy storage room was harmless prank materials and jinxed stuff used solely for mischief, along with junk of absolutely no real value, but for some reason hadn't been thrown out. He was more than a bit annoyed that the map wasn't in the room, as that was the sole reason behind this risky heist; however, the raid so far was proving to be surprisingly fruitful.

He had already found several things that had taken his fancy, one of which was the simply massive pile of chocolate frog cards, including some he'd seen, from a brief scan, which hadn't been produced in centuries. He hadn't looked through them all yet, but hopefully the collection would contain even more of the rarer ones he needed to complete his own collection. A complete collection was a rare thing and highly valuable in the wizarding world. In the future they might even serve as much loved gifts given to prospective business partners who were fans of the cards. Little gestures like that went a long way to secure and keep a business relationship on good footing.

Before putting the cards into the sack, he had the sudden thought that he was becoming a kind of a collector of things, considering the type of things he had taken so far. After all, why take a chess set when he already had a very good one? Sure he liked chess, but he had no use for another set and it would just take up space. The chocolate frog cards, however, were actually monetarily valuable to collectors and useful for information purposes, as they contained short summaries of all major wizards and witches who had been deemed influential enough in European magical history to be added to the famous card collection.

A business idea came to him at that thought. Why limit the cards to Europe alone and limit the market of customers? Perhaps the cards could be sold in other parts of the world with a more targeted collection of figures. North America, for instance, would have a collection of cards featuring prominent American, Canadian, and Mexican wizards and witches throughout history, including the Native American shamans and sorcerers of legend. South America, Australia and Asia could be done the same way, with perhaps something other than chocolate if their cultural tastes didn't enjoy that particular treat. He'd have to have the goblins look into who owned the company which produced the cards and see if they might be willing to sell.

Back to the matter at hand, unless you had a good size collection of cards, including the rarer ones, most cards weren't individually all that valuable. The ones he had found, though, were some of the rarest cards ever produced, still in mint condition. He also found an everlasting bouncy ball, based on the tags description; he added that to his sack since he had always wanted one, plus he liked the colors, since they shifted randomly with each bounce, but it had little practical use. The enchantment/magic which allowed a sort of perpetual motion, now _that_ had possibilities. The first and most revolutionary possibility which came to mind was in muggle power generation. That was the basis of wind and hydraulic power after all, blowing wind and flowing water moves a turbine, which in turn produces electricity. The idea that a wizarding child's toy could have the basis for changing the world forever made him laugh internally.

Once again focusing back on the task at hand, he found what appeared to be a good half dozen full body sized glamour mirrors, similar in design to the one he had found on the 3rd floor. He read the accompanying brown tag: "_Charmed to show what its counterpart mirrors see - Confiscated from Sirius Black for being used to spy on female students._" He let the tag fall from his hand; he was not surprised at all by what his godfather had done with these mirrors, Remus himself had been a bit disapproving of the man. As far as his guardian was concerned, his godfather was a bit of a hound dog, a womanizer always chasing some girl's ass, trying to get into her knickers, and then bragging about it like a jerk to his friends.

Leaving the mirrors behind, he turned his attention back to scanning the shelves for anything of interest, or use. A couple more minutes passed before he saw anything else that took his fancy. He saw a number of shelves with what appeared to be something similar to a muggle strong box on them, which probably meant that there was probably something valuable inside. Quickly examining the ornate wooden boxes, the boxes were quite similar in design to the viewing boxes found in non-magical jewelry stores, with the glass serving as a viewing window for the contents inside. He silently vanished away all the dust on the boxes. Looking through the glass, he could see most of them contained various pieces of jewelry, affirming his hunch that this was the wizarding equivalent of a strongbox.

Examining the strong boxes in greater detail, he quickly concluded that most of the boxes contained lost jewelry that had fallen into the caretaker's possession by default, since most of them didn't have any brown name tags to indicate they had an identified owner. Most of the pieces appeared to be semi valuable, so he decided to take a crack at overcoming the security charms that were bound to be on the boxes.

First he tried an unlocking charm, on the off chance that it would work, but that failed much like he expected it would. So obviously the lock was charmed meaning it only opened to the right key, which, no doubt, was in the caretaker's possession, or on the key rack in the other room, or simply gone.

Looking over the strong boxes, he found that they each had faint rune engravings on them which had worn down over time, mostly, it seemed, because they hadn't been properly maintained. He couldn't help but shake his head in disappointment at how lazy wizards were, how often they used magic that they barely understood, and overall at the lack of effort that was made to protect their so-called valuables. It seemed that having the Goblins and their Curse breakers protecting their wealth and exclusively fulfilling all their warding requirements had made them lazy and forgetful about the need to maintain runes to keep them functioning as intended.

He recognized that the runes were clearly Latin in origin, which was to be expected since Latin and Celtic runes were the two main rune scripts used primarily in Europe these days. This made his task considerably easier since he recognized several of the runes from his prior reading and his own self-study of the subject.

He quickly decided that the best thing he could do was to remove the individual runes he was most familiar with, hopefully that, coupled with its poor maintenance, and would disrupt the strong box's wards and magical protections.

He went back to one of the earlier shelves where he had seen a student level rune crafting knife of relatively good quality. He was tempted to simply banish the runes away like some did when faced with an unknown array. He didn't for two reasons. First, that would take a good deal of energy to accomplish, which he might need for later, considering the number of runes. Second, he wasn't entirely sure what the other runes actually did. He most certainly didn't want the banisher being sent right back at him, which would be rather painful at best and potentially deadly at worst.

Finding the knife quickly on one of the earlier examined storage shelves where he had last seen it, he examined the dull blade closely before returning to the strong boxes so that he could begin chipping away at the faded runes. He knew it would be slow, tedious work to chip away at the runes, but it was the safest way to gain access to the valuables contained within.

After chipping away at the runes for a good while, it was simplicity itself to open the strong boxes. In fact, all it took was a moderately powerful _finite_ which cancelled out the most basic spells aimed at locking the box's lid, to remove most of the protective security magic. This was followed by the standard unlocking charm to shift the internal locking mechanism to 'open.'

If he was ever going to make a strong box like this, he would put the runes on the inside of the box, hidden under some fabric at the least, before putting any jewelry on top. Maybe even add some runes to siphon power from the environment to power itself and a few more to prevent the runes from being damaged with blunt force or otherwise modified/vanished in any way. Like many things he'd seen since entering the magical world, the construction of these boxes, supposedly to protect valuables, was another example of just how lazy and unimaginative the current generations of wizards were in general. While logic was often trampled gleefully by the impossibilities magic made possible on a regular basis, logic still had value.

He cautiously opened the strong box with another flick of his wand, before looking inside for any additional runes that may have been hidden and missed earlier. Part of him was disappointed that he found none. . Not yet wanting to put his hand inside the open box, in case of some still undetected security spell, he cast the summoning spell inside the strongbox hoping to get access to the jewelry.

"_Accio Silver Bracelet,"_ he said aloud while visualizing the piece of jewelry that had been visible in the box's window leaping into his open hand. The spell barely made the simple silver bracelet wobble. Frowning at his failed spell work, he tried again.

It took several failed attempts, but after the fifth failure the spell successful worked, the bracelet leaping into his open hand. He considered the spell for a moment; it had taken a considerable amount of magic to summon the silver bracelet, more than seemed normal, but then he remembered that silver was naturally magically resistant. It was a simple silver bracelet, with a couple of small sapphires and some fine rune engravings on it. If he had to guess, it had probably belonged to some spoiled pureblood princess who didn't care a whit if she lost it, and probably just got daddy to replace it instead of taking the time to look for it. He quickly put it in his sack, before repeating the process of checking over each item of untagged jewelry before putting it into his loot sack. In the end he only left the ones with name tags on them. Most of the items were rings, earrings, necklaces, chokers, bracelets and several non-magical watches that had failed after prolonged exposure to magic. He simply discarded these since there was no point in taking something broken.

Checking out the next couple of cupboards, he found that one had an actual padlock on it. Intrigued, she tried the unlocking charm. It failed. He decided to take a more forceful approach to opening it. Leveling his wand at it, he cast, _reducto, _and watched as his spell impacted the lock. However, the spell failed to break the lock on it. Sighing in defeat, he decided to move on and continue hunting for anything of interest or of obvious value.

There were also several records of other Hogwarts wrongdoers and their punishments. He pulled out a card from one of the topmost boxes with a flourish and read, "James Potter and Sirius Black. Apprehended using an illegal hex upon Bertram Aubrey. Aubreys head twice normal size. Double detention. He read the others most of them unfamiliar but several he knew from James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Frank Longbottom, Peter Pettigrew and even one going back to the 1800's where he found several of Albus Dumbledore. Harry chuckled to himself. Evidently the headmaster wasn't the model student in his youth that most of the wizarding populace believed.

Several minutes passed with nothing else rousing his interest, and he was nearing the end of the room. However, at the end of the room, he saw a series of heavy black iron crossbars barring his way. It actually reminded him of a jail cell, with several cupboards and wooden shelves locked on the other side of it.

Looking through the bars he saw a human skull, which had an unearthly glow about it, its eye sockets glowing abnormally in the darkness. This sight caused him to step back from the bars, leading him to conclude that this section might be where the confiscated dark arts items were stored.

He left the barred enclosure alone, having no desire to deal with dark arts objects, or accidentally curse himself by handling such dangerous items. And to be honest, after seeing a human skull with eerie glowing eye sockets, he was no longer interested in searching for anything more of interest. It had lost its attraction and excitement, but at the same time he wondered why such cursed items hadn't either been destroyed by the staff or turned over to the Ministry for study or destruction.

Checking the time, he decided to call it a night and get some sleep before tomorrow's lessons started. Making his way back to the front where he had seen the door he heard a voice. "I know you're in here." This voice, he recognized, belonged to the often disgruntled and very creepy school caretaker.

Pulling out his wand quickly, he hastily tried to recast the disillusionment charm he had used earlier, but failed miserably at first due to his inability to focus and concentrate. He quickly cleared his mind and tried again this time succeeding and ducked behind one of the large storage shelves while trying to think of a plan of action.

Looking back towards the source of the voice, he saw the faint outline of the caretaker and his cat, holding the ever present lantern he was famed for using when patrolling the school's halls at night. "Come out; come out, wherever you are. I promise I won't hurt you...much." The caretaker's voice reminded him of the villains out of a few Disney movies. His words were followed by a hiss from his demon spawn of a cat.

Suddenly getting an idea he let go off his loot and cancelled the disillusionment on himself and transformed into a cat. Slowly pattering forward he ran at of the room under Filch's legs and quickly transformed behind his back. With a flick of his wand two stunning spells incapacitated the caretaker and his cat. "I've wanted to do that for a while," he noted aloud, whilst looking down at the stunned caretaker, his wand pointed towards the floor. Harry then debated whether to erase the man's memory of the night or not. He decided to obliviate the memories of the last ten minutes from the man's mind. Quickly casting the spell, he waited as the stunned man's aggravated expression changed to one of relaxation. Sighing softly, he summoned the bag and quickly got out of the room.

Just as he was about let out a sigh of relief, a voice rang out behind him.

"Hello Harry"

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTES: HERE IS THE NEXT PART OF THE STORY. TOOK ME THE WHOLE WEEK TO WRITE IT. I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT. KINDLY READ AND REVIEW. CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS ALWAYS APPRECIATED. FLAMES WILL BE TREATED WITH COLD DISDAIN. THE NEXT INSTALLMENT WILL BE POSTED ON 12 DECEMBER, 2014. UNTIL THEN ADIEU<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Christmas**

_Suddenly getting an idea he let go off his loot and cancelled the disillusionment on himself and transformed into a cat. Slowly pattering forward he ran at of the room under Filch's legs and quickly transformed behind his back. With a flick of his wand two stunning spells incapacitated the caretaker and his cat. __"I've wanted to do that for a while," he noted aloud, whilst looking down at the stunned caretaker, his wand pointed towards the floor.__ Sighing softly, he summoned the bag and quickly got out of the room._

_Just as he was about let out a sigh of relief, a voice rang out behind him._

"_Hello Harry"_

Harry stiffened and let out a sigh of despair. So he had been caught after all. Slowly turning around he saw the headmaster striding towards him in navy blue robes patterned with twinkling stars. Harry replied," Good evening Headmastership."

Dumbledore's eyes crinkled in amusement as he heard the wrangling of his title. He simply walked up to Harry and said, "Come let us walk.

Harry fell in step with the professor while wondering where they were going. The two wizards walked in silence until it was broken by the Headmaster himself.

"May I ask what you were doing outside your dormitory this fine night young Harry?" asked the headmaster.

After debating whether to tell the truth or not, he simply replied, "Filch had something of my father's in his office. I went down to retrieve it and someone may have just stunned him by mistake, sir."

"Ah, I presume you have been looking for a certain map then?"

Harry looked shocked, "How did you know about that, sir?"

"There are few things that miss my eyes in Hogwarts, Harry. I might even say that inside the castle as long as I am Headmaster I am almost invincible", Dumbledore replied serenely.

"So you knew that I was raiding Filch's cabinet?" asked Harry with a raised eyebrow.

Dumbledore simply nodded and kept on walking and then said, "Professor Flitwick relayed your request to watch memories about your parents to me. You may come any time and view our memories of them in my office."

Harry nodded at this and simply replied with a thank you.

"Err... Professor, you said that you are almost invincible in the castle as long as you are headmaster, I wonder what do you mean by that?", Harry asked after several minutes.

Dumbledore looked at Harry and then replied, "Since, I am the Headmaster Hogwarts answers to me. Many wizards think that Hogwarts is a simple castle. A castle of magic no doubt, but a simple dead castle. But it is not true. We can call Hogwarts a semi sentient castle which alerts me to threats around Hogwarts. As a result of all the magic that occurs on premises (both from learning students, magical artifacts therein and the enchantments cast over the building itself) a magical atmosphere pervades the entire structure, this leaves several wells of magic in Hogwarts which I can borrow at will from the castle in the situation that I am injured. The castle can fully heal me and any who I wish."

"Looks like our ways will part from here, Harry", said the professor to which Harry violently realized with a start that he was right outside the Ravenclaw common room.

"Thank you Professor for escorting me to the common room", Harry said with a grateful nod of his head to which Dumbledore simply inclined his head.

"Good night, Harry"

"Good night professor"

"Oh and Harry", the headmaster called after the first year "ten points to Ravenclaw for an excellent stunning charm."

Harry snorted and nodded his thanks at the professor.

* * *

><p>"So, you going back to your uncle during holidays", Archades asked Harry who was bending over his trunk looking for something.<p>

"I believe that is the exact reason why I am packing my trunk for the holidays", Harry replied dryly.

"Can you not be a smart ass for a few minutes of the day?" Archades complained at the now sitting boy looking through his books.

Harry considered the question for a second before he replied, "No"

Archades harrumphed childishly and said, "Please, pretty please"

Harry rolled his eyes at the display and cuffed his retarded friend on the head. The said friend stopped his pouting and then plonked himself on Harry's bed and started looking out of the window.

"So, how's Stephanie been lately? Aside from Transfiguration and Charms classes, I barely ever see her" Harry asked, trying to change the subject so that his mind wouldn't wander too much… and also stop Archades's whining. Honestly, sometimes he thought that the boy should have been a girl with all the whining he did. Harry regarded Archades as a mix of both Ron and Hermione, a funny nerd. There was also the plus point that he did not get jealous of Harry's academic prowess and actually encouraged him to do better in potions in which Harry still committed mistakes sometimes.

"She's okay I guess…" Archades offered with a small frown "she spends a fair bit of time with her little group of friends in Slytherin I guess" at the mention of said group, Harry rolled his eyes in annoyance. Lately, Stephanie had been spending a lot of time with three girls in particular, three very annoying girls in his opinion. Harry only knew them as Candice, Ashley and Samantha, not caring to know their surnames and their constant giggling in classes and in the corridors between them often raked on his nerves. From what he knew of Stephanie, he couldn't understand how she put up with them, especially if Archades apparently annoyed her so…

Archades looked at his friend, slightly scared out by the grin that suddenly appeared on his face. It was the grin he had come to realize was one of many that he tried to categorize. Harry often kept his emotions sealed behind a mask of neutrality, the likes of which even the most experienced of Slytherins would be proud of, however, sometimes Archades would see him let a grin slip that would tell a little about his mood or something about him. The grin he was currently sporting told Archades that Harry had figured something out that amused him greatly…he just wondered what that was.

"What are you smiling at?" Archades asked half afraid of knowing the answer.

"I was merely considering the fact that Stephanie has to have a lot of practice with dealing with those giggling friends of hers since she has been handling for a fair amount of time", Harry replied with a grin.

"Oi, what do you mean by that?" asked an indignant Archades.

"Nothing", said Harry as he went out of the room whistling merrily.

Harry stood outside the castle that had its lush green landscape covered in a blanket of fresh white snow with Cedric by his side. It was a week before Christmas and McGonagall had, earlier that month, had a form which students had to sign if they wished to return home for the holiday.

Archades and Stephanie had to stay at school because the Zabinis were on an important business trip to Japan for the rest of the month. Cedric and he however planned on returning home and taking the Hogwarts express together seeing as no one else Harry knew was going home for Christmas.

"We'll see you guys earlier next year, yeah?" offered Archie with a smile.

"Indeed" replied Harry "be sure not to accost Stephanie too much, she may not be as merciful without many witnesses around…" Harry supplied, suppressing a snort of amusement at Stephanie's 'evil' grin that she was currently sporting.

"Happy early Christmas guys, we better go Harry if we want to catch the train" Cedric said with as he bid his friends farewell. Harry nodded and wrapped his coat around him more to protect him from the cold.

"We'll see you guys in a week or so" Harry said in farewell and followed Cedric to Hogsmeade and the Hogwarts express.

Harry and Cedric both stowed their trunks on the luggage racks and sat on the seats talking merrily.

"So, what are you going to do for break?" asked a curious Cedric.

Harry shrugged, "Don't know, I guess I will read more books, buy more books and gift away books", grinning at the expression on Cedric's face.

"No, really", Cedric asked with a deadpanned look at Harry who merely opened another book and settled behind it.

"I am going to Switzerland with my parents if anybody is interested", Cedric said in a loud voice as Harry grunted in reply. Sighing, Cedric settled down for a long trip and opened a book of his own.

Harry departed King's cross station after Cedric bid him farewell with a promise of gifts for Christmas.

* * *

><p>"You have any idea what you want to do for the break then?" Remus asked his ward who was sitting beside him on the Knight Bus on their way to Knockturn Alley.<p>

"Not really" Harry answered with a shrug "I've done all my homework so I figured I could help with whatever you planned on doing with that pub of yours and see mum on Christmas" he answered "I might need to get some gifts for a few people too, especially if they're getting me something" he said as an afterthought "what do you get someone you just met for Christmas?"

Remus grinned at Harry's obvious lack of knowledge with things like this "Get them something cheap, like a box of chocolate frogs; that way, if they don't get you anything in return they won't feel bad. If they do get you something, you know for next time to get something better" he answered as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"So" Remus said, after some silence "tell me about your new friends; you didn't go into much detail in your letters."

"There's Archades Montague" Harry answered, missing the dark look that passed over Remus's face at the mention of that name "he's kind of an idiot most of the time" Harry answered truthfully as Remus chuckled "but he's real good at potions and idolizes Professor Snape for his skill in the field…he also knows a lot about Quidditch but doesn't like to play…" he answered, after trying to think about what he knew of his friend, which regrettably wasn't much.

"He idolizes Severus?" Remus asked with amusement lacing his words "I'm sure he wasn't too happy about that."

"Yeah" Harry agreed "he's my partner in Potion's class so he's real uptight about doing well and impressing the professor" he said with a grin "he even scolds me for 'daring' to have the 'audacity' to warrant points being docked for my 'indecent' and 'moronic' behavior" he said, accentuating certain words with air quotations when necessary.

Remus frowned at that "You're not causing trouble are you?"

Harry snorted "This coming from a marauder?" Harry asked, causing Remus to wince at the name of his childhood 'gang'.

"Touché" he conceded.

"No, I'm not getting in trouble, it seems Professor Snape is still bitter about what you guys did to him when you were children – he seems to be taking it out on me" he said with a shrug. When Remus looked concerned about that, Harry waved him off. It was no secret to the two of them what kind of things James Potter and Sirius Black, two of the Marauders and best friends, did to the miserable git of a Slytherin back when they were younger.

"Don't worry" he assured the man "he's more upset about the fact that he has no legitimate reason to punish a perfect student like me then having one to begin with" he assured with a smile.

Remus let out a bark of laughter "Any other friends?"

Harry shrugged "There's Stephanie and Cedric, but I'm closer to Archades I guess…Stephanie and Cedric are more Archades's friends" when he saw Remus looking at him with expectation he elaborated "Stephanie Zabini has is a Slytherin girl in our year who Archades has known for most of his life – she says he lives with her, I don't know why though, I was sure the Montagues were a well-respected, still alive, pureblood family" Harry didn't miss the calculative gleam in Remus's eyes "They apparently live in their family villa in Italy but they still go to school here" Harry explained.

"And what about Cedric?" Remus asked curiously.

"He is a nice enough guy though I suspect that in the future he is going to be a menace for the girls. He is eleven and he spoke about the pretty girls attending Hogwarts for half of the train journey. No, I have no doubt that he is going to grow up a knickers stealer."

"By the way, I have been thinking about trying out for the team next year Remus, so I will need a broom.", Harry interjected to a smiling Remus.

"You want to try out for Quidditch? I figured you'd be hounding me to find a summer football league for you to play on your holidays this year, I guess that's not the case anymore?"

Harry shrugged, noticing they were nearing the Leaky Cauldron by looking out the window of the bus "It looks really fun and aggressive; I wouldn't mind being a chaser, I still prefer football though" he confessed "but I may as well try out my luck with Quidditch if I'm going to be spending most of the next seven years of my life at Hogwarts."

"You thought about what position you'd want to be? Your father was a very talented Chaser you know" he said, getting Harry's interest "it was well known that he was offered a place on the English National team in his seventh year, but with the war going on he chose to become an Auror instead" Remus told in a wistful tone "he always used to lecture us, even if we didn't really care, that even though Seeker's got all the girls, Chasers were way more important to a Quidditch team's success" he said with a chuckle "I remember one summer he had done his hair in a certain way that made him look 'dashing' – or so Alice had told him – and fooled around with a snitch near your mother for hours. Peter called it 'Quidditch flirting'" Remus said with a fond smile, Harry chuckled, though was interested in the mentioning of Alive Longbottom – he reminded himself to ask about her at another time.

"Yeah, I wanted to try out for chaser too" Harry confessed "but this was before I knew of dad's skills at Quidditch – they really do seem to be the most important players of the team…in my opinion anyway."

Remus just ruffled his already messy hair before the bus came to a stop. They both disembarked, bidding the driver - Stan Shunpike – a good afternoon.

Remus led Harry through the busy Leaky Cauldron, out back, and straight into Diagon Alley. They continued to trek through the alley until they neared Gringotts before veering off and entering the dark and much quieter Knockturn Alley.

While the ministry had similar jurisdiction in Knockturn Alley as it had over Diagon Alley, and other parts of Wizarding England, they chose to turn a blind eye as long as nothing overly illegal is being done – nothing illegal that they know of anyway. This was the main reason Harry purchased the deed for a store front in one of the 'cleaner' parts of Knockturn Alley for Remus. Remus was always against charity and he knew that receiving money from the Potter family vault to raise him and living in a Potter owned home rubbed him the wrong way. This way, Remus could start his own business, earn some money and make his own way through life.

With the decision to open an inn, he could now live there instead of one of his houses, make his own money, provide a safe haven for people just like him – unjustly prosecuted werewolves, vampires, fae, goblins and dwarves – and live a happy life. It was the ultimate present for the man that had given him so much without asking for anything in return.

"Well, this is it" Remus said, motioning to the building they stood in front. Harry had never seen it, only having purchased the deed previously owned by Gringotts bank months ago with the only information being that it was one of the more sturdy and pleasant buildings in the alley – which wasn't saying much.

The building before them was squeezed between two other shops in the dark alley. The shops were 'Borgin & Burkes' and 'Meet-ya Creature'; the former a shop that sold barely legal artefacts – probably more if you asked correctly – and the latter a shop that sold all sorts of rare and exotic magical creatures – the kinds of which one wouldn't find in Diagon Alley.

The building itself was covered in ashen coloured wood with several large windows that would normally allow vision of the inside of the establishment were it not for the heavy curtains barring any view. There was a small flight of stairs leading up to a single, solid oak looking door with an antique looking bronze handle. Next to the small flight of stairs was a hatch that looked to be a passageway to get access to underneath the establishment. The building looked to be almost three stories tall and seemed to go far back showing that it was probably the largest building in the alley.

"That hatch leads to actual dungeons, not sure what I could use them for yet" said Remus, pointing to the hatch beside the stone stairs "and there are around twenty single rooms inside on both the second and third floors, let's go in shall we?" he asked, motioning Harry to enter.

Harry walked up the stairs, palming the black steel railing of the stairs as he ascended and opened the rather heavy door. He was surprised not to hear any squeaks of hinges or creaking of wood as he did so, however, when he crossed into the room, there was a bell noise that announced his entrance.

Looking to Remus in question, the man elaborated "I had Goblins enchant the hinges and door with permanent silencing charms and unbreakable charms; the same goes for the stair railing and the rest of the doors inside" he explained getting a look of understanding from Harry. Enchanting was the art of permanently charming an object to behave a certain way, or to change its base properties; it isn't referred to as 'charming', regardless of the similarities between the two because using charms are only temporary whereas when one Enchants an object, it is permanent.

Harry was surprised then when the lanterns on the walls all lit up and illuminated the room to see that instead of a dreary and dusty looking inn, he was privy to a somewhat comfortable environment that Harry mused would suit a tavern/ inn perfectly. The room was fairly large with a twelve foot ceiling littered with sturdy oak tables of different sizes seating to as little as two and a maximum of eight in different, synchronized locations. There was also a feature fireplace with a walk in fire pit allowing for Floo travel at the head of the room surrounded by several comfortable looking couches and small coffee tables. Towards the back of the room was the bar counter that looked rather roomy with ten stools situated around it. Within the bar were several shelves to store alcohol or other beverages, he assumed, and a door most likely leading to what could be a kitchen – he hoped Lizzy would approve.

On the opposite end of the large room a large set of stairs leading to the upper levels that had lanterns leading up with them to illuminate the passageway of the tenants in the dark. Looking at the high ceiling, there was also two large plain chandeliers that held several candles in them adding more light to the room that could no doubt be seen through the thick crimson curtains covering the windows.

"What do you think?" asked Remus, sounding anxious after Harry's silent observation. Harry just turned to him and smiled at the anxious man.

"I think its wonderful Remus" he said, smiling more when the man let out a sigh of relief, it was nice to know his opinion was valued "Have you thought of a name for the place?"

"Err…I was thinking 'Moony Nights', you know because of my nickname and the nature of this…"

"It's brilliant", Harry interrupted Remus mid speech. "The title is both classy and reflects your inner marauder. Who suggested it?", Harry asked excited.

"What do you mean? I clearly can think of a good name by myself", Remus replied a bit affronted.

"I don't think so, Remus. Look at the crappy nickname you gave me", Harry grumbled a bit though he was smirking internally.

"I, Remus Lupin, Moony of the Marauders am definitely capable of thinking about a good name, unlike some others I will not name", Remus drawing himself up to his full height.

Harry snickered at the pose Remus struck as it distinctly reminded him of Lockhart. Wiping any thoughts about the blond ponce, he replied, "Stop it, Remus. You look ridiculous."

Remus sagged down and then said, "Maybe I do. But the name is my creation and my brain child."

"Brains don't have children, Remus", Harry interjected.

"Details Details… By the way your owl is waiting upstairs in your room. She seems pretty hacked off for some reason", Remus said to Harry who was rapidly paling.

"Err… Harry? Everything Alright?", Remus asked Harry who muttered something about angry owls and rushed off upstairs. Remus shook his head and went off to the kitchen muttering about brainless whelps.

Harry rushed off upstairs and then remembered that he did not know where his room was. He called out, "Lizzy". The diminutive house-elf appeared with a loud crack and said, "Master Harry, You is back. Lizzy has been cooking your favorite food. Lizzy is sure that the master does not eat properly at that school. Is you wanting your dinner, Master Harry?"

Harry waited until the elf stopped speaking before he said, "Not now, Lizzy. Meanwhile, please direct me to my room will you?" The elf clapped her hands and Harry found himself outside and old fashioned wooden door complete with a knob. Nodding his thanks to Lizzy, he apprehensively entered the room and saw Hedwig sitting on his chair. . The snowy owl then proceeded to land on his shoulder - her talons digging in a might bit harsher than normal - and nip affectionately at his hair.

He reached up to return her affections. "I'm sorry girl," he began. "It wasn't my plan to ignore you so much this past year."

She hooted, informing him that although she was annoyed, she was willing to forgive, as long as he came bearing gifts.

Harry looked offended that she thought so lowly of him. "Of course I brought treats!" He declared indignantly. "There's a special level in hell for people who don't bring treats, Hedwig," he lightly scolded no real heat behind his words. "And Harry Potter is no such person."

She pricked, resolutely informing him that she didn't believe he had treats.

He fidgeted.

Her amber eyes narrowed.

"Well," he coughed, turning to rummage through his trunk. "I don't really have any treats per se." He answered carefully.

She angrily flapped her wings, buffing his ear several times as she did so.

Harry responded by standing abruptly, nearly toppling the snowy owl from her perch - in hindsight, not the wisest move as his shoulder could attest to - brandishing a several inch long cluster of paper towels. "But I did make sure to preserve some bacon." He declared happily, smiling teasingly at his owl.

If owls could scowl then Hedwig would have scowled. Instead, she was reduced to narrowing her eyes at him (again), before gliding off to perch on top of Harry's desk, her back to him.

"Aw, Hed, don't be like that," Harry called." I was only just playing."

Hedwig shuffled forward a little, her head held high, refusing to look at him.

He approached her slowly, unwrapping the bacon all the while and dispelled the preservation charm as he did so. "Hedwig," he cooed, wafting the delicious bacon above her head. "I'm really sorry, girl, and it would mean the world to me if you were to forgive me."

She gave another hoot, her head twisting around to pin him with The Look.

"What more do you want?" He demanded, frustrated. "I already said I was sorry!"

In response, Hedwig threw her head back and... Well, she just threw her head back. Owls lack the ability to laugh.

"Hedwig!" Harry exclaimed, trying to sound reproachful. Though, he too chuckled as he saw the humor - and insanity - of the situation. "Merlin, I'm as barmy as Dumbledore." He said morosely.

* * *

><p>Harry walked up the marble stairs and entered the lavishly decorated lobby of Gringotts. It seemed that even the goblins celebrated Christmas. Going straight to an empty teller, he passed his key to the goblin and said, "Greetings, Master Goblin. I am in need of speaking with the Potter family account manager."<p>

The goblin inspected the key for a minute before he nodded and rang a bell on the counter to summon another goblin. The goblin beckoned Harry to follow him and lead the eleven year old boy to the office he had visited four months ago.

Harry entered the opulent office and saw that Grimlock was already seated behind the desk measuring what seemed to Harry was some silver. The goblin indicated Harry to take a seat while he finished his work and the Potter files were brought to the room. After waiting for several minutes, the goblin finally wrapped up his equipment and then turned to Harry who was waiting patiently.

"Good Morning, Heir Potter. How may Gringotts help you today?"

"I wish to be brought up to date on my current financial position", replied Harry tersely.

"Certainly," said Grimlock, extracting a file from his desk drawer. "We have merged your two accounts as requested and formed three trading companies, none of them in your name. Your Potter family account currently stands at 4,373,871 galleons, slightly down on where it was three months ago. However, you have made several investments during that time, which should eventually show a handsome return. We have also purchased on your behalf some of the shares you identified when we last met, making a further investment of just over 70,000 galleons-you'll find the details on page nine of your green file. Again, following your instructions, we have placed any surplus cash with triple-A institutions on the overnight currency markets, which is presently showing a year-on-year return of approximately eleven percent."

Harry decided not to comment on the difference between the 2.75 percent interest the bank had originally been paying and the 11 percent he was now accruing. "Thank you," he said.

"Meanwhile, since you last advised us, Gringotts has also been investing heavily in the Muggle real estate. You are now the proud owner of a cycling velodrome which has been selected by the sovereign as the prime site for the Muggle Olympics that start three years from now. The organizers are asking after the owner now."

Harry smiled at the news, "You have done well, Grimlock. This site will make us a killing. Wait for a month. Announce that the site will be on auction in the end of the month. The site being on auction has the largest chance of fetching us a handsome return. How much money do you think that we will make?"

Grimlock smiled like a shark, "According to our research, the site is quite a valuable part of the Olympics. This is the site where the majority of the events are to be held. So according to our estimates we can easily make a profit of 5 to 7 million galleons over this."

Harry's smile grew wider as he said, "In that case, I will leave this enterprise in your able hands, Grimlock. Take 7 percent of the profit for yourself."

"Thank You, heir Potter. Now moving on, we have also been trying to purchase a high end block on the west end of London. We have priced the site at about a million galleons. Our London lawyer had a meeting with the council's chief planning officer last week," said Grimlock, "to try to discover what his committee would regard as acceptable were you to apply for outline planning permission. The council has always envisaged a block of affordable flats on that piece of land, but they accept that the developer has to make a profit. They've come up with a proposal that if seventy flats were to be built on the site, one third of them would have to be classified as affordable dwellings."

"That's not mathematically possible," said Harry.

Grimlock smiled for the second time in the last fifteen minutes, "We didn't consider it wise to point out that there would have to be either sixty-nine or seventy-two flats, allowing us some room for negotiation. However, if we were to agree in principle, to their suggestion, they would sell us the plot for four hundred thousand pounds, and grant outline planning permission at the same time. On that basis, we would recommend that you accept their offer price, but try to get the council to allow you to build ninety flats. The chief planning officer felt that this would cause heated debate in the council chamber, but if we were to raise our offer to, say, five hundred thousand, he could see his way to recommending our proposal."

"If this were to be approved by the council," said Grimlock, "you'd end up owning the whole site for just over a two hundred thousand galleons."

"If we managed to achieve that, what do you suggest should be my next move?"

"You have two choices," said Grimlock. "You can either sell on to a developer, or you can build and manage the project yourself."

"I have no interest in spending the next three years on a building site," said Harry.

"In that case, once we've agreed terms and provisional planning permission has been granted, just sell the site on to the highest bidder."

"I agree that might be the wisest solution," said Grimlock. "And I'm confident that you will still double your investment in the short term."

"You've done well. But perhaps it is time now to expand our horizons. I expect that we will get a handsome return on our investments in a few months so I think we should look on the prime money making businesses across the pond. I would like you to make a comprehensive list of profitable investments in America that we can make in the coming summer," said Harry.

"Thank You, heir Potter. May I tell you that it is a pleasure to work with you? I have not had as much excitement in the bank as a manager as I have been having for the last four months", said Grimlock to Harry who got up sensing that the meeting was over now.

Harry inclined his head at the complement as he left the office.

* * *

><p>It was now Christmas morning when Harry awoke in the bedroom he claimed as his own in Moony Nights and got ready for the festivities of the day; when he left his room to go downstairs.<p>

Harry arrived downstairs to see the poorly decorated Christmas tree in the corner of the main room of the inn that Remus and he had created with the man himself sitting by it in one of the comfortable couches reading today's 'Daily Prophet'.

"Morning Harry and Happy Christmas" Remus greeted, planting a kiss on the boy's forehead and retaking his seat by the fireplace before the boy could protest.

Harry went over to the tree to see several gifts from several people other than the standard ones between Remus and himself. There were gifts from Archades, Cedric, Stephanie and Professor Flitwick respectively. The gifts from his school friends were nothing extravagant - like they promised - chocolates and sweets mainly while the gift from his professor was something he definitely appreciated – a book on advanced and abstract charms with a note saying he had given his mother the same thing in her fifth year. Harry was also pleasantly surprised to find a gift from Dumbledore himself. The man had given back his father's invisibility cloak. As he opened the parcel, something fluid and silvery gray went slithering to the floor where it lay in gleaming folds. Remus gasped on seeing the cloak. Harry shook the cloak on the floor and a note fell out of it. Harry couldn't help but feel a case of déjà vu.

Remus picked up the note from the floor and began to read it aloud.

_Merry Christmas Mr. Potter and to you too Remus, It has been a long time since I saw you. Yesterday I was going through my numerous possessions when my eye fell on this cloak. I took the cloak from James after he left from Hogwarts to study its properties. But after eleven years, I think it's time that the cloak found its place beside its true owner. Remus I hope you will show your ward how to use this cloak. You are after all, I believe very proficient in the cloak's use from your own school days. And Mr. Potter, please do not cause too much trouble with this cloak._

_I remain yours faithfully_

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts _

"It's James's old invisibility cloak", Remus said reverently as he let his fingers pass through the extremely smooth fabric of the cloak. "I often wondered where it went", Remus finished in a daze.

Harry was also rather stunned with the present. To tell the truth, he had forgotten about his father's cloak. Now that he had it back, he couldn't wait to use it again.

"Remus, I am going to put my presents away for now. I will look through the cloak later. Right now, I am going to see mum.", Harry said to Remus who simply waved him away before he started to look at the cloak again.

* * *

><p>Harry stepped through the magical entrance of St. Mungo's hospital by passing through the window of what appeared to be a derelict department store called Purge and Dowse Ltd which never seemed to open. The inside of the hospital was very neat, sterile and tidy, just what one would expect from any hospital, and all the nurses and doctors wore lime green robes.<p>

Flashing a card to show his identity and his reason for being here, the receptionist that was working that day – recognizing him – smiled at him sadly and motioned him towards the elevator which opened with a 'ding' as he approached it.

Passing another guard who waved him through as he approached the permanent spell damage ward, he approached a single bed housing a beautiful woman with pale white skin and long and wavy red hair that fanned out behind her motionless head. The only sign that the woman was still alive was the slow, rhythmic sounds of her breathing. Harry sat in the couch beside the bed with a neutral expression on his face.

"Happy Christmas mum" he greeted "I'm back again, like I promised I always would be" he said, his voice breaking but only slightly "You should probably know I started school this year…"

Harry proceeded to have a one sided conversation with his mother about his time so far at school, the friends he made, his impression of the professors and what he had learned. He also mentioned how he and Remus were doing and the beginnings of 'Moony Nights'.

"You say he comes in every year?" said a young nurse while looking at the monitor which observed visitors in the permanent spell damage ward.

"He's been coming for year, since he was eight I think" said an older nurse as the two watched the boy continue his one way conversation with his non responsive mother.

"It's so sad…for a boy to spend his Christmas days like this…" the younger nurse said, her eyes watery.

"I think it's beautiful" the older one replied, with a determined look on her face "not many would feel so dedicated to anyone like that to be so thoughtful and keep coma patients company" she paused "especially not a boy his age."

The younger nurse giggled,"He's so cute though, don't you think?"

The older woman looked down at the nurse in training with an amused look "Dear, he's only eleven, but I do suppose he'd be single then."

The younger nurse let out a laugh and slapped her mentor playfully "Oh shush you!"

The two continued to watch on this rather slow day for them as the boy spent the majority of the day beside his mother until visiting hours were over.

* * *

><p>Harry was currently sitting on his bed at Moony nights on his last night before he went back to Hogwarts. He was always depressed after he visited his mother. He was frustrated because even with all the knowledge that he had gained from Voldemort, he still couldn't find a cure to his mother's condition. Suddenly there was a rap on the door and Lizzy entered the room.<p>

"Master Harry, dinner is ready. Please come- Master is upset", Lizzy stated in a matter of fact tone.

"Is it that obvious, Lizzy?", Harry asked in a bitter tone.

"You is thinking of Mistress Lily, aren't you Master?", Lizzy knowingly enquired.

When Harry slowly nodded and said, "I am afraid, Lizzy. With all the work that I am putting in, will it be enough? Can I cure my mother? What would happen if I made a mistake somewhere which could lead to a lot of things going wrong?

Lizzy looked at Harry for a minute and then began, "When Lizzy was young, her mother used to tell Lizzy many stories. But one of them stuck to Lizzy to this day. Before the House elves came into existence, there were two types of elves, the high elves and the high chieftain. This elf was known as the wisest of all elves and he is still revered by all. He is known nowadays by modern elves as the father. However there was also a very outspoken skeptic of the chieftain. One day he accosted the chieftain and asked, "may I ask you a strange question?"

The father simply smiled and said, "Only if I may give you a strange answer."

The skeptic took a deep breath. "I don't understand this omnipotent-benevolent thing."

The father smiled. "You've been reading our own spiritual Scripture that we elves follow."

"I try."

"You are confused because the Bible describes God as an omnipotent and benevolent deity."

"Exactly."

"Omnipotent-benevolent simply means that God is all-powerful and well-meaning."

"I understand the concept. It's just... there seems to be a contradiction."

"Yes. The contradiction is pain. Man's starvation, war, sickness..."

"Exactly!" The skeptic knew the father would understand. "Terrible things happen in this world. Human tragedy seems like proof that God could not possibly be both all-powerful and well-meaning. If He loves us and has the power to change our situation, He would prevent our pain, wouldn't He?"

The father frowned. "Would He?"

The skeptic felt uneasy. Had he overstepped his bounds? Was this one of those religious questions you just didn't ask? "Well... if God loves us, and He can protect us, He would have to. It seems He is either omnipotent and uncaring, or benevolent and powerless to help."

"Do you have children, my dear friend?"

The skeptic flushed. "No, father."

"Imagine you had an eight-year-old son... would you love him?"

"Of course."

"Would you do everything in your power to prevent pain in his life?"

"Of course."

"Would you let him take risks if it made him happy?"

The skeptic did a double take. The father always seemed oddly "in touch" for an elf removed from the society of man. "Yeah, I guess," The skeptic said. "Sure, I'd let him take risks, but I'd tell him to be careful."

"So as this child's father, you would give him some basic, good advice and then let him go off and make his own mistakes?"

"I wouldn't run behind him and mollycoddle him if that's what you mean."

"But what if he fell and skinned his knee?"

"He would learn to be more careful."

The father smiled. "So although you have the power to interfere and prevent your child's pain, you would choose to show your love by letting him learn his own lessons?"

"Of course. Pain is part of growing up. It's how we learn."

The father nodded. "Exactly."

"And what is the meaning of this, Lizzy?", Harry asked the house elf. He had been enraptured by the tale. He had had no idea of high elves that came before House elves and that they followed and worshipped a higher being. It was almost like the muggles who went to Church.

"The meaning is", Lizzy took a deep breath, "We make our own choices, master. Mistress Lily almost gave her life away to give you a life. Live life, make mistakes, Master Harry. You will cure the mistress one day, master but if you spend your days grieving, I don't think that the mistress going to be very happy when she wakes up", Lizzy finished with a grin.

Harry pondered for a moment before he replied, "Has anyone ever told you how intelligent you are Lizzy?"

Lizzy blushed and popped out of the room while a much more cheerful Harry went down to dinner.

* * *

><p>Albus Dumbledore was currently arranging all the books that he had received this Christmas into two piles. One that were of no use to him and he would be giving them away anonymously to charity. The others that were moderately useful would go to the Hogwarts library or his other professors' collections. He never seemed to understand why every-one gave him books.<p>

As he finished arranging his books, he spotted another rectangular parcel that had evidently arrived that very minute. Sighing, he waved his wand and scanned the parcel for the usual charms and curses. Finding none, he opened the parcel to find another book and two pairs of thick woolen socks. Looking happily at the socks he had received, he almost missed the note that came along with the parcel. He picked it up and started reading it and was smiling by the end of the letter.

_Dear headmastership,_

_Merry Christmas. Thank you for my father's cloak. Remus was completely overwhelmed by the cloak and I am also pretty chuffed about it. A friend once told me that __one can never have enough socks. People seem fond of giving him books and he never gets any socks. So I followed his advice and got you several pairs. I also sent a book that I suspect you will like._

_Your most intelligent student_

_Harry Potter_

_Heir to the House of Potter _

Dumbledore snorted at the end of the letter before he pulled on the warm socks. He then curiously opened the book that the boy had sent; having an inkling that it would be no ordinary book. He snorted again, holding _The most outrageous fashions these days._ Another note fell out from the book which Albus read "_I thought you would like the fashions of the muggles seeing your rather unusual taste for wizarding robes."_

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTES: HERE IS THE NEXT INSTALLMENT. TO THE OLD READERS, YOU KNOW THE DRILL. TO THE NEWCOMERS, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS AS ALWAYS WELCOME WHILE FLAMES SHALL BE IGNORED WITH DISDAIN. THE NEXT UPDATE WILL BE ON 19 DECEMBER, 2014. I HOPE YOU ENJOY. ON A SEPARATE NOTE, I DO NOT MEAN TO OFFEND ANY RELIGION FROM THE CONTENTS OF THIS CHAPTER <strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Yay! This story has just garnered 500 favourites and almost 700 followers with 190 reviews. I am overwhelmed by the response. Expect a bonus chapter on Christmas.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: Nymphadora Tonks<strong>

Harry walked through the front door of Hogwarts casually discussing his holidays with Cedric who carrying his new falcon Horus on his shoulder. Apparently the falcon didn't like anybody and would usually peck at anyone who came close to it. Oddly it had taken a liking to Harry or rather Harry's hair and was now preening his hair as if he was her own child. Harry didn't mind the bird as it usually stayed quiet and didn't disturb him much.

They entered the Great Hall just in time to see Archades get one in the bollocks yet again by the 'love of his life' Stephanie Zabini. Harry managed to stifle his chuckle although Cedric was not so capable of controlling his emotions and was now laughing at the two. He however stopped laughing when he crashed on the floor, courtesy of a knee by Stephanie Zabini. Throwing the two groaning boys a victorious look, she looked at Harry and smiled.

"Hey Harry, Welcome back", Stephanie said to Harry who was now helping the two boys get on their feet and ushering them to their respective house tables.

"Lo, Stephanie. What did Archades do now?", Harry asked in an exasperated voice.

"The fool keeps on singing love songs to me. That too in the middle of the bloody Great Hall", Stephanie started to rant but stopped on seeing Harry throw her a warning look before pointing behind her. Stephanie swiftly turned and saw Minerva McGonagall in her full glory wearing her sternest expression as she stared at Stephanie.

"Is there a problem, Miss Zabini?", McGonagall asked, a steely glint in her eyes.

"Err… No professor", Stephanie managed to stutter when Harry interjected, "It was a misunderstanding on both Archades's and Stephanie's part. But they both have resolved their issues, I hope", Harry finished with a look at Stephanie.

"Yes Professor, there will be no more problems", Stephanie muttered.

The professor nodded and replied, "See that they don't." McGonagall turned and started walking back before she said to Stephanie, "Miss Zabini, I would appreciate it if you settled your future disputes with Mr. Montague in a less physical manner. I am sure Mr. Montague will be relieved."

"Yes, Professor", Stephanie's face looked like a tomato now.

Harry called out, "Charming as always, Professor." Either McGonagall didn't hear him or she did and didn't deign to respond.

With muttered thanks towards Harry who shrugged it away, she scurried over to the Slytherin table while throwing evil looks towards Archades and Cedric as Dumbledore got up to address the returning students.

* * *

><p>Harry was currently walking down the corridor on his way to the Great Hall after Charms Class. He had sent Archades ahead as he had wanted to return Flitwick's book to the teacher alone. The man had given him another book to read when he returned the first one. He was going through the book as he walked when he suddenly walked into another person. The person shrieked as she fell down on the floor. Harry who had dropped his books due to the collision cursed and dropped down to pick his books when his ritualistic reflexes warned and he dived to the side just in time to avoid a bright pink jet of light. Letting his instincts taking over, he flicked out his rosewood wand and sent three disarmers and a stinging hex in quick succession. His opponent however quickly put up a shield and deflected the hexes back at Harry. Harry snarled and conjured a marble block. Blocking the curses, he sent back the disintegrating block at breakneck speed at his opponent who yelped as she dropped down to save her head from being squashed.<p>

His opponent fired a slew of rapid fire curses at an impressive speed however Harry with his increased speed easily avoided most of the spells while he batted away the others. Finally a disarmer caught the girl on her chest and her wand came flying to his hand. Grinning triumphantly, he looked up to see his opponent gave a shriek which startled Harry. He was even more startled when the screamer tackled him down physically on the ground. Harry quickly tried to roll away but his opponent's superior size gave her an advantage. Quickly wrestling her wand from Harry's hand she aimed it at the boy only to find his own aimed at her. Suddenly, Harry caught sight of his assailant's face and he yelled, "Nymphadora Tonks"

The girl if possible got even angrier as she let off a stream of obscenities that would have made a sailor blush. Finally, she seemed to calm down and said, "Don't call me Nymphadora. And how do you know my name? You are an ickle firstie", she finished in an accusing tone with her wand still pointed at Harry.

"I will call you Nymphadora or whatever I wish", Harry said as he quickly dodged one hex. "As for your name, you are rather infamous with that pink mop on your head that some call hair. My turn, why the hell were you attacking me? I knocked you down by accident", Harry finished with a frown.

"Never you mind, where the bloody hell did you learn all these spells and conjuration? That's sixth year stuff seriously. And who are you?", Nymphadora asked curiously.

Harry just shrugged "Harry Potter. I am naturally the best at whatever I do" he said, he had already tucked his wand back into its holster and did not seem the least bit intimidated by the wand still pointed at him.

"You are avoiding my question. But how about you practice spells and dueling with me in your spare time", Nymphadora asked now a bright smile stretching across her face.

"Why do you practice?", Harry asked curiously.

"I'm practicing for when I go try out at the Auror academy" she said with a proud smile.

Harry scrunched his face up in confusion "I'm not claiming to be an expert, but from what I've heard, it wasn't particularly hard to join the Auror academy, so why practice so much?" he asked the now obvious Hufflepuff girl when he noticed the front of her yellow trimmed robes.

The girl smiled widely; probably delighted that someone was taking an interest in her – she had always been the type to crave attention if her hair and her sudden change in behavior was any indication – Yeah, you can join the corps and get one of those lazy ass instructors at the academy and become a second class Auror, or you can try and do what I do and impress someone of enough importance so that they take you on as a protégé!" the bubbly girl explained energetically.

Harry nodded, understanding the situation now "You think you're ready then?" he asked, making conversation.

"Nope, but I still got a year to make sure, I'm only sixth year you know! That's why I wamt you to practice with me. You soundly kicked my ass now. I can practice spells on my own but in a fight it is a completely different matter. So will you do it?" she said with a wink and cheeky grin.

"What's in it for me?"

With her eyes still narrowed she answered "You get to spend time with a beautiful older woman such as myself" she provided, striking a pose and, if he wasn't mistaken, overly sparkling eyes. When Harry didn't seem to be impressed by the offer, she narrowed her eyes again and smirked.

"I will teach you certain styles of dueling that aren't usually taught outside the Auror Academy. I managed to nick an Auror manual and can teach you from that if you duel with me three times a week."

Harry considered the offer and he knew it was a genuinely good offer. Besides he had not known Nymphadora very well in his previous timeline. Now he would get the chance.

"We have a deal then" Harry said, holding out his hand which Tonks grabbed in a handshake.

"Then, I'll meet you here in three days then Nymphadora" Harry said, before attempting to walk away the door while dodging random hexes sent by the irate girl.

* * *

><p>"Ah, what the hell?!" came the somewhat girlish squeak from Archades. Wondering what his friend's problem was, he looked up from his breakfast to what he was looking at only to see Lizzy.<p>

"Good morning Lizzy, you look well, is there a problem?" greeted Harry to the small elf dressed in her small flower covered dress.

"Good morning Master Harry sir" she began in her squeaky voice "Master Remus telling Lizzy to give Master Harry this letter, he says it's very important and that Lizzy must deliver quickly!" she gushed, sounding out of breath.

Suddenly, her eyes zoned in on the bacon and eggs he was eating and she narrowed her eyes. Harry wanted to laugh at how overprotective the little mother hen house elf could be, but it was endearing so he let it go. She hopped up onto his lap to get a closer look at his foot, scrutinizing it with a wary eye before, reluctantly, she nodded.

"It is not as good as Lizzy's food, come home soon Master Harry sir so Lizzy can make proper food! You is growing boy after all!" she squeaked before disappearing with a pop.

Seeing Archades's dumfounded look, he shook his head in amusement "She was always a mother hen, anyway, I wonder what was so important that Remus had to send Lizzy…he usually just sends Bartholomew if he needs to send a letter…"

Opening the envelope, he took out the piece of parchment inside and began to read:

_Dear Lucky_

_We have problems; the Ministry has been snooping around the inn and not even bothering to be discreet about it. I only figured out what they wanted or rather, what their purpose was today. I sent a proposition to get an alcohol serving license and ward license only to have them immediately denied. Usually these things take a few weeks to get approved of given all the red tape and are hardly denied unless you are a wanted criminal._

_To have it instantly denied is something unheard of, so, I enquired what the problem was and I found it._

_Her name is Dolores Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic and also – coincidently – the same person who is trying to pass all those awful anti-werewolf legislations through the Wizengamot that makes me getting a job almost impossible._

_I have filed an appeal and my case will be heard before the Wizengamot on August the 1st. I don't want to ask this of you Lucky, but if you can do some research and possibly find a good lawyer, I would be appreciative. We have a better chance of winning if you were to find a solicitor instead of me; regardless of how I act, werewolves will always attract discrimination sadly. _

_Are you studying? How is Archades? How do you like the Quidditch? Would you like to go to the World Cup? It's being hosted in Japan. _

_Get back to me when you can._

_Moony_

"What's that about?" asked a curious Archades.

"My uncle is trying to start an inn that will welcome all types of people free of discrimination in Knockturn Alley, but because of its nature and the fact he has his _monthly_ problem, the ministry is trying to veto it" he explained, filing away the dark look that came over the boy's face at the mention of his uncle and the ministry.

Harry had told Archades about being raised by a werewolf friend of his families shortly after returning from Christmas. He figured it was only fair seeing as he knew how he was raised, without having been told by the boy himself.

"What are you going to do?"

Harry kept silent for a while in contemplation before speaking "I need to research past Werewolf related and Death Eater trials" replied Harry.

Archades looked confused and startled "How will that help?"

Harry grinned "The ministry has always been incompetent when it comes to Justice" Harry began, sounding much older then he really was when talking politics to his friend "All I have to do is show their hypocrisy blatantly in court and the Wizengamot won't have much of a choice but to drop their stance, especially if they don't want the dark creatures of Wizarding Britain revolting" he said with a grin.

Archades looked worried "Harry, you're playing a dangerous game" he warned "I totally agree with you" he quickly amended, seeing the dark look in Harry's eyes "but many other wizards won't, they are too set in their ways and fear what is different to them – you'll make enemies…"

"I already have enemies" Harry replied in an emotionless voice, one which sent shivers down Archades's spine.

Changing the topic, Harry brought up his other issue "Do you know of any reputable Wizarding solicitors?"

Archie nodded after a moment's pause "The Zabini's lawyer is someone named Tonks; from memory" he looked thoughtful for a moment "they would need to be good if the Zabini's continue to use them, Mr. Zabini is a real perfectionist and a ruthless businessman – he doesn't like to lose."

Harry grinned, this was perfect!

* * *

><p>Harry rubbed his eyes tiredly after temporarily removing his glasses. He could currently be found sitting alone in his dorm room with a multitude of books opened around him with random pieces of parchment covered in his notes strewn all over his desk. This wasn't a rare sigh, especially in the Ravenclaw tower this time of year.<p>

It was the beginning of June and the end of year exams were fast approaching. The exams weren't nearly as important compared to his fifth year OWL or his seventh year NEWT examinations, but they were a way for him to measure his capacity so that he can feel safe to continue with his independent studies. He was certain that he didn't need to study for his Transfiguration or Charms exams, nor did he think he would ever, but that didn't mean he could completely disregard his other subjects in favor of them.

So here he was, in his room, alone on this beautiful summer day, looking over all of his notes on the subjects he wasn't so confident in, making sure he knew everything the fifth years in their study group had told them they should know if they wanted to get excellent marks.

Ever since his return from Christmas break, Harry had spent most of his time either learning the spells and theory from the books Flitwick had given him, practicing his rudimentary Occlumency skills gained from Voldemort and augmenting them with Remus's methods by learning to clear his mind as quickly as possible, studying with Archades or watching the House Quidditch games. He had also, through Archades, become somewhat closer with Stephanie and Cedric, though he still didn't feel too comfortable around them yet; he just didn't know them well enough.

That's not to say he knew anything about Archades either other than for some reason he wasn't living with his 'still alive' family, he liked to watch Quidditch, that he had lived with Stephanie's family since he was little and that he had a crush of monstrous proportions on said girl. However, having been forced to live, study and spend most of his time with the boy for the majority of the year, he could safely say that his presence was becoming less and less of a bother.

Magically packing away his books and notes with a flick of his wand, Harry decided on going for a walk after washing his face; he was naturally an active boy and being cooped up inside a dark room all morning and most of the afternoon just didn't sit well with him. Moreover he had his first dueling session with Nymphadora in fifteen minutes.

Passing several students on his way down studying in silence and trying not to disturb the fifth and seventh year students diligently studying for their OWL and NEWT exams, Harry opened the door to his common room and snuck out without anyone noticing.

The castle of Hogwarts, where magic was taught to children and performed by professors on a daily professor was not just a pile of rubble, clumped together to form a castle, it too was full of magic. Harry had, by accident, happened on a number of secret passages that cut his travelling time around the prestigious school by at least half that could be accessed by a number of different means. Of course, he had found most of these when the infamous Weasley twins were on several of their 'great escapes' from the caretaker Filch after one of their rather ingenious pranks. The two may not be academically impressive, but their ability to make people laugh was matched by no one.

Approaching the statue of Oddbog the Weird, Harry tugged on his earlobe causing the fairly large stone structure to temporarily move aside, allowing him passage to a rather dark and winding tunnel that would lead him to a completely different section of the castle.

Exiting the secret passage by tapping the back of the statue on the other end of the tunnel, Harry stepped around it and found himself in a part of the castle that mostly had empty classrooms and deserted corridors. The school was initially built one thousand years ago as the _only_ magical institution in Europe, so obviously, it catered to more students; now though, the excess space was just left deserted so that curious students could explore if they so wished.

Harry passed by several corridors, not really caring where he was walking just happy to stretch his legs when he suddenly heard a shouting voice along with several muffled 'bangs' coming from a particular room on the other end of the hallway. Letting his curiosity get the better of him, Harry followed the noises to the room in question and quietly opened the door, glad that it made no noises so it could announce his entry.

Once inside, Harry saw Nymphadora going up against several 'targets' which were probably chairs transfigured into human like dummies placed randomly around the room that were charmed to sporadically move in a certain way every so often. It was as if she were practicing for a war of sorts with the way she was firing off stunning, disarming, bludgeoning, and blasting hexes with great accuracy at each target and every time one dummy got destroyed, it would reform magically and continue with its previous task.

Harry continued to watch the heavily concentrating girl for a further five minutes who was now panting heavily and sweating up a storm from dodging and rolling away from invisible spell counter-fire he guessed while countering with her own spells. If he was honest, he would definitely say he was impressed – never before had he seen someone taking their studies to this level before.

Finally, the charms on her targets ran out and they fell to the floor as regular old chairs, closely followed by the girl who fell on her back and looked up to the ceiling while panting hard and trying to regain her breath.

Harry finally called out, "That was impressive."

Nymphadora jumped in fright and fired of a stunner at an impressive speed at Harry who simply caught the spell at the end of his wand and said, "Nice reflexes. But mine are better." Saying that he flicked the spell back at Tonks while simultaneously conjuring a fire whip and lashing out. In credit to Tonks, she did not give up and defended with a shield and then conjured balls of water at the coil of fire. Harry quickly dispelled the whip and sent a bludgeoner straight at the girl's head whose shield took the full brunt of the spell and shattered under its force. Harry then conjured a knife and then flicked it at Tonks who yelped and dove for the floor. However, she made the mistake as she hadn't seen the stunner already headed that way and was down on the floor.

Sighing Harry sat down on the floor and enervated the girl. Tonks stirred slowly with a moan and them blinked as the room came back to focus. Turning her head, she saw Harry sitting beside her holding her wand. He simply said, "You lost."

Tonks groaned and shook her head. She was feeling extremely embarrassed losing to Harry given that he was only a first year. She was also surprised by the type of spells that Harry had used in their duel. The fire whip was an incredibly powerful spell. Although she could also conjure it, it took tremendous concentration to maintain it for a prolonged period of time. Also the way he caught her first spell on his wand was an incredibly difficult technique.

She slowly got up and took her wand from the silent Harry and then in a split second, shot a stunning spell at his head. Given that Harry was so close, he was unable to avoid the spell and saw a flash of light before darkness took him.

Harry awoke to have his vision blinded by pink. Shaking his head to get rid of the disorientation the stunning spell obviously left him in, he picked himself up off the ground and glared at Tonks for good measure while dusting himself off.

"A stunning spell to the head? Getting a tad bit carried away aren't we Nymphadora?"

"Stop calling me Nymphadora brat!" she countered, only for Harry to ignore her. If she didn't need him in tact to help her train, she would have cursed him to high hell already. It had nothing to do with the fact that the kid was growing on her. Nothing at all.

"You scared me when you called out from behind. This is my revenge", Tonks said in a matter of fact tone that brooked no argument. Harry grumbled under his breath before he fell silent.

"You aren't very good at transfiguration, I noticed", Harry noted lightly as he watched Tonks's face turn pink before she started protesting.

"Transfiguration in battle is…it's cheating! I hardly know anyone who's not a professor that can do what you do! Like conjuration of fire whips and marble walls. They are supposed to be above NEWT level" she whined.

Harry shook his head in exasperation. After a few moments of silence, he voiced the question that was gnawing away at his mind "Nymphadora is your father a lawyer?"

Ignoring the twitch in her eye at the liberal use of her name, she answered "No, my dad's an accountant, my mother's the lawyer, why?"

"My uncle is having some troubles with the ministry, he asked me to find him a lawyer…"

Harry explained the problem to the girl, confident that she would be sympathetic given the way she was treated at school for her abilities.

"I'll pass on the message, who's your uncle by the way?"

"His name's Remus Lupin"

Tonks's eyes widened slightly before grinning "Remus is an old friend of my parents, this shouldn't be a problem. I didn't know the Potters were related to him though…"

Harry shrugged "They're not, he's my guardian, and it's just simpler to refer to him as uncle when I'm talking to others."

"I'll see what I can do, in the meantime, let's do that again!" she said with a grin, a stunning spell on the tip of her wand.

* * *

><p>Harry looked at the small envelope in his hands warily before looking around the Ravenclaw common room to see several excited or disappointed students discussing the contents of their own. He had just finished his exams a few days ago, something he was very glad for.<p>

As predicted, the Transfiguration and Charms examinations were easy for Harry, his only problem was if they wouldn't mark him well if he added more information then necessary or answers that were above his school level.

The toughest examination had definitely been History which was just a mass regurgitation of names and dates that he had crammed the night before the actual exams. Astronomy was fairly easy, as was Herbology.

The Potions exam was rather tricky to call. He was certain he did well with brewing the rash-curing potion but one-sided animosity between the Potions professor and himself would surely hinder his results somewhat, or at least he thought.

"Well, how did you go? I promise not to laugh" said Archades cheekily, waving his 5th in the year rank around in his face. After the exams, each student's scores are tallied up and averaged out so they could be ranked amongst their peers. It wasn't much of a surprise that most of the top ten consisted of Ravenclaw students, however, both were pleasantly surprised to see that Stephanie had ranked 6th and Cedric 10th.

Harry opened the letter and quickly skimmed over the letter, shielding it from Archades's view, much to the boy's chagrin. Harry then looked up to the boy with a neutral face, using his Occlumency techniques to clear all thoughts from his head.

"I did okay" he supplied with a small grin. Whipping out his wand quicker then Archie could follow; Harry slapped his score card on his friend's behind.

"Subiungo, Infragilis" he cast in quick succession, causing his score card to become stuck to Archie's behind and unbreakable.

"Hey, what the hell Potter, I don't swing that way!"

Harry shrugged and sat back down, enjoying watching Archie chase his own behind so he could see his scores.

"Oh, goddamn it, has anyone got a bloody mirror?" Archie asked in exasperation. A fourth year girl handed him her pocket mirror that he used to see the score sheet on his behind. Many of the students laughed at the blushing boy who was awkwardly twisting around and trying to catch the contents of the score sheet on his ass.

"Hah, victory is mine Potter! It says here you're seventh!" he said smugly.

Harry grinned, to Archie's confusion "That's a '1' you idiot, you're holding the mirror on an angle" several of the students who overheard the declaration hurried over to see the score sheet themselves, much to Archie's horror.

"Look at it this way Archades, you're finally getting girls to stare at your bum" he said with a grin at the still flushed boy.

"Laugh it up Potter! Straight O's or not I'm still saying I let you ride my coattails to that 'O' in Potions!"

Harry grinned smugly at his friend who was still probably in denial. While they were scored in a numerical way to allow for easier ranking, they only see their scores with a letter grade designation; 'O' being the best and meaning Outstanding followed by 'E' for exceeds expectations, 'A' for acceptable, 'P' for Poor, 'D' for dreadful and 'T' for troll. There was a rumor that any Ravenclaw that got below an 'A' for any class was kicked out of the house but that theory was never tested as the mandatory study groups made sure that _never _happened.

The room hushed when the portrait opened allowing Professor Flitwick to enter "Ah, I see everyone's seen their results then, congratulations!" he squeaked before chuckling and removing Harry's score sheet from Archie's behind, much to his relief.

"I do believe you can find a better place for such a wonderful score card Mr. Potter!" chirped the tiny wizard merrily.

Harry nodded in agreement "Yes, I think Stephanie's behind would be much better" he agreed, as if he was some sage making a wise call.

"Do it and die Potter!" Archie roared while everyone chuckled.

Flitwick clapped his hands and reached into his robe pocket "For the second to seventh years, I'm sure you know the drill, for those un informed first year students, you should know that the number one ranked student of each year received a special gift from me should they be in Ravenclaw" he said merrily, chuckling when a random seventh year shouted in the back 'when aren't they?' cockily.

"Quite, quite, so come and collect your gift, a 50 galleon git voucher for 'Flourish and Blotts' good until the end of next year!" he said with excitement. Seven separate students, it really did seem Ravenclaw took the top in every year, approached the tiny man, including Harry, to receive their gift certificates.

"You've all earned some rest, so have fun for the rest of the evening until the feast tonight! I'll see you then children!" he chirped before leaving.

Harry walked alongside Archie to the great hall for the end of year feast. The feast was a time all Ravenclaws looked forward to; being the intellectually superior of the four houses, this was their time to shine and claim the house cup. Ravenclaw had claimed the house cup for the previous five years in a row successfully, using their superior smarts to claim as many points in class as possible to make this possible, it was something they all took pride in as a house.

Harry was knocked out of his thoughts when he walked around the corner and had the wind knocked out of him when someone walked straight into him.

Regaining his bearings, Harry stood up and dusted himself off; however, as he was going to help the careless person up, he noticed they were already standing, with a cruel smirk on their face as their coal black eyes shone with glee.

"Potter, 7 points from Ravenclaw for not watching where you're going" he said smoothly before stalking off, his robes billowing behind him.

Archie remained blissfully unaware of the blatant unfairness of the decision, opting to follow behind his friend and continue to believe Snape could do no wrong.

Oh well, not like it mattered.

"Yes, welcome students to the end of the school year, and what a wonderful year it has been!" boomed the loud and cheerful voice of Albus Dumbledore, their headmaster "I hope you all bear with an old man's ramblings for a short while yet while I make a few necessary announcements; I promise you will be sinking your teeth into a large delicious feast soon enough" he declared, eyes twinkling as he stood from his chair in the middle of the head table.

"First, I would like us all to thank Professor Robards on a wonderful year of teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts, unfortunately for us, his wife will be giving birth soon to a lovely child, I'm sure, so he will be unable to return to us next year. Can I ask for a round of applause for Professor Robards in thanks and congratulations?" he said cheerfully as the majority of the school clapped politely for him while the normally scarred face of said professor was covered in a blush.

"Ah, now there's the matter of the house cup" the headmaster announced cheerfully while the entire hall lapsed into silence "In fourth place, Gryffindor, with two hundred and seventy points, a wonderful effort!" he said, not surprising anyone, the Gryffindors already knew of their low score.

"In third place…" he paused, with a large smile on his face as the students leaned in closely "Hufflepuff with three hundred and fifty two points" he announced. The puffs all cheered their own achievement while everyone else in the room gave polite applause also.

"In second place, with an impressive score…Ravenclaw house with four hundred and forty nine points!" at the declaration, the Ravenclaws all went silent while Silver and green banners magically appeared from the ceiling and cheers erupted from the snake's table.

"Which obviously means our winners this year, Slytherin house by the narrowest of margins with four hundred and fifty points!" he announced as the Slytherins continued to cheer.

Harry had to try really hard not to laugh at the dumfounded look on his friend's face. His hero had literally robbed them of their rightfully earned house cup mere minutes before it was going to be awarded to them.

"And with that, enjoy the feast and your summers!" he said with a clap of his hands as the tables filled with mouthwatering food "I hope to see all of your come September eager to learn and begin another year at Hogwarts!"

* * *

><p>Harry took one last look at Hogwarts from Hogsmeade station before boarding the express to make his way back to London.<p>

"Got any plans for the summer?" Archie asked Cedric who had been in a conversation about all the 'pretty' girls in their year while making their way over to the station.

"My father got us tickets for the Quidditch world cup in Tokyo" he said with some pride "I'll probably do my homework as quick as possible and then take an international portkey over to watch the tournament" he said with a huge grin. Amos Diggory, Cedric's father worked at the ministry and seemed to have many connections in high places.

"Oh, you're so lucky! I wish I could go…" Archie trailed off, looking to Stephanie on his right who just glared at him "but I would _much_ rather spend my time with my beautiful Stephy-poo" he amended with a chuckle, earning another knee in the groin for his trouble.

"He'll get over it" the Slytherin girl said with a shrug.

"I think she just uses that as an excuse to cop a feel personally" Cedric said in a loud whisper, with every intention of having Stephanie hear him. Said boy had to dodge another flying knee of doom directing at his very own groin.

"Or not" he said with a grin, running ahead to avoid the girl's wrath.

"Hey Harry!" Harry heard someone call from behind him. Turning around, he was met with a familiar head of pink hair that could only by Nymphadora Tonks.

"I just got a letter from my mum, she says she's be glad to have you and Mr. Lupin over during the summer to discuss your problem, just call ahead during the weekend, it should be fine" she said with a smile. Harry nodded in thanks and bid the girl farewell.

Harry looked around as his other friends bid him farewell. Nodding to them, he wondered where Remus had gone when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning around he saw his guardian standing there.

"Hey, Lucky, Did you have good year?", Remus asked as he picked up Harry's trunk.

"It was good, Remus. It was good", Harry said and he genuinely meant it. For the first time in his life, he had had a peaceful year at Hogwarts and he had really enjoyed it.

"Good, Let's go then. Lizzy has made a shepherd's pie for us and she will be very angry if we let it go cold", Remus said as the two vanished with a loud pop.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: So the first year is up for Harry and friends. I hope you enjoy this instalment. Please Read and Review very much. Constructive criticism is always welcome. Flames shall be summarily ignored. Oh and by the way, happy Early Christmas. I will get the next chapter out on 26 December. Ciao <strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Summer Begins**

Harry entered the opulent halls of Gringotts and went straight to the master teller at the end of the counter. The master teller on seeing the small boy gestured him to come forward. Harry confidently moved forward and thrust a black document to the goblin who opened the file and began to read it intently. The goblin nodded discreetly to the heir of Potter after reading the file who nodded back and discreetly slipped ten galleons to the teller which brought a shark like grin to the goblin's face.

Harry wrapped his cloak around him as he came out of Gringotts. If the goblins at Gringotts were able to procure the information and it was something that would be along the lines that he suspected, he would be able to disrupt the case against Remus right from the beginning. He had hated Umbridge with a passion in his world. It seemed that in this world too, there was no end to her poisonous bigotry; of course helped along by Lucius Malfoy and his sycophant lackey Cornelius Fudge.

He was currently researching on Remus's upcoming trial. Although he knew that he had a definite loophole through which he could easily get the wards set up on the property, he wanted to humiliate the ministry and Fudge and Umbridge in particular. Remus and he would be meeting the Tonks in the coming week so he had been very busy the previous week. Looking at the watch that Remus had given him on his eleventh birthday, he rushed back to the still not opened Moony Nights.

_Immediately upon returning to their new home in the inn after his first year at Hogwarts, Harry had spent most of his first night going over his thoughts of Hogwarts, his results, his friends and opinions of his teachers with Remus. He had also related the information about Tonks's parents to the werewolf._

_"Mrs. Tonks said she'd see us and possibly represent us if we're going to take any action against the Ministry" Harry has informed his guardian._

_"Andy?" Remus asked with a confused frown "She's a lawyer now?" he asked, still confused._

_"Nymphadora mentioned something about you two being friends back during the first war" Harry commented thoughtfully "She and her husband run a Law firm based in Chichester Alley over near Manchester" he informed "Mrs. Tonks is the solicitor while her husband takes care of all the courtroom work" he paused "they have a good reputation that stems from their impressive win loss ratio" he began "Most neutral and wealthy families hire them for their services; Archades was actually the one to mention the Zabinis having hired them on more than one occasion."_

_Remus looked thoughtful for a moment before frowning "I won't be able to afford them and I refuse to take any more money from you, I feel bad enough as it is…" he was stopped when Harry waved his concerns off._

_"Shut up will you?" Harry said, sending a glare at the man "If you must, look at it like this" he paused, making sure Remus was listening "I've already put a large amount of my money into this place, what sense would it make for me to not provide more for legal support if by not doing so it will fail? Do you suggest I throw away my money and abandon this investment?"_

_"I know what you mean…but I just…"_

_"But nothing Remus, I know how you feel about charity, but I'm trying to help you here so just accept it okay?" seeing Remus look dejected, Harry decided to go easy on him "Besides, you can just add this to the fees later on that you want to pay me back."_

_"We don't even know this will be successful Harry…" he said, sounding dejected, making Harry groan in frustration._

_"You can be so annoying sometimes!" Harry said sounding frustrated, before calming down so he could continue "there has never, and I mean ever, been an establishment that can offer a safe haven for 'dark creatures' in England" he informed "I looked it up when you first sent me the letter, the only thing remotely close to this place in all of Europe would be a vampire safe house in Romania that doubles as a blood bank, and even then, the vampires have to go through heavy security checks if they want safety or blood" he said, in exasperation "Moony Nights is just what the dark creature community has been hoping for ever since prejudice has become common place in the magical world" he paused, sipping his water before continuing "if anything, you'll most likely find that you won't have enough room to house all of your guests, which is probably why you'll probably want to consider expanding underground like Gringotts, that and hire a staff of house elves."_

_Remus looked shocked at the information about no-one else having tried this before, ever, in Europe – it sounded extremely unlikely, so he voiced his thoughts._

_"I never said they haven't tried" Harry corrected "there have been several attempts in Russia, Belgium, Sweden, Holland, Italy and Greece but they are all, at some point in their creation, stopped before opening" he said, reciting what he had learned from his research._

_"What luck will we have opening then?" Remus asked, sounding dejected again. Harry smiled slightly when Remus included him in their planning like this, it made him feel needed and respected "I mean, England is probably the worst country in Europe and the least lenient when it comes to accepting 'dark creatures'"._

_"We have an advantage over the others" Harry stated "The minister is an idiot, plain and simple, and he also has idiots working in his administration, one of whom is the very same woman who vetoed your request for warding and thus, construction and opening of 'Moony Nights'."_

_"I can understand Fudge" he said slowly "his ambition is the only reason he ever became minister, ruthless as the rest of them but sadly, only possessing the brain power of a troll" they both snickered at that "but how will that help us? He'll just be more adamant about keeping us closed, given his well-known views of the 'dark creature' population" he said, sounding exasperated._

_"We can discuss it with Mrs. And Mr. Tonks when we visit for dinner the next week" he answered "however, Dolores Umbridge will be the key to winning this case in my opinion, we just need to attack her and make her look bad" he said, "make her look bad enough, Fudge will do whatever he can to distance himself from her and help his public image, even if that means going against her."_

_"So correct me if I am wrong, you want to take down one the most important supporters of the current minister just to open a pub", Remus asked Harry who just hummed in agreement. Remus couldn't help but remark, "Be careful Harry you are playing a dangerous game with dangerous people. You could get into serious trouble for doing this and I being a werewolf wouldn't be able to help you."_

_Harry just shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly and said, "Don't worry old man. You won't have to lift a finger. The way I am planning this will ensure that everything is done legally and no one would be able to undermine this."_

_Remus hoped he was right and as he was leaving the room he stopped and said," Hey what do you mean by calling me an old man. I will have you know that I am only thirty four brat and by wizarding standards that's quite young", Remus said indignantly._

_Harry smirked lazily in reply and said," But you look like an old man, Remus with all that gray hair. And don't make me say anything about that attitude of yours. You keep on moping around all day like an old lady. In fact I doubt you have even got laid. I bet you are a virgin."_

_"Ha I will show you boy that I, Remus Lupin of the marauders am a chick magnet and then you will eat you words", Remus declared pompously and stalked out of the room in a huff._

_Harry simply smirked to himself and mentally congratulated himself on successfully distracting Remus from his depressing ways. He did not doubt that Remus would be trying to pick up woman now so as to show up Harry, not realizing that he had fallen straight into Harry's trap and was doing what he wanted him to do that was go out and enjoy life._

As Harry entered the inn, Remus called out from the kitchen, "In here, Lucky." Harry shook his head in an exasperated manner before he went to the kitchen.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?", Harry shouted when he saw Remus floating around in the kitchen and bumping on the different utensils in the room. He waved sheepishly at the now glaring Harry and cancelled the spell holding him afloat. As he fell to the ground, the utensils around him also fell down.

"Ah, Lucky. Good you made it. I trust that you completed your errands?", Remus asked, ignoring Harry's earlier question. Harry sighed and nodded, realizing that Remus was not going to answer him. As they sat down to lunch, Remus passed him a stack of letters.

"Letters from your friends"

"Thanks, Remus. You did not read them did you?"

Remus shook his head and dug into his pie as Harry slit open his first letter. Checking the signature, he saw it was from Archades.

_Hey Harry,_

_How are you doing, my man? I have been having a lot of fun though I am really missing Hogwarts. Have you completed the essay that Professor Snape gave us on the properties and effects of Moonthistle? I have completed the first draft of the essay and now I am going to rewrite. Say, you completed McGonagall's homework? I am just started on it. I am currently going with my dear Stephy-poo and her brothers and parents the illustrious Zabinis to France though I wish I could come see you at the Moony Nights. When is the trial about that inn of yours? Mr. Zabini says that he will be present on the Wizengamot panel of judges that day as it seems a very important case. Looks like I will have to go now, Mrs. Zabini is calling for me. _

_I will talk to you later._

_Your Bestest friend _

_Archie_

Snorting to himself, he set Archades's letter aside as he picked up the next letter. Judging by the stiff parchment used and the neat calligraphy, he guessed that it was from Stephanie. Opening it, he found that he was right.

_Hello Harry_

_I hope you have been keeping well. I have been travelling this year to France. The berk sitting by my side says that he has already started to write a letter to you so I will leave him to fill out the details for you. By the way, do you know a spell to keep an annoying claptrap shut? It is getting on my nerves. Have you heard from Ceric? I hear that he is going to Japan to watch the Quidditch world cup. I don't know if Archie will be telling you this but my father is taking an extreme interest in your upcoming hearing. In fact, if I may say so, he is pretty excited about it._

_I have attached a package of delicacies specially made in France that I hope you will like. We will speak more later on._

_Yours_

_Stephanie Zabini _

Harry again snorted before he shook his head as a small Gringotts owl came flying into the room. '_That was quick', _Harry thought to himself as he untied the letter. Quickly glancing through the letter, he saw the information he was looking for and a shark like grin came on his face.

Harry heard Remus coming down the stairs finally, after having had to wait an hour for the man to get ready. The man had decided with simple dark grey slacks, a tight black shirt and a dinner jacket matching his pants in colour. The only way you would be able to tell he was a wizard was the fact that he still chose to wear his black dragon hide shoes which looked enough like leather to not be noticeable. Harry had to admit that he looked almost handsome, as if he were trying to impress someone, which amused him.

"You're aware we are going to Mr. _and_ Mrs. Tonks' house tonight right?" Harry asked with amusement laced in his voice.

Remus looked down at his clothes in confusion "Is there something wrong with what I'm wearing?"

Harry chuckled and waved him off "No, no, quite the opposite in fact."

Remus shook his head in annoyance, nodding at Harry's choice in clothes. Cargo pants, a tight tee shirt, denim jacket and his favorites high tops. The boy had also removed the glamour hiding his three piercings he usually left on during the school year to avoid trouble revealing two _diamond _studs, one in each lobe, and a simple white gold hoop in his upper left ear.

"You comment on my dress, what's with the diamonds?"

Harry looked unconcerned by the comment "What? I think they look good" he said with a shrug "I also got them enchanted at Gringotts to inform me if something I am about to eat has any foreign substances in it."

Remus looked thoughtful for a moment "I always wondered how that worked…"

"They heat up when they sense it, it's only enough to warn me, not enough to burn me, I tested it out already" he said automatically as they began to walk out of the inn.

"No, I mean how is it that the charm can tell if a certain substance in a food is foreign and simply not part of the ingredients itself…" he said with a grin, faking a thoughtful look.

Harry froze mid step and turned slowly to Remus, a puzzled frown on his face "That…is something I'll need to ask the goblins about one day…let's just chalk it up to magic and be done with it…"

Remus grinned "For now" Harry couldn't help but agree. The two exited the inn and Remus placed a hand on Harry's shoulder before they disappeared with a loud 'pop'.

The house they had appeared before looked to be in the middle of London suburbia. It wasn't so late that the street was bathed in darkness, so they were able to see fairly far down the street after they exited the alleyway they had appeared in, courtesy of Nymphadora who had given them instructions on how to get to their house. The house and the others on the street were eerily similar, probably all done by the same architect, built with brick and black roof tiles.

Harry noticed, with amusement, that of all the houses down the street, the Tonks's house was the only one without a car parked out front, but, surprisingly, their garden was definitely the best looking with neatly trimmed hedges, beautiful flower gardens and lush green grass; odd for a family who would barely spend much of their time at home given their professions or status.

"You ready?" Remus asked by his side, the duo not really feeling out of place given that their last house was in a suburb not unlike this one.

"Yeah, and before I forget" Harry said, leaning closer to the man "Nymphadora, she'll be the girl we see, around seventeen years old, she hates it when people shorten her name and butcher it" he said, mentally cackling at his brilliant prank idea "you want to use her full name whenever talking to her, just to be safe and all."

Not thinking he would be pranked at a meeting such as this, he thought nothing of it and nodded in agreement "Seventeen already? I remember when Nymphadora was a little five year old running around and causing trouble whenever I saw her at…well, never mind that…" he cut off as a dark look came across his face.

Harry took note of this and new he was talking about his godfather, sighed inwardly. He had tried every avenue he knew to get Sirius a trial; however he had been blocked by the ministry at every turn. All he could do now was for Sirius to break out of Azkaban and then harry could capture Pettigrew and present the traitor to the ministry on a silver platter.

Harry rang the doorbell as Remus pat himself down, dusting off an imaginary speck of dirt which was stopped when Harry swiftly kicked him in the shin when he saw the door opening to reveal a brown haired man with a kind, yet tired looking face and grey eyes.

"Ah, you must be Remus Lupin" the man said, addressing Remus and shaking his hand before he turned to Harry "and you're Harry Potter, Dora has told as a fair bit about you, it's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Ted Tonks."

Harry shoot his hand with a firm grip and nodded politely "Likewise, what did Nymphadora say about me?" he asked, ignoring the man's raised eyebrow as he did so.

"She's told us how you're helping her with her Auror training at school" he said, looking thankfully at Harry "she has her heart set on that mentoring position with Alastor Moody when she graduates, I'm sure your help is appreciated."

"I do what I can" Harry said, knowing Remus wouldn't be surprised as they had already covered his dealings with the girl in their letters.

"Yes; to be honest, I'm quite surprised that a first year could help her at all to be honest" he said, peering down at the emerald eyed boy "all I remember knowing at Hogwarts in my first year was the levitation charm, amongst some other useless spells" he said with a chuckle.

"Nymphadora talks too much", Harry grumbled to Ted's amusement.

Remus decided he'd put his two cents into the conversation, having stayed quiet since he arrived "Harry's always been interested in magic ever since he was little, he's especially skilled at Transfiguration and Charms and constantly reads advanced books as independent study" Harry ignored the two as they talked about his academic prowess.

The man led the two of them into the living room where there was several couches surrounding a large brick fireplace for them to sit in. Ted took out a bottle of whiskey and poured a glass for Remus and himself while Harry sat patiently, letting the two talk while he tuned them out and looked around the room. There were several regular muggle photos around the room with the three members of the Tonks family at various landmarks around the world; the Eiffel tower, great wall of China, the Leaning tower of Pisa and Ayers Rock to name a few.

"Harry!" Remus barked, getting the boy's attention.

"Sorry, I zoned out, you want something?" he asked, done with looking around the room.

"Actually, I was telling Ted about how you love football – Ted says he's a fan too" he said, motioning to the grinning fan.

"Oh? You who do you follow?" Harry asked, his interest having been piqued.

"Newcastle, I've been a fan all my life – I was devastated when I first went to Hogwarts and found out I couldn't watch the games and hear the results. Who do you follow?"

"Arsenal" he replied with a grin "I know how you feel though, luckily Remus sends me the muggle paper with his letters letting me have the results, even if they are a few weeks old, at least I know" he said, before grinning again "I do believe Henry ran circles around Newcastle the last time they met, best player in the world in my opinion…"

Remus smiled as the two began to argue in good fun about Football, the one, non-academic, subject he could talk about for hours. This lasted for several minutes until a tall, beautiful, brown haired woman with dark eyes and aristocratic features walked into the room sporting a trey of tea and a soft drink for Harry.

"I'm telling you, if you guys ever lose Shearer, you're done for…" Harry trailed off, he too finally noticing their new guest.

"Hello Remus, and you must be Harry" he said, her soft features relaxing into a smile "I'm surprised Ted hasn't kicked you out yet; Insulting Alan Shearer is a cardinal offence in his book" she said, grinning at her husband who crossed his arms over his chest and huffed.

"I was about to, but I remembered we're here to talk business, regardless of this poor lad's sorry knowledge of football" he said with a grin. Harry ignored the jab in favor of introducing himself to Mrs. Tonks.

"Harry Potter ma'am, you're daughter speaks highly of you" he introduced, taking her offered hand and brushing his lips against her fingers, as customary in pureblood tradition. Harry knew Andromeda Tonks was once a Black, a family who believed in blood supremacy quite a lot and usually always sided with dark wizards in history, so she would appreciate the formalities, regardless if she went against her family and married a muggle-born.

Andromeda fake sighed as she fanned herself and grinned at her husband "Quite the charmer this lad is, sorry Teddy, I've always dreamed about having my very own boy-toy, I can tell he'll be quite a strapping young man in a few years" the beautiful woman joked as Teddy puffed up in fake indignation.

"All you damn Potters are the same!" he ranted "Taking all the women for yourselves, this one's mine! Mine I tell yeh!" he yanked his wife down to the couch and away from Harry who just rolled his eyes in amusement at their antics while Remus chuckled.

"Where's Nymphadora? I figured she'd be bothering me by now" Harry wondered out loud, only for his question to be answered by a few loud thumps followed by a much louder one and a girl cursing from the other room.

"In here Dora" Ted called, shaking his head at his daughter's antics. Tonks entered the room, Harry noted, looking much prettier then she had ever looked at school with purple hair and orange eyes.

"Hey Harry…" she stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Remus sitting beside him. Ted and Andromeda shared identical grins when the young girl blushed brightly at the sight of the werewolf, though, that didn't last long when he opened his mouth.

"You must be Nymphadora?" Remus said with a smile, which changed into a look of horror when he was suddenly at the business end of her wand and blasted over the couch with a weak blasting hex.

"Don't call me that!" she shrieked "You put him up to that, didn't you Potter?!" she said, glaring angrily at him as Remus groaned from behind the couch and retook his seat, eyeing the girl warily.

"I have no idea what you mean Nymphadora" he said, seeing her go for her wand, Harry raised an eyebrow at her "so, are we going to continue our training next year Nymphadora?" he asked, a grin on his face. The girl faltered in her draw before putting it away while glaring at the boy.

"None of you can call me that except for him, Tonks will do" she said, still glaring at the boy "that is until his usefulness has served its purpose" she finished with an evil grin which Harry responded to with a thoughtful 'hum'.

"So, should we get down to business then?" Andromeda asked, as Remus cleared his head of the cobwebs after Tonks's attack, glaring at Harry in the process who was sitting there looking smug as ever.

"Yes, well, Dolores Umbridge has denied my request personally to set up professional wards around Moony Night, and without the wards, we can't open" he explained in a nutshell.

"What's Moony Nights?" Ted asked with a confused frown.

"Ah, it's an inn slash tavern slash safe house for everyone, but mainly dark creatures, set up in Knockturn Alley" he elaborated.

Ted and Andromeda shared a look of understanding as Tonks looked on in confusion "I don't see the problem…"

"Dora, the person who denied Remus's request to place wards around his new property, Dolores Umbridge, is the senior undersecretary to Minister Fudge and is avidly against all 'half-breeds' of any species, going as far as to pass bills in the Wizengamot restricting their rights and powers in the Wizarding world" Ted explained "she's a foul woman who somehow…"

Harry covered his mouth as he coughed something that sounded suspiciously like "Fudge" which earned chuckles all around the room.

"…yes, she somehow got a position of power within the ministry and connections in high places."

"This won't be an easy case to win" Andromeda warned "you're not the first person to have an idea like this, only to fail" she said, sounding oddly serious, a contrast to her behavior before.

"I understand that, but I need to try, right? Besides, Harry had a fairly good idea that I think would work if we had the material you would need…"

All eyes turned to the boy who leaned forward and pushed his spectacles up the bridge of his nose as he began to explain "We all know Fudge is an idiot" he began "we can manipulate him to pass the request for us, without having to fight for it if we play our cards right…I think, if we crucify Umbridge…"

"Which we would be well within our rights to do as her character may have 'impaired' her decision making abilities" Ted helpfully supplied.

"Yes, if we crucify her in front of so many important people in the Wizengamot, Fudge will want to distance himself from her as much as possible to save face and keep his public image as good as possible… that and surely Umbridge's actions in the Wizengamot with her restriction bills have caused some form of retaliation in the magical world that we can blame her for…"

Andromeda smiled at Harry while Ted looked thoughtful "That's surprisingly well thought out and could very well work if we can find ant statistics that directly link Dolores's racist bills to uprising in violence caused by 'dark-creatures'… I'll have Andromeda look into that."

"Does that mean you'll take the case?" Remus asked with excitement.

Ted chuckled, rising his whisky glass at the werewolf "Mr. Lupin, you seem to think I have a choice in the matter" he said with another chuckle. Seeing Remus's confused look, he motioned towards his daughter "with the way Dora has been looking at you for the past twenty minutes, I'm afraid she'll hurt me if I did otherwise – Excuse me."

The man wisely dived behind his couch as a mortified Nymphadora Tonks sent several curses and jinxes at her father, some borderline harmful, as Remus blushed at the attention and Andromeda chuckled at the sight.

Suddenly Ted, still hiding behind his couch said, "Dora why don't you show Harry your room. I am sure he must be bored. I am sure he must be getting bored with all this useless blather. Go on take him."

"Come On, Harry"

Harry promptly got up from the sofa and followed Tonks up the stairs to her room. A bright green sign hung on her bedroom door. Harry stepped back and read," Vive la fu_n." _Turning back to Nymphadora who had already gone inside he inquired, "What does that mean?"

Nymphadora replied, "Live for fun. It's my motto."

Nymphadora's room was just like its owner, bright, cheery and airy. There were posters of the famous wizarding band 'Weird Sisters' along with several other muggle ones. One side was lined with bookshelves and a desk and chair. In the center of the room there was a single bed.

Harry took the chair and commented, "Nice room."

Nymphadora shrugged and flopped down on the bed, "Thanks but it is not much. Anyway it serves its purpose which is somewhere to sleep. It's not like I spend all my day here."

Harry nodded and said, "I did not know you were such an avid reader, Nymphadora. Trying to impress someone are we?" Harry said with a gleam in his eyes.

Nymphadora couldn't help but blush and retorted, "I have no idea what you are prattling about, Harry?"

"You know I also noticed how you almost fell down the stairs on seeing Remus. An interesting reaction you know almost as if you fancied him."

"I don't know why you are so interested in my love life Harry. Perhaps you are jealous", Nymphadora said and almost jumped in triumph when she saw a small blush on the cheeks of the normally unflappable Harry. Suddenly she had an idea and got up with a smirk on her face. She walked forward, swaying her hips invitingly towards Harry who looked like a deer caught in front of headlights. Crouching in front of him and offering a clear view of her assets, she watched as his eyes widened and he started stammering.

"Nymphadora…..What are you doing?" Harry managed to ask.

Nymphadora moved her face to the side and replied, "I am seducing you, Harry. Don't you like me?" she asked with big doe like eyes. Harry by now having recovered his composure simply smirked and replied, "Sorry Nymphadora but you are not my type. I generally prefer mature girls not five year olds impersonating an older girl."

Her eyes flashing, she yelled," Don't. Call. Me. Nymphadora, brat", while sending a hex towards Harry at each syllable. Harry however leaned away and avoided all of them. Quickly running towards the door he opened it and managed to close the door on the color changing maniac.

Harry wearily rubbed his eyes as he slid the latest file back on the desk of Grimlock. For the past hour, they had been going through the investment returns that Harry had made last year. Harry had made good investments and the returns were showing. He had already increased the value of the Potter Vault by five million galleons. Now as he examined the last file from Grimlock, he knew that it was not an investment portfolio. He looked curiously at Grimlock who motioned him to open the file. As Harry did so and read the parchment, an expression of unholy glee spread on his face before he controlled his emotions. Beaming at the goblin, he took the file with him and walked out of the office.

"This is very interesting, very interesting", Ted commented as he perused the parchment that Harry had procured from the goblins. He turned to Harry, "This could be the way we were looking to bring down Umbridge. I never had any idea that she was lying all this time. Oh, this is going to be fun", Ted finished with relish.

"Let's hope that our ploy will work", said Harry dryly.

"Oh, if this will help us discredit her. Then we make our case", a jubilant Ted Tonks assured Harry. Harry made a non commital noise under his throat. As long as they did not win the case, he would remain sceptical even though it had been his own idea to discredit Umbridge this way. He disliked the method, but she would only listen to this. This would also possibly lower political capital for sometime. Hopefully.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: SO there is the next one. I uploaded it early as today is Christmas. So Merry Christmas. Read and Review! Review! PLEASE... Constructive criticism is as always welcome. Flames... not so much. SO the next update will be tomorrow. Ciao! and enjoy the snow.<strong>

**One reviewer said that he does not like the hero. Well, according to me the personality of Harry that I am building up in this story is more of an anti hero's. I am considering him an amalgam of BBC Sherlock and Wolverine. Well, what do you think?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: The Hearing**

Harry and Remus set off to the ministry early in the morning next day where they would meet Ted Tonks. Even though they had gone over the case several times, Harry still felt a bit nervous.

'Here we are,' said Remus brightly, pointing at an old red telephone box, which was missing several panes of glass and stood before a heavily graphitized wall. 'After you, Harry.'

Harry entered the familiar telephone box which he had previously used with Mr. Weasley in his fifth year. Remus folded himself in beside Harry and closed the door. It was a tight fit; Harry was jammed against the telephone apparatus, which was hanging crookedly from the wall as though a vandal had tried to rip it off. Remus reached past Harry for the receiver.

Remus held the receiver to his ear as he looked at the dial, "Let's see . . . six . . .' he dialed the number, 'two . . . four . . . and another four . . . and another two . . ."As the dial whirred smoothly back into place, a cool female voice sounded inside the telephone box, not from the receiver in Remus's hand, but as loudly and plainly as though an invisible woman were standing right beside them.

'Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please state your name and business.'

Remus smoothly spoke into the telephone, "Remus Lupin and Harry Potter here to attend a Wizengamot hearing."

"Thank you," said the cool female voice. "Visitors, please take the badges and attach them to the front of your robes."

There was a click and a rattle, and Harry saw something slide out of the metal chute where returned coins usually appeared. He picked it up: it was a square silver badge with Harry Potter, Wizengamot Hearing on it. He pinned it to the front of his T-shirt as the female voice spoke again.

"Visitors to the Ministry, you are required to submit to a search and present your wands for registration at the security desk, which is located at the far end of the Atrium"

The floor of the telephone box shuddered. They were sinking slowly into the ground. Harry watched as the pavement seemed to rise up past the glass windows of the telephone box until darkness closed over their heads. Then he could see nothing at all; he could hear only a dull grinding noise as the telephone box made its way down through the earth. After about a minute, though it felt much longer to Harry, a chink of golden light illuminated his feet and, widening, rose up his body, until it hit him in the face and he had to blink to stop his eyes watering.

'The Ministry of Magic wishes you a pleasant day,' said the woman's voice.

The door of the telephone box sprang open and Remus stepped out of it, followed by Harry.

They were standing at one end of a very long and splendid hall with a highly polished, dark wood floor. The peacock blue ceiling was inlaid with gleaming golden symbols that kept moving and changing like some enormous heavenly noticeboard. The walls on each side were paneled in shiny dark wood and had many gilded fireplaces set into them. Every few seconds a witch or wizard would emerge from one of the left-hand fireplaces with a soft whoosh. On the right-hand side, short queues were forming before each fireplace, waiting to depart.

Halfway down the hall was a fountain. A group of golden statues, larger than life-size, stood in the middle of a circular pool. Tallest of them all was a noble-looking wizard with his wand pointing straight up in the air. Grouped around him were a beautiful witch, a centaur, a goblin and a house-elf. The last three were all locking adoringly up at the witch and wizard. Glittering jets of water were flying from the ends of their wands, the point of the centaurs a tow, the tip of the goblin's hat and each of the house-elf's ears, so that the tinkling hiss of falling water was added to the pops and cracks of the Apparators and the clatter of footsteps as hundreds of witches and wizards, most of whom were wearing glum, early-morning looks, strode towards a set of golden gates at the far end of the hall.

'This way,' said Remus.

They joined the throng, wending their way between the Ministry workers, some of whom were carrying tottering piles of parchment, others battered briefcases; still others were reading the Daily Prophet while they walked. As they passed the fountain Harry saw silver Sickles and bronze knuts glinting up at him from the bottom of the pool. A small smudged sign beside it read:

ALL PROCEEDS FROM THE FOUNTAIN OF MAGICAL BRETHREN WILL BE GIVEN TO ST MUNGO'S HOSPITAL FOR MAGICAL MALADIES AND INJURIES.

'Over here, Harry,' said Remus and they stepped out of the stream of Ministry employees heading for the golden gates. Seated at a desk to the left, beneath a sign saying Security, a badly-shaven wizard in peacock blue robes looked up as they approached and put down his Daily Prophet.

'We are here to attend a hearing,' said Remus, gesturing towards Harry and then himself

'Step over here,' said the wizard in a bored voice.

Harry walked closer to him and the wizard held up a long golden rod, thin and flexible as a car aerial, and passed it up and down Harry's front and back.

'Wand,' grunted the security wizard at Harry, putting down the golden instrument and holding out his hand.

Harry produced his wand. The wizard dropped it on to a strange brass instrument, which looked something like a set of scales with only one dish. It began to vibrate. A narrow strip of parchment came speeding out of a slit in the base. The wizard tore this off and read the writing on it.

"12 inches, essence of chimaera, remains of a squonk and unicorn blood, correct?", the man enquired to which Harry nodded.

'Yes,' said Harry quietly.

'I keep this,' said the wizard, impaling the slip of parchment on a small brass spike. 'You get this back,' he added, thrusting the wand at Harry.

'Thank you.'

Harry stepped back as Remus came forward and thrust his wand to the security wizard. After doing a similar checking for Remus's wand they thanked the wizard and then Remus grasped Harry by the shoulder and he steered him away from the desk and back into the stream of wizards and witches walking through the golden gates.

Jostled slightly by the crowd, Harry followed Remus through the gates into the smaller hall beyond, where at least twenty lifts stood behind wrought golden grilles. Harry and Remus joined the crowd around one of them. Nearby, Ted Tonks stood carrying a small briefcase. . The two men were dressed in formal wizard's robes while Harry decided to go more 'muggle' to make a statement, simply dressing in a dark cardigan, dark blue jeans a shirt with tie matching his cardigan and his high tops. Remus had given him flack for it but he didn't care, he was out to make a statement on this backwards government and he was sure his fashion sense would get their attention, especially if he was the heir to one of the ancient and noble families.

Nodding to Harry and shaking Remus by the hand, he gestured towards the lifts and said, "Shall we?"

The elevator door opened allowing roughly a dozen people to enter, including Harry, Remus and Ted. Harry also noticed several dozen paper aero planes charmed to fly and most likely find someone enter also and hover in midair.

Ted pressed the button for level 10 as the the grilles slid shut with a crash and the lift ascended slowly, chains rattling, while the same cool female voice Harry had heard in the telephone box rang out again.

'Level Seven, Department of Magical Games and Sports, incorporating the British and Irish Quidditch League Headquarters, Official Gobstones Club and Ludicrous Patents Office.'

The lift doors opened. Harry glimpsed an untidy-looking corridor, with various posters of Quidditch teams tacked lopsidedly on the walls. One of the wizards in the lift, who was carrying an armful of broomsticks, extricated himself with difficulty and disappeared down the corridor. The doors closed, the lift juddered upwards again and the woman's voice announced:

'Level Six, Department of Magical Transportation, incorporating the Floo Network Authority, Broom Regulatory Control, Portkey Office and Apparition Test Centre.'

Once again the lift doors opened and four or five witches and wizards got out; at the same time, several paper aero planes swooped into the lift. Harry stared up at them as they flapped idly around above his head; they were a pale violet color and he could see Ministry of Magic stamped along the edge of their wings.

As they clattered upwards again the memos flapped around the lamp swaying from the lift's ceiling.

'Level Five, Department of International Magical Co-operation, incorporating the International Magical Trading Standards Body, the International Magical Office of Law and the International Confederation of Wizards, British Seats.'

When the doors opened, two of the memos zoomed out with a few more of the witches and wizards, but several more memos zoomed in, so that the light from the lamp flickered and flashed overhead as they darted around it.

'Level Four, Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, incorporating Beast, Being and Spirit Divisions, Goblin Liaison Office and Pest Advisory Bureau.

' 'S'cuse,' said the wizard carrying the fire-breathing chicken and he left the lift pursued by a little flock of memos. The doors clanged shut yet again.

'Level Three, Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes, including the Accidental Magic Reversal Squad, Obliviator Headquarters and Muggle-Worthy Excuse Committee.'

Everybody left the lift on this floor except Remus, Harry, Ted and a witch who was reading an extremely long piece of parchment that was trailing on the floor. The remaining memos continued to soar around the lamp as the lift juddered upwards again, then the doors opened and the voice made its announcement.

'Level Two, Department of Magical Law Enforcement, including the Improper Use of Magic Office, Auror Headquarters and Wizengamot Administration Services.'

Then finally the lift started going down. After a minute of stopping at the various floors they finally reached level ten where all of the courtrooms for criminal and civil cases were held.

Once they arrived one the tenth floor, they were greeted with a room full of wizards and witches all waiting for their respective hearings. The room itself had a dungeon feel, even though it had several windows lighting the area.

People waited around sitting in the supplied chairs or standing around and waiting patiently as a plump witch with a large scroll would come out occasionally and call out a number, which was immediately followed by someone new entering the court room.

The three had to wait for three whole hours before their number was called, which was mainly spent with Harry discussing the theory behind silent casting with Remus and Ted, who were surprisingly helpful on the subject.

"Case Number One hundred and twenty seven!" the witch yelled over the noise of the gathered crowd who only increased in size since their arrival.

The courtroom was not the one in which he had been tried nor the on where Bellatrix and the others had been sentenced to Azkaban.

This courtroom consisted of a table in the middle of the room surrounded by an elevated platform with numerous seats which the members of the Wizengamot court sat at to hear the cases before them. The Wizengamot was made up of a small selection of the Wizarding population, mainly Lords and Ladies of ancient and noble houses, however, the problem with that was that no one could represent the muggleborn because it was widely believed that they are not well informed enough on Wizarding politics to serve. Tell that to Ted Tonks the lawyer…

Seated around on the raised platform were the witches and wizards who made up the entire body of the Wizengamot, headed by their Chief Warlock, Albus Dumbledore. They all wore plum coloured robes with an elaborate silver 'W' on their breasts and were looking the epitome of 'royalty' as they sat above them and looked down on them as if they were insignificant ants.

Ted strode confidently over to the provided oak table and took a seat. Remus took the one provided next to him and Harry sat next to Remus. He covered the small smirk on his face by interlacing his fingers together and resting them in front of his mouth - covering the bottom half of his face in the process – as several of the more 'proper' witches and wizards sneered at him or in his direction, though he did notice a familiar toad like woman glaring at Remus with something akin to hate in her eyes.

A grey haired, square-jawed woman wearing a monocle who looked to be presiding over this case hefted her wand into the air causing a loud 'bang' to resound around the room and everyone to become silent.

"We are here to hear the case of one Remus John Lupin who is appealing the decision made by one Dolores Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge, to refuse Remus John Lupin the right to ward the premises of his new business" she began in a commanding voice "The reason given by Madam Umbridge was that the establishment that was to be warded is owned by a…" at this she paused and glared over at the annoyingly smug toad woman who was smiling benignly down at them "dangerous half-breed and if given the opportunity to ward such a large premises within Knockturn Alley, could use said premises as a headquarters for his kind against the ministry."

The absurdity of the claim almost made Harry scoff, but he didn't think to underestimate the stupidity of Wizarding kind.

"While the claims may be unfounded at best, there are laws against non-wizards owning such large establishments and being allowed to ward them, what is the basis of this appeal, this law was passed several years ago" the witch said in a stern tone.

"Madam Bones" began Ted, as the woman gave a small smile to him; Harry figured they must see a lot of each other given their jobs "I am appealing against the law in general that disallows my client to run his own business."

Seeing that he had everyone's attention, he continued "I have no idea how this law was passed by this honorable body, but apparently it has, and not only has it been completely ineffective, its existence has only served to degrade the non-wizard population and force them into a state of desperation…"

"Hem, hem" interrupted the woman "I don't want to put words in your mouth Mister Tonks, but it sounds awfully like you are saying the ministry are incompetent."

"I'm sorry Dolores for causing you to believe I would insinuate such a despicable thing" he said, regret laced within his words "no, I was saying that the _Minister_ and his _staff_" he said, looking towards Umbridge coldly "are solely responsible for the murders of hundreds of innocent people because of their bigoted and racist views and laws."

Seeing the women turn an angry scarlet and the minister himself who was amongst the elders of the Wizengamot begin to sputter in indignation he pressed on "You all, as a body, passed a law that basically destroyed any possibility that someone like Mister Lupin could lead a happy and prosperous life" he said, not allowing Umbridge to speak "how do you expect to keep order in this country if you are oppressing an entire species of people that make up a good percentage of our population?"

Seeing his cue, Harry stood up gaining the attention of the entire Wizengamot. He coughed discreetly into his hand as he said to Ted, "If I may….Mr. Tonks" to which Ted gave the floor to Harry. This was going just as they both had planned. However, before he could speak he was interrupted by Umbridge.

"Boy, this is the Wizengamot. We do not allow mere muggles to speak here. Aurors, kindly have this… muggle removed from the Wizengamot", said Umbridge silkily. Harry smiled internally before he threw back his hood and said, "I would advise against insulting the heir of the Most ancient and noble house of Potter in the future, Madam Umbridge."

Harry was pleased to see Dumbledore's eyebrows shoot up past his hairline in surprise before a small smirk appeared on his bearded face. The other members of the Wizengamot looked surprised and then began to pay close attention now.

"Now, as I was speaking before I was so rudely interrupted, Madam Umbridge, why are you sitting on the Wizengamot? Only those who have gained their hereditary seats by right of succession can sit on these meetings other than the Chief Warlock and the minister. The minister's aides are certainly not allowed in here", Harry slowly spoke as he looked at Umbridge.

Umbridge was at first taken aback by the accusation by the boy. Then quickly gathering her wits, she sneered disdainfully at the young Potter heir, "I am sitting on this seat for Arthur Selwyn, boy. It is a Wizengamot decree that one can fill the seat of a member if the said member is indisposed. So shut your inane ramblings."

However Harry merely smiled before he took out the sheaf of parchment from his pocket and presented it to Madam Bones who he knew would do the maximum damage to Umbridge's reputation. The head of the DMLE's eyebrows were rising as she read the parchment and they had disappeared into her hairline by the time she finished.

Madam Bones casually asked, "Dolores, What is your Blood status and what is your relationship with the Selwyns?"

The toad like woman threw a venomous glare at Harry before she sweetly said, "Why, Amelia, I am a pureblood of course. And I am related to the Selwyns by my mother. Indeed, there are few pure-blood families to whom I am not related", she finished with a girly laugh.

Amelia gave a sugary smile before she said, "According to Gringotts, you are lying. This parchment says that you are the daughter of former Department of Magical Maintenance Employee Orford Umbridge and muggle Ellen Cracknell."

Umbridge's skin turned a pasty white color before she stammered, "That is a lie. Those filthy animals are conspiring with this werewolf. Aurors arrest these liars", by the end she was screaming.

"Gringotts documents do not lie, Dolores as can be confirmed by our Chief Warlock as well the minister", Amelia replied tersely, "So, kindly remove yourself from the Wizengamot as you obviously do not have any relation with the Selwyns before I am forced to initiate criminal proceedings against you. In fact, I would like to start a trial against you on charges on usurping a seat of the Wizengamot. The date and time of the hearing will be notified to you." The minister looked like he was going to speak but was silenced by a quick glare thrown his way by Amelia.

As the foul woman stepped away from the Wizengamot, she threw a desperate look at the Minister who was looking anywhere but his senior Undersecretary. Knowing that it was not her time, Dolores Umbridge quickly exited the chambers and instead seated herself into the viewer's gallery where the other occupants were smirking at her, some discreetly while others smirked openly.

"Please continue now, Mr. Tonks. Mr. Potter Thank You for bringing forward this information", Madam Bones said as Harry merely smiled and nodded.

"Madam Bones, since Madam Umbridge passed her bill on the restriction of Werewolf and other half-breed rights, werewolf attacks have increased by 13, all of which were made against the ministry's Aurors trying to apprehend innocent half-breeds to be detained by the ministry in accordance to said law, something I'm sure you're aware of" he paused "the passing of this law not only is a disgrace on its own, but it has resulted in innocent wizard deaths, thereby, making Umbridge a murderer indirectly."

"THEY MADE THEIR OWN CHOICE TO ATTACK LIKE THE FILTHY HALF-BREEDS THEY ARE!" Umbridge suddenly yelled from the gallery, having had enough of the attack on her character.

Ignoring her outburst completely, Ted continued "However, a bill cannot be passed without the consent of the Minister, so the blame is not solely on Madam Umbridge, but Minister Fudge also for allowing this to happen" he said; everyone turned to the minister as he paled at the implications.

Seeing that it would be political suicide if he admitted to passing such laws which basically forced the werewolf population to kill and rebel, he did the only thing available to him "I did not knowingly pass such a bill, nor would I do so now if I knew of its contents, I am disgusted with Madam Umbridge's behavior and beliefs."

Dumbledore finally spoke, "Then, I am sure that there will be no hesitation in banning this ridiculous law, Minister? Please do hurry, we have many other cases to judge." The old man was very impressed by the way Ted and Harry had been manipulating the minister for the entire hearing. He had opposed the law when it had been passed but Lucius Malfoy had whispered into Fudge's ears and the law had been passed. Since, this was a public hearing (something told Dumbledore that the press had been alerted by Harry too as the press rarely attended any of these hearings), Fudge would have no choice but to abolish the law if he wanted to continue as Minister.

The minister in question stammered before he replied, "Yes. Yes, as of today, I, Cornelius Fudge declare the law prohibiting Mr. Lupin from earning his own livelihood is no longer in effect. Mr. Lupin", Fudge turned to Remus with a smile although it was more of a grimace, "I hope that this will not cause any hard feelings between the ministry and you. After all, we are also humans."

Remus bowed courteously as he spoke, "Of course not, Minister. I don't hold you responsible for this travesty at all."

Suddenly, Umbridge decided to air her opinions once again, "Harry Potter is obviously a dark wizard in training, supporting such filthy half-breeds!" Umbridge yelled towards Bones, who was growing increasingly tired of the woman's voice "Should a werewolf gain control of such an establishment, there will be consequences, you must see this!"

At this Harry quietly spoke, "If you insist on labelling me as a dark wizard, I have to wonder what you would call yourself seeing that you are responsible for so many deaths. The other ministries have granted rights to all magical beings. Britain is the only one which is still insisting on such disgusting measures." Taking a deep breath he continued, "As Mr. Zabini can attest to, the Italian ministry even has magical beings working in their government. While Merlin's homeland is floundering in the marshes of bigotry and hatred, other countries have moved forward and have taken Britain's spot as the premiere magical area."

Ted decided to speak up again "Going by your logic and obvious distaste for dark wizards" he said blandly "Master Malfoy should not be given the right to own any businesses either" seeing the Malfoy head not even try to defend himself, he continued "a man who is suspected, though supposedly cleared" he amended, when he saw Bones frown "to be a criminal is allowed to run his businesses yet a man who is nothing short of an upstanding citizen like Mister Lupin to be denied because he is a werewolf? It is a joke in itself" he said, pausing before delivering his closing statement "The most dangerous criminal in the last fifty years was indeed a wizard, yet we are here, arguing about dangerous werewolves when said wizards are still running around today."

There was silence in the room as Umbridge silently fumed, glaring silently at Harry, Remus and Ted. Dumbledore mentally tipped his hat to the three on a situation well played.

On their way out, they were confronted by the toad women herself smiling pleasantly at them, her wand gripped tightly in her right hand, the only indication that she was angry at the three.

"You have made yourself an enemy today boy" she addressed Harry "humiliating me like that in front of the Wizengamot, an enemy you will learn to respect and dread, I assure you."

Harry's eyes narrowed dangerously as he moved to approach the toad woman as Remus put a comforting hand on his shoulder "Are you threatening me Delores?" he asked dangerously and despite her earlier bravado, Umbridge couldn't help but shiver.

"Just watch your back Potter, for a _werewolf_ won't always have it" she said, sneering at him.

"I would prefer a werewolf watching my back than an overgrown toad with delusions of grandeur", Harry replied as he smiled pleasantly.

The woman's wand twitched before she saw the Minister discreetly gesturing to her to walk away. Sniffing at the trio, she stormed off.

"Well" Remus said, trying to lift the mood "today was a success I think, would you and your family like to come to Moony nights tonight Ted? I can give you a tour and we can celebrate our victory, the wards should be done by then too."

Ted smiled at Remus and nodded "I'm sure the girls would love that, I'll see you tonight Remus, I need to finish up some things here before leaving."

The three shook hands and departed, proud that they had achieved something many have dreamed of doing in the past.

The next day, the Daily Prophet headlines screamed

**Ministry abolishes restriction on werewolf rights**

_Yesterday the ministry of magic had to abolish the restriction on werewolf rights bill which passed several years earlier by Madame Dolores Umbridge, a high ranking undersecretary to the current minister Cornelius Fudge. The issue was brought to the Wizengamot by lawyer Ted Tonks, werewolf Remus Lupin who had fought against You know Who in the first wizarding war ten years ago and Harry Potter,_ _heir of the Most ancient and noble house of Potter._

_According to an unanimous source Mr. Tonks accused the government for being responsible for the murders of innocent people saying,"_ _Since Madam Umbridge passed her bill on the restriction of Werewolf and other half-breed rights, werewolf attacks have increased by 13, all of which were made against the ministry's Aurors trying to apprehend innocent half-breeds to be detained by the ministry in accordance to said law, something I'm sure you're aware of_. _The passing of this law not only is a disgrace on its own, but it has resulted in innocent wizard's deaths, thereby, making Madame Umbridge a murderer indirectly."_

_Mr. Potter himself stood up and said that Britain had been falling behind other countries who have given equal rights to all magical beings. He further said that," While Merlin's homeland is floundering in the marshes of bigotry and hatred, other countries have moved forward and have taken Britain's spot as the premiere magical area."_

_After this the ministry had no choice but to abolish this law as this was evidently leading to the destruction of our country. One can only hope that the ministry will look further into such bigoted issues and attempt to correct them._

_For further information on Werewolf rights Bill, turn to page 5_

_For information on werewolf killings, turn to page 7_

_(by Daily Prophet correspondent, Rita Skeeter)_

The next headline was titled

**Dolores Umbridge goes to trial**

_Yesterday, Dolores Jane Umbridge senior undersecretary to the Minister was exposed as an usurper to the Selwyn Wizengamot seat by the heir of the House of Potter. Umbridge, a half blood with a pureblood father and muggle mother claimed that she was descended from the Selwyns through her mother. However, yesterday, Gringotts documents presented to the Madam Bones of the DMLE confirmed that Madam Umbridge was in fact not realted to the Selwyns at all._

_The woman will go on trial on September 1. She has already been fined a 1,00,000 galleons due to her crime and has been suspended from work by Minister Fudge for three months without pay._

_For further information on Madam Umbridge's lfe, turn to page 3_

_For further information on the Wizengamot heriditary seats, turn to page 8_

_(by Daily Prophet correspondent, Rita Skeeter)_

"Well there you go, Harry. You have single handedly destroyed much of Fudge's hard earned credibility and displaced Umbridge in the ministry", Remus said with a chuckle as he read the _Daily Prophet_.

Harry simply replied, "The moron deserved it. As for Umbridge, I have no doubt she will be back in a few months or at most a year. People like her won't go out with a single blow. And this will also lead to some publicity for the pub"

Remus chuckled at Harry's cynical viewpoint but had to agree with his ward. Someone like Dolores Umbridge wouldn't go down so easily. The woman had friends at the ministry or else she wouldn't have risen to be the Senior Undersecretary to the minister after only five years of service at the ministry. Someone like Lucius Malfoy would bring her back to the political spotlight sooner or later.

"Oh, Look the Tonks are here, Harry", Remus said as he saw the Tonks family enter the inn.

"Nice place you got here, Remus", a grinning Ted said to a nervous looking Remus who nodded in relief. Both turned as they saw a pink whirlwind and a squeal of HARRRRRRRY! to see Nymphadora Tonks giving Harry a world class noogle. The boy in question was trying to push off the Metamorphmagus who in response only tightened her grip over Harry. Andromeda had already settled herself on one of the tables and was now giving Harry and Tonks looks of amusement.

"Let the poor boy breathe, Nymphadora", Andromeda admonished her daughter who immediately loosened his grip on the stuggling boy as Remus sniggered at his ward's plight.

"So, Harry", Ted said as he poured himself a glass of firewhiskey, "Mind telling us how you procured that information from the goblins about Umbridge's lineage?"

Harry grinned as everyone turned their attention to them. He began

_"Now, Mr. Potter. I hope you know that parting with information about our other clients is against Gringotts policy?", Grimlock questioned the boy sitting in front of him._

_Harry replied, "I am well aware of that. But Gringotts policy dictates that no goblin may pass information about a client's vault and anything the client has asked to keep a secret to another person. I am sure that Madam Umbridge did not even think of someone asking about her heritage and thus did not ask you to keep quiet. This presents us with a loophole that I hope you can see."_

_Grimlock grinned as he spoke, "Well spoken, Heir Potter. Since this information doesnot come under client confidentiality agreements, we have a accord." _

"So, Just because Umbridge forgot to add her heritage to the confidentiality agreement with the goblins, he gave you the information?", Remus asked incredulously.

"Indeed. And also the fact that the goblins are not much fond of our favorite ministry toad", Harry replied with a sardonic grin as he drank his butterbeer.

"But how did you know that Umbridge did not share this information with anyone?", Andromeda asked curiously as everyone listened.

"Dolores Umbridge has always proclaimed loudly that she is a pureblood. To say one thing so many times indicates that she is insecure about her identity. That lead me to the conclusion that Umbridge is not a pureblood. Moreover, Umbridge did not tell any human that she was a half blood. Not even the purebloods that come to her tea parties. Do you think that she would have told goblins, a species that she holds in even more contempt that half bloods and mggleborns. I did not think so. It was simply a matter of observation and deduction", Harry concluded.

"Touche, Harry", Ted toasted Harry with his glass.

* * *

><p>The next day Harry woke up with a severe headache having stayed up late the previous night discussing political motivations of the newly established decree that it was now illegal to own or sell dark artifacts. While the bill normally wouldn't have been a problem this bill had been sponsored by Lucius Malfoy himself who they knew was no innocent man. Remus had told Harry that Lucius would be aiming to hoard dark artifacts to himself and thus sell it in higher value in the market since there value had risen as they had been banned. When Harry asked Remus why didn't they alert the ministry of the possibility of Malfoy owning Dark Artifacts Remus shook his head and said, "It is of no use. While the warrant for searching homes that came from the office of Department of Magical Law Enforcement, the warrant has to be signed first the Minister himself. And Fudge would disembowel himself before considering any action against Malfoy. Malfoy has a lot of influence in the ministry and other that that….."<p>

"He is one of Fudge's top financial supporters", finished Harry.

As Harry got ready and waited for Remus, he considered Hogwarts. While he was usually bored at Hogwarts due to the slow curriculum he still wanted to go back solely because of his friends especially Archades. While the boy tended to be annoying most of the time, he was an absolute genius in terms of potions and Quidditch. Moreover he was generally amused by the antiques of Stephanie and Archades.

"Come on, Lucky. Let's go. We are running late as it is", Remus said as he came down the stairs. Harry nodded and got up. His trunk was already packed and he had shrunk it down and kept it in his pocket. Remus walked out of the 'Moony Nights' and stuck his right arm out, hailing the Knight Bus. Harry followed, sighing. He had once travelled on the Knight bus and hadn't enjoyed the experience at all.

There was a deafening BANG, and Harry threw up his hands to shield his eyes against a sudden blinding light. A second later, a gigantic pair of wheels and headlights screeched to a halt before Harry and Remus. They belonged, as Harry saw when he raised his head, to a triple-decker, violently purple bus, which had appeared out of thin air. Gold lettering over the windshield spelled The Knight Bus.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard, just stick out your wand hand, step on board and we can take you anywhere you want to go. My name is Stan Shunpike, and I will be your conductor this eve -"

"Yes yes we know all that. Kindly take us to King's Cross, will you", Remus interrupted Stan impatiently who looked a bit offended at the interruption.

It had been evening the last time Harry had travelled by Knight Bus and its three decks had been full of brass bedsteads. Now, in the early morning, it was crammed with an assortment of mismatched chairs grouped haphazardly around windows. Some of these appeared to have fallen over when the bus stopped abruptly in Knockturn Alley, a few witches and wizards were still getting to their feet, grumbling, and somebody's shopping bag had slid the length of the bus: an unpleasant mixture of frogspawn, cockroaches and custard creams was scattered all over the floor.

Harry grimaced at the dirt and Harry and Remus proceeded up to the very top deck, where there were two unoccupied chairs at the very front of the. Stan Shunpike, the conductor, followed Harry and Remus eagerly to the back. Heads turned as Harry passed and, when he sat down, he saw all the faces flick back to the front again.

As Harry and Remus handed Stan eleven Sickles each, the bus set off again, swaying ominously. It rumbled around Knock Turn Alley, weaving on and off the pavement, then, with another tremendous BANG, they were all flung backwards; his chair toppled right over Remus, who had narrowly avoided falling by seizing a candle bracket, looked out of the window: they were now speeding down what appeared to be a motorway. The Knight Bus swayed alarmingly, overtaking a line of cars on the inside.

BANG.

Chairs slid backwards again as the Knight Bus jumped from the Birmingham motorway to the busy streets of King's Cross station. Harry who had fallen off his chair at least six times was glaring suspiciously at Remus who had not even shown any discomfort during the entire trip except for when they first got up on the bus.

As the two walked towards Platform Nine Harry finally decided to voice his question to Remus who smirked at Harry and replied, "My dear Lucky, I simply used a sticking charm on my seat", with a very convincing innocent face.

Harry swore loudly at the statement and resolved to remember the spell the next time he had to travel on that infernal bus, ignoring the disapproving looks he was receiving from bystanders due to his swearing. Scowling at Remus who was chuckling on a well-played prank he leaned against the barrier and fell easily through on to platform nine and three-quarters, where the Hogwarts Express stood belching sooty steam over a platform packed with departing students and their families. Harry inhaled the familiar smell and felt his spirits soar . . .

'Well, look after yourself,' said Lupin, giving a one armed hug to Harry "And Be careful."

Harry nodded to Remus dismissively and discreetly waved his wand at the man. Maintaining a neutral face, he boarded the train after one final good bye to Remus.

'See you!' Harry called out of the open window as the train began to move. The figure of Remus Lupin shrank as the train rapidly picked up speed. As they rounded a bend, and Remus was gone. Harry finally allowed himself to smile. He had no doubt he would be receiving a very entertaining letter from Remus the next day.

The train was gathering still more speed, so that the houses outside the window flashed past, and he swayed where he was standing. Harry was calmly gliding through the corridor of the train, walking with no direction in mind. One of the compartments suddenly swung open and Harry stared at Roger Davies, one of his Ravenclaw year mates.

Roger Davies asked, "Searching for a compartment, Potter? Care to join us then?"

Half-lidded eyes glanced over his shoulder, perceiving the three females whose names Harry could not recall. He identified the two of them to be Slytherin and didn't know the third one. He simply replied in the negative and continued looking for Stephanie and Archades who he found seating in the last compartment.

"Hey Harry", exclaimed Archades as Harry entered the compartment. "I thought you were lost. What took you so long?" Archades asked him.

Nodding a hello to Stephanie who was reading a book he replied, "Remus and I reached the station not a few minutes ago."

"Oh", said Archades and watched as Harry extracted a book from his pocket and started reading. Shaking his head mournfully at his friend's activities he started chatting with Stephanie continuously who relied on monosyllabic responses.

Cedric did not turn up for nearly an hour, by which time the food trolley had already gone by. Harry, Stephanie and Archades had finished their pumpkin pasties and were busy swapping Chocolate Frog Cards when the compartment door slid open and he walked in, accompanied by a shrilly hooting owl in a cage.

'I'm starving,' said Cedric, stowing his owl in the luggage rack, grabbing a Chocolate Frog from Harry and throwing himself into the seat next to him. He ripped open the wrapper, bit off the frog's head and leaned back with his eyes closed as though he had had a very exhausting morning.

As Cedric excitedly started regaling Archades with stories of the Quidditch World Cup Harry decided to close his book and get some sleep. Leaning his head against the cool window pane, he closed his eyes and slowly drifted off. Harry woke up a few hours later when Stephanie shook him as they were nearing Hogsmeade station. Quickly putting on his robes, he got out of the train after it pulled into the station. Walking quickly with Stephanie, Archades and Cedric on his side he sat down on the first carriage he found.

Entering the Great Hall the group drifted off towards their respective house tables. It was mandatory that students had to sit on their own house table for all the feasts. Harry sat down and put his head down on the table. . Harry yawned tiredly, his face resting on his left hand.

"Still sleeping, Harry? I would have thought you'd received adequate rest by now." Archades was seating next to him, clad in Ravenclaw robes, identical to his own. "You're okay, right?"

"Just a bit tired, that's all. I guess sleeping on the train wasn't enough for me," Harry yawned, discounting the disapproving looks he received from the others as he did so.

Archades sent an irate glare to Harry, whose casual air bugged him considerably. The grand door of the Great Hall opened, seizing everyone's attention, and Professor McGonagall led the first years in. Seeing the Scottish woman wordlessly place a four-legged stool in front of the first years, Harry drifted off to space, bored out of his mind.

His mind reverted to reality, a burst of applause erupted around him. He looked up to see patched, frayed and extremely dirty hat bowing to each of the four tables. Oh, that's the reason Harry had zoned off. Every year, without fail, the sorting hat's song bored Harry to death. As the transfiguration professor unrolled the scroll, Harry examined the first years idly. The sorting commenced when Rhys Abingdon's name was announced. As McGonagall positioned the hat on the boy's head, he was sorted into Hufflepuff. This process went on for several minutes and Harry sighed in boredom.

"Stop sighing at every person who gets sorted, Potter. Just shut up and clap your hands like everyone else", said Rhonda Simmonds, one of Harry's fellow second years.

"Welcome," the headmaster said. "To a new year at Hogwarts. Now, please enjoy the banquet, all of you! Thank you!"

Everyone clapped and cheered at the same time the food appeared. Famished, Harry loaded his plate. Eating elegantly, he savored the tasted of the delicious meals prepared by the house-elves. It was quite good, really good though not as good as the ones Lizzy prepared at home.

When everyone had eaten to their fullest, the remains of the food faded from their plates and left them sparkling. Moments later, desserts materialized on the table, much to the delight of the first and second years. Harry was filled with pleasure at perceiving the many chocolate desserts and Archades stifled his chuckles at his expression. It was no secret to the many that Harry loved chocolates. Slicing the enormous cake, Archades distributed it to Harry, who devoured the dessert. He finally started to smirk as he caught sight of the bits of chocolate stuck to Harry's chin, so carelessly humorous of him.

Archades choked out a giggle, looking pointedly at the spot. He endeavored to cover her mouth with his napkin to limit himself from laughing too hard. It was futile. Harry noted Stephanie's smirk at the Slytherin table and scowled at both of them, comprehending their meaning. Grabbing the napkin, he furiously wiped it off his face and continued eating his chocolate cake.

"Now that we are watered and fed, let us sing a song before we go to bed!"

The staff members' smiles had become rather permanent and several appeared to be force. "Before that, allow me to say a few words. First years, do take note that the forest on school grounds is forbidden to all students. I have also been asked by our caretaker Mr. Filch to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors." Harry grunted, not looking forward to what would follow. "Off we go!"

Just like that, the whole school bellowed, singing the same song yet picking up at different times. The end of the song was trailed by the Weasley twins and surprisingly a grinning Archades. All three of them slowed down their singing voices. Dumbledore's clap was the loudest after the song had concluded.

"Ah, music..." he said, wiping a stray tear from his eye. "Now, then. Off you go. It's bedtime, so a very good night to everyone!"

Harry got up and started towards the Ravenclaw tower leaving Archades who was saying good bye to Stephanie. The Ravenclaws came to a halt as they reached Ravenclaw tower. Harry failed to notice the Prefect lecturing the first years and proceeded straight to the bronze knocker in the shape of an eagle. It began to stir as Harry stepped up to it. "Get on with the riddle."

"At night they come without being fetched, and at day they disappear-"

"-without being stolen. The stars," Harry interjected briskly.

"Your intelligence always exceeds my riddles. Very well done."

It swung open, revealing the Ravenclaw common room, which was unlike any other House's. The midnight blue carpets were enchanted with stars underneath the silky blue tapestries. The room was a wide, airy circle with a domed ceiling covered in stars. The graceful, arched windows provided a spectacular view of the surrounding mountains. Filling the room were bookcases, tables, chairs, couches, and another door that led to the dormitories. Next to this door was a platform, upon which stood a statue of Rowena Ravenclaw wearing her diadem.

Harry plopped down on one of the armchairs by the fire as he waited for Archades. After waiting for another ten minutes he was giving up and going to bed when Archades ambled in hopping on one foot. Seeing Archades's state of walking brought a smile on Harry's face and he asked Archades as the boy plopped down beside him

"What happened to you", asked Harry with a smirk.

Archades replied, "Stephanie and I were saying a loving goodbye to each other but somehow her foot slipped and she kicked me on my shin."

"Anyway, I need your potions essay", Harry said grimacing while Archades looked at him with curiosity. "I just don't want Snape to find any faults with mine", Harry replied as an explanation.

"You can have it tomorrow morning. Though I never thought I would see you asking for others essays", Archades replied with a grin.

Harry simply bopped Archades on the head and went upstairs and got ready for bed. He was really exhausted and simply wanted to climb onto his bed and sleep.

Harry fumbled through his trunk for his pajamas. He closed the curtain of his four-poster bed and he plopped his body down upon the mattress. He went through his Occlumency exercises and then finally fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: So, this is the last installment of chapter before the year ends. So, Review Review Review. Constructive criticism is always welcome. Flames not so much. See you on 2 Januaary, 2015. By the way, Have a very Happy New Year in advance<strong>. **I hope that you liked the scene of Harry becoming Sherlock and deducing. xD **


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Back to Hogwarts**

Harry walked to the Great Hall with Archades chatting at a million miles an hour and Harry automatically tuning him out. As Harry examined the timetable passed on to him by Roger Davies, he noted that they had Snape first thing in the morning. Great, he thought dully, nothing to start off the week but the greasy bat. Archades on the other hand looked like he had wet himself when he saw the timetable. The four long house tables were laden with tureens of porridge, plates of kippers, mountains of toast, and dishes of eggs and bacon, beneath the enchanted ceiling (today, a dull, cloudy gray). Harry and Archades sat down at the Ravenclaw table next to Stephanie, who had her copy of Daily Prophet propped open against a milk jug. As Harry examined the timetable passed on to him by Roger Davies, he noted that they had Snape first thing in the morning. Great, he thought dully, nothing to start off the week but the greasy bat. Archades on the other hand looked like he had wet himself when he saw the timetable.

Roger said, "Mail's due any minute - I think Mum's sending a few things I forgot."

Harry had only just started his porridge when, sure enough, there was a rushing sound overhead and a hundred or so owls streamed in, circling the hall and dropping letters and packages into the chattering crowd. He caught his edition of _Daily Prophet_ that Hedwig brought him and started reading it avidly. Moments later he threw away the paper in disgust. Umbridge had gotten away. Apparently, the charges were not of a great nature to penalise a respected and hardworking ministry official. Harry snorted to himself, more likely that gold had passed through Wizengamot members.

* * *

><p>Harry mechanically sliced the pieces of puffer-fish eyes like he had done for numerous other potions he had brewed with Archades in the past with a soft sigh as they worked in silence. Potions hadn't changed since their first lesson with Professor Snape in regards to the overly bitter Potion master's attitude towards him and Archades's almost fanatical desire to impress the man; often resulting in angry glares from his brewing partners when he dared impose on the professor and cause their house points.<p>

Honestly, he could sympathise with the two of them, how dare he breathe?

As everyone in the class reached the stage of the brewing process where all that was left was to let the potion simmer over a fire for forty minutes, Snape begun with the theory potion of the class.

As he silently began to take notes down from the lecture, he noticed Archades become overly interested in something the Professor was saying.

"Any true Potions Master would not only be able to brew his or her own concoctions to absolute perfection under any circumstances, but they would also have their very own supply of rare and powerful ingredients in their stores" he said, almost causing Harry to groan in frustration; this couldn't end well.

Raising his hand, Archades spoke "Why's that sir?"

Snape, Harry noticed, had taken somewhat of a liking for the brown haired youth – and by 'liking', he meant that he merely tolerated his existence that little bit more then other students' - , which was why he didn't kill him whenever he spoke out of turn, like how he assumed he would be if he tried the same thing. It seemed that the Potions professor enjoyed answering Archie's questions as much as the boy liked to ask them.

"For a number of reasons" Snape began in a drawl "one would be that one would normally have to conquer or befriend a dangerous or rare magical creature to obtain any sort of rare or powerful ingredients from them; such an action would obviously only be a positive towards any critic's assessment of their skills" he paused for a little while, noting with satisfaction that everyone was writing this down "also, those with the greater stockpile of rare and powerful ingredients can obviously, much more readily, brew any concoction when required; making them much more sought after" he finished.

"What kinds of ingredients would be labelled as 'rare and powerful' sir?" Archie asked, the hunger for that knowledge clearly visible in his eyes.

"Anything from a creature the ministry deems dangerous would be on that list" he said while circling the room and checking on the still simmering potions "a lot of the creatures on the Forbidden Forest would classify as rare or dangerous, not to mention the magical plants that grow and need to be collected at specific times of the year which only adds to their rareness…yes, the Forbidden forest would be a good place to begin with obtaining your own ingredients stockpile" he commented distractedly as he worked to fix a Hufflepuff student's potion before it would explode. Harry resisted the urge to bang his head against the table in annoyance; did Snape _have_ to say that?!

Harry, followed by Archades, made his way to the first floor after their Charms lesson with one purpose in mind. Stopping at the door of the office he wished to be at, he knocked three times, hoping the occupant was inside.

The door opened to reveal Madam Hooch who upon realizing who had knocked grinned down at Harry knowingly and ushered him inside.

"Do I even need to ask what it is you are here for Mr. Potter?" she drawled, her hawk like eyes seemingly piercing his soul.

"I'm here to ask for permission to try out for the Ravenclaw Quidditch team" he confirmed. Neither of the two occupants of the room seemed to be all that surprised; Archie having figured it out when he realized where they were going, and Hooch having expected this since she first saw the boy fly last year.

"Do you have a signed permission slip from your parent or guardian?" she asked, wincing slightly when she realized what she had said. Harry seemed to pay her no mind and fished out a slip of parchment from his slacks for Hooch's inspection.

Hooch quickly read through the Quidditch application form, nodding at random intervals where either Harry or Remus had signed before she fetched her wand and spelled the parchment away.

"Well, everything seems to be in order" she said with a smile "The Ravenclaw tryouts are this Saturday at five o'clock, make sure you're there on time if you want to make an impression" she advised. Harry nodded in thanks and was about to leave before Hooch placed a hand on his shoulder to halt him for a moment.

"Do you mind me asking what position you're trying for Mr. Potter?" she asked, genuinely curious. Most of the young kids these days wanted all the glory and went for seeker, but something about this boy just seemed different.

"Chaser and if possible a reserve seeker" came a determined reply. Hooch grinned and nodded in approval.

"I have a good feeling about you Mr. Potter" she said, still grinning "Quidditch is in your blood, you're father was one of the best Chasers Hogwarts had seen in centuries, I hope he passed his skill onto you – Slytherin has held the cup for far too long in my opinion" she said with a brief chuckle.

"Well, I hope you are good on a broom or else Gryffindor is just going to trounce everyone this year" Archie supplied unhelpfully.

Hooch grinned again "More like Weasley will trounce everyone this year Mr. Montague" she corrected as the two chuckled at their little joke.

"I'll try my best Madam" Harry said, dismissing himself and Archades with a nod before leaving the office and heading towards the great hall for lunch.

"You know, you never told me what you did during the summer, I told you about going to the Zabini's beach house with Stephanie and her family remember?" Archie asked, as the two walked to their destination, weaving in and around the throng of students heading to the same place.

"Nothing much, I did a lot of studying" he admitted, causing Archie to groan.

"You're even a bookworm on your holidays? Hopeless!" he moaned in dissatisfaction. Harry didn't feel the need to let him know that only half of it was actual book work, there was no need for Archie to know he could perform magic outside of school.

"I also had to attend a trial at the Ministry so my uncle could open his inn" he began "some woman by the name of Umbridge tried to stop its opening by vetoing the request to place wards up on the property, we went to trial and won, it was quite the experience."

Archie's eyes seemed to gain an understanding after seemingly going into thought "Stephanie's dad mentioned something about that" Archie said, in reminiscence "the Moony Nights, right?"

"Yup, I saw him at the trial that day", Harry replied.

"Yeah, he had to leave the beach house a few times for Ministry work; that was one of the days. I didn't get any of the papers, but apparently the trial caused a big commotion in the Ministry and the country in general. I have never seen Mr. Zabini laugh so much after coming from the Wizengamot hearings. Usually he is bored" Archie said, scratching his cheek in thought.

"'Moony Nights' purpose is to act as a sanctuary for all sorts of half-breeds and intelligent magical creatures that are otherwise oppressed in some way by the ministry" he began "My uncle is a werewolf so he wouldn't discriminate against anybody by not letting them in, whether they be Wizard, Werewolf, Veela, Vampire or whatever" he said with a shrug.

Archie gained a faraway look as his eyes watered slightly. Harry barely noticed this before the usually jovial boy covered it up quickly with his standard grin "It sounds like a marvelous idea; I might come by during the holidays next time with Stephanie if I can; where is it?"

"Knockturn Alley of course" Harry answered, filing away Archie's strange behavior for another time "It would be a hassle if bigoted people protested against its existence for bringing 'dangerous' creatures into their lives, so we had to avoid any main alleys; Knockturn Alley is perfect."

Archie frowned in thought as they rounded a corner, almost crashing into someone in the process.

"Oh, hey Harry" greeted the pink haired which with a brilliant smile.

"Nymphadora" Harry greeted likewise with a nod as they paused in their trek towards the great hall "this is Archades Montague, Archades, this is Nymphadora Tonks."

Ignoring the murderous look on the seventh year's face Archie saw fit to put in his two cents.

"Potter!" he exclaimed in mock outrage "fraternizing with beautiful older women behind my back, how dare you!"

Harry rolled his eyes, shooting Tonks a look which clearly said 'he's not with me'.

Tonks giggled at the boy's antics and shook his hand "You heard my name from Harry, but don't call me Nymphadora, it usually gets people hexed" she said with a smile.

Archades chuckled as he shook her hand "Don't worry, I understand, he calls 'Archades'" he said, saying the name with a wince "everyone else calls me Archie."

"Tonks, everyone calls me Tonks" Tonks introduced likewise. Harry was just ignoring the two; he quite enjoyed annoying them by using their full first names thank you very much.

"How's 'Moony Nights' coming along then Harry?" Tonks asked as all three of them started towards the great hall again "My mum apologizes for not showing up to the trial by the way, she had other clients to attend to on the same day, besides, my dad's the one that takes care of the courtroom stuff anyway" she apologized.

Harry waved it off, already knowing how Andromeda and Ted Tonks worked their law firm "The Goblins, knowing what the place's purpose was were quick to erect the wards once we got the permit" he began as his company listened with rapt attention.

"What kind of wards did they put up?" Archie asked wanting to know the spells used to protect public establishments involved.

"Anti-apparition wards, Anti-portkey wards, Anti-aggression wards, Structure strengthening wards, Anti-trespasser wards, and Object restriction wards to name a few off the top of my head" he listed off to his two confused companions.

"I know what the first two do" Tonks began slowly "obviously, but what about the rest? I never took runes or took much interest in warding before you ask" she said, glaring at Harry, daring him to say something. Archie looked just as interested as Tonks did about the topic.

"Well, the Anti-aggression wards prevent anyone who means harm to an occupant of Moony Nights from entering the premises or removes someone who intend harm that is already in there" he began "that one is fairly essential for dealing with some of the less intelligent werewolves and vampires who insist on keeping up with that centuries old feud" he explained, gaining understanding nods from his two companions. It is generally known that the younger and less educated werewolves and vampires sometimes insist on honoring a feud that was all but dealt with as soon as it began "the Structure strengthening wards are what Gringotts place around all of their valued clients vaults to stop anyone smashing through the walls or floors to get into them" he said, pausing slightly to gather his thoughts as they reached the great hall "for Moony Nights, it basically means that no one can destroy the premises from the outside physically or magically, and if they choose to do so from the inside, the anti-aggression wards will just kick them out."

Tonks had a thoughtful expression on her face at that explanation "You can't have that ward work on doors though form memory" she supplied what's to stop someone from smashing the doors down?"

"Every door and the hinges they rest on are enchanted by the goblins as well to be unbreakable" Harry explained "only an extremely powerful wizard or gifted ward-breaker could break them down, but I was hoping to amend that sometime in the future" he admitted.

"Anti-trespasser wards allow whoever they are keyed into to add 'undesirables' into them and restrict certain magical signatures from entering again" he explained with a shrug, most establishments had that ward on them "and object restriction wards basically prevent anyone bringing anything like silver or any other substance that it is keyed to prevent from allowing within."

"Wow…that's so cool" Archie said in awe, listening to the power of warding magic.

Harry nodded "I agree, I've been reading up on wards over the holidays, it's definitely something I'd be interested in learning."

"I'm off to my table Harry, when can we continue our little sparring sessions we were doing last year?" she asked, ignorant to the incredulous look on Archie's face.

"Saturday night sounds good, I've been practicing so it should be interesting" Harry admitted, he too ignoring to the sputtering of his friend until he voiced his thoughts.

"Is 'sparring sessions' your codename for 'sex'?" he asked in an overly loud whisper. Harry sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance as a giggling Tonks left him with a perverted idiot.

"Do you always have to think such thoughts, Archades?", Harry asked clearly exasperated with the boy he called his best friend.

"Of course", Archades replied brightly.

"Where's Stephanie when you need her…I" he mumbled under his breath.

"You call for me?" a feminine drawl came from behind the two Ravenclaws.

"Yeah", Harry sighed in relief, "Archades here was thinking perverted thoughts about you and your mother", he grinned internally as he sicked an outraged Stephanie on Archades. Amidst the yelps of pain and pathetic whimpering of his friend, he had to admit that it was good to be back at Hogwarts.

* * *

><p><em>27.09.2006<em>

_My name is Harry Potter and I am currently attending my second year at Hogwarts. I write this this Journal so as to record my feelings and observations as time passes. When I came to this world as a seven year old, it was like being introduced to the Wizarding world again. Everything so different and so new. But some things do not change. Severus Snape has still not learnt to let go of his hatred for all things Potter. Voldemort still exists. I do not call him lives because he ceased to be a human for me when he became a Dark Lord. The ministry is still filled with incompetents and useless Bureaucrats. However there are many things different from the universe that I came from. For one, Remus never adopted me there. Remus has some semblance of life here. I have already started changing things in this world. I have created a refuge for all discriminated Magical creatures which is run by a shunned magical creature himself. From what Remus tells me, the inn is getting pretty much popular. I have also started to make inroads into the ministry. My mistake in my old world was that I tried to be normal. But I failed to realize that when I voluntarily went after the most dangerous Dark Lord at the age of eleven, I ceased to be a normal child. Normal children do not slay sixty feet basilisks for someone they hardly know. I clung to that veil of normalcy and then demanded that I be treated as an adult when I had so much growing up to do. So, I have started early here. I have already made an enemy of Dolores Umbridge and Cornelius Fudge and presumably Lucius Malfoy. I have to be careful at the political circuit because currently I have no allies to back me up in case of trouble except maybe Dumbledore._

_I have tried to get Sirius a trial but my attempts are blocked by someone at the ministry repeatedly. I thought of going to Amelia Bones since Sirius once told me that she is fair and seeks justice but I am afraid someone might pay off a guard at Azkaban to arrange an 'accident' for Sirius. It is most unfortunate that I have to wait until Sirius himself breaks out of Azkaban before I can approach Madam Bones. I have damaged some of Fudge's political capital in the hope that when Voldemort comes back, he won't be able to do much damage. I have also started to rebuild the Potter fortune to what it once was. I have also finished building my Occlumency shields. With Riddle's talent for mind magic and Remus's technique, it took only a year for me to build them. I am also going Riddle's knowledge of curses to see if he knew what Bellatrix hit mum with but so far I have come up empty. It seems that the psychotic bitch had created the spell and did not share it with anyone. I also made it on the Ravenclaw quidditch team as a starting chaser and reserve seeker….._

Harry looked up from his journal when he saw Archades coming towards him with that idiotic grin on his face. Sighing inwardly, he closed his journal and locked it with a parsel password.

Archades jumped up to Harry with a big grin and said, "Harry, there is a gorgeous girl standing outside our dormitory looking for a workout. You want to help her out", Archades posed this question with a lecherous grin at Harry. The other boy showed Archades the middle finger as he got up and dragged Archades with him.

Seeing Nymphadora waiting outside impatiently, he grinned and said, "Say, Nymphadora, What do you say about some aiming practice?"

The girl looked at him questioningly until Harry discreetly indicated the boy he was holding in a headlock and winked. The girl's face split into a wide grin and beckoned him to follow.

"So, Archades", Harry said, "I have brought you here to help with Nymphadora's practice. You up for it?"

The unsuspecting boy, always looking for a way to impress girls nodded vigorously and asked, "So what do I have to do?"

Harry smirked, "Not much. Just be sure to avoid Nymphadora's hexes, will you? Good Luck"

"Thanks, my man… Wait What do you mean by avoid hexe…. Ow….. What the hell.. Ouch…", Archades gave a girlish scream as two hexes hit his unsuspecting bum. Behind him, Nymphadora twirled her wand and grinned, "The next one might be on you balls, Archie. Be sure to run… Now"

* * *

><p>Harry tore down the pitch with the Quaffle in his hand and shot the ball at the hoops with blistering pace. Seeing his shot make the hoops and he punched the air as he fell back among the other chasers to look as Roger took the next shot.<p>

"Don't stand idle, Potter. MOVE YOUR ASS", Ellwood screamed at Harry as he sped past chasing the snitch. Groaning at the fanatic captain, Harry gave chase to the Quaffle at Roger's hands while wondering whether all Quidditch captains were this insane.

He had been on the pitch practicing for almost two hours. Robert Ellwood, the Ravenclaw Quidditch captain ahd seen fit to wake the whole team up at six in the morning for what he called warm up and them practice. By the time 'warm up' had finished, half the team had collapsed on the ground. Harry, due to his ritually enhanced body continued longer but even he was tiring out now. He shook off his exhaustion and munched the sandwich that Cedric had given him.

Harry and the rest of the Quidditch team stumbled through the Ravenclaw common room entrance, glad that there was a seventh year girl already there answering the mandatory riddle else one of them would have surely just blasted their way into the rooms.

It had been a long and tiring training session for the new Quidditch team and Ellwood was quite brutal on him for not yet having procured his own broom. Roger had borrowed his brother's Nimbus 1700 like he said he would and Harry was impressed how much better it flew and handled compared to the school brooms when he was allowed to have a test fly on it. The difference between the two makes was staggering; it felt like the school brooms were like tricycles while the Nimbus was a racing motorbike. Harry still wished that he had his own trusty _Firebolt_ from Sirius but he would have to make do with a Nimbus.

Collapsing on the couch beside Archie who could be seen hunched over a piece of parchment writing his Potion's assignment out, he waited patiently for him to finish his assignment or notice him before making his presence known.

"Hey Harry, you look buggered" he joked, rolling up his assignment after signing his name on it and sealing it "rough night?" he jokes, earning himself an impressive death glare from Harry.

"I just spent five hours hurling a Quaffle with both arms at a moving target over fifty feet away with no rest until I could hit it ten times in a row, ridiculous stamina training where we had to run laps around the Quidditch pitch while dodging Quaffles and going through and inventing team strategies – lucky tomorrow is Sunday" he finished with a sigh, ignoring Archie who was gaping at his friend.

"Well damn, I'm glad I didn't try out, that's crazy" he sympathized, sitting down on the seat across from Harry after bagging his homework.

"You got any homework?" Archie asked, wondering if his friend had time to finish it with his Quidditch training, personal studies which he kept to himself and 'sparring sessions that are not codenames for sexual encounters'.

"I usually finish all my assignments in class or during history" he said with a yawn as he leaned back in the chair and propped his feet on the table, earning glares from the nearby group of fifth year girls who were simply ignored.

"During History? What do you do for notes?" asked a perplexed Archie "That exam was pretty hard last year and I take notes myself" he said with a frown.

Harry shrugged and yawned again, too tired to explain it to him "I'll tell you another time, I'm just gonna…take…a little nap…" he said between yawns as he drifted off.

Before he could succumb to the beautiful darkness he so craved however, he was quickly interrupted by Archie who had slapped him hard enough to annoy him across the face.

"Hedwig just came in" indicated Archie as he began to do his Transfiguration homework which Harry usually helped him with anyway. It was funny how Harry could simplify the overly complicating McGonagall's explanations so he could understand the subject.

Seeing the owl he owned flying with a broom shaped package, Harry grinned when he noticed he had the Quidditch team's and most of the room's undivided attention, well, the owl did at least.

Opening the package, he pulled out a brand new broom that had a body of dark Irish oak with gold trimming. The butt of the broom had dozens upon dozens of neatly cut thin wooden twigs that resembled the broom's brush; each twig looked to be personally crafted and perfectly straight. On the tip of the broom was a golden plaque with the engraving of the broom's name: 'Nimbus 2000'.

Looking up to his captain, the boy seemed to be hyperventilating, much to his amusement while everyone else looked on in shock.

"That's a Nimbus two thousand!" gaped Ellwood in shock rushing over to Harry but not daring to touch the broom, while glaring at anyone who even dared to even think such a thing.

"This is the fasted racing broom on the market; it just came out this week! I saw it advertised in my 'Quidditch Monthly' magazine!" he cooed, eyeing the broom with awe while never actually touching it – to be honest, it was creeping Harry out a bit.

"I'm getting you a broom service kit" Ellwood said with conviction "No way are you going to let this baby get treated bad, I'm going to make you service it every day!" he promised while he was dragged away with force by the team Seeker and his girlfriend Allison Spencer.

Harry looked at Archades with a raised eyebrow before saying, "That was weird." The other boy shrugged and went back to his homework.

* * *

><p>Harry searched through the memories of Tom Marvolo Riddle for a cure. Ever since he had seen his mother lying comatose in Saint Mungo's when he was seven, he had had the idea of going through Riddle's memories to find out the curse that hit his mother and possibly develop a counter to it. However, since he had not been proficient in Occlumency at that time, he had not been able to search Riddle's memories. He had mastered the mind arts this summer and had been going through his memories thoroughly with no luck so far. Finally he gave a sigh as he opened his eyes. He had found several potions from the Dark Lord's memories but no curse resembling the one that hit his mother. It seemed that Bellatrix had created the curse herself and had not shared it with her beloved Dark Lord. As for the potions, Harry had been thinking of letting Archades brew a few of them. That would get the boy to shut up rhapsodizing about Snape for a couple of minutes seeing that he would be immersed in brewing archaic potions. He couldn't go to Snape for help as that could lead to some uncomfortable questions.<p>

He had to admit that when Dumbledore had told him that Voldemort's knowledge of curses was more extensive than anyone, he hadn't been kidding. The man was a virtual treasure trove of curses and jinxes and counter curses. The man didn't seem to be too fond of Transfiguration. Though the dislike of Transfiguration could be because Dumbledore surpassed Tom in that field by a wide margin. Tom didn't like to be second best in anything.

* * *

><p>Harry shot a stunner at Nymphadora who dropped on the ground. The older girl rotated her wand and sent a bone breaker at Harry who animated a broken statue to take the curse and at the same time continued with the wand motion to send a jet of water at the surprised Nymphadora. The naturally clumsy girl slipped on the water and the next thing she knew, she was on the floor bound with ropes with her wand in Harry's hands.<p>

The girl groaned as the bonds holding her in place vanished. She slowly got up and took her wand from a silent Harry. She winced at the look at his face. She had been in a very depressed mood all day and now the look on Harry's face was even more of a downer.

"Look, stop the silent condemnation will you, Harry?"

"You don't even try to move, Nymphadora. Your repertoire of spells is good. You know your shields but you don't dodge and you are clumsy. That could be your downfall", Harry bit out.

Nymphadora shook her head wearily, "I know. I have been practicing. Its just that being a Metamorphmagus upsets my center of gravity and thus makes me clumsy." The girl went to a window and stared out as Harry fell back on the ground. Suddenly, he heard a sniff coming from Nymphadora. Quickly getting up, he went over to the girl who was quietly sobbing while leaning her head against the window.

"Jeez, Nymphadora. If I knew that losing put you off so much that you would start crying, I would have lost purposely", Harry attempted to joke but apparently Nymphadora didn't find it funny. He sighed and said, "Alright What happened ?"

The girl at first remained silent but when Harry persisted, she burst out, "It is not about losing to you, Harry. Atleast not directly, ever since I was young, people have always tried to exploit my talent. Even now, boys petition me in corridors for favors. I wanted to become an Auror so that people would see me that I am not just some fuck doll. That was the reason I attacked you the day we met first. A few minutes before we met, a group of boys were trying to force me to ..." At this Nymphadora stopped speaking for a minute before she continued her explaination, "I attacked you because I thought that those boys were back even after I hexed them." She continued to cry quietly as Harry looked at her.

Unnoticed by Nymphadora, Harry's visage was growing stormier as she continued speaking. He hated bullying of any kind but this was taking to another level. He swore inwardly that he would find the boys who teased Nymphadora and teach them a lesson they won't forget. But first he had to console a crying girl in front of him. Even if he would not admit to Nymphadora, the girl had taken a special place in Harry's heart and he looked at her as family. But even after all these years, he still did not know what to do with a crying girl. _The more the things change, the more they remain the same_, he thought to himself. He gingerly put an around Nymphadora before he started speaking, "You will not fail. And no one will treat you without respect if I have any say in it. You are worth more than a hundred of those useless blokes that try to pester you. So please don't cry... Tonks"

At the use of her first name, Nymphadora looked up at the boy she had come to look at as a younger brother. He continued, "You have become family to me and I won't let anyone hurt my family. And you have a lot of talent, Tonks. So what if you are clumsy. You will get full marks in stealth and sneaking. Now, stop crying and show me the girl I like spending time with. Whose motto is to _Live for fun_" Nymphadora slowly smiled and then kissed the boy on the cheek. She whispered into his ear, "Don't ever change, Harry." With that she skipped out of the classroom considerably more happy than she had been five minutes ago, leaving a stupefied boy behind him.

The next day as Nymphadora sat down to lunch in the great Hall, she saw all the boys who had teased or tried to take advantage of her in the past now hanging from the rafters of the hall with a single caption written in green ink on their bare chests.

_"Treat women with respect or you won't have any respect left by the time I am done with you." _

Nymphadora suspiciously looked around and saw Harry calmly eating his lunch with Archades not at all looking bothered by the spectacle above him as the others stared. As she started to turn away, Harry turned towards her and winked. Smiling, Nymphadora went back to her own lunch.

* * *

><p>"We will be discussing a new topic today now that we are finished with the war against the Dark Lord Grindelwald" Binns's voice called out to the class, his voice sounding like an old vacuum but the change in topic definitely got everyone's attention. They had, to start the term, been briefly going over the defeat of every dark wizard for the past thousand years and it seemed they were up to the most recent of them.<p>

"The Dark Lord, commonly known as 'He-who-must-not-be-named'" he began, as Harry rolled his eyes at the stupid name "was, unfortunately, winning the war until one night almost a decade ago" he said ominously; his voice, that could usually put everyone asleep, right now held everyone's attention like Professor Snape could easily do in any of his classes.

"It was on that night that he attacked the Longbottom's home in Sparrow's End by himself for reasons unknown…" Archie noticed, as Binns continued to explain the story of the 'Boy-who-lived' that Harry's eyes had darkened as if he were brooding.

"Nobody knows what exactly happened, but after…defeating Frank and Alice Longbottom, 'You-know-who' turned his wand on young Neville Longbottom to fire the killing curse at the lad and nip any chance of opposition in the bud, however, miraculously, the killing curse backfired and claimed 'He-who-must-not-be-named' instead…"

Everyone in the room had become deathly silent, a contrast to the quiet chattering that usually occurred during this class "All that was left of the Dark Lord were his robes on the floor without his body in them and a lightning bolt scar on young Neville's forehead…many believe the lad to be a hero and the 'chosen one' that brought the end of a horrible war…" he said, with a pause.

"However, there were some who were not at all happy with the news of 'You-know-who's' demise and they attacked several places around Britain in search for their lord…many people died that night…"

Everyone jumped slightly in some way when the silence was broken by the sound of one of the wooden chairs scraping against the floor and Harry Potter leaving the room with an unreadable expression on his face. Binns was about to call his name when the bell signifying the end of the period rang, so instead of calling him back, he dismissed them all, including a worried Archie.

* * *

><p>An old man was walking through the house he currently inhabited with his wife. For the last three years, they both had been forced to change locations constantly. Sometimes, their hideout would last for months but on other times they would be found within days. He slipped his hand into his pocket and brought out his most precious invention. The discovery had been made by mistake but his wife and he had achieved international fame with their discovery.<p>

They had had several wannabe thieves looking for the treasure but the magical wards that his wife erected had always held through. But now a powerful force was after his treasure. At first, they had believed that their wards would hold the monster back. And they had in the beginning, but the invader had somehow broken through century old wards in a matter of days and his wife and he had been forced to flee. But the force after them had not been deterred and was still pursuing them obsessively.

Suddenly, he felt a tingle spread over the wards he had hastily erected over this house. Dreading what he would see, he looked out of the nearest window and saw a red mist spreading over the wards. He cursed inwardly as he stowed the package in his hand into a box he conjured and then stuffed the box into a bag. Hastily, he entered the room where he had left his wife resting to find her already ready to leave.

"He is here", the man whispered to which the woman nodded.

They both grasped hands and disappeared in a blinding flash to appear a mile away from the house. Moments later, they saw the house go up in flames and voice whispered in the couple's minds, "You cannot hide from me forever. I will find you."

The man stiffened and then wearily turned to his wife of many ears. He had been wary of taking this step but they had no other choice. He whispered, "It's time to visit an old friend, my dear. We have been overwhelmed. Only he might be able to help us." His wife nodded again as they disappeared again in a blinding flash.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Whoopsie! Here we are in 2015. Happy New Year to all my readers. Hope you like this one. And 10 points to whosoever can guess who the unknown couple in the end was. I left enough clues. As always, Read and review. Constructive criticism is always welcome. Flames sahll be chucked out. The next one will be on 9 January 2015. Ciao!<strong>


End file.
